The Maelstrom of Black Lightning
by HeartlessAngel06
Summary: Sona and Rias had once another childhood friend. But one day, he just disappeared on the grid without informing anyone where he went. Several years later, he came back with some company. This is the story of Naruto Paimon, heir and the last member of the House of Paimon. (Some characters are a bit OOC.)
1. Notice

Newsflash:

This is not my story but another author whose pen name in fanfiction is Kirisakichii for some reason all of his stories are now gone and his ID is now unauthorized user…

I'm reuploading his story The Maelstrom of Black Lightning due to the fact it is a good one and I don't like that some people will never read this fic.

 **To make this clear I'm not going continue his story. I'm merely reuploading it.** So don't ask for updates if anyone will continue this story then be my guest


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N : Hi guys! This is my first attempt to write a story, a crossover of Naruto/High School DxD. So please bear in mind while reading this. I got some inspiration from other writers in this site and some ideas in it. Especially from Fire & Ash of SoulReaperCrewe and Son of Beelzebub of CrazyFool65. I just hope that you enjoy this. =)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

The Underworld was very different from what most humans believed. When they heard the word Underworld, many would instantly think of a dark place where fire and lava blazing everywhere and the vilest creatures reside in. Therefore, many would be surprised when the Underworld was nothing like the description instead was very similar to Earth with exceptions of few things. In here, the skies are purple, the clouds are dark and the lands are more spacious since there are no oceans.

But humans were correct in one thinking. The Underworld was homes to Devils, a dark race that was greatly misunderstood and believed to be nothing more than evil and soul eating beings. This was just another misconception since Devils were like regular humans with bat wings and have different kinds of abilities that could be used for either good or bad things. Devils have enhanced physical abilities and live for thousands of years and retain a youthful appearance. This made them near perfect beings.

The Devils' most notable families are the Pure blood families of 72 pillars as they were the owners of most lands in the Underworld. The Devils' greatest enemies were Angels of Heaven and Fallen Angels, angels that fallen from grace of the Biblical God which created a new race of supernatural beings. These three races were known as The Three Factions. They warred against one another under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans and Grigori, the organization of Fallen Angels led by Azazel, which later known as the Great War.

The war eventually ended, but not without heavy casualties. Thousands of Angels and Devils died along with only hundreds of Fallen Angels. This left the Three Factions in heavy state of conflict. So while there was no peace between them, outright battles did not occur either.

Many years later and after the death of the Four Satans, the Underworld fell into civil war with the families of the Satans wanting to continue the Great War while on the other side were the remaining families of the 72 pillars that had been reduced to now just 34 and wanting peace. The conflict lasted almost a decade until four devils from different families stood together and eventually pushed back the Old Satan Faction and secured the war in favor of Anti-Satan Faction.

They were Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Serafall Sitri.

Though young, each of them boasted incredible raw power that could decimate an entire country within seconds. Each of them has their own skill sets and specialties. Individually they were powerful but together, they were on another level.

The Civil War taken it's toll on each side but eventually, the Anti-Satan Faction prevailed with the deaths of most of their leaders. With this, Old Faction retreated and hid while the Underworld quickly changed under the new management. The four heroes of the Civil War took up the mantle of the Old Satans and became the new ones. Being the leader of the four, Sirzechs took the Lucifer mantle while Ajuka took Beelzebub, Falbium took Asmodeus and finally Serafall taking Leviathan.

Then sometime later, Ajuka created the Evil Piece System. His solution on Underworld's declining population.

With few Pure Bloods left and more than half of the 72 pillars were now extinct, they need to repopulate the Underworld. And it led to the Evil Piece System, a system that allows humans and other creatures to be reincarnated into devils. Many of the remaining Pure Bloods have some feelings about this because they believed that a devil whose blood that wasn't pure weren't true devils. But as the time passed by, they learned to accept the fact that they need to repopulate their kind. And as the years goes, the Underworld was in peace and being rebuilt slowly.

 **Two Hundred Years Later**

Lilith, the current capital of Satan territory was one of the most active cities in the Underworld. Like the Human World, it resembled a normal place ; filled with houses, parks, establishments and inhabitants. But for the particular House this was a special day. A day would mark the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

"Kushi-chan, look at him. He's beautiful, isn't it?" A man in his thirties wearing a dark blue long sleeves and a pair of black pants asked as he held the small baby boy in his arms. He stood at an impressive height of 6'3 and has a lean but muscular build. He has shoulder length golden blond hair that was arranged in a mess of spikes pointing in all directions. He has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and has cerulean blue eyes.

This man is none other than Minato Paimon, the current Lord of the House of Paimon, one of the remaining 34 pillars.

The child in his arms was beautiful in its own right. He had a naturally tan skin like he was born under the sun. And he has three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheeks. He has small mop golden blond hair just like his father. As he opened his eyes, you can see that he also inherited his father's bright cerulean blue eyes.

The mother of this boy was currently lying on the bed, still weak from the childbirth. Her skin was pale as the ghost and sweating heavily. her breaths were short and weak. She had a beautiful long red hair that spreads in the bed. She has a fair skin, round shaped face and has violet eyes but now were dull because of her condition.

This woman is none other than Kushina Paimon, formerly known as Uzumaki Kushina. Minato's Queen in his peerage and his wife.

Her current condition was the result of her illness and childbirth. Few months ago, when the couple learned that they were expecting a child, they had an argument of whether to abort the child because due to her illness, her body can't take the strain of childbirth or to give birth of the said child but at the cost of her life. After long heated talks, Kushina convinced Minato not to abort the child since she's dying because of her illness anyway. She repeatedly said to him that "I'll die later anyway, the only difference is when will it be. So it's better this way, even when I'm gone, there will be a piece of me that will remain in this world and that will be our child." Minato was convinced by her wife about her and their child's fate. He was prepared for the worst to happen to his newly completed family. Kushina even joked that, "Now you have an heir to the House that we've been waiting for so long."

Now back to the current situation.

"Hey Minato-kun, stop hogging our son. Let me hold him." Kushina said weakly as she watched her husband interact with their son. That seemed to have snapped him out from his own world. Turning towards his wife, he carefully handed their son as he muttered an apology.

"It's okay. I know that you want to hold him as much as I do." Kushina replied softly as he holds their son lovingly in her arms. "Oh, look at him. He looks just like you. He'll gonna be a lady killer just like you when he'll grow up. I wish I'll be there for him so that I could beat up his fan-girls with a stick." She muttered sadly as she's now crying softly. The mere thought that she will not be there for his son hurt her.

On the other hand, Minato was trying his best as tears were trying to escape in his eyes. He looked at his family, he kept wondering why had to be like this? His son was born healthy. But his wife's condition was getting worse. He sat at the side of the bed, put his hand on Kushina's shoulder as he looked at her and their son tearfully.

"Are you alright, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked as she slowly turned her gaze away from their son towards her silent husband.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that, now that we're a complete family, this happens." Minato muttered sadly. Now, he's crying while holding his wife's shoulder firmly and caressed Kushina's cheeks.

"I know, but I'm happy that I've seen our son even it's just few minutes." She replied with a teary sad smile. They knew this will happen but it hurts them both that their son will grow up without his mother.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Minato asked softly.

Kushina hummed softly as she looked to their son before her eyes lit up. "I know, he'll be named Naruto." She said softly as she waited for his reply. She knew that she only had a little time in this world because her body was weakening.

Minato looked at his wife as he chuckled a bit. "Fishcake? Kushi-chan, I know that you love ramen but are you seriously gonna name our son after a ramen topping?"

"Hey! It's not fishcake you know. It's Maelstrom." Kushina huffed weakly. She's starting to feel that her life was slowly slipping away.

Minato looked at his wife worriedly as he saw that her condition was just getting worse. As he thought a bit about their son's name, his lips twitched a bit before turned into a smile. "Maelstrom huh? It suits for a strong boy. Hm, Naruto Paimon. I like it."

Kushina smiled as she watched their son in her arms. As if knowing that about her mother's situation and they were talking about him, he opened his eyes, and scanned the room. As his eyes landed on his mother, he started to squirm and cry as if he wanted to stay close to his mother as possible. The couple watch their son for a few seconds before started crying too.

"I guess he knows that you're leaving him. He wanted you to hold him close with your remaining time." Minato smiled sadly as he watched his wife hold their son more closely and humming a lullaby. Knowing that her mother was close, Naruto stop crying and now asleep.

After a few minutes, Kushina started coughing. Her breath became more shallow and weak. Seeing this, Minato stayed on her side comforting her until her last moments.

"Hey Minato-kun, can you promise me something?" Kushina muttered weakly as she caressed Naruto's face. She knew that her heart will stop beating at any moment. Knowing this, she quickly thought about the things she wanted to say to his husband.

"What is it, Kushi-chan?" Her husband whispered softly as he doesn't want Naruto to be waken up. He knew that Kushina's time was near. He didn't want to add strain on her body anymore than this.

"I want you to promise me that you'll love our son unconditionally. I will not be there for him so please fill in my part. Raise him to be a respectable and humble man. And give him the notes that I wrote about my rune magic as it's the only thing that I can give to help him in his struggles. Teach him that power is not everything. And lastly, tell him that I didn't regret giving birth to him. I love you both, always remember that."

As she finished saying what she wanted, her heartbeat and breathing slowed until it finally stopped.

After he heard her last words, he looked at her wife. Still holding Naruto lovingly with a peaceful smile in her face. He couldn't help to smile as he saw Kushina's satisfied and happy face. He kept his smile until he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. Feelings broke like a dam and cried silently on her side. Mourning that the love of her life was gone. But it was interrupted by his son's cries. As he moved close to him, Naruto stop crying and stared at his father's eyes. After a few seconds, he broke into a fit of giggles and start clapping his small hands. Seeing this, Minato smiled as he thought that his son was cheering him up and didn't want him to wallow himself in sorrow. He scooped and hold him lovingly as he looked at his late wife.

"That's right, you didn't want to see me like this. Don't worry, I'll fulfill my promise and role as a father. I love you Kushina and always will, may your soul rest in peace." Minato muttered softly as he continued to looked at Kushina's peaceful expression.

At that moment, Minato made an oath to himself.

From this day, he would make sure that Naruto would be happy and safe. Knowing that he'll grow up without a mother, he would raise him with as much love as he could.

After all, nothing else in this world is greater than an unconditional love of a parent.

 **A/N : This is my first story so forgive me for some mistakes. Please Review your thoughts about this, I'll appreciate it.**

 **(Still thinking about the members of his peerage. Suggestions would be welcomed. Though I prefer that they'll come from Narutoverse or some OCs. After all, this is a Naruto/High School DxD Crossover.)**

 **This is my plan about Naruto's peerage :**

 **Queen or Pawn (8 Pieces) * Female OC (human or human/devil hybrid) with Longinus. [Absolute Demise or Zenith Tempest] or a devil from Extra House.**

 **Bishop * Ravel (trade)**

 **Remaining pieces :**

 **Either Queen or Pawn (8 pieces) [depends on the OC above]**

 **Rook (2 pieces)**

 **Bishop (1 mutated)**

 **Knight (1 mutated and 1 normal)**

 **If the OC above is a Queen, then the pawn can only be 2 or 3 persons taking 3, 3, 2 pieces or 4 pieces each respectively.**

 **( If possible, peerage members can only be OC's or in Narutoverse. )**

 **( Some will suggest Saber/Arthuria Pendragon from F/SN so I'll suggest to them to add some back stories so that it'll not be difficult when Arthur Pendragon [Vali Team] appears. )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N : Hello again guys! This is the new chapter for The Maelstrom of Black Lightning. I'm sorry if the first one was a bit short and had many errors since English is not my best language. So please bear with me and my errors. =)**

 **Credits to the similar 'scenes' and writing style to the respective owners of the story. (Though I don't know if there is.)**

 **And thanks for the Reviews and ideas for Naruto's peerage! Especially to Silent Psycho Gamer who gave me some additional details for the story.**

 **As for the members of the 'harem', the expected ones are ; Sona and Ravel. I'm still thinking if I'll include Serafall in it.**

 **Warning : The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC. Canon be d*mned.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

 **8 Years Later**

For Minato Paimon, the last eight years were some of the happiest and troublesome years of his life. And the reason for it was Naruto. He really looked liked him with his eyes and hair. The only difference between the two of them was the shape of both her eyes and face which he inherited from Kushina. But the most prominent features of his son was the three thin lines on each cheeks that resembled an animal whiskers. Just like any other kids, he was a ball of energy. He gotten along with almost everyone he met, especially his peerage and the servants of the house. They loved his bright and friendly personality.

When Naruto was five years old, he decided tell Naruto about his mother. He showed him Kushina's photos while telling him all about his mother and her illness, her last moments and her last words. After he told his story, Naruto literally clung to him and cried. He was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy because he was wanted and at the same time, sad that her mother was gone.

A week after that event, Naruto begged him to teach him how to harness and control his demonic magic. At first, he was worried not because Naruto was still young to start training his demonic magic but Naruto was grinning like a mad man. When he asked what was the problem, Naruto simply said, "Ha! I'm one step closer to my dream! Better watch out dad, I'll gonna surpass you and make mom proud!"

Well, after that episode, Minato started to train him. The Paimon clan was known for their magical abilities related to earth, wind and water. Because of it, they can conjure sandstorms, rainstorms and tornadoes depending on the level of their demonic energy. But he was baffled when he learned that Naruto had slightly different magical abilities. Instead of Paimon's known three elements, he had wind and a lightning affinity. His aptitude on lightning was so high that instead of bluish white, his lightning was colored black. After some research and studies, he concluded that Naruto's magical abilities were an anomaly in their clan. He also found out the reason why his lightning was colored black. It was because Naruto's demonic power was much more concentrated in conjuring it.

Naruto, after learning about his magical abilities were different from his father sunk into depression. But Minato cheered him up by telling him that his own magical abilities was greater than his if properly trained and utilized. He also added that he can conjure more destructive storms by using his wind and lightning. After hearing his father's words, Naruto's sulking ended immediately.

So his training was consisted of controlling his demonic magic and learning hand-to-hand combat. He also started studying his mother's rune magic. Minato was impressed on Naruto's progress. He absorbed everything he taught to him like a sponge. But his progress in rune magic was a little slow. Not that he can blame him though, since he only had his mom's notes to rely on and no one can teach him. As the years passed by, his control with his affinities improved greatly, his hand-to-hand combat and rune magic were on acceptable levels.

Now back to the present time.

Currently, Minato was relaxing in their garden's gazebo as he watched Naruto trains his demonic magic. He couldn't help but to smile at his son's determination that he definitely inherited from his mother. As he checked the time, he remembered that they had an appointment. Well, rather than an appointment, it's just a visit to his friend's house.

"Naruto! It's already time! Fix yourself up, we're leaving in 10 minutes!" Minato shouted to his son.

"What? It's already time to go? Can we do it tomorrow? I'm just getting started here!" Naruto shouted back at his father while wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Yes it's time. Stop whining, you can finish what you're doing when we get back." Minato replied with a stern expression. He knew that if he didn't show how serious he was, Naruto will just prolong the conversation until they'll forget about the appointment.

"Fine, if you say so." Naruto mumbled while his shoulders dropped in defeat.

Minato sighed in relief that his son relented. Naruto didn't had a friend on his age group. Sure, he's friendly towards his father's peerage and servants, but he never goes out and play with his peers. He always stayed in their estate, trained and studied anything he found in the family's library. Sometimes he wondered if Naruto is growing up too fast for his age. Sighing again, he shook his head to forget his thoughts.

 **Some Time Later**

Currently, the father and son were riding a carriage. In Naruto's opinion, this kind of transportation was slow and only for princesses and such. But his father told him that it was their customs since the old days. Naruto just stop whining about it and decide to ask his father about their destination.

"So, where are we going dad? Is it some kind of super cool place with awesome people?" Naruto asked excitedly at his father sitting beside him.

"We're going to my old friend's place, I don't know if you find it 'super cool' as you say. But you're right about the awesome people part." Minato replied with a smile.

"Old friend? Is your friend a he or a she? Who are these awesome people?" Naruto immediately replied as he looked his father with anticipation and excitement written in his face.

"Hm, it'll be a surprise o you have to wait. Don't worry, we're already here." Minato said to his son as the carriage slowed down and stopped.

The two of them disembarked and walked up on the front gates of Gremory household. Naruto stared at the castle with awe. The size and beauty of it was impressive. The guards at the gate called an escort for them. They all proceed down the hallway and into the dining room. On arrival, the escort opened the door and ushered them in. Minato being first to enter followed by Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, looked at the occupants of the room.

There was a beautiful woman with brown long hair that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a cream colored dress that reached just above her ankles. _'She must be Lady Gremory.'_

The one next to him was a middle aged looking man with crimson hair and goatee. He wore a stylish black tuxedo with matching black shoes. _'And this must be Lord Gremory.'_

On the opposite side of Lord Gremory was another man who was handsome and had an appearance of a twenty year old who also had crimson hair. _'Wow! I get to meet the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer! I only saw him on the news but now, he's right in front of me!'_ he cried with excitement in his mind.

Next to him was another beautiful woman with a silver hair and matching eyes. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. _'And this must be Grayfia Lucifege, Lucifer-sama's Queen and known as the Strongest Queen. I heard that she's always with Lucifer-sama.'_

What surprised him the most was that another person that was there looked to be the same age as him. Like most people there, she had crimson hair that reached her shoulder blades and wore the same cream colored dress like Lady Gremory. _'Judging from her appearance, she must be Lady Gremory's daugther. She must be the heiress of Gremory Household.'_

As they walked near the room, Lord Gremory stepped forward and greeted the father/son duo. "Greetings Lord Paimon. I hope you had a safe trip coming here?"

"Greetings to you as well, Lord Gremory. And yes, the trip was a pleasant one." Minato replied with a smile and reached out to shake his hand.

Minato looked over at Sirzechs and greeted him as well. "It's an honour as always, Lucifer-sama."

"Hey, enough with that Lucifer-sama stuff, I'm tired of hearing it. Call me by my name like you used to." Sirzechs replied with a friendly smile.

Minato just chuckled at Sirzechs' words. Being one of the rulers of the Underworld was stressful. Naruto on the other hand was utterly shocked. His father was a close friend with Sirzechs Lucifer? He didn't hear anything about this! He looked at his father who clearly was amused at his expression.

"Hey Minato, who is this young man? I don't think we've met him before." Sirzechs asked as he looked down at Naruto who was glaring at Minato.

With a gentle push from Minato, Naruto was brought back to the reality and noticed everyone was staring at him. Realizing this great opportunity for a good impression, he needed an introduction befitting a high-class devil. So he lift his hand in a lazy wave he said, "Yo, my name is Naruto Paimon, heir of the Paimon clan. How are 'ya?"

"Oh, so this is Kushina and your son? He looks just like you but acts like her. I bet he'll be quite popular with the ladies when he grows up." Lady Gremory stated with a smile.

"Well anyway, seeing that you introduced your son, I would like to introduce my daughter. Rias-chan, if you please." Lord Gremory said while looking at the small red head girl who stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan." The now named Rias said with a bow.

"Rias-chan, why don't you show Naruto around and play while we grownups talk." Lady Gremory suggested.

Rias blinked at her mother before her face brightened up. It looks like she would get a new friend today. She skipped over to Naruto and dragged him out of the room. "Come on Naruto! I have bunch of toys we can play in my room! But first, I'll give you a tour in the estate!" she said happily. The only friend that was on her age group was Sona, the Sitri heiress. While she enjoyed spending time with her when she visited but sometimes, she's a bit too serious.

"Well, see you later dad!" Naruto said to Minato who was chuckling at him for being dragged by a girl. _'Tch, as if you didn't experienced being dragged by a red head girl dad. I saw a photo of you that being dragged by mom.'_

Seeing the two children was out, Minato turned his gaze to the occupants on the room. "Now that they're gone, let's get down to business." He said.

Enthusiasm doesn't do this girl justice. Rias been dragging Naruto around the Gremory estate since they left. Knowing that he can't escape her firm grasp, he decided to start a conversation.

"So you're the heiress of the Gremory clan?" Naruto asked as he let himself being dragged by Rias.

"Yup! When tou-san and kaa-san are done leading the clan, it'll be my turn!" Rias replied with a big smile on her face then looked at Naruto. "Hm, what about you? From what you said earlier, you're the heir of the Paimon clan."

"Yup! When dad retires, I'll be the one to take his place!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

When they got to a long hallway which he presumed lead to her room, she finally let him go. Walking down the hall, she loudly announced "...and this is my room!"

Naruto gaze at the room and came face to face with something he didn't expect to see in there.

Anime. And lots of it.

The walls of her room were covered with different anime posters, pulshies of main characters scattered all around the room and even piles of CDs and DVDs in the corner.

"So what do you think?" Rias asked seeing Naruto's surprised look. She stared at him and waiting for her answer.

Hearing her question, Naruto said the first and only word that came to his mind. "Otaku..."

It happened so quick that he thought Rias had a some kind of a instant teleportation technique. One moment she was standing next to him but now, she was at her bed hiding in a covers while curling into a ball. "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm weird, don't you?" Rias muttered under her covers.

"Why are you sorry? And more importantly, why did you think that I thought of you as a weird person?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You're probably not into this stuff but I was so excited about making a new friend and I forgot about it." She mumbled.

Naruto being a nice guy he is, decided that cheering her up is the best thing. "Well, I admit that I was surprised at first.." Rias raised her head from the covers and stared at him. "..I've never met an otaku before and haven't got into anime.."

"WHAT!"

Only to be interrupted by Rias' loud shout.

"Um, I've never watch anime before. All I did was training and studying." He answered unsurely. Well, it's was the truth though. All of the time, he trained and studied since he didn't want to go outside of their estate. In fact, Rias was the first person he met with the same age as him.

Rias stared at him with disbelief. She could tell Naruto was at her age but he never watched an anime? Blasphemous! He said that all he did was training and studying. Just thinking about it makes her wonder what he does for fun. Well, if he never watched anime before, she could always fix that.

Getting out from the covers, she skipped to Naruto and dragged him towards the large television and put a CD into the player.

"Come on! We will watch one now!" Rias said while motioning him to sit down next to her.

Naruto sat down and looked interested. The anime she chose was about ninjas and their villages. They spent the rest of the day watching the show.

On that day, Naruto Paimon made his first friend.

 **Four Years Later**

It was late in the afternoon and a twelve year old Naruto was walking down the halls of Paimon's estate. He now stood at the impressive height of 5'2". His golden blond hair was now a bit longer with two bangs framing his face and had a lean muscular body due to his training. While the baby fat of his face was gone, his three faint whisker marks were still there.

It's been four years since Naruto met Rias. Many things happened and changed during those years. He made some new friends and learned some interesting facts. His control on his magical abilities improved, his rune magic was on adequate level and also starting to create his own techniques. He received his own Evil Pieces from his father when he was ten. But his father told him not to rush his peerage since he still had plenty of time.

He would visit Rias weekly requested by Rias and his father. Minato adviced that, _'You should act like kids in your age and make some friends. Enjoy your childhood since you have a big responsibilities ahead of you being the heir of the Paimon clan that you don't have enough time to play around.'_

He learned many things about Rias and her family. Rias was soft, kind and loyal to her friends and proud of her family name but didn't like to be seen as Rias of the Gremory clan. His impression of Sirzechs Lucifer shattered when Rias told him about her older brother's antics. Who knew that the Crimson Satan had a sister complex? And there was Grayfia Lucifege, the Strongest Queen. She had a strict personality and always had a stoic expression. He also learned that despite being strict, she was a kind and wise lady that loves her family deeply.

He also met Rias' Queen and Rook one time of his visits. Her Queen's name was Akeno Himejima. She was around Rias age with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair being tied in a ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs. The most noticable of her appearance was her 'asset' which was a little bigger than most girls at her age should have. Akeno was a elegant and gentle girl but she loves to tease Rias.

And her Rook's name was Koneko Toujou. She was year or two younger than Rias and Akeno. Koneko had white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Koneko had a quiet and cold personality, rarely showing any feelings and emotion, even when she was speaking.

During one of his visits he met Rias' best friend, Sona Sitri, the heiress of Sitri clan and Serafall Leviathan. Sona had black hair styled in a short bob cut and critical violet eyes under her violet glasses. She was a little bit serious and matured for a girl of her age. Naruto could tell that she's an intelligent girl for her age.

And there was Serafall Leviathan. She was a beautiful woman with a childlike body with a large bust. She had long black hair tied in twin ponytails with pink bows and her energetic violet eyes. She was a cheerful person with a childlike personality. She was the same as Sirzechs Lucifer, having a deep sister complex and has a tendency to get Sona into embarrassing situations.

As the time flew, he became close to Rias and Sona. They played around in the Gremory estate and sometimes, watched one of Rias's anime. There were times that they played chess. Though Rias always lost to him and Sona. But when him and Sona played, well let's just say that Sona learned the hard way about his luck. After they played, Sona asked him if he would play with her if he had time. He readily agreed at her invitation since he enjoyed his time around her. He visited her in Sitri Household sometimes just to play and spend time with her. They became closer to each other but there was one thing confused him though, after his winning streaks to her, Sona said something about being her partner in the future. Being a friendly and naive he was, he agreed without thinking.

He also met some members of the Phenex clan and didn't had a good impression of them at first. It was when he visited Rias at a wrong time since the Phenex family had a meeting with the Gremorys. As far as he knew, Rias was engaged to the third son of the Phenex, an act to create a new bloodline and solidify the relationships of the two clans. What angered him the most was that Riser Phenex, the one who was engaged to Rias, didn't give a damn about love. He only thoght about Rias as a breeding stock. He was also arrogant and aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. However, he was a really gotten along with the eldest son of the Phenex, Ruval Phenex. He kind and humble, unlike Riser. He also found out that Lord and Lady Phenex were the same but kinda disliked them a little for forcing Rias on something against her will.

Then there's Ravel Phenex, the only daugther and youngest of the Phenex siblings. She was a young girl around Koneko's age and behaved like a true noble lady. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite young girl, but shown to be initially harsh towards those whom she dislikes.

Their first meeting was somewhat proved that. She kicked him in the leg and screamed that a lowly servant like him shouldn't be casual to them. Maybe it was his fault for wearing a 'commoner's clothing' as she put it. Can you really blame him? He didn't like to wear those formal clothes since it made him uncomfortable. When she learned about who he really was, she repeatedly apologized for her conduct. He found it amusing though, even she acted like a true noble, she was still a child on the inside. He just brushed off her apologies and extended his friendship with her which she readily accepted it with a smile.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed that his surroundings were unusually quiet. _'Hm, strange. Usually, I come across some of our servants but ever since I arrived, I haven't met anyone.'_ Having a bad feeling about it, he hurriedly runs towards the kitchen where most of the servants usually stay. His bad premonition came true when he saw blood on the walls and doorway of the kitchen. Seeing this, he panicked and immediately ran to search his father.

While he ran, he ignored bloodied dead bodies of their servants and some of his father's peerage lying on the floor. As much as he wanted to mourn about them, he had to find his father. _'Damn it! Who did this? As far as I know, we don't have enemies that want our blood! This is very bad, even dad's peerage members were dead! I just hope that dad is still safe. I don't know what I'll do if something bad will happened to him.'_

First he checked the living room and then dining room. But all he saw was cold dead bodies of their servants. Then he went to their garden to see if his father was there. Not a single person was present in there. But he noticed that all the guards in the gate were dead. _'Whoever did this was pretty straightforward. They went inside the estate through the gate. Tch, they're definitely powerful. Things couldn't have been better. So far, I've checked every possible place where dad would be except for his room. To his room it is.'_

Knowing where to go next, he ran immediately. As he was nearing his father's room, he heard the sounds of fighting. When he arrived at the scene, it was a total chaos. His father was fighting two devils, a male and a female. At a single glance, he could tell that his father's opponents were ultimate-class devils because of their demonic energy. His father was all winded up while the two was still yet to show their exhaustion.

As his father was catching was breath, his eyes widen when he saw Naruto staring right at him with a scared expression. "Naruto! What are you doing here? Or better yet, why did you come here knowing it's dangerous?" Minato shouted at Naruto seriously.

"I.. I don't know.. All I saw were blood.. and dead bodies everywhere.. so I wanted to.. check on.. you." Naruto stuttered while trying to stop his body from shaking out of fear.

"Oh, ain't that sweet Minato? Don't worry, you're going to die today together with your son. You should have seen this coming after your clan sided with those _fake._ " The male intruder said. He summoned a sword and immediately lunged forward to stab Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but what he felt was blood splashing on his face. As he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see this father took the strike for him. And the attacker jumped back due to the sudden intervention of Minato.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my son while I'm still alive, Shalba." Minato said with intensity as blood was leaking in his mouth. He knew he was surely gonna die now because of his wound. So he started to think of a plan to ensure Naruto's safety.

"Then we will kill you first Minato, then play with your son before we kill him too." The female assailant said with venom on her voice as she started gathering her demonic magic in her hands. Having no choice, Minato suddenly conjured a sandstorm to disorient them.

"Damn it! Again with this annoying thing! When I get my hands on you I'll kill you slowly and painfully!" Shouted the female intruder.

"Katerea, you'll have your chance later. Did you forget that he can't escape this too? He needs to be near with this sandstorm in order to supply the technique with his demonic energy. Even if he escapes, he will die because this sword was poisoned." The now named Shalba said to his partner as he lazily wave his sword in front of her.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was crying that his father took the strike that was meant for him and was dying because of it. _'Why am I so weak? Why didn't I dodge that strike? Damn it! Why!?'_

As if knowing what he was thinking, his father knelt and looked straight into his eyes. "Naruto.. Don't blame yourself.. You're still a child after all.. Now listen carefully and don't interrupt me until I finished, okay?" He said to him as he started to cough some blood. Not trusting his voice, he just nods repeatedly.

"I don't have any time left even if we escape from here, I'll die from the poison and blood loss... *cough cough*.. Listen well, I'm always proud of you Naruto and I think your mother too. This sandstorm will stop for a minute or two. I want you to run away from here. Then tell either Sirzechs or Serafall what happened here. They'll know what to do about it. *cough cough* Naruto, I want you to promise something...Promise that you won't think about vengeance.. You have so much to live for.. And create your own peerage.. Treat... them... like family.. Because they are... the ones that will... help you in... your struggles.. and remember... I'm proud to say that... you're my son.. Revive the name... of Paimon Household into its former glory.. I... love... you... my... son... Now go!" Minato said as he coughed more blood uncontrollably.

Still crying, Naruto reluctantly followed his father's words. He summoned a magic circle to teleport him to the Sitri Household since he knew that Serafall would be home today. As the bright light consumed him, he shouted his last words for his father.

"I''ll always love you dad! I'll promise you I won't let myself consumed by revenge! But if I meet them again, I'll kill them without having second thoughts. I'm gonna make you and mom proud! And the Paimon..." His words were cut when the teleportation was finished.

Seeing his son was gone to a safe place, he smiled. Tears were flowing in his cheeks. He was happy that he raised his son into what he was today. His only regret was he won't be there to see Naruto grow up. Shaking his head, he analyzed his current situation. His sandstorm will end soon and he will definitely be killed by those two. An stupid idea came across his mind. If they wanted to kill him, then he's gonna rob them that privilege. Conjuring a small knife made of water, he resolved himself for what he'll gonna do. Taking his last deep breath, he stabbed himself in the heart. As his vision started to get dark, he couldn't help but to smile. He can now see his beloved wife, Kushina. She'll probably beat him up for his stupidity. With a smile on his face, Minato Paimon died and the sandstorm was stopped.

"Damn him! He helped his son escaped! And looked at him, he killed himself!" Katarea screamed as he saw the lying body of Minato.

"Katarea, calm down. Let's just get out of here. We already finished what we wanted." Shalba said as he summoned a magic circle for teleportation. Seeing what his accomplice was doing, she summoned a magic circle too. Leaving what mayhem they caused in the Paimon Household.

 **Sitri Household**

Naruto was now standing in front of the Sitri Household. Remembering of what he need to do, he head towards the Sitri estate.

"Open the gates please! I need to tell Leviathan-sama something!" Naruto screamed as he was seen sprinting towards the gates. The guards was surprised at the panic seen in the face of the Paimon heir. Hearing the urgency on his voice, the guards unlocked the gate and grant him entry towards the castle.

Naruto was frantically running towards the main door of the Sitri castle. Pushing the large wood open, he ran towards the entrance hall making some loud clicking sounds. "Naruto?" A voice made him stop running. He looked at the source and found out that it was his friend, Sona. He walked towards her until he suddenly collapsed due to exhaustion from running.

Seeing this, Sona immediately ran towards him. She noticed that his face was one of fear and anguish. She was horrified when she saw blood all over his clothes and shaking. "What happened..Naruto? Why are you covered with blood?" She asked him with a worried tone.

" _Shalba...Katarea...Dad..all_ _of_ _them...dea.._ " He answered between sobs as he lost his consciousness due to fatigue and traumatic experience he witnessed moments ago.

Out of her character, Sona screamed from the top of her lungs fearing that Naruto was dead.

Having heard of her screams, Lord and Lady Sitri and some members of their peerage rushed at the scene. They saw Naruto lying with bloodied clothes and a screaming Sona next to him.

"Sona! What happened?! Is that Naruto?!" Lady Sitri shouted in panic as Lord Sitri checked Naruto's condition.

"He's okay dear, he's just exhausted. Nothing but a good night's rest will fix him. But I don't know about his mental health, he's in some kind of shock." Lord Sitri exclaimed. He ordered some members of their peerage to carry him into a bed.

As they watched Naruto being carried away, Lord Sitri turned his gaze to Sona and asked, "What happened Sona? Did Naruto tell you something?"

"I was reading a book in the living room and heard a commotion. Wondering what was the cause of it, I saw Naruto running frantically. When I called him, he stopped and walked towards me and collapsed halfway. I hurriedly ran in his side and asked what happened. All he said was _'Shalba, Katarea, Dad, all of them, dea..'_ The last word was unclear because he suddenly lost his conciousness." Sona answered his father with unease.

"A-are you s-sure that it Naruto said _Shalba_ and _Katarea_?!" Lady Sitri asked with a grim expression. Seeing his daughter nod, her fears were confirmed.

Shalba Beelzebub and Katarea Leviathan, the descendants of the original Four Satans. They were infamous in the Underworld at their atrocious deeds. But after the Old Satan Faction lost in Civil War, they hid together with their supporters. But now, they resurfaced again and things will surely be difficult for the future.

"Dear! Call Serafall and tell her to search the Paimon estate!" She said to her husband with an urgent tone. Knowing the gravity of the situation, Lord Sitri left to call Serafall.

"Sona, why don't you watch Naruto? He'll need someone to talk to when he wakes up. I'll inform the other Satans about this." Lady Sitri suggested to Sona.

"Um, mom, what's going on?" Sona asked with a scared voice. When she told them what Naruto told her, their mood suddenly changed. Her fears were doubled when her mother told her father to call her sister. But now, she was scared when the Naruto's situation was needed the attention of the Satans.

"We still don't know what actually happened. But judging from Naruto's current condition and the names he said, it's definitely something bad." Her mother replied with a tired tone.

"Who are Shalba and Katarea that Naruto mentioned?" She asked her mother with curiosity. As she watch her mother walked away, she only heard her muttered _'Shalba Beelzebub and Katarea Leviathan.'_

She froze at the moment she heard those names. She heard from her sister about the Civil War and Old Satan Faction that was led by the descendants of the original Satans. Her sister told her that they despised the current Devil System and believed that they were the rightful rulers the Underworld.

Having recovered from her shock, she decided to check on Naruto. When she arrived at the room, she saw Naruto thrashing around his arms and crying while asleep. _'He's having nightmares about what happened. He was definitely traumatized from what he experienced. I hope that this will not break him.'_ As she saw this, she sat at the chair on the left side the bed and held his hand tightly.

"Shh, you're safe now Naruto. Calm down, it's just a nightmare. I'm here for you. Shh.." She said with a soft voice. Seeing that Naruto started to calm down, she sighed in relief. She knew that for now, this was the only way to help him after what he had been through. Feeling a little bit tired herself, she decided to take a nap.

 **Next Day**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the feeling of sunlight smacked him. As he continued to flutter his eyelids and noticed that he was staring at an unknown ceiling. He felt someone holding his left hand. Looking down, he was surprised to see Sona sleeping while holding his hand. _'She must be watching me that she fell asleep in here.'_ As he continues to stare at her sleeping face, he suddenly remembered what transpired yesterday. _'That's right! Dad! I must tell Serafall-sama about what happened to them!'_ As he desperately willed his body to move, he noticed that Sona was starting to wake up.

"Huh? Naruto? Are you awake?" He heard Sona asked him as she rubbed her eyes. He nodded his head as he stared at her.

"Sona-chan, can you let go of my hand? I need to tell Serafall-sama what happened yesterday." Naruto told her urgently as he got up.

"Um, sorry. You don't have to hide it you know. We already know what happened. Mom and dad contacted onee-sama and the other Satans to investigate what happened to your estate." Sona said softly.

Silence reign the room as Naruto stared at Sona with a sorrowful expression. He started to cry as images of his father's last moments replayed on his mind. Seeing this, Sona hugged him and stroked his back in a comforting way.

"Why.. Why did they do it.. Dad.. I'm sorry... It should have been me..." Naruto mumbled as he continued to cry.

"Shh. It's okay, let it all out now. You shouldn't blame yourself about what happened. Shh. You're not alone you know. I am here. We are here for you, your friends. Shh." Sona said with a reassuring tone. While she was doing it, she saw her sister entered the room at the corner of her eyes.

"Naru-tan! I'm glad you're awake! So-tan was worried sick when you collapsed in front of her you know." Serafall said with a teasing tone.

Hearing her sister words, she released Naruto with a little blush on her face and turned her gazed away from Naruto.

Snapping out from his mourning, he looked at Serafall with anguish on his face and said "Serafall-sama, dad and the others were.." And only to be cut off by Serafall.

"Yes I know Naru-tan. I'm sorry for what happened. We investigated and search the whole Paimon estate and all of the people were found dead. And the worst of all, the culprits were nowhere to be seen. So-tan said that you mentioned some names to her. May I know them?" Serafall said seriously.

"I heard dad called the male one Shalba. And this Shalba called his female partner Katarea." Naruto said with some difficulty. Just thinking about those names brings unpleasant memories for him.

"So they were the culprits huh, those Old Satan Faction. They really hated us for them to almost wipe out one of the families of the remaining 34 pillars." Serafall muttered under her breath.

"Serafall-sama, do you know those two? My dad once told me that the Old Satan Faction hated our clan because after the original Satans died, my ancestors didn't supported them because of their actions. And they were the reason why only my dad was the remaining member of Paimon clan after the Civil War." Naruto inquired at Serafall.

"Yes I know them Naru-tan since they're infamous in the Underworld. Their whole names were Shalba Beelzebub and Katarea Leviathan, descendants of the original Satans." Serafall answered his query.

"Tch, as much as I want to search and kill those scums, I won't do it. I promised dad that I won't walk to the path of revenge." Naruto said with distaste and unrestrained fury in his voice.

"I'm glad that you won't chase them for revenge Naruto. But I'm kinda curious of something you said earlier. You said that the Old Satan Faction was responsible for making your dad the last member of the Paimon clan after the Civil War. What was that supposed to mean?" Sona asked Naruto.

"Uhm, my dad once told me the history of our clan. He said that we were one of the supporters of the original Satans, especially Lucifer. But when they died, they were at the odds at Lucifer's son because he was looking down on them. And they were against his belief that us, Devils were beings that have to be evil, brutes, wicked and vicious. And it was our role to kill every single person we didn't like. Due to my ancestors siding against him, he kept his mindset role of how Devils should act, to kill very person you didn't like. He really did what he said, he massacred them and some of them escaped death at his hands weren't lucky to see the end of the Civil War except for my dad." Naruto recounted the history of the Paimon clan.

"Then that means you're the only Paimon left today.." Sona said sadly.

"So-tan is right Naru-tan. Seeing that you're the last Paimon left and the heir of the clan, things will be difficult for you. So what is your plan now?" Serafall asked Naruto. She was sad to see that Naruto will be burdened with heavy responsibilities after what happened to him.

"Um, I'm already thinking about some things that needed to do. But I need to get back to the estate first." Naruto answered as he lowered his head.

"What are you going to do in there? Are you sure you're gonna be okay in there? I mean after what happened yesterday." Sona asked with a worried tone. She was wondering why Naruto would go back in the place that full of painful memories.

"I'll be fine Sona-chan, trust me. First off, I want to take a shower and change my clothes. And then, I'll get my mother's notes in her rune magic. And lastly, I'll search for things that I'll need for my plan." Naruto said with a light manner.

"I see. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself. I don't want to see you like that again." Sona said sadly as she lowered her head as she remembered the state Naruto was in yesterday.

"Uhm, I promise Sona-chan! After I finish my business there, I'll return here." Naruto said with a smile.

"Mou! Naru-tan! We already cleaned the estate and assigned some guards there. You'll have to go through them to enter in your estate." Serafall said cheerfully to lighten up the mood. "And if you wondering what we've done with the bodies, we buried them all. Your dad was buried beside your mom's grave." She added.

"Thank you very much Serafall-sama. I know that dad will be happy that his grave was next to mom's. Now I want time to go, so that I can finish my tasks at the end of the day." Naruto said gratefully to Serafall while he stood up.

"Be sure that you come back Naruto. We don't know if you're still being targeted." Sona warned him.

"Okay. Please tell your parents that I'm sorry for the ruckus I made and thanks for their help." He said as he summoned a magic circle to teleport himself towards the Paimon estate.

"It's fine Naru-tan! Don't hesitate to come here if something bad happens. You're always welcome here at the Sitri Household." Serafall said as she strike a pose and winked at him.

"Onee-sama is right Naruto. You are one of my close friends so you're always free to come here. I'll tell our parents of what we discussed here" Sona added as she ignores her sister's antics.

"Okay, I'll always remember that. Please be sure to tell them my thanks. And Sona, I'm sorry for..." Only to be cut off because the teleportation spell was completed.

"So-tan, for what reason Naru-tan apologizes?" Serafall asked her sister as she tilted her head.

"I don't know onee-sama but I'll ask him when he returns. And stop calling me 'So-tan'!" Sona said seriously at her sister as she walked out of the room. She didn't have an energy to indulge his sister's childish antics.

"Buuu~t So-tan! It's cute and it suits you!" Serafall shouted as she follows her sister.

"No buts!" Sona exclaimed as she started running away from her sister.

"So~taaaaaaaan! Don't leave me!" Serafall cried in a childish way as she trying to catch her sister.

Little did they know that today was the last day they'll see Naruto for few years.

 **Paimon Estate**

As the bright light from the teleportation spell stopped, Naruto looked at the Paimon estate with a sorrowful smile. He really didn't want to go back here but he needs some things in here to start his plan. He just hopes that Sona will forgive him for what he'll do.

His plan was to leave the Underworld without knowing where he'll go. He needs to search suitable candidates for his peerage. And the most important thing was to get stronger in order to protect himself and his future peerage members.

When the guards saw him, they opened the gates and gave him entry towards the estate. As he head towards the main door of the castle, he couldn't help but to feel a pain in his heart as he remembered the happy memories in this place. He pushed the large wooden door and marched towards his destination, his room.

He arrived at his room and opened the door slowly. He slowly move towards his bookshelf and looked for the things he needed. After he found them, he put them all on his pocket dimension. He trudge towards the night table at the side of his bed and opened the lowest drawer. The only thing in it was a photo album. The opened the first page of the album and looked at the pictures in it. The first one was a pregnant Kushina and Minato beside her. They have both smiles in their faces. And the second picture was him and his father standing outside the gates of Paimon estates.

Having seen enough, he tossed the album on the bed and head towards his closet. After a few minutes of searching, he threw some clothes and a back pack on the bed again. Satisfied that he's almost done at what he needed to do, he head towards the shower to take a bath.

After he finished cleaning himself up, he wore one of the clothes he handpicked earlier. His new clothing was composed of black shaggy pants, orange t-shirt inside the black jacket with a hoodie and a pair of black sneakers. He packed his things and prepared a magic circle for teleportation.

 _'My last task before I start my self-imposed exiled. I need to see mom and dad before leaving. Who knows how long I'll be back.'_

As the bright light consumed him, he closed his eyes out of instinct. When they opened them up, he was now at the front of his parents' gravestones. Sitting between them, he silently closed his eyes as he thinks of the things he wanted to say.

"Hey dad, mom. I hope you guys won't be mad at my decision. I'm planning to go to the Human World without telling anyone about it. I just hope that Sona-chan won't kill me after knowing that I left without informing anybody. I'm going to search members for my peerage in there and while at it, I'll continue my training and completing my new technique that I created using mom's rune magic. I'm gonna revive the Paimon clan and make you guys proud of me! I love you mom, dad! I hope that where ever you guys are, you're happy." Naruto said with a teary smile. He continued to sit for a few minutes before standing up and walked away from his parents' gravestones.

Knowing that he's far enough, he cast a spell for teleporting him to the Human World. Without having a clear destination in his mind, he chose the first place that came across his mind.

"To Europe it is!" Naruto shouted as he engulfed by a bright light.

And on that day, Naruto Paimon, the heir and last member of the Paimon clan disappeared in the Underworld.

 **A/N : And the end! Please Review your thoughts about this chapter. I'll appreciate it greatly.**

 **As for Naruto's peerage, the only remaining pieces are ; 2 Rooks, 1 Knight, 1 Mutated Knight and 2 Pawn.**

 **(My plan for the mutated Knight piece was a descendant of Mordred Pendragon but I'm having second thoughts about it.)**

 **I have some plans on them but I'll ask for your suggestions about them.**

 **P.S. : If you suggest some characters, please include some background story about them and their abilities. Thank you!**

 **The next chapter will depends on you guys. Will it be after Asia's Arc or after the Engagement Arc? Voice your thoughts about this! =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N :Hello again guys! This is the new chapter for The Maelstrom of Black Lightning. I hope that you enjoy this one! And thanks for the Reviews, I really appreciated it.**

 **And again, I would like to give thanks to Silent Psycho Gamer for the idea of Naruto's return. =)**

 **Warning : The characters will be a bit OOC since I'm not good at writing their 'character' in this story. But I don't care, this is a FANFIC. Canon be d*mned. And I apologize beforehand for my writing style. As I said before, English is not my forte. I'm a Japanese so my English is a bit** _ **shaky.**_ __ **And I bend and twisted some facts so that some characters can fit in.**

 **As for the members of the 'harem', the expected ones are ; Sona, Ravel and his female peerage members. I'm still thinking on how to include Serafall in the group.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and other elements that came from other anime/manga.**

Kuoh Academy. Not much known about it's history but still a prestigious school. Originally, it was an all-girl private school that recently turned into coed. So there are more girls than boys. As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but still more girls overall. Most of the clubs are consisted of girls. Even majority of the members of the Student Council are girls, including the Student President. But unlike any other schools, Kuoh Academy is being run by Devils. In fact, the known students are Devils themselves.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The "Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies" because of their beauty and elegance. And they are the President and Vice President of a club called "Occult Research Club" respectively. But in reality, the club is just a cover-up for the base of their operations. Rias is the heiress to the Gremory clan, one of the remaining 34 pillars of the Underworld. And Akeno is Rias' Queen in her peerage.

Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra. The third and fourth most popular girls behind Rias and Akeno. They are the President and Vice President of the Student Council respectively. Like Rias' club, the Student Council is just a cover up but they do their responsibilities as Student Council of the Kuoh Academy. Souna Shitori is just an alias that she used in the school. Her real name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri clan, one of the remaining 34 pillars of the Underworld. Meanwhile, Tsubaki is Sona's Queen in her peerage.

Yuuto Kiba, dubbed by the female students as "The Prince of Kuoh Academy" because of his looks and the way he acts. A member of the 'mysterious' Occult Research Club being Rias' Knight in her peerage.

Koneko Toujou, also known as "The School's Mascot" because of her petite body, cold demeanor and always seen eating snacks during her free time. Also a member of Occult Research Club and Rias' Rook in her peerage.

And lastly, the infamous Issei Hyoudou. One of the "Perverted Trio", the most perverted students in the Kuoh Academy. The reason that made Issei infamous is being a member of the club with the most popular students of the academy. But in reality, he is Rias' only Pawn in her peerage and the current Sekiryuutei. He is the current possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Boosted Gear which Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons resides in.

And today was just another normal afternoon at Kuoh Academy. The school has just ended and you can see groups of students mingled each other as they walked towards the gates. Some students head towards their respective clubs. The "Perverted Trio" was being chased by a group of girls. The hallways were filled with students talking with each other. The teachers and staffs were finishing their work for the day and preparing to go home.

But to the members of Student Council, today was one of their busiest day.

Sona Sitri or her alias Souna Shitori the President was diligently working on the accursed enemy of all leaders of an organization, _paperwork_. At her side, the Vice President of the Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra was helping her.

"Why is it that today's _paperwork_ are this many?" Sona said tiredly to no one particular.

"I don't know kaichou. But some of them are complaints to the "Perverted Trio" again." Tsubaki answered her as she hand over the documents.

"Tch, I don't know what to do with those three. I'm very tempted to suspend them for a week if this continues." Sona muttered with a clearly annoyed expression. As they furiously working, a knock stopped them both.

"Tsubaki, would you please receive whoever our guest is." Sona requested Tsubaki.

"Hai kaichou."

As Tsubaki opened the door, Rias and Akeno entered the room.

"Oh, it's just you guys. What can I do for you Rias?" Sona asked her childhood friend and rival.

"Well, there are two things that I want to do talk about." Rias replied as she sat in front of Sona who just nodded her head signaling her to continue.

"First, I want to enroll this girl into the school." She said and Akeno handed the documents to Sona.

"Is she the newest member of your peerage?" Sona asked while she scanned the papers.

"Yes. She was a former nun, killed in the schemes of the Fallen Angels recently in this town." Rias answered.

"I see. She must be special to attract the attention of the Fallen Angels." Sona commented as she handed the papers to Tsubaki and motioned her to start the procedures for enrollment.

"Yes, she has a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. She can heal any races including us, Devils. Akeno, please help Tsubaki with the process of Asia's enrollment." Rias added.

"Hai buchou." Akeno agreed and followed Tsubaki out of the room.

"Hm, a valuable asset. You really lucked again Rias. I'll have Tsubaki process her enrollment. With Akeno's help, maybe they can finish it before the administration office closes and she can enter the school tomorrow. So, what's the second thing?" Sona asked as Rias.

"Well last night, onii-sama called and said that there will be a High Class Devil that will be staying in ths town. He also said that he and his peerage will be attending here at the academy. He even gave me their address so that we could visit them and introduce ourselves to each other. He said that we should visit them tomorrow because they'll be having a small party for moving in here and they'll expect us to be there. Luckily, their place is near here." Rias said with a serious tone.

"Hm, that's interesting. Do you know from what household they are from?" Sona asked curiously.

"Um, that's the thing. onii-sama won't tell me. He said that I have to find out it by myself. That's why I'm here to ask you if Serafall-sama told you something." Rias said dejectedly.

"I didn't received any calls from onee-sama for almost a month so I'm in the same boat with you. Let's just attend the party with our peerage to know who are they." Sona said with a sigh.

"Okay. We'll meet at the entrance of the school tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the evening since onii-sama said that the party starts at 7." Rias agreed at her suggestion. As she was about to leave, she heard Sona calling her. "Uhm, Rias."

"Yes Sona?"

"Did your brother mentioned any news about _him_?" Sona asked softly.

Knowing who she meant, she looked at her with a sad expression and answered her truthfully. "I'm sorry, he didn't say anything about _him_."

"I see. It's already been 5 years since _he_ disappeared. In those years, we only heard rumors about _him._ " Sona said sadly as she looked outside the window.

"Yeah. I miss him too. I just hope that wherever he is, he's safe. Well, I better get going. My peerage is waiting me in the clubhouse. See you tomorrow Sona." Rias said as she left the room.

"I just hope you're right Rias." Sona mumbled as she went back to her work.

 **Next Day**

Today's school has already ended and all of the students and staffs have already gone home. It's already past 6 o'clock and Rias and the company were waiting at Kuoh Academy's gates for the members of the Student Council to arrive.

"Buchou, where are we going? And who are we waiting for?" Issei exclaimed at Rias. While he was happy that he had a break from his duties as a Devil, he's curious of where they will go.

"Ara ara~. Ise-kun is a little bit impatient. Ufufufu." Akeno commented at Issei's antics.

"Maa maa, relax Ise-kun. Even we don't know where will be going. We'll just have to wait the others and maybe buchou will the answers tell us where we'll go." Kiba said to Issei with a smile.

"Impatient pervert." Koneko shot back at him while eating pocky.

"Hau~. Ise-san, it's okay. Surely, buchou will tell us later about it." Asia comforted Issei who had a depressing aura surrounding him.

Rias smiled as she watch her peerage's behaviour. They treat each other like family. Too bad her another bishop can't go with them. As her peerage continue their childsh squabbles, Rias noticed that Sona and her peerage had arrived.

"Sorry for having you wait for us Rias. There were lot of things that we needed to finish today." Sona apologizes to Rias.

"It's okay Sona, there's still plenty of time to spare." Rias assured as she looked at Sona's group.

Seeing the arrival of the Student Council, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno stopped their bickering.

"Um Buchou, why are the members of the Student Council here? Are they the ones that we're waiting for?" Issei asked Rias with a clear confusion on his face.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." The lone male on the group said.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil." Sona stated.

"Well, I'm planning on telling Issei and Asia tonight so that we can introduce ourselves properly. Since both of us have gotten new members to our groups, it'll be better this way." Rias reasoned the group.

"Wait, that does mean that Kaichou is a Devil too?!" Issei exclaimed with a surprised tone on his voice.

"The Kaichou, Souna Shitori's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High Class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri, one of the remaining 34 pillars." Akeno answered Issei's query.

"Allow me to introduce Saji Genshirou, he's my Pawn." Sona said as Saji bowed with a little smile.

"This is my only Pawn, Issei Hyoudou and my Bishop, Asia Argento. She just entered the academy today." Rias smiled while she gestured at Issei and Asia.

"Oh, another Pawn! I always wanted to meet one!" Issei voiced out while smiling.

"Actually, being similar to one of the "Perverted Trio" damaged my pride." Saji commented offhandedly.

"What did you say you prick?!" Issei snarled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna go at it perv?! I might be a newly reincarnated Devil, but I'm worth 4 Pawn pieces you know." Saji cockily said.

Before things get escalated, Sona glared at Saji and said "That's enough Saji, behave yourself. And for your information, Hyoudou-san was worth 8 pieces."

"Eight? Isn't that all of them? For a guy like him, it's hard to believe that he's worth all of them." Saji shouted with disbelief.

"I'm sorry for that Hyoudou-san, Argento-san. I really hope that you all get along as fellow Devils in this school." Sona said with a smile then glared at Saji.

"Ye...Yes! Please get along with me." Saji stammered under Sona's glare.

"Yes. Let's get along Genshirou-san." Asia said with an innocent smile as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Saji quickly grew a smile as he used both of his hands to shake Asia's hand. "No! The pleasure is all mine! To be able to meet an innocent beauty like you." As he hold her hand in an affectionate manner, Issei narrowed his eyes and quickly took Saji's hand and shook his hand while gripping it.

Hard.

"Hahaha! Please get along with me as well Saji- _kun_. Also, I suggest that you keep your hands away from Asia if you don't want to die." Issei said to Saji with a fake smile.

"Oh, yes! Let's get along Issei-kun, to keep such beautiful lady just for yourself. I expected less from one of the Perverted Trio." Saji growled back at Issei while adjusting his grip and started to squeeze his hand.

As the two Pawns insult each other, Rias and Sona looked at each other and turned their gaze at Issei and Saji and let out a tired sigh.

"Enough Issei/Saji!" Rias and Sona shouted at them together.

Hearing their respective Kings' order, they both shut their mouth up and huffed away with each other.

"Now that those two stopped their childish antics, let's go to the party that Lucifer-sama said to Rias." Sona stated as she started to walk.

"What party Lucifer-sama mentioned, kaichou? Rias-san?" Tsubaki asked the two.

"Well, Lucifer-sama told us that there will be a High Class Devil and his peerage that will be staying in this town. Also, they already enrolled at Kuoh Academy by himself. He told us that they're having a small party for moving in here and expecting us to go there so that we'll get to know each other." Sona answered her Queen's inquiry.

"Yeah, he didn't even mention which household they belong. All he gave was their address." Rias added making the other members of the group curious of the new Devils.

As the group continued to walk towards their destination, they interacted with each other.

Kiba was just keeping himself amused at Issei and Saji who were insulting each other.

Asia and the other members of the Student Council were getting to know each other.

Akeno and Tsubaki were talking about their day at school.

Rias and Sona were just observing the group.

And Koneko being Koneko, just eating a pocky and followed them closely.

"Looks like this is the place." Rias mentioned to the group as she look at the place and checked the address.

The group stopped what they were doing and stared at the house. It was surprisingly normal for the status of it's owner. The place is normal three-story terrace house with a gray exterior, a balcony on the upper floors, and a black roof.

"Um buchou just to be sure, are we really going to meet a High Class Devil?" Issei asked Rias unsurely. Well, who can blame him? The house they're staring right now is like any residential ones. He was expecting something grand like a big mansion.

"Yes Ise, but I don't expect their place to be...'normal'." Rias assured Isse with a confused tone.

"Let's just ask the residents of this place if this is the right address." Sona suggested.

"Kaichou is right buchou. And it's not like Lucifer-sama was trying to make a joke on us." Akeno added.

Following Sona and Akeno's words, Rias walked towards the gate and pressed the doorbell. They waited for few minutes until a girl around their age came out. She wore a lavender colored kimono with flower designs and a cream colored obi. She had a long straight dark blue hair that reaches her waist with hime-style haircut. She had a shoulder length strands that framing her face and fair skin. Her body was rather well developed for her age. But what caught their attention the most was her eyes. Her eyes were white pupil less eyes with a tinge of lavender. They begin to wonder if she's blind or suffering from some kind of optical ailment.

"Good evening. Is there anything you need?" The girl politely asked them.

"Good evening too. We're looking for this address. I just wanted to ask if we were at the right neighborhood." Rias stated in the same manner as she handed a small card.

"Well, you're at the right place. Are you per chance the Gremory and Sitri group?" The girl asked with a polite tone. Hearing her words, the group stiffened for their identities were known by a stranger. "Please don't be alarmed, we're expecting you here. After all, we're all the same." She added.

"Yes. We are here by the suggestion of Lucifer-sama to join you in your small party." Sona answered seriously.

"Ah yes. Please follow me." The girl motioned them to follow. Seeing this, Sona and Rias led their group. Instead of entering the house, they directly went to the backyard. When they arrived, they saw two tables with different kinds of foods and drinks, chairs that can accommodate their group and seven more people who were doing several of things.

The lone male of the group was playing chess at the porch with a red head girl who seems to be irritated. A brown haired girl was sitting in one of the chairs and reading a book. Near the tables, a blonde girl was arguing with a silver haired girl. And the mint green haired girl was helping a girl with a long white hair in arranging the chairs.

"Hey everyone, our guests are already here. Can someone call him?" The girl who guided them requested her company.

"I'll go get him! Seeing everyone here is kinda busy. Hehehe." The brown haired girl volunteered and suddenly got up and went inside the house.

"Please wait here as she get our King. He's kinda nervous to meet you, especially Sitri-sama and Gremory-sama." The girl with dark blue hair said to Sona and Rias.

"Okay. But when are you gonna introduce yourselves?" Sona said to the girl and looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry but our King said that he will introduce us later. He said that we shouldn't give our names and any 'hints' about his identity. He said that it will be a surprise." The girl apologized to the group with a bow.

"Your King seems a little bit childish." Sona remarked at their King's antics.

"Well, everyone has their own quirks. His is being childish." The girl just commented with a smile.

"He seems acts like someone who you know, Sona." Rias commented as she looked at Sona with a teasing smile on her face.

Sona just glared at Rias while the others were giggling at their exchange. Then they noticed the brown haired girl returned with another person who seems to be their King. Seeing this, the group looked at him. He was a teenage boy with tanned skin and a mop of spiky sunny-blond hair. He had a lean muscular build and stood at an impressive height of 5'11". When they saw him look at them, they saw his bright blue eyes that peeking through some messy bangs. His face was framed with jaw length bangs and the most prominent feauture of his face was the three thin lines that resembled an animal whiskers.

"Yo! So~tan, Ria~tan, Akeno~chan, Neko~chan. Long time no see." The young man said to the group with a big smile on his face.

The group was now utterly confused that the newcomer called four of their friends in a friendly manner. Akeno and Koneko just stood still and staring at him with wide eyes while on the other hand, Sona and Rias started to sobbed and walked towards him. When they were in front of him, Sona slapped him while Rias kicked him on his knee. They continued to beat him until he got away from the two.

"Ouch! What was that for?" The blond haired young man shouted indignantly.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE WHEN YOU JUST DISAPPEARED WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?!" Sona shot back as tears falling down on her face and continued to beat him.

"NOT ONLY THAT BUT WE HEARD SOME OUTRAGEOUS RUMORS ABOUT YOU! WHAT WERE YOU DOING DURING LAST FIVE YEARS?!" Rias shouted as she punched him in the gut.

"Well..." Only to be cut off by another slap courtesy of the Sitri heiress then hugged him tightly.

"I was worried sick, Naruto. Why did you leave? You better have a good explanation or else." Sona said to Naruto with a tone that she was not joking with her threat.

"I'm sorry Sona-chan, Rias-chan. I'll explain things later on." Naruto said as he return the hug.

On the sidelines, Naruto's company just watched silently of Naruto's beating and reunion. While Rias and Sona's peerage were confused because not only they know their host but they beat him.

"Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, who is he? Why does he know you guys?" Issei asked Akeno and Koneko who were smiling with tears at the corner of their eyes.

"Fuku-kaichou, do you know him? And why is it that kaichou hugging him?" A jealous Saji asked Tsubaki who's smiling as she looked at Sona.

"Well, it's better that Akeno-san or Koneko-san answer your questions since I never met him. I only heard stories about him from kaichou."

Everyone looked at the two and waited for their response. "He's their childhood friend, Naruto Paimon. The last member of the Paimon clan and heir to it's household. Koneko and I met him when he visited the Rias to play with her. Then some time later, he met Sona and they became close friends. Though I don't know what really happened between the two of them." Akeno explained to the group while Koneko just nodded .

Sensing the confusion of the other group, Naruto released Sona in his arms and looked towards them.

"Well, since the 'reunion' was finished, let's get to the introductions! My name is Naruto Paimon. As Akeno-chan said, I'm the last of Paimon clan and it's heir. Now I'm going to introduce my peerage to you guys since I told them not to use their names for you will know them." Naruto said with a fox-like grin on his face earning a stupefied looks on his guests.

"Just go and introduce them so that we can do ours and tell us what you been doing during your disappearance and about the rumors." Sona retorted while wiping the tears on her face.

"Okay, jeez. You're always so serious _So-tan._ Well then, let's start." Naruto said while calling his peerage to come near him.

"This is my Queen, Noella Crowley. An expert magician and current possessor of Absolute Demise or also known as Eternal Ice Princess." Naruto said while pointing her. She appears to be in her early twenties with long white hair tied in a pony tail with a huge black ribbon. She had pale complexion and her face was framed with long bangs that reaches her chest.

"Hello everyone, I'll be in your care." Noella said with a formal tone as she bowed.

"Wait, _Crowley_? Are you Aleister Crowley's descendant? And a Longinus possessor too?" Sona inquired Noella.

Hearing her words, Rias and the others looked at Noella with shocked expressions. Not every day you can see the possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus.

"Yes, I'm his descendant but I'm not as good as him when it comes to magic." Noella confirmed with a stoic expression.

"Okay, now let's go to the next person. This is Fu, one of my Rooks. A fairy that once served King Oberon at his court in Avalon. She's a daughter of a nymph and a spriggan. She's good at using spears and fairy spells. And also, she's knowledgeable in herbalism." Naruto said as he pointed at Fu. She had a spiky, shoulder length mint green hair and has orange eyes.

"Hello, I'm Fu! I hope we can be good friends." Fu said as she bowed in front of them.

"Okay, ask your questions later. Let's finish first the introductions, shall we?" Naruto interjected before any of them could ask about Fu.

"The next is one my Bishops, the mutated one, Shouko Akagi. A Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said while pointing at Shouko who was pouting at his introduction.

This earned many gasps at their guest. A Kyuubi is known to be par with an Ultimate Class Devils and Naruto has one on his peerage? What's next, a hero descendant?

"Mou, why is it so short? I thought you'd say some cool things about me. Naru-kun you meanie!" Shouko protested at her introduction and sprouted her ears and tails. She had a fair skin and vibrant red hair at reached her back. On the top of her head, there were two red fox ears with white tips. And her nine red tails with white tips were lazily moving on different directions. Her eyes were colored gold and had black slits.

"Shouko, don't be a bother to Naruto-kun. We don't have all the time of the world to waste for your introduction." Noella said to Shouko with a stern voice.

"What did you say you ice witch?!" Shouko shot back at Noella with a menacing glare.

"Guys, please stop it. You can rip each other later, okay?" Naruto diffused the tension between the two of them before things escalated. Noella remained her cold demeanor while Shouko just huffed away. Naruto just sighed tiredly at their antics.

"Well now that's over, let me introduce to you my two Knights. The blonde one is Vivianne Pendragon and the silver haired one is Genevieve du Lac." Naruto motioned at the two who just smiled and waved at the group.

Vivianne had a small stature and fair skin tone. Her blonde shoulder length hair was tied in a pony tail. Her face was framed with jaw length bangs and her deep green eyes were barely covered with her bangs. Genevieve on the other hand had a short hair and gray eyes. She appears to be in her late teens and had a white skin tone.

"Pendragon? du Lac? How in the name of Satans did you get the descendants of King Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere?" Rias voiced out her disbelief.

The others were now completely shocked. A magician's descendant with a Longinus, a fairy that once served at Avalon, a Kyuubi and now, two hero descendants? Just how did Naruto managed to convinced them to join his peerage?

"Hey tomato, I'm not your King Arthur's descendant, I'm Mordred's descendant." Vivianne corrected Rias with a glare.

"Vivianne, you should've just told her nicely, do you have to insult her?" Genevieve asked Vivianne with a tired tone.

Now, Rias, Sona and the others had their mouth agape while Naruto and his peerage just sighed at Vivianne. She just insulted a High Class Devil without having a care in the world!

"Sorry for her attitude, she's not the type that do formalities." Naruto apologized while waving his hands to gather their attention. Rias just nodded at him and motioned to continue.

"Wait, you said her name is Genevieve du Lac right? Isn't she one of Church's top exorcists?" Sona asked Naruto skeptically. Everyone's eyes were now wide open as they stared at Genevieve.

"Yes Sitri-sama. I _was_ once an _exorcist_. But due to some unfortunate events, I met Naruto-sama and joined his peerage as his Knight." Genevieve answered Sona's inquiry. They noticed that she mentioned the word 'exorcist' with hatred.

"Gene-chan, please calm down." Naruto muttered softly as he held her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Hearing Naruto's words, Genevieve calmed herself down and smiled at him. "Now for the last three, they're all my Pawns. You already met Hinata Hyuuga, she's the one that received you. She was worth 2 pieces." Naruto pointed at Hinata who smiled and apologized at them for her behavior earlier.

"The one who volunteered to call me was Yakumo Ose, a member of the extinct clan of Ose, one of the 72 pillars." Naruto pointed at Yakumo who bowed at them and smiled. She had a long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on the other side, but on the other side it is in a braid. She had a white skin tone and a slim body. "She was worth 3 pieces." Naruto added.

"Wait, if she's a member of one of the clans of 72 pillars, doesn't it makes her a High Class Devil? She can receive her own Evil Pieces and start her own peerage and yet, why did she joined in yours?" Sona asked Naruto with curiosity.

"Well, long story short, I was a damsel in distress, he helped me and offered his friendship. But when he said that he was to leave the Underworld again, I cried and he offered me a place in his peerage." Yakumo happily explained to Sona. The group was just stupefied at her simple yet complete answer.

"Okay, this is my last Pawn, Shikamaru Nara. He was worth 3 pieces and he's the laziest person I know." Naruto introduced Shikamaru who looked like going to sleep at any moment. He had a shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky pony tail with brown narrow eyes.

"Troublesome blond. Nice to meet you guys. I hope we got along." Shikamaru said lazily at the group.

"Don't mind about him, he's just like that. He maybe lazy but he's our strategist." Naruto emphasized while his peerage nodded their heads, agreeing at Naruto's words.

"Okay, so now, you only left with a Bishop and a Rook?" Sona asked Naruto.

"Well, yeah. I kept them for for some reasons." Naruto said with a sly tone.

"Well, now that you finished introducing you peerage, I'll start mine." Sona said while motioning her peerage to get closer to her and started her introduction.

"Tsubaki Shinra, my Queen." Sona pointed at Tsubaki who bowed at Naruto and his peerage. She's a young bespectacled woman with black, straight, knee length hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also wore a square, semi-rimmed glasses.

"Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, my Bishops." Momo had a black hair that reached her back with bangs just above her blue-green eyes. While Kusaka is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes.

Then Sona pointed a girl with shoulder-length, reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. "Tomoe Meguri, my Knight." Sona said while Tomoe happily waved her hands at Naruto and his peerage.

"Yura Tsubasa, my Rook." Yura was a tall girl with blue, shoulder length hair and matching eyes.

"Saji Genshirou, worth 4 pieces and Ruruko Nimura who worth 1 piece." Sona said as she pointed at the lone male in their group who has short blond hair and grey eyes with a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes.

"Wow So~tan, your introduction is boring. Why are you always so serious? Can't you be like Levi-nee~tan~?" Naruto remarked her with a playful tone.

Everyone just snickered at Naruto's word while Sona blushed at embarrassment.

"Stop calling me that! Since when did you call her like that? As I remember, you called her 'Serafall-sama'. So can you tell me what happened?" Sona said with a sweet voice but her eyes were dead serious.

"Mou~ So~tan is so serious. I'll tell you later when Ria~tan's introductions are over." Naruto said while pouting like a child.

"Okay, you better tell me _everything ._ " Sona emphasized seriously. Naruto just nodded at her and motioned Rias to start her introductions.

"This is my Queen, Akeno Himejima." Rias pointed at her. Akeno bowed and gave them a sweet smile.

"Koneko Toujou, my Rook." The petite girl with white hair just nodded from Rias' words.

"Yuuto Kiba, my Knight." Kiba bowed and smiled at Naruto's group.

"My Bishop, Asia Argento and my only Pawn, Issei Hyoudou who worth 8 pieces." As she pointed at Issei and Asia who bowed and gave them a friendly smiles.

"8 pieces? Hm, perhaps a Longinus possessor?" Naruto questioned Rias.

"Perceptive as always Naruto-kun. Yes, he's the current possessor of Boosted Gear, the Sacred Gear that housed Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons." Rias stated proudly.

"Well now that's over, let's eat while I explain things to you guys." Naruto said as he gestured his hand to the tables.

Everyone served themselves with the snacks and drinks of their own choice. As they finished getting what they wanted, all of them were now sitting on the chairs. Sona and Rias sat in front of Naruto while their respective peerages were beside them.

"Naruto, since when did you came back?" Sona asked Naruto who was munching some chips.

"Well, I returned to the Underworld last week while the others were searching for a place for us to stay in this town since I'm planning to surprise you guys. But when I visited your home, well..." Naruto's words stopped as he smiled sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well what?" Rias rebuked with an irritated voice.

"Uhm, this happened..." Naruto started narrating his return in the Underworld.

 **Flashback (Last week in the Underworld)**

Naruto was now standing in front of the gates of Sitri estate. It's been 5 years since he last entered this place and nothing seems changed. He just returned from his self-imposed exile. Having visited his parents' resting place, he decided to visit the Sitri and Gremory household. Now, he head towards the guards to ask permission of his entry towards the castle. He presented his clan's crest at the back of his right hand. As the guards saw this, they were shock for a moment. They heard about the disappearance of the Paimon's heir 5 years ago. The guards stood still until they heard Naruto's coughed.

"Can I go inside now?" Naruto inquired the guards as they recovered from their shock.

They opened the gates and granted him entry to the castle. One of the guards had escorted him towards the castle's living room. When they reached their destination, the guard bowed down to Naruto and returned to his post. Watching the guard leave, he knocked twice on the wooden door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

He pushed the door opened and scanned the occupants of the room while they were staring at him with wide eyes. There were four of them namely Lady Sitri, Lady Gremory, Grayfia Lucifege, Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer. Seeing them, he gulped and steeled himself of what will happen to him.

"Naru-tan! You're back! We missed you so much! You just disappeared without a trace 5 years ago!" Serafall shouted as she glomped at Naruto and hugged her tightly.

"See...rraaa..f..aaa..ll..ss..aaaa..mmaa.." Naruto struggled at her harms.

"Serafall, you might release Naruto before he dies from the lack of oxygen." Sirzechs voiced out as he looked at Naruto's blue face.

"Sorry Naru-tan. Now, can you tell us where you have been? So~tan cried when you left you know." Serafall asked Naruto after she released him from her grasp.

Catching his breath, Naruto looked at them and noticed Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory walk towards him.

"Uhm, good day Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory. It's nice to see you doing well." Nartuo said with a nervous smile as he looked at the scary expressions of their face. As the two of them stopped right in front of him, Naruto apologized at the two of them with a bow.

"I'm sorry for my disappearance and troubles that I caused."

Lady Sitri bonked him in the head while Lady Gremory hit him on the back of his head. Hard.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, Naruto?" Lady Sitri asked with a hint of anger on her voice

"Yes, Lady Sitri. I know the consequences of my actions and I'm ready to take any punishments for it." Naruto stated apologetically.

"It's okay, what matters is that you're safe. But you have to tell us what did you do during this last 5 years." Lady Gremory said with a motherly smile.

"Uhm, I went to travel around the Human World, continued my training and fulfilled my promise to dad." Naruto explained to them.

"And what kind promise was it?" Sirzechs asked.

"Uhm, to search for some suitable peerage members." Naruto said as he noticed the stares of the occupants of the room.

"If that's the reason why you left, you didn't have to leave here in the Underworld to search for your the members of your peerage." Lady Sitri rebuked at his answer.

"Well, it's just that I want to get away from here. I wanted to forget about _that_ day." Naruto mumbled as he lowered his head.

Hearing his words, they didn't question him any further. They knew what happened on _that_ day.

"So, what are you planning to do know? Since you came back, you can attend the gathering of the Young Devils at this summer." Sirzechs asked Naruto.

"I want to lay low for awhile and wait for a perfect opportunity to announce to the Underworld about my return. But I don't know what to do until summer comes." Naruto stated his plan to them.

"You could attend at the school in the Human World were Rias, Sona and their peerage attends." Lady Gremory suggested at Naruto.

"Eh?! School?! Why would I attend to that boring educational institute? All I planned was to stay in the Human World where Rias and Sona were studying and surprise them! Why would I go to school with them?! I hate schools!" Naruto protested as he waved both of his hands in denial.

"That's a good idea. And think of it as your punishment young man. Do you think we would let you off so easily after the stunt you pulled off?" Lady Sitri remarked sternly to Naruto.

Seeing no way out of this, Naruto shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Look on the bright side, you can spend time with Sona and Rias. You can make up for the time you left for 5 years." Lady Gremory added.

"They'll definitely beat me to the inch of my life." Naruto muttered as he shivered of what will the two will do to him.

"Mou~ Naru-tan! I think they won't hurt you 'cause they missed you too." Serafall said cheerfully.

"I think Serafall is right Naruto-kun. I know that we should believe that they can take care of themselves but we can't help but to worry of their safety." Sirzechs agreed at Serafall's words.

"Fine. Me and my peerage will enroll at Kuoh. But one of my peerage member is old enough to be a student, so what should I do about her?"" Naruto said as he looked over to Sirzechs.

"She can be a teacher in there. Just send your files to me and I'll have someone do the process. You can attend the school next week. I'll just send your uniforms and things you needed after the process is done." Sirzechs answered his query.

"Okay. But can you please don't tell Sona and Rias that I've return? I wanted to invite them to my small party for moving in the town and surprise them." Naruto plead as he looked at them.

"O~kaay Naru-tan! Just take care of So~tan and Ria~tan on the Human World." Serafall chirped happily as she strike a pose that looked like a magical girl.

"Of course, Serafall-sama. I'll protect them if they are in danger since they are my friends." Naruto agreed on her request.

"Mou~ Naru-tan! You can call me Sera-neechan or Levi-neechan!" Serafall exclaimed with a pout on her face.

"But it will be disrespectful to you, one of the Satan to call you like that." Naruto responded while smiling sheepishly.

"Your lucky that I didn't freeze you for making my little So~tan cry, Naru-tan." Serafall said with a sweet smile on her face but her eyes were dead serious of what she said.

Seeing that he had no choice, he looked at the others to ask help to get him out of his predicament. Sirzechs was just chuckling, Grayfia just remained emotionless as always and Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory just giggling at his misfortune.

"O-okay Sera-nee-tan." Naruto said as he tried to hide the blush of his face because of his embarrassment.

"Yippe! See, it's not so hard to say it right? If only So~tan is like you Naru~tan. She's always so serious!" Serafall cheered as she hugged Naruto again.

"Well, now that's over. Do you still have plans for today Naruto?" Lady Sitri asked Naruto who given up struggling on her grasp.

"Yes, Lady Sitri. I'm planning to get some books at the Paimon estate and help my peerage at their task." Naruto answered.

"You're leaving already? Mou~ Naru-tan! Why do you always leave?" Serafall asked while childishly pouting at him.

"Serafall, he said that he had some plans. He won't leave again like he did. Right Naruto?" Lady Gremory said with a sickly sweet voice.

Too sweet for our blond hero.

"Yes, I won't leave again. I decided to settle down and prepare for my responsibilities as heir of the Paimon clan." Naruto clarified.

Having been released from Serafall's arms, he fixed himself and looked at them seriously.

"I'll be going now. I don't know what will happen to my peerage members if I left them for a long time. Some of them are a bit...unique." Naruto said to everyone.

"Sure, just be careful. You'll visit us again when the gathering will start right?" Lady Sitri asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'll visit again and introduce my peerage to everyone." Naruto answered and smiled at Lady Sitri.

"Just don't forget to send me your files Naruto-kun." Sirzechs reminded him.

"Of course Lucifer-sama, I'll send them as soon as I arrive at the Human World." Naruto said respectfully.

"And please look out for Ria~tan for me. Her onii-tan is not around to watch her." Sirzechs said with a childish voice.

Naruto just chuckled at the Crimson Satan's behavior. Casting a teleportation spell, he turned her gaze at everyone again and said his farewells.

"It's nice meeting you again, Lady Sitri, Lady Gremory, Grayfia-san, Lucifer-sama and.. Sera-nee~tan." Naruto said while grinning as he engulfed with a bright light from the spell.

 **Flashback Ends**

"...and that explains why I started to call her on that name." Naruto finished his story.

"I should have known that she'll do something like that." Sona muttered under her breath.

"Wait, buchou and kaichou's siblings are Satans?!" Issei exclaimed loudly as he stood up. Saji, Asia and some of Sona's peerage stared at the two with wide eyes.

"Yes Issei. My onii-sama took the mantle of Lucifer while Sona's elder sister took the mantle of Leviathan after the Civil War." Rias explained to her Pawn.

"Wow, I didn't know that you two are like princesses in the Underworld." Issei remarked with an amazed voice.

"Please don't think of us like that Hyoudou-san. We're just like any Devils, we don't act like some royalty because of our relatives." Sona clarified at Issei.

"I'm sorry about that kaichou." Issei apologized as he sat down again on his chair.

"It's fine. Most of the Devils we met had the same reactions when they knew about our siblings." Sona replied.

"Pft, they maybe Satans but they're hardcore siscons." Naruto mumbled softly. Sadly, Rias and Sona heard him and glared at him.

"So now that you answered Sona's questions, now you need to answer mine." Rias said seriously leaving no rooms for arguments.

"What rumors are you talking about Ria~tan?" Naruto said while pretending to be ignorant of what she meant.

"Rias is right, Naruto. Are those rumors true or not?" Sona asked with a cold tone.

Curious of what Sona and Rias meant, Rias and Sona's groups stared at him. Even some of his peerage was looking at him!

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto lied as he sweating like crazy due to his nervousness.

"Don't lie to us Naruto Paimon. Tell us if they're true or really just rumors." Sona retorted as she glared at him with intensity.

"Fine. Just tell me about them and I'll confirm if they're true or not." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Well, the rumors that..."

 **And done! I always wanted to do a cliffhanger so forgive me in doing this. I know you're thinking that Naruto's peerage maybe a little bit OP or OP itself but this is a FANFICTION. Normalcy be damned. =)**

 **Please Review your thoughts about this, I'll appreciate it.**

 **(In this story, Mordred Pendragon was half brother of King Arthur so don't asked why there's another Pendragon in MY story.)**

 **Here's the Character BIO of Naruto's Peerage. But first, I would like to give my tanks to Silent Psycho Gamer and Relics of the Shadows for suggesting some characters.**

 **Queen : Noella Crowley (OC) [Descendant of Aleister Crowley]**

 **Former Race : Human**

 **Age : 22**

 **Skills and Abilities: Expert Magician**

 **Sacred Gear : Absolute Demise (Eternal Ice Princess) [Takes a form of ice blue tiara]**

 **Appearance : Appears to be in her early twenties with long white hair tied in a pony tail with a huge black ribbon. She had pale complexion and her face was framed with long bangs that reaches her chest.**

 **Personality : Serious and strict but soft and carefree if she's alone with Naruto.**

 **History : Outcast of Magician Association due to the actions of her ancestor. She traveled the world to search a place where someone will accept her not because of her Sacred Gear but her skills as a magician. During her travels, he met Naruto who was still 13 years old at that time while she was 17. They introduced each other and learned that he's a Devil. She asked why someone who's young as him was traveling alone. He answered that he needs to find members of his peerage and to train his clan's demonic power. He asked if she would join in his travels and if she could help him developing his new technique using rune magic. Curious of his technique, she accepted his request and joined him in his travels. As they traveled, she got to know Naruto more and she was impressed at his progress in his technique. And one thing she liked the most was he acknowledged and praised her skills and knowledge in magic. And when the time came that they were to go at separate ways, she asked him if she could join her peerage. He immediately agreed and made her his Queen and continued their journey.**

 **Reference of her Ancestry : Alesiter Crowley of Toaru Majutsu no Index**

 **Rook : Fu (No surename) [from Naruto]**

 **Former Race : Fairy (Nymph and Spriggan)**

 **Age : 16**

 **Skills and Abilities: Expert at Fairy Spells and wielding spears.**

 **Weapon : Still haven't thought about it.**

 **Appearance : (Fu from Naruto)**

 **Personality : Cheerful and adventurous.**

 **History : Daugther of a Nymph and a Spriggan. At one time she was an apprentice soldier at arms serving in Oberon's court in Avalon, but she only did this because she longed to visit the human world which was only possible for a select few due to the encroachment of the modern world. One day, she and her group of fellow apprentices came upon a group of magicians that kidnap fairies via a Fairy Ring. As the groups of trainees were being over powered by the criminals, aid came in the form of Naruto and Noella who had been investigating the commotion on the other side of the Fairy ring. In that meeting she became enamored with the Paimon heir, and decided to join him to see the world.**

 **Character was suggested by Silent Psycho Gamer.**

 **Bishop (Mutation) : Shouko Akagi (OC)**

 **Former Race : Youkai (Kyuubi no Kitsune)**

 **Age : 15**

 **Skills and Abilities : Expert at using Foxfire. Adept at Senjutsu and Youjutsu.**

 **Appearance : She fair skin and vibrant red hair at reached her back. Her eyes were colored gold and had black slits.**

 **Personality : Playful, cheerful and possessive when it comes to Naruto.**

 **History : She was abandoned at young age and forced to live alone. She was feared and ostracized by humans because of her ears and tails. One day, she met Naruto when she was crying because of her life. At first, she was skeptical at Naruto's approach because all the people she met was afraid of her. But she was baffled when he told her that he himself was not a human and complimented her ears and tails. He then asked her why she was crying. She told him the story of her life and asked him if she deserved it. Naruto comforted her and asked her if she wants to be his family and to be part of his peerage so that she won't be alone anymore. She happily accepted his offer and joined his peerage.**

 **Knight (Mutation) : Genevieve du Lac (OC) [Descendant of Lancelot du Lac and Guinevere]**

 **Former Race : Human**

 **Age : 16**

 **Skills and Abilities : Expert in swordsmanship and Water Magic**

 **Weapon : Dragon Slayer Holy Sword Arondight. An inferior sword compared to the four known Holy Swords but still formidable due to it's ability to receive any attacks without taking any damage.**

 **Appearance : She has silver short hair and gray eyes. She appears to be in her late teens and had a white skin tone.**

 **Personality : Kind and polite. Fiercely loyal to Naruto to the point where she release a killing intent on those who insulted him.**

 **History : She was raised by the Church and revered as a child. She believed it was her job as a 'Knight' to protect her Lord, the Church. One day she is asked to be examined by Valper Galilie and made her the base of the Holy Sword Project. Upon hearing about the project, she started to doubt her faith to the Church. Finally, she was asked to wipe out a town full of Devil contractors along with some exorcists. While doing their mission, she found out that there were no Devil worshipers at all and the exorcists that aided her were raping several woman. In grief and anger of having her reality shattered, she slaughtered all of them. She was labeled as a Stray Exorcist despite the church knowing what really happened. She was hunted by her colleague, Dulio Gesualdo, the Church's Strongest Exorcist. They fought for a short time and she was outclassed by a large margin even if she was one of the Church's top exorcists. As he was about to deliver the killing blow, Naruto joined the fray and confronted Dulio. They fought for few minutes in stalemate. Seeing this, Dulio decided to let her go. She asked her why didn't he killed her and Naruto. He told her that he knew about what happened to her mission and he couldn't kill herself in doing what she done. And he'll just report that she escaped him but not without some fatal wounds. Knowing what Dulio's plan, Naruto just thanked him and he left the two of them. Naruto asked her if she wanted to be a Devil. She agreed and pledged herself to Naruto and serves him faithfully. At first, she wore a happy-go-lucky mask to hid her guilt and sadness of her past. But Naruto broken down her mask and helped her to overcome it.**

 **Character was suggested by Relic of the Shadows**.

 **Knight : Vivianne Pendragon (OC) [Descendant of Mordred Pendragon]**

 **Former Race : Human**

 **Age : 17**

 **Skills and Abilities: Expert in swordsmanship**

 **Weapon : Demonic Sword Clarent. Has an ability to unleash a demonic aura that changes according to the weiler's perferences.**

 **Appearance : (Mordred Pendragon of Fate) [I don't own this.]**

 **History : She was an outcast in her family due to being the first female descendant of Morded. Even she was a prodigy on swordsmanship, they disregard her talents. Tired of her treatment, she took the Demonic Sword Clarent and left at her home. During her travels, she met Naruto who's fighting a group of vampires all by himself and defeated them all. Marveled at his fighting prowess, she introduced herself and asked if she could follow him. Naruto offered her to be her another Knight in his peerage and she accepted it.**

 **Pawn (2 pieces) : Hinata Hyuuga (from Naruto)**

 **Former Race : Human**

 **Age : 17**

 **Skills and Abilities : Master of various Martial Arts and Magic Analyst**

 **Appearance : (Hinata from Naruto)**

 **Personality : Kind, meek, polite and friendly.**

 **History : She was a heiress of a clan of mikos that specialized in exorcising evil spirits. But one day, she learned that she was already engaged through an arranged marriage. She doesn't want to be married at the man she doesn't love so she ran away from her home. Her clan knew about her escape and sent some pursuer to bring her back. She met Naruto and his peerage during her escapade and helped her escaped. Knowing that her clan will send some reinforcements, Naruto took her with them and escaped. Naruto asked her why she was being chased. She told them her story and started crying for she didn't have a place to go. Naruto suggested that she would join his peerage and accepted his offer.**

 **Character was suggested by Silent Psycho Gamer.**

 **Pawn (3 pieces) : Yakumo Ose (from Naruto)**

 **Age : 15**

 **Skills and Abilities : Illusion Devil Magic. Her illusions cause the target's brain to perceive anything that happens within the illusions physically real. But this depends on how much demonic power she used to cast the spell.**

 **Appearance : (Yakumo Kurama of Naruto)**

 **Personality : Cheerful, childish and overprotective of Naruto.**

 **History : She was a member of Ose clan, one of the extinct clan of 72 pillars during the Great War. Her father abandoned them at the night she was born and mother died in an unknown disease when she was 8 years old. Growing up alone, she was bullied by her peers because she had a weak body. One night, when she was heading home a group of drunken men surrounded her. Knowing that they'll do some despicable things on her, she cried loudly and unconsciously killed them with her illusion. As soon as she done the deed, she fainted at the gruesome scene around her. When she woke up, she saw Naruto who was watching her. Naruto introduced himself and told her that she carried her away after he cleaned the scene. Sensing that he's not lying, she told her name and her story. Naruto offered her his friendship which she accepted with tears. When Naruto told her that he was just here to visit his parents' graves, she cried and lamented that her first friend was only short lived. But Naruto suggested something for her to be with him, to be a part of his peerage. She readily accepted his offer since she had no attachment to anyone except for her mother.**

 **Character was suggested by Silent Psycho Gamer.**

 **Pawn (3 pieces) : Shikamaru Nara (from Naruto)**

 **Former Race : Human**

 **Age : 17**

 **Skills and Abilities : Adept in Devil Magic and Strategist**

 **Sacred Gear : Night Reflection (Canon)**

 **Appearance : (Shikamaru from Naruto)**

 **Personality : (The same as the Canon)**

 **History : Shikamaru was an orphan who goes to school through a scholarship. He was also a known shogi and chess player. One day, he won on the tournament on chess with adults as his opponents. When he was heading home, he was surrounded and beaten to death and thrown at the dumpster by his opponents earlier in the tournament. During his last breaths, he wished that he could live more of his life. Little did he know that near him, a leaflet glowed and Naruto arrived. He reincarnated him and brought to his temporary place to heal Shikamaru and wait for him to wake up and tell about his new life. When he woke up, he was surprised that he was still alive and his injuries were already healed. Then Naruto arrived and explain his situation to him which he surprisingly accepted and vowed to repay Naruto's kindness by helping him in any way he can.**

 **Character was suggested by some Reviewers.**

 **I hope you guys like them. Please send some ideas about the** _ **rumors**_ __ **Naruto was involved.** =)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N : Hello guys! I'm really sorry for the delay! I'm formerly known as "ShinobuAnicca". The reason why I changed my pen name is... rather disturbing so I really don't want to share it. Haha! So, my life is kinda hectic for now because of work, work and work. Tsk, As for this update, this is kinda rushed so please bear with it. And I wanted to clarify some things in the story so that these questions/statements won't be repeated like a broken record player. =)**

 **1\. Rias Gremory will NOT be on the pairing.**

 **2\. Reason of why Naruto was hit by Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory.**

— **During his childhood, he always visit the Sitris and Gremorys so the two always saw Naruto. And as you know in the story, Naruto grew up without a mother so he looked at them like a mother figure but never showed them openly. Lady Sitri and Lady Gremory became fond of him and see him like a surrogate son. I know that I didn't state it in my story so I'm really sorry about that. =)**

 **3\. Why the hell Naruto just let Sona and Rias hit him?**

— **Well, he is their childhood friend at all, and a close one at that. And he thought that he deserved a little beating from them because of the stunt he pulled off. And Naruto won't be a submissive sissy, he just acts like a certain red haired Maou we know. =)**

 **4\. Naruto's peerage is OP?**

— **Weh? Having a good lineage doesn't make you powerful in an instant. Of course they would have to train their ass off to reach their full potential. The same goes to Naruto.**

 **So that's all the things that I have to clarify. I'm just a mere newbie in writing fanfics so please go easy on me. =)**

 **And here's the chapter 4 of 'The Maelstrom of Black Lightning'. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD or any other elements that came from other series in this story.**

"Well, the rumors that you fought and annihilated an army of European Youkais that caused chaos and havoc in a small town in the Portugal and a group of Stray Magicians all by yourself. Care to explain them?" Rias deadpanned at the blond devil.

"WHAT?!" The others exclaimed in shock at Rias' statement at Naruto.

"Huh? Where did you heard about those ridiculous stories?" Naruto uncomfortably said as he tried to ignore his guests' stares.

"From my brother so don't you dare lie about it." Rias glared at him.

"Oh, I should have known. And here I thought that the Underworld didn't know about those things. Damn!" Naruto dropped on his knees with a depressing aura surrounding him. Everyone's shock was now turned into pure disbelief at Naruto's sudden change.

"So those were true huh? And here I thought that Lucifer-sama was just exaggerating when he told Rias that someone reported those incidents." Sona sighed tiredly and massaged her forehead.

Naruto just ignored her and everybody else as he continued mumbled incoherent words and repeatedly hit the ground. The Sitri and Gremory group sweat dropped at his actions.

"Is Naruto-san alright?" Asia timidly asked the unconcerned Paimon group.

"Hm? He's always like that, overreacting on small things." Genevieve assured the former nun.

"Stop acting like that Naruto. We have more questions to ask and we don't have all the time in the world for your childishness." Sona reprimanded at the "depressed" Naruto.

"Okay So-tan!" Naruto bounced back to his usual self and grinning at the dumbfounded looks he received from Sona and Rias' peerage.

'Is he a bipolar?' They thought the same time while Sona, Rias and his peerage just sighed at him.

"How did you manage to do it? I know you're strong compared to us, your age group because of your unusual high magic reserves. But even with only that, you can't do such feats." Sona seriously asked Naruto.

Now everyone's attention was focused on the blond and waiting for his answer for they're also curious of how did he became strong enough to do those things in a young age.

"Training, lots of it. Did you guys think that I just wasted my time traveling all around the world?" Naruto deadpanned at the group.

The group's expectation was shattered at his short yet logical answer.

"We already knew that training can make you stronger! What I mean was, HOW?" Rias shot back at him with an irritated voice.

"Secret! But the reason that I need to get stronger is to protect those who are close to me." Naruto happily answered to the Gremory heiress.

"Alright, we won't ask further about HOW did you train. One thing that I know since we were still young is that you were secretive when it comes to your training." Sona sighed at the blond's actions.

"Sooooo, what's the next question?" Naruto asked the two nonchantly while eating some chips from Yakumo.

"I heard from my father that you have a relationship with the Agares heiress. Is it true?" Sona asked Naruto with a cold voice.

*Cough Cough* "WHAT?! A relationship with See-chan?! What in the nine circles of Hell was Lord Agares thinking?!" Naruto choked at Sona's news.

"And now you call her with such name?! And what about Lord Agares?! What does he have to do with it?! You only told us that you and _her_ were JUST friends after you saved her from some thugs after you visited your parents' resting place!" An enraged Shouko hissed and grabbed the utterly shocked Naruto at his shoulder.

Everyone was dumbfounded at the scene that was playing right in front of them. They didn't know if they should be shocked if Naruto was really in a relationship with an heiress of Agares household or Shouko was now gripping Naruto's shoulder tightly.

"Shouko-san please calm down. I think Naruto-kun doesn't even know about this." Hinata calmly said at Shouko who was now shaking Naruto furiously and kept asking "why" and "how" at him.

"Hmph! You better clear this up Naru-kun!" Shouko huffed and released the dizzy blond at her grasp.

"Urghh. Okay okay! I'll talk to Lord Agares and See-chan immediately if I have some free time! Geez, why does she always acts like that? Is she my mother or something?" Naruto mumbled as he fixed himself.

His peerage members just sighed at Naruto's denseness while his guests looked at him with disbelief looks and thinking of one the same thing.

 _'Is he really that dense?'_

"I think I know the reason why Lord Agares spread the rumors of you and her daugther in a relationship." A sleepy looking Shikimaru voiced out.

"Care to share it with us Shika? Because it'll be a long time before I'll return to the Underworld again." Naruto said at his Pawn.

"This is just my speculation so don't take it as the truth of what really Lord Agares was thinking when he started to spread the rumor. I think he wanted to stop her daugther's suitors to keep courting and proposing political marriages that they're sending. And seeing that you and her daugther were getting close with each other, he planned to spread some stories that she is already seeing someone just to stop others from courting and proposing at her just for being an heiress of a clan. And maybe he also wanted to have their household and ours to have ties by doing this." Shikamaru stated what he thought the reasons of Lord Agares' action.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at Shikamaru's hypothesis and did not notice Rias' melancholic expression. Sona, Akeno and Naruto looked at her with sad expression for the three of them knew about her situation.

"Hurray for Lord Agares' brilliant thinking! Now, I won't have to worry if some hussies try to sink their disgusting claws at Naru-kun! But he'll still pay for what he had done! But how will he explain to other people about his big lie?!" Shouko cheered but suddenly made a sullen expression as she remembered what will be the consequences of the lie.

The tense atmosphere was destroyed by Shouko's sudden outburst but sent them deep in their thoughts as they heard Shouko's last sentence.

"Let's not worry about that for now. We still have plenty of time before we return in the Underworld. So, can you tell me what rumors you guys still want to confirm?" Naruto decided to avert everyone's attention to him as the topic was getting serious for a get together.

"Ah? Hm, I heard you fought many powerful beings during your self-imposed exile. Were they true?" Sona said with a cold voice as she snapped out from her thoughts.

Everyone return to reality when they heard Sona's statement and made them curious of who were the beings he met and fought. Naruto and his peerage just stared at them with deadpan looks at their reactions.

"So-tan, I only met and even made friends with some of them. Just name them and I'll tell you what really happened in our meeting so that I can clarify those outrageous stories." Naruto rebuked at Sona's statement while faking a hurt expression.

"You're right. I'm sorry for my hasty conclusion. It's just that we only heard rumors about you during your disappearance." Sona apologized at the blond devil with a sullen face.

"Mou! Is So-tan was really worried at the li'l old me?" Naruto teased the stoic Sitri heiress.

"Who wouldn't be worried if they heard all of your exploits?!" Sona shot back at Naruto with her cold glare.

"So-tan you meanie!" Naruto stuck out his tounge and and continued to tease the flustered Sona.

At the sidelines, the Sitri and the Gremory Group with the exception of Rias, Akeno and Koneko was looking the scene with dumbfounded faces for this was the first time they saw Sona acting like this. Rias, Akeno and even the always expressionless Koneko smiled a little at the nostalgic scene in front of them. The Paimon group just watched the two with small smiles in their faces for they know Naruto's behavior with his friends.

"I already told you to stop calling me like that! It's already bad as it is when onee-sama is calling me like that! And what about our questions for you?! Are you trying to divert all of our attention away from it?" Sona retorted at his teasing as she regain her composure.

"What? No! Why would I do that? Just start naming the beings that were involved with me in the rumors you have heard." Naruto denied her accusation.

"Okay, let's start with Odin of Asgard." Sona started to tell him the names that she heard in the rumors that he was involved.

"Pervy Old Geezer? Met one time in Europe after the Portugal incident. I saw him peeping in the ladies bath and busted him. After that, we talked a little bit about the incident and he went back to Asgard. He's really a cool geezer, if you ignore his perverseness." Naruto casually answered at the group.

"Yeah, that old geezer was really a pervert. Always talking about busts and butts." Vivianne added her opinion.

Their words gained gaping expressions at their guest for they just boldly called Odin, a chief god, a pervert.

"O-okay, what about Sun Wukong?" Rias asked next.

"Oh, Old Man Wukong. Met during the time we were in China for a vacation. Asked some tips in senjutsu for Shouko-chan here and weapon weilding for Fu-chan. He even gave us some training tips to make us tronger! He's a good guy, especially his companion, Yu-Long. Damn he's like Dulio, loves to eat good cusines." Naruto said with a thoughtful face in front of everyone.

Hearing that his Bishop started to learn senjutsu was already a big shocker to the group especially to Koneko who tensed at the mention of the said art. Added to that, he also met one of the Dragon Kings.

"Wait, you mentioned the name Dulio right? Dulio as in the 'Dulio Gesualdo'? The Church's Strongest Exorcist?!" Tsubaki voiced out what she noticed from Naruto's words.

"Hm? Yeah, met him on a mere coincidence and fought a little bit. After that, we met again for a few times during my travels. The guy have great tastes on foods. Damn, I really want to eat the curry we ate together in India last year again." Naruto said with a nostalgic face.

"You were on friendly terms with an exorcist? What in the name of Satan were you thinking?!" Sona shouted at the carefree blond who still have a thoughtful expression.

"What? He's really a good guy you know. And we even exchange some techniques." Naruto said to everyone who looked at him like an alien.

"Only you, Naruto. Making the impossible possible. So what technique did he taught you?" Sona curiously asked Naruto. Everyone looked at him with expectant eyes. But none of them noticed that Koneko looked at Naruto and Shouko with scared face.

"SECRET!" Naruto playfully answered to the Sitri heiress.

Everyone sighed in disappointment at Naruto's answer. All of them were curious of what technique he learned from the Church's Strongest Exorcist.

"Urgh! Fine! You're always so secretive when it comes to your techniques. So, who's the next name on the list, Rias?" Sona gave up on Naruto and asked Rias to continue question the blond.

"Uwah? What? Oh, let me see. We already mentioned Sun Wukong and Odin. So, what about Azazel?" Rias said after she recalled the names in the rumors that he involved with.

"Who's Azazel?" Issei asked his King while the others were gaping of the name Rias just said.

"Oh? You mean the Pervy Mad Scientist? The Governor of the Grigori, the organization of the Fallen Angels? Yeah, met him on Kyoto during the time we stayed there and talked a bit together with his bodyguard which is your Pawn's rival, Rias." Naruto answered Issei's query with a serious tone on the last part.

The other's who knew what Naruto meant were disturbed at his words. The Grigori has the Divine Dividing possessor on their side and he actually met him.

"My rival? You mean the White Dragon Emperor?!" Issei yelled at the blond with a distressed face.

"Hm? Yeah. And from what I can tell, he can easily kill you. I sparred with him for one time when Azazel offered us to help Noella with her Sacred Gear. He can now freely use his Balance Braker. So I suggest that you start to train you ass up to catch up with him." Naruto seriously said as he stared Issei directly in his eyes.

Hearing his words, the guests of the Paimon household had a hard time believing on what he just said about Issei's gap with his destined rival.

"No way, you can't be serious. Right, Naruto-kun?" Rias said with a worried expression and now looking at her down hearted Pawn.

"I'm serious. But don't be afraid, I think you can catch up with him if you really trained hard." Naruto cheered up the Gremory group who was worried at the news they just heard.

"Re-eally? Do you think I can catch up to him? Do you think I'll get stronger?" Issei asked Naruto with hope in his voice.

"Yeah! You should ask Rias to train you to ground. I would like to help with your training but we ourselves are busy too." Naruto said with an apologetic smile.

"Nah, it's okay Naruto. I think we can train Ise to get strong enough to reach his Balance Breaker." Rias assured the blond who gave her a small bow.

The other members of the Gremory group nodded their heads with agreement at Rias. The Pawn in question was repeatedly thanking them with their support. The Sitri and the Paimon group smiled at the bonds of the Gremory group. They already knew that the Gremory Household was known for being loving towards their servants that they treated them like family. But seeing it right in front of them, they can't help but to smile at their interactions.

"So, who's next?" Naruto asked Sona who still watching her childhood friend/rival interacting with his peerage.

"You know what, I'm just glad that your back in one piece so let's stop talking about those rumors." Sona sighed at the blond who grinned at her words.

"YES! No more troublesome questions! Now, we should let everyone here get to know each other here more! After all, we'll be attending on the same school!" Naruto shouted cheerily with a huge grin on his face.

"Hm, that's a great idea. I really wanted to know the Sitri and the Gremory heiress who were with you during your childhood. Maybe they can share some of your embarrassing stories to me!" A grinning Shouko agreed at Naruto's idea.

"Meh? Enjoy yourself Shouko-chan. I got to get us more drinks." Naruto deadpanned at her, took the cooler and went inside their house.

As Naruto walked away from the group, the Sitri, Gremory and Paimon group divided and reintroduced themselves and talked with each other.

The Queens of the Sitri, Gremory and Paimon grouped themselves and talked to each other about their experiences as a Queen in a peerage.

Vivianne, Kiba and Tomoe were talking about swords and their styles in fighting.

Genevieve and Asia were talking about their life when they were still in the Church and sharing experiences when they were turn into Devils.

The Bishops, Rook and the female Pawn of the Sitri group together with Koneko were talking with Fu, Hinata and Yakumo.

Saji and Issei were bugging the sleepy Shikamaru about his life as Naruto's Pawn.

And Sona and Rias were being questioned by Shouko about Naruto's childhood in the Underworld.

Meanwhile, our blond hero was putting all of the drinks that he could find in the refrigerator in the cooler. While he was doing this, he was thinking of what the future would bring to his friends now that he finally decided to return to the Underworld and took up the responsibilities as the last heir of the Paimon household.

 _"I'm glad that Sona and Rias weren't mad as I think because of the stunt I pulled off after that day. Not that I can blame them though, I just left the Underworld without telling anyone. And my comrades too, I hope that they can adjust themselves in this new lifestyle, especially being in school. Damn! The gathering of the young devils is few months away. I need to let myself be known to the Underwold that I'm still alive and finally back. And now that I have a new family, I really hope that we can do that without causing too much commotion. We already made ourselves known to the other factions during myself imposed exile. Not to mention, I still have to find my last Rook and Bishop before the gathering. And also, about those, our familiars and contacts may have the information regarding their locations."_

His train of thoughts stopped when he noticed that he was now holding the last beverage inside the refrigerator. Seeing this, he nonchalantly tossed it inside the cooler and proceeded to return back to the group. As he arrived at their backyard, he was taken back a bit at the scene that was playing out right in front of his eyes.

His peerage members were getting along just fine with Rias and Sona's.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Here are some drinks. I hope I didn't make you wait for too long." Naruto spoke as he raised the cooler right in front of him for everyone to see.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. All of us here were just sharing some things about ourselves." Rias said as she gestured her hand to the group.

"Glad that you guys were getting along just fine." Naruto responded with a smile at them and sat beside Noella.

"Uhm Naruto-senpai, can I ask you a question?" Issei asked the blond which earned confused and curious stares of everyone.

"Hm? Sure. What is it?" Naruto replied at the brunet.

"How strong are you?" Issei asked hesitantly as he tried to ignore everyone's eyes at him.

The Sitri and the Gremory group snapped their heads and looked at Naruto. His peerage members just stared at him with a deadpan faces for they knew that their King will never answer Issei with a straight answer.

"Hm? How strong? Just like your average High Class Devil." Naruto answered in a carefree manner which earned dumbfounded face from the curious group and giggles from Shouko and Vivianne.

"Average High Class Devil? Who would believe that?" Vivianne shot down Naruto's statement which earned her a glare courtesy of Naruto.

"Yeah, an average High Class Devil who can kill an army within minutes." Shouko nonchantly added and looked at Naruto with expressionless face.

"Hyoudo-san, you won't get the answer that you want from Naruto regarding about his current strenght and techniques. His always secretive about that ever since were young. From what he told me, his father taught him that he should always hide about that so that his enemies won't know how to counter them." Sona said to everyone who was about to retort about Naruto's answer.

"Mou~! So-tan really knows me well. Well, there you have it guys!" Naruto cheered while grinning like a mad man for he just escaped everyone's inquiries about his current strength.

"Enemies? Do you or your families have many enemies that you need to do that?" Tsubaki asked Naruto who turned serious after he heard her question.

"No, me and my families didn't have enemies as far as I know. And the enemies I mean is not just your typical enemies which wanted you dead. Your future opponents in Rating Games can study all about you if you reveal too much about yourself." Naruto answered Tsubaki's query.

"Rating Games? We're still young for us to join the league. And besides, are you not confident enough about your strength abilities?" Akeno retorted at Naruto's answer.

"I'm not confident with it." Naruto answered Akeno's words bluntly.

"WHAT?!" The Sitri and the Gremory group exclaimed at his answer while his peerage just sighed sadly at it. They knew that Naruto is strong, too strong for a devil of his age. But Naruto just said that he's still not confident with his strength and abilities.

"You just said earlier that you killed an army of youkais and a group of Stray Magician all alone! And now you're saying to us that you're still not confident about yourself?!" Rias exclaimed at the silent blond.

"That's what he said to us when we asked him that question. And he still didn't tell us his reason for it." Genevieve said to the group while looking at the blond with worried eyes. Everyone looked at Naruto and waited his response.

"I wanted to be strong enough to kill _them_ if I ever see _them_ again in the future." Naruto muttered darkly with his eyes covered by his bangs.

Everyone was confused about this except Sona, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and his peerage who gasped at hearing this.

"I thought that you promised your father not to seek revenge! I know that you're strong but _they_ are also strong! Stronger than you! So why are you thinking of taking revenge of what happened on _that_ day?" Sona yelled at Naruto as she gripped his shoulders.

Her outburst made everyone confused of what she meant while Rias, her Queen and Rook and his peerage looked at him worriedly. And Naruto only bowed his head and not daring to see Sona and everyone's face.

"I did promise dad not to take revenge on _them_. But I didn't promise not to kill _them_ if I ever see _them_ again." Naruto said to Sona in a low voice that only she can hear it.

"You still haven't forgotten about it yet after all these years huh? Just promise me one thing, don't do anything stupid when that day finally comes." Sona whispered back at the silent blond.

"She's right, Naruto-kun. And when that day happens, we will help you with all we've got. Right, everyone?" Noella added to Sona's words with soft expression on her face which shocked some of her fellow peerage members but just dismissed it and nodded their heads on agreement at her words.

Hearing this, Naruto slowly raised his head and looked at Sona for a moment then turned his eyes on his peerage. Seeing their serious faces, he just chuckled lightly and scratch the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I still haven't gotten over from _that_ nightmare and sometimes, it still haunts me. I guess I lost sights of what really were the reasons of why I trained myself to get stronger. I'm really sorry for worrying you and thank you for telling me this before I lost myself at the cycle of hatred." Naruto sincerely said to Sona and his peerage.

Hearing this, Sona released Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him while his peerage was nodding their heads with happy faces. The others, which consisted of Gremory and Sona's peerage just watching them silence not wanting to disturb a touching scene playing in front of them. But sadly, fate won't allow them to enjoy such touching moments when Naruto and his gang were around.

"It's okay, we're just glad that you realized it. We don't want our foolish King to be an avenger, right?" Vivianne teased Naruto which earned her a mock glare from the blond.

"Hahaha! I totally agree with you. Though what really surprised me was Noella's face earlier! Did you see her face? I really thought that she don't know to project such emotions!" Shouko laughed while facing the grinning Vivianne. This made her fellow peerage members nod in agreement while Noella just return to her usual stoic face.

"Shouko-chan, don't be so mean to Noella-chan. Was that the first time that you guys saw her like that?" Naruto told the laughing Shouko.

"YES!" All of his peerage answered with the exception of Shikamaru who just watching them.

"But when we're alone, she's acting like a normal woman at her age. She even blushes sometimes!" Naruto said earning a cold glare at her Queen who tried to keep a blush creeping from her face but failed a little.

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's obliviousness when it comes to a maiden's feelings.

"NOOOO! Damn you ice witch! Are you seducing _my_ Naru-kun when you're alone together?!" Shouko yelled while glaring at Noella who return it with her patent cold glare.

"Okay you two, please stop it. I told you earlier that you can rip each other's throats later when our guests are gone. So please stop witch those looks, it's scary." Naruto said to the two not wanting the direction of their conversation.

"Hmph!/Hm." The two just turned their heads not wanting to see each other's faces.

Everyone sighed in relief when the two stopped glaring each other. They have already enough drama for tonight and they don't want to see another one anymore.

"You guys really do act like a family does huh?" Rias commented at their interactions, amused of their childish banters and strong bonds.

"Nah, it's just who we really are. So, can I ask some questions to you guys?" Naruto turned her attention to the two heiresses and their company.

"Sure, we don't see anything wrong with it." Sona replied at the disturbingly serious Naruto.

Hearing this, all of their attention was now focused at Naruto who was staring seriously at the two heiresses with his bright blue eyes. The blond kept staring at the two for a minute or two which made the two squirming under his gaze. After a few agonizing minutes, they saw Naruto's lips move and was about to speak.

"You two, are you still afraid of the dark?" A grinning Naruto asked in a cheerful manner making everyone face palmed for expecting something big from him but suddenly snapped out from their thoughts as his words sank in their heads. But the two in question were blushing from embarassment.

"WHY DO YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT?!" The two flustered heiress yelled at Naruto.

Hearing their outburst as the confirmation of what Naruto just said, everyone giggled at the prospect of the two being afraid of the dark.

"Hahaha! Of course! I won't forget when-" Naruto's sentence was cut by the two who covered his mouth with their hands.

"I'm not afraid of the dark anymore so stop bringing that up!" Sona shouted at Naruto with the most menacing glare that she could mustered while blushing.

"Yeah! Sona's right! We already overcome our fear of it!" Rias added and took off her hand from his mouth. Sona did the same and return to her usual strict expression.

"Ara ara. So what Naruto-kun said was true huh? If only I knew about it sooner. Fufufu." Akeno said to no one particular. Her words earned a confused looks to others who didn't really know her well. But for the ones that knew her most, they took a step back away from her unconsciously.

"Okay, enough with that teasing and laughing. So what's the time now?" Naruto said as he looked at everyone.

"Uhm, it's already 11:45 PM, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered his query.

"Oh, time sure flies when you're having fun. So what's your plan now?" Naruto asked his guest who were a little bit shocked of how late the time is.

"I think it's time we head home. We still have our duties tomorrow as the Student Council. And tomorrow will be your first day at school too." Sona replied while looking at her peerage.

"Oh, school. Great. Joy. Hurray." Naruto deadpanned at her with a bored voice.

"Still lazy as ever when it comes to school huh? I'll agree with Sona, it's already late and we still have some things to do tomorrow at school." Rias commented at Naruto's attitude.

"Who loves that torture house? You sit in there for who knows how long in there!" Naruto shot back at Rias while glaring at her.

"Okaaay, so see you tomorrow?" Rias said in a carefree manner.

"Tch, fine. Sona will kill me if I'll be late tomorrow so let's call it a night. Good night everyone! I really thank you for coming here. See you tomorrow at school!" Naruto cheerfully said his farewell to their guests.

"Do you really want us to leave immediately? Or just don't want to talk about school?" Sona smirked at the blond and cast a teleportation spell for her and her peerage. Rias also did this and giggled at Naruto who was smiling sheepishly at Sona's words.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE! SEE YOU IN SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Naruto's peerage shouted together as they waved their hands.

"GOOD NIGHT TOO! WE LOOK FORWARD TO IT!" The Gremory and Sitri servants shouted back as a bright light started to consume them.

"Good night Rias and Sona. I really thank you for coming here tonight." Naruto smiled at the two of them with a soft expression.

"Good night too, Naruto-kun. We're just happy to see you again." Rias said as she waved her blond at him.

"Good night too, Naruto. Just don't be late at school tomorrow." Sona replied with a playful smirk on her face.

As he was about to retort Sona's words, he and his peerage were blinded by a bright light of the spell. As the light died down, the Sitri and Gremory group were now gone.

"Well, that was interesting. The two of them really change these last years. I really look forward of the future of us with them, especially the Gremory group. I wonder how they will react when they learn the truth about the White Dragon Emperor's heritage. Hmm." Naruto mused himself as he looked at the stars in the night sky.

"We'll find out soon enough. After all, they're destined to fight each other. So, shall we start cleaning up? We don't want to be late for tomorrow, right?" Noella answered his musings which caused him to look at his peerage who smiled at him in return.

"Sure. I'm feeling a little bit tired of myself so let's finish this before Shika fall asleep there." Naurto agreed and pointed the sleeping Shikamaru who just waved his hand at them.

"Okay, so let's get this started! I hope school isn't boring as it used to be." Naruto cheered and started cleaning their place up.

His peerage started their respective tasks which were pretty easy for them. Picking up rubbishes, sorting out the tables and chair and returning them in the shed, washing the dishes and throwing the garbage. For ten minutes, all of them finished their work and now going to their respective rooms while saying their farewell for today.

Shikamaru went first in his room, followed by Yakumo and Hinata who laughed at their fellow Pawn's actions. Then this was followed by a little squabble of Shouko, Vivianne and Noella who were stopped my Fu, Genevieve and Naruto himself.

The reason of their banter? Simple.

Shouko's declaration of sleeping with Naruto.

After saying it, Noella reprimanded her which turned to a verbal fight between the two of them. But this was stopped for a brief moment when Vivanne interjected at their fight. But only to be insulted by the two which made her a little bit angry. Naruto, Fu and Genevieve just watch them and waiting for the situation, which is a daily occurrence, to them.

"Damn it! No one's gonna stop me from sleeping with Naru-kun tonight!" Shouko yelled at Vivianne and Noella.

"As if you would, you damn furball! We won't allow that to happen! Who knows what will you do to him when everyone's asleep?!" Vivianne retorted with a deadly glare at her.

"She's right, Shouko. And besides, you already slept together with him last night, right?" Noella said while keeping her usual stoic face.

"You're just saying that because you want to be the one to be with him tonight! And last night didn't count! I just snuck in his room and slept beside him! Nothing happened!" Shouko boldly shouted at the two which made the blond in question blush as he imagined what would his Bishop would do.

"See?! You just said it yourself that you wanted to sink your claws in him! Argh! This is getting nowhere!" Vivianne shouted in frustration and Shouko's stubborness.

"The three of you, stop it already. No one's gonna sleep with Naruto-sama tonight. And that means no sneaking ins too. Okay?" Genevieve tiredly said to the three who calmed themselves down.

"Alright, fine. But next time, I'll be sleeping beside him whether you like it or not!" Shouko huffed away and head towards her room.

"She's really a handful, isn't?" Fu smiled as she watched the door of Shouko's room.

"I know right? But that what's make her fun to be with. She won't be Akagi Shouko if she doesn't act like that." Naruto agreed at Fu and started to walk towards his room.

"Good night, Naruto-sama/Naruto." Genevieve and Vivianne said as the two of them went inside their respective rooms.

"Sweet dreams you two." Naruto responded at their words.

"Good night Naruto-kun!" Fu cheerfully said and head to her room.

"Good night too, Fu-chan/Fu." Naruto and Noella greeted back at her.

The two continued to head towards their own rooms until they reached it.

"Well, I guess this is where we call it a night huh? Good night Noella-chan." Naruto muttered as he opened the door of his room.

"Good night too, Naruto-kun. Sleep well." Noella said with a smile and entered her own room.

Naruto watch his Queen until she closed her door before entering into his room. He jumped towards his bed and closed his eyes as he thought about what were their future plans with his peerage.

 _"From the way our familiars reported to us, they may find their exact locations by another week or two. So we have to ask Sona to permit us from leaving the school for 7-9 days. Finding and getting them will be a challenge since no one knew about where their locations. And I think I can cash out the "gift" that Lucifer-sama told me earlier. I'll invite Sona and Rias so they can find their new peerage members a familiar. And I guess it's time to go see her again. Better sleep now, So-tan will kill me if I'll be late tomorrow. Nah, probably not. Better enjoy my sleep like usual."_

Naruto's consciousness slowly drifted into dreamland as he cover himself with his blanket, unaware of the chaos that will happened tomorrow at his first day at school.

 **And that's the wrap. =)**

 **As for Naruto's Rook, I think I'll make a poll on my profile of who it will be.**

 **I portrayed Dulio here as an easy going type of person like in the canon who only be seen serious when the situation really needs it.**

 **And as for Naruto being like a certain** _ **Uchiha**_ **we all know, I made him like that. Having his moments rarely because of the trauma he experienced. He's kinda have a split personality when it comes to fights and anything related to the Old Satan Faction.**

 **Reviews will be deeply appreciated!**

 **Kirisakichii, out! =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys! This is only a repost of the Chapter 5 of The Mealstrom of Black Lightning! (I already fixed the errors.)**

 **And please read the A/N at the end of the chapter. I added some things in it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or High school DxD. If I did, Naruto wasn't supposed to end that way. =)**

It's been a week since Naruto and his group started attending at Kuoh Academy. During those days, many interesting things happened that the Paimon group found amusing. Such as their first day in human school and their interactions with their human classmates. But that's not the only thing that happened for them. They found it ironic that their fellow devils in school were popular in the school.

Rias and Akeno were known as the "The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy" because of their beauty and elegance.

Koneko was the school's mascot because of her small stature and always being silent.

Kiba as the "Prince of Kuoh" because of his look and being a gentleman.

Asia for her innocence and kindness to everyone around her.

And finally, Sona and Tsubaki for their strictness and also for their looks.

And let's not forget Issei, who was rather infamous because of his pervertness and known as the one of the "The Perverted Trio". They were detested and hated by all the female population of the school because of their peeking habits.

The Paimon group also found out that Rias and Sona had their own school clubs to serve as their base of operations in the school. The Sitri group had the Student Council while Rias had the Occult Research Club. The group found Rias' club rather ironic because they themselves were really related to the supernatural.

When Naruto and his peerage found about Sona and Rias' clubs, they wanted to create their own club. This idea was gladly supported by Shikamaru who was having trouble of searching a quiet place to sleep during the breaks. But their idea was shot down by Noella, Rias and Sona who said that making a new club is rather troublesome. Sona and Rias told Naruto to join the Occult Research Club so that they could see each other more often and they could reach each other easily. So after that day, the Paimon group joined the Occult Research Club.

But the said events were nothing compared to the group's first day at the school. The normal and peaceful days of Kuoh Academy came to an end when Naruto and his peerage entered the prestigious educational facility.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was a beautiful sunny day at Kuoh Academy where students were heading towards the school campus like they always do. And in front of the school gates, Naruto and the gang were standing and gazing at the school which they were admitted to.

"You know, I really didn't expect this to happen. Attending in a school, in the Human World at that. I wonder how my futures days will be." Naruto sighed as he kept his gaze at the school building.

"Oh? You never attended school at all? Even at the time when you're still in the Underworld?" Vivianne asked Naruto out of curiosity.

"Yeah. I was tutored in our estate by several instructors that my dad hired. When I was a child, I was a type of person who really didn't like to go outside of our estate. Well, except for the times I visit the Sitri and the Gremory clans." Naruto answered her query.

"This is also my first time too. Before my mother died, she's the only one who taught me all the things I needed to learn in order to survive." Yakumo added her own thoughts about school to the group.

"So, how about you guys? As far as we know, only Shikamaru here have experienced school. I don't know about Noella-chan but she's already qualified to be a teacher in here so she must have finished her studies already." Naruto inquired as he turned his eyes to the remaining people who still hadn't shared their experience in school.

"Hm, I think it's definitely my first time because Avalon's school was all about Magics, Combat and the supernatural world." Fu shrugged at them and turned her head towards Hinata.

"I was like Naruto-kun but only it was forced by my family since I was the next head of the clan." Hinata said with her usual smile.

"Well, that sucks. Good thing we helped you ran away from them." Vivianne commented at Hinata's statement which earned giggles from the group.

"How about yours, Gene-chan? How was Church's school felt like?" Naruto asked Genevieve who snapped her attention to Naruto when she heard his words.

"Well, it was like any other schools but they're more on teaching us about the things in the bible." Genevieve answered Naruto's question with a conflicted face.

Not that the group can blame her, they all knew what happened to her before she met Naruto and saved her life.

"Okay, so what about you two?" Fu asked Vivianne and Shouko in a cheerful manner.

"I attended school together with my two cousins but that was only for a short time." Vivianne nonchalantly answered and looked at Shouko who was silent all the time.

"I-I never been to school. I kinda grew up in the streets before Naru-kun found me. I learned how to read and write by observing other people around me every day. But when I joined Naru-kun's peerage, I started studying secretly to know the things I still didn't know during my free time." Shouko muttered with a low voice and looked away from the group.

The group's mood instantly changed and all of them looked at Vivianne as if telling her that 'it's your fault, apologize to her'.

"I-I'm sorry Shouko, I didn't mean to-" Vivianne's words were cut off by Shouko herself who raised her hand to tell her to stop.

"No, it's fine. Besides, the life I currently have right now with you guys is all that matters to me now." Shouko said sincerely to the group.

"I'm really sorry for bringing that up Shouko-chan, I should've known better since I'm the one who met you first in the group. But don't worry, you got us as your family and we'll be always there for you." Naruto smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Shouko looked at Naruto with a smile and turned her eyes to the rest of the gang who smiled back at her and nodded in agreement at Naruto's statement.

"Thanks guys. And you don't have to apologize for what that, Naru-kun." Shouko thanked the group and held Naruto's and tightly.

"Wait, earlier you said that you were studying? During your free time?! In secret?! Has the world gone mad?!" Vivianne exclaimed jokingly while faking her shock at Shouko's words earlier.

"And what of it, midget?!" Shouko shot back with a menacing glare.

"What did you just called me you fleabag?!" Vivianne snapped and returned Shouko's glare that would make a most of the people cry.

"Shorty!" Shouko retorted while making fun of Vivianne's height.

"Why you!" Vivianne was about to strangle the grinning Shouko but only to be stopped by the sounds of laughter from the group.

"Troublesome girls, stop you bickering for now. We don't want the other students see you fight like kids, right?" For the first time, Shikamaru spoke and gestured his hand around their surroundings.

The rest of the group followed Shikamaru's hand and saw several students looked at them and whispering to each other. Naruto just laughed wryly at this and motioned the rest to head towards the school campus while ignoring the other students.

"Since when did they stopped by and started staring at us?" Fu asked to no one in particular.

"Since Naruto started talking about school, troublesome blond. It's plainly obvious that they'll stare at us because we're new in here." Shikamaru lazily answered her question.

"You know, I'm really surprised that you ended up attending school too, Shika." Shouko dryly commented at Shikamaru's attitude.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed and ignored the chuckles that came from the rest of the group.

The Paimon group continued to head towards the school building in a leisurely manner. The other students around them stole glances from time to time and started to talked about them which they all knew what they said because of their enhanced hearing as a devil which the students didn't know about. The other students continued their gossiping while Naruto and the gang just hid their respective reactions at their words. As they entered the school building, Naruto sighed and decided to break the group's silence.

"Guys, just forget what those people said about us. We still need to search our respective classrooms which none of us don't know at all." Naruto sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head.

"But Naru-kun!" Shouko protested but stopped when the school bell rang. The students head towards their respective classes while Naruto and the gang just waited for them to be gone.

"So, let's search where our classes will be. Since today is our first day, the teachers won't mind us being late." Naruto said to the group and sorted themselves out.

Shouko and Yakumo were first year students, Fu and Genevieve were second years and Naruto, Vivianne, Hinata and Shikamaru were third years.

"Good luck guys, don't start any trouble huh?" Naruto teased the two duo who weren't on the same year as them.

"Bleeh! I think you're the one who will definitely cause some problems first, Naruto-kun!" Yakumo shot back at him playfully and started running off which followed by Shouko.

"Wait for me Yaku!" Shouko shouted at the energetic Yakumo but her plea was not heard.

The group just laughed at Shouko's misfortune and parted ways just like they planned. Naruto, Vivianne, Hinata and Shikamaru walked in the school hallways silently until Naruto broke the ice again.

"Do you think we'll be on the same class?" Naruto asked his companions who just stared at him akwardly.

"Troublesome blond, did you even read your registration form?" Shikamaru deadpanned at him.

"Eh? You can see it here?" Naruto exclaimed and hurriedly checked his papers. His actions earned a tired sigh from Shikamaru and chuckles from Hinata and Vivianne.

"So, what class you'll be in?" Vivianne curiously asked Naruto who was scrutinizing his papers.

"Hm, Class 3-A. What about you guys?" Naruto asked the three which gained different reactions at them.

Vivianne grinned and pumped her fist which confused Naruto.

Hinata sighed with a hint of disappointment showing on her face.

And Shikamaru just yawned and lazily dozing himself off as usual.

"Judging from your faces, Vivianne-chan is definitely the same class with me and you two are on the different class?" Naruto deadpanned at the three who nodded back at him.

"Damn that crimson haired siscon. Why didn't he put us four on the same class?" Naruto mumbled as he started to walk again.

As the four reached the hallways where the third year classes were, they stopped and looked at each other before parting their ways without saying anything. Naruto and Vivianne walked towards the door of room of 3-A. Naruto stared at the door and knocked on it a little bit loud which made Vivianne laughed at him softly. The two waited for a minute or two before the door was opened by a middle aged man.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The teacher politely asked the two who straighten themselves out. The teacher gazed at Naruto and Vivianne and realized that the two was wearing the school uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two must be the transfer students that the principal was talking about. Please come inside and introduce yourselves to the class. By the way, I'm Takihiro Hasegawa. You can call me Hasegawa-sensei or Takihiro-sensei, understood?" The teacher told the two and motioned to enter the room.

Naruto and Vivianne nodded and entered the room. And what they saw shocked and scared Naruto but made Vivianne almost laugh out loud at Naruto's expression.

Class 3-A students was all girls, and now, Naruto was the only male in the class, and that's not all. Right now, Naruto was staring at four particular students in the class which made him both happy and a little bit scared. Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno and Rias were staring at him who was clearly not surprised at their presence in the class.

"Class, we have two new students that will be joining our class." The teacher pointed at an expressionless Naruto and a smiling Vivianne. "Now if you two would please introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher said while looking at the two.

"Hello everyone, My name is Vivianne Pendragon. Just call me Vivianne, no suffixes or nicknames because I'm not used to it. I hope we get along." Vivianne introduced herself with a bow and nudge Naruto who seemed to be daydreaming. Naruto snapped his head and stared at the grinning Vivianne who was gesturing him that it was his turn to introduce himself to the class. Sighing, Naruto looked at his classmates who were staring at him with anticipation and excitement in their faces. Save for the four devils which looking at him with amused eyes.

"Ehem. Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet 'ya." Naruto flashed his signature fox-like grin while rubbing the back of his neck. He tried to make his introduction lame as possible for not to attract the girls in his class who were staring at him in a disturbing way. A minute of silence passed and Naruto was about to thank whatever deities helped him, he was snapped back to reality when the girls squealed and screamed some things that sent shivers down to his spine.

"Kyaa! He's soo cute with those whiskers of his!"

"And his bright blue eyes! They're so beautiful!"

"I want him to be my boyfriend!"

And many things that you can imagine that fangirls screamed. But five people in the room were clearly confused and curious of what Naruto said in his introduction.

 _'Uzumaki? From where did he get that?'_

The five female devils thought at the same time not knowing where did Naruto get his family name.

"Calm down class, do you have any questions to Naruto and Vivianne here?" The teacher calmed the girls down and asked the class a question before starting the class again. The girl in the front row seat immediately raised her hand before everyone else does it. The teacher motioned her to stand and ask her question towards Naruto and Vivianne who stared at the girl.

"Uhm, do you have a girlfriend, Naruto-san?" The girl shyly asked the blond. Her question earned some squeals of anticipation from her fellow classmates, a glare from Vivianne which she bravely ignored and as for Naruto, he blinked several times before comprehending what did the girl asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and acted like he was in a deep thought which made the girls silent and wait for him with anticipation. Tsubaki and Akeno noticed that even Sona and Rias were curious of what will Naruto's answer will be.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and began to speak. "Eh? A girlfriend huh? No. I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto sheepishly answered the question which made the class a little bit noisy for his liking.

Vivianne, on the other hand made a tired sigh and looked at the fellow devils in the room who had unreadable expressions.

"Okay class, that's enough. You can ask Uzumaki-san your questions later during your break time. We're already short on time so let's start again our class immediately." The teacher sternly reprimanded the class that made them shut their mouths up.

"And you two, please sit at the vacant seats behind Shitori-san." The teacher said to Naruto and Vivianne who just nodded and walked towards the mentioned seats.

Rias and Sona were a little bit happy that Naruto was their classmate and assigned near their seats but they didn't show it in their faces. But the two girls didn't know that their normal school life will come to an end because of the Paimon group's admittance in the school.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

And for the past few days, Kuoh Academy's peacefulness was shattered by Naruto and the company.

Things like a certain red haired first year student declaring that she was the soon-to-be-wife of a certain blond sempai of hers which made the girls of Kuoh Academy believed her bold statement. The other students believed her declaration because they always saw them walking towards the school together.

The new teacher, despite of her cold and strict personality was adored by students and even formed a secret fan club for her.

And the most troublesome thing that happened was the rumors that the blond transferee was an old acquaintance or something more of the four most popular females of the school. Since they saw him talking with each with familiarity and even joined the club of one of the females mentioned.

But these things were superficial to Naruto's group because for them, these things were weren't worth their time and the group, with an exception of Shikamaru, didn't have any experience in a normal school and thought of it as a normal thing.

And right now, Naruto and Shikamaru were lying down on the schools roof top and staring at the afternoon sky and watching the clouds as they drift by.

"Hey Shika, do you think it's time we go to the clubroom? I think the others were already there." Naruto asked his companion.

"Troublesome club. I think it is already time." Shikamaru yawned and stood up.

"Haha! I know, I know. But the club was really necessary for us." Naruto laughed and stood up while stretching up his body.

"Troublesome blond, let's go. I don't want to be scolded again by that troublesome woman for being late." Shikamaru sighed and started to walk.

Naruto was now sweating profusely after he heard Shikamaru's words. Sure, Noella was her Queen but he didn't want to hear one of her lectures again.

"Noella-chan huh? Let's go! I don't want to hear her scolding again." Naruto hurriedly walk and motioned Shikamaru to walk faster.

"Troublesome blond." Shikamaru sighed and started to follow Naruto.

 **IN THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

The members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council were now staring at their respective club presidents who were exchanging words that you can hear when you saw two rivals were talking.

It all started when the Gremory group were talking of getting Issei and Asia their familiars in the Familiar Forest and the Paimon group just do whatever they want. Like playing cards and board games. And suddenly, they got an unexpected visit from the Sitri group. Sona told Rias that she was planning to get her peerage a familiar.

But the familiar master only accepts single devil family per full moon. So the two Kings were talking things out if you will be the first one to go to the Familiar Forest.

"You know, we could always make a friendly competition of it, Sona." Rias said to Sona with a faint smile.

"You can't mean a Rating Game? Not with your special circumstances." Sona replied in a low voice.

"Of course not. We'll settle this like a normal high school students, through sports." Rias clarified quickly with a smile.

"The Ball Tournament." Sona smiled of Rias idea.

But their conversation was cut off when the door suddenly burst open revealing a sheepish looking Naruto and the usual Shikamaru.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late. We got lost in the roads of life." Naruto apologized with his lame excuse which made everyone sweat dropped.

"Troublesome blond. Who would believe with that lame excuse?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath then yawned.

"Hey! What's with that reaction? Was my excuse was really that lame?" Naruto whined and looked around the room.

"It was really lame. Not even a child would believe that." Vivianne shot back at Naruto with half opened eyes.

"Such cold words, Vivianne-chan!" Naruto cried childishly and held his chest like he was really hurt.

"Stop being childish, Naruto. We were just talking about getting the new members of our group a familiar since the night of the full moon is near. Are you planning to go there too?" Sona sighed and asked the blond who still acting like a child.

"Huh? Familiars? You're planning to get your peerage a familiar in the Familiar Forest?" Naruto straightened himself and looked around the occupants of the room.

"Yeah. Since they already gotten a few contracts, we think it's already time for them to have their own familiars." Rias replied while she crossed her arms and looked at Sona.

"Familiars huh? Now that I think about it, Shika, Shouko-chan and Hinata-chan don't have one yet." Naruto mumbled while doing a thinking pose.

"But Naruto-kun, you know that only one devil family is allowed to enter the Familiar Forest, right?" Hinata reminded Naruto who still in deep thoughts.

"Then we could join the Ball Tournament and win it! I want to have my own familiar too! It's unfair that the ice witch and shorty have their own!" Shouko exclaimed and glared at Noella and Vivianne who returned her glare with the same intensity.

"What did you just say, you fleabag?!" Vivianne shot back and faced the red haired kyuubi.

"Vivianne, please calm down. We are currently at the presence of other people here. And Shouko, please don't provoke Noella and Vivianne. You don't want the others think that Naruto-sama's peerage is undisciplined, right?" Genevieve intervened at them with a calm and yet cold voice. Her words made the two stop after the both of them saw her face. Genevieve was smiling sweetly.

Too sweet for them.

The other occupants of the room gulped silently at the cold tone she used and her current expression with the exception of Naruto who was still in his world. Even the energetic Shouko shut her mouth up at seeing her since she knew that Genevieve wasn't joking when it comes to anything that may affect Naruto in anyways.

"AH! Now I remember!" Naruto exclaimed and broke the tense atmosphere in the room which made them sighed in relief.

"You remember what? That Genevieve-san is scary, Naruto-kun?" Fu asked Naruto with her usual cheerfulness.

"Eh? Gene-chan? Scary? Since when?" Naruto dumbly asked the rest of them in the room which stared at him blankly. Then he looked at the girl in question who looked back at him with her usual demeanor.

"EH?! What's with this atmosphere? Issei, Asia, Saji, what was Fu-chan asked about? Ah! Never mind! I remember the gift that Lucifer-sama gave to me." Naruto quickly changed the topic and ignored the various looks that directed to him.

"Nii-sama? What did he give to you?" Rias asked curiously since she didn't hear anything about it.

"Huh? It was just a right to enter the Familiar Forest. I can bring anyone that I want and when I will go there. Now to think of it, it's been a long time since I last went there." Naruto said without knowing his statement's importance was and now he had a thoughtful expression.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room with the exception of Shikamaru, who was dozing himself off and Noella who kept her usual stoic face exclaimed and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"What the?! Why did you shout at the same time? And what's with those looks? Is there something on my face?" Naruto looked at his surroundings with half lidded eyes.

"You know, you have the solution of our problem here about going to the Familiar Forest and you didn't say it immediately." Sona said to Naruto with a tired look on her face.

"Oh, I just want to mess with you guys. Since all of you are always so serious, especially you, So-tan." Naruto grinned and chuckled as he saw the facial expressions of the people of the room.

"I already told you many times that stop calling me that!" Sona reprimanded Naruto who just ignored her.

The occupants of the room giggled at the futile attempt of Sona stopping Naruto from calling her 'So-tan'.

"So, we'll gonna get ourselves our own familiars now?" Shouko asked with excitement which made Naruto smile at her.

"Of course, but first.. Rias, Sona, let me ask you a question." An unusual serious Naruto asked the two which made them shocked at Naruto's sudden change.

The other occupants of the room tensed at Naruto's sudden change because this was the first time they saw Naruto like this. Even his peerage focused their attention since they knew that only in important times their King was serious.

Sona and Rias just nodded at Naruto who was staring at them with serious eyes.

"Do you have any plans this whole afternoon?" Naruto asked with the same manner then looked around the occupants of the room.

"Eh? No. We just planned to get Issei and Asia their familiars. I think it's the same with Sona, right?" Rias replied and looked at Sona for confirmation which nodded her head.

"Rias is right since we already finished our work for today in the Student Council, we don't have any plans for the whole day. Why?" Sona asked Naruto who closed his eyes and like pondering something.

"Well, if that's the case.. Let's go to the Familiar Forest now!" An enthusiastic shout came from Naruto broke the atmosphere. As they were about to react, the bright light of the teleportation circle on the floor blinded them.

And when the light died down, they were now in the middle of a forest like the one you can see in the horror films. The trees were unusually large, the sky was blood red, and they can hear some noises from unknown creatures.

"What the hell? Where are we?!" Issei exclaimed at the sudden change of his surroundings.

"Naruto! You should've warned us that you'll bring us here! You scared the others at your sudden action!" Sona shouted at the blond who was looking at the tallest landscape in the area.

"Hahaha! I should've known that you'll do something like this, Naru-kun!" Shouko laughed at Naruto's sudden action.

"Ano, where are we, buchou?" Asia timidly asked Rias as she clung to Issei's arm.

"We are now in the Familiar Forest." Rias sighed and glared at Naruto who still looking at the landscape.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed with wide eyes at Rias' words.

"But how did Naruto-san bring us here immediately?" Tsubaki, the Vice President of Student Council voiced out her confusion.

Everyone looked at the blond who was at a trance but their attention was averted when Noella coughed.

"If you're asking of how Naruto-kun transported us here suddenly without any preparation, I'll explain it." Noella said as she looked at the Sitri and Gremory group.

"Please do, Noella-sensei." Rias politely requested her.

"You do that, Noella-san. Me, Shikamaru-san and Shouko-san will look around this area to check if there's anyone here. While we're at it, we'll search for ideal familiars for us. Fu-san, Vivianne-san and Genevieve-san will be here with you and try to shake off Naruto-kun in his trance." Hinata smiled and gestured Shikamaru and Shouko to follow her. Fu, Vivianne, and Genevieve walked towards Naruto.

Noella just nodded at Hinata and faced everyone who was looking at her with expectant eyes. Especially Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki since they knew that casting a transportation magic like what Naruto just did was still unheard of.

"What Naruto-kun did was his own version of teleportation magic. He managed to shorten the time for it to be activated and he made it easier to cast the spell. But the consumption of the spell increased so he can't do it repeatedly, especially since he transported many people at once." Noella explained to the group.

The others were confused and didn't know what Noella's explanation was but Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki were now gaping like a fish since they knew what Naruto really did to create such useful yet complicated spell.

"You mean he _recreated_ the transportation spell into his own liking?!" Rias exclaimed with pure disbelief.

"Yes. When we first met, he was already studying and experimenting on it in order to create the spells that he wanted. I helped him with it and after a year, we managed to complete it. Though what he used was only a failure in one of his experiments." Noella shrugged and walked towards Naruto.

"Buchou, what did Noella-sensei say? Is it really surprising that Naruto-sempai made his own spells?" A confused Issei asked to Rias.

"No, making your own spells are easy if what you plan to make are simple spells. But teleportation spells are one of the difficult ones. Even up to now, no one managed to create an instant teleportation spell because of it's complexity." Akeno answered Issei's question seriously.

"But what Naruto-sempai did wasn't an instant teleportation, right? It was just like an ordinary transportation spell but he cast it immediately." Saji joined the conversation.

"You're right Saji. But didn't you hear what Noella-sensei said? What Naruto used was only a failure of what he really wanted to create. If that transportation spell was only a failure, I don't know what kind of spells were the completed one." Sona said in a low voice to Saji.

Hearing Sona's words, the others now understood what Noella's words meant and were shocked by it.

"Ouch! What was that for, Vivianne-chan?!" Naruto shouted while massaging his red cheeks.

"You were ignoring us right after we arrived here! You were staring at that mountain since we got here and not even bothering about your surroundings, you idiot!" Vivianne shot back angrily at Naruto.

"Eh? Sorry. I just remembered some old memories when we arrived here. Oh hey Ria-tan, So-tan! Did you like my present?" Naruto waved cheerfully at the two who stared at him with blank faces.

"Welcome to the Familiar Forest! I'm Satooji, a devil in training to be a Familiar Master!" A middle aged man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and greeted the group.

"You're late, Satooji." Naruto smirked and faced the now named Satooji.

"Oh, and here I thought it was somebody else. How's it going, brat?" Satooji shrugged like without a care in the world.

"Tsk, still calling me that huh? I take it that Lucifer-sama told you that I can bring some company right?" Naruto ignored his remark and got straight to the business.

"Yeah, but to think that you'll bring the Gremory and Sitri heiresses with their peerage. So, are you gonna visit her today?" Satooji seriously asked Naruto who just chuckled at his words.

"Yup! Since it's been a year since the last time I saw her. Can you help some of them in finding their familiars?" A grinning Naruto asked Satooji who just sighed at him.

"Sure. Just take care of yourself brat. I don't want this forest only to be destroyed when you make her angry." Satooji laughed but his eyes were dead serious.

"Haha! I know. Noella-chan, please help those three to get their own familiars. And Rias, Sona, I'm gonna visit somebody important. Soooo see you later!" Naruto immediately unfurled his wings and flew off to the tallest mountain of the forest.

"Eh?! Did that just happened?!" Issei exclaimed at Naruto's sudden leave.

"Yes Ise, it just happened. Though I wonder why Naruto talked to the Familiar Master with familiarity and what he'll do." Rias sighed and rubbed her temples.

"He did it too when he brought me here to get my familiar. It seems that he always visits her everytime he's here." Noella told her own experience of Naruto's action.

"Her? Who's her?" Sona asked Noella seriously.

"That, I don't know. Let's ask the Familiar Master if he knows who she is." Noella replied and walk towards the Familiar Master who was looking at Naruto's faraway figure.

Sensing the others who were walking towards him, the Familiar Master snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the incoming group.

"Oh, so who will be the one's that's searching for their familiars? So, what type of familiar do you desire? A strong one? Or a fast one?" Satooji asked the group with a smile.

"Ruruko, Tomoe, Tsubasa and Saji, tell the familiar master of what familiar you wish to catch." Sona told her peerage and looked at Rias.

"Asia, Ise, Do the same. We'll help you find your familiars." Rias told Issei and Asia who nodded in return.

"Hey old man! What is the strongest familair that I can get here?" Vivianne asked the Familiar Master.

"Oh? Someone is interested with the strongest familiar? Sorry missy but someone already made a contract with her. So she's currently out of your reach." Satooji smirked at Vivianne who was gaping at Satooji's answer.

"The strongest familiar is a female?!" Everyone was shocked by Satooji's revealation.

"Of course! She's the only female among the Five Great Dragon Kings! Known as the Chaos Karma Dragon, none other than Tiamat!" Satooji proudly dropped the bomb.

"A dragon king?! Who in their right mind would make her as their familiar?! She would definitely kill them even before making the contract!" Rias yelled at Satooji.

"Rias is right, Satooji-san. Tiamat was known as the strongest of the Five Dragon Kings. Who would challenge her just for a familair contract?" Sona added to Rias' outburst.

"So you don't know huh? He's with you just earlier, 'ya know." Satooji shrugged and ignored the looks that he got from everyone.

"Y-you c-can't mean?!" Sona and Rias stuttered at the same time while the others' faces were one of pure shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, that brat. I don't know how he did it but he made her his familiar. I think he made the contract three years ago." Satooji confirmed their thoughts.

Now everyone was utterly shocked at Satooji's words. Someone so young managed to form a familiar contract to a dragon king, and the strongest one at that.

"Hah! I really didn't make a mistake to follow Naruto! To think he made Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon as his familiar!" Vivianne laughed loudly.

"He's really full of surprises huh, Genevieve-chan?" Fu looked at Genevieve who was still shocked at Satooji's revelation.

"I know, Fu. I'm really glad that I met him." Genevieve smiled.

"To think that he made the strongest Dragon King as his familiar. He's really unpredictable." Sona sighed tiredly and made a small smile.

As Rias was about to voice out her thoughts, a large black lightning suddenly struck the tallest mountain making some of them yelp at it's intensity.

"A black lightning?" Akeno's eyes went wide of what she just saw. As a lightning user herself, she couldn't help but to wonder who possessed the ability to wield a jet black lightning.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

But their thoughts were suddenly stopped when a loud roar echoed throughout the whole forest. The different creatures in their surroundings panicked after they heard the roar which followed by flashes of jet black lightning and it's thunder.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Vivianne shouted at Noella who wore a worried expression on her face.

"Damn that brat! What the hell is he thinking?!" Satooji shouted in frustration.

And everyone looked at the place where Naruto went and were shocked when suddenly, a large blue western dragon flew up in the sky.

"I-is th-that?!" Rias stuttered and pointed at the dragon in the sky.

"T-that's Tiamat! But why the hell are those two fighting?" Satooji yelled and asked everyone who looked at him with a look that say "That's we want to know too!"

Tiamat opened her mouth and shot a large ball of blue flames at the place where she was earlier from.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

A loud explosion echoed in the whole area which obliterated the most of the mountain. The grounds of the Familiar Forest shook because of it's intensity and many creatures were now panicking at the sudden tremor.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sona and Rias cried thinking that the blond was killed by Tiamat's attack.

"What in the world was that?!" Everyone's attention was averted when they saw Shouko, Hinata and Shikamaru came back to them.

As they was about to answer, they were interrupted when a figure flew out from the area were Tiamat's attack hit. They sighed in relief when they saw it was Naruto who just stopped flying and faced Tiamat.

"A-are they really gonna fight each other?" Rias asked to no one in particular.

"What the hell? We just leave you guys for a bit and now, Naru-kun is fighting a dragon?!" Shouko yelled at Noella who kept her eyes at Naruto's figure.

"We all don't know why he's fighting her! We were shocked too when suddenly, Naruto-kun attack the mountain with his lightnings!" Noella shot back at Shouko.

Shouko was about to retort but she shut her mouth when she saw the others' faces. They were all confused and afraid of what will happen to Naruto.

"Tch! I don't know what you guys planning to do but I'm going to help Naru-kun!" Shouko was about to unfurl her wings but suddenly stopped as she felt a powerful spike of demonic power washed over the area.

"I-is that really Naru-kun?" Rias stuttered not believing the power that her childhood friend was emitting.

"I think so too, Rias." Sona answered in disbelief as she felt the pressure of Naruto's demonic power for the first time. The power that their childhood friend that showing should not be possible to achieve at their age. But as she thought of it, she couldn't help but to grimace as she knew the reason why Naruto pushed himself to reach what he was now.

And they focused their attention again when they saw Naruto raised one of his hands above his head and materialized a jet black thunderbolt. It's size was getting bigger every seconds until it was nearly a size of a 10 wheeler truck. They were shocked when suddenly, Naruto threw it to Tiamat who just opened her mouth and fired a ball of blue flames again but this time, it was twice as large as the first one. Everyone help their breaths and waited for the outcome when two strong attacks collide.

But what they saw made them fear the worst for Naruto.

Naruto's jet black lightning was destroyed by Tiamat's flames easily and it continued to soar towards Naruto. As they watch Tiamat's attack getting closer to Naruto, the blond devil did something unexpected. He put his two hands forward and a large magic circle appeared in front of him. The others thought of it as a defensive barrier and were doubting if it was enough for Naruto to defend himself from the attack. But the Paimon group sighed in relief for they knew it was one of Naruto's techniques.

And the moment that they all waited for happened. But the Sitri group, Gremory group and Satooji were shocked when the gigantic ball of blue flames stopped right in front of the barrier and being sucked slowly into it. After a few seconds, Tiamat's attack was gone without the trace.

"No way! How in-" Issei exclaimed but his words were stopped when Naruto raised one of his hands and pointed to the sky. They all looked at the place where Naruto was pointing and where shocked when Tiamat's attack exploded high above the skies.

"What the hell? What did Naruto-sempai do?!" Issei exclaimed in confusion not comprehending the scene that just played out.

"I think we should ask his peerage seeing that they didn't panicked when Tiamat's attack was about to hit Naruto." Sona said and looked at the Paimon group who still kept their attention at their King.

"You can ask your questions later. But right now, we're gonna help that idiot to clean up the mess he got in to." Vivianne said and looked at her group who nodded at her.

As the Paimon group was about to unfurl their wings, they were stopped by a bright blue light that came from Tiamat's body.

Thinking of it as an attack, they all tensed and were about to fly as fast as they can but but seeing their King relaxed, they looked at each other and waited for what will happen next.

After a few seconds, the bright light died down and all of them were shocked to see what they saw. Instead of a large blue western dragon that they saw earlier, what they were seeing now was a blue haired woman with a slime figure and a pair of blue dragonic wings on her back.

"Wha-what's happening?" Vivianne stuttered with confusion on her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe she changed her form to fight Naruto better at her human form." Genevieve voiced out her own conclusion.

"Now is not the time to wonder about that! Let's go and help Naruto-kun now!" Yakumo urgently said and unfurl her wings and flew up.

But she stopped in her tracks when Tiamat in her human form flew straight towards Naruto and tackled the blond with a...hug?

"What the hell?!" A dumbfounded Vivianne blurted of what she just witnessed. Everyone was thinking the same thing on the scene just played out in their eyes.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**

"Tia-nee!" An embarassed Naruto shouted and return the hug that he recieved from a blue haired woman.

"Heheheh! You really got stronger compared to the last time we saw each other, Na-kun. You really surprised me of your growth." Tiamat praised Naruto and released him from the hug.

"Of course I am, Tia-nee. I don't want the others think that you have a weak master, can I?" Naruto smirked and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Don't be so proud of it. You still have a long way to go before you can fight me head on, you know." Tiamat narrowed her blue eyes.

"I know, Tia-nee. You just shrugged off my lightning attacks earlier and destroyed the strongest thunderbolt that I conjured with your attack. And don't get me started that you fought me with less than 10 percent of your power." Naruto sighed and looked at Tiamat with a discouraged face.

"It's only obvious that you still can't win against me, Na-kun. Maybe after 20 years or 50 years from now, you can if you keep getting stronger at this rate." Tiamat comforted the blond who smiled at her.

"I think now is the time we join your friends, Na-kun. After the little show we just made, I think they're worried sick. And from what I sensed earlier, one of your friends is Ddraig's host, right? I can't wait to meet that red bastard again." Tiamat chuckled darkly which made Naruto shivered a bit and pitied Issei for a second. He knew that Tiamat hated the Two Heavenly Dragons but the reason was unknown to him. He tried asking her in the past about it but she dodged the question every time.

Seeing Naruto was daydreaming, Tiamat sighed and took own of his hands and flew as fast as she can towards the group of devils that she sensed.

"W-waa-!" Naruto cried out at the sudden action of Tiamat.

"Hahahah! And here we are!" Tiamat laughed and slowed down. She and a dizzy Naruto hovered down slowly and landed safely.

Well, for Tiamat that is. Naruto on the other hand stumbled and collapsed on the ground and groaned at the unexpected flow of actions of Tiamat.

"Hahahah! Get up there, Na-kun and introduce me to your friends. Especially with Ddraig-chan." Tiamat ignored the dumbfounded looks she got from everyone and helped Naruto to stand up.

"Okay okay. Geez, you can't really wait huh, Tia-nee?" Naruto sighed and rubbed his hair while looking at Tiamat smiling sheepishly at him.

Naruto looked at the Gremory and Sitri group along with his peerage who were all wearing the same expression on their faces.

A mixture of shock and confusion which made Naruto laughed inside his head at the look of their faces. As for Satooji? Well, he was looking at Naruto with a tired look at saying "I'm too old for your shits!" It made the blond having a hard time preventing his laughter to escape from his lips.

"Heyah guys! I'm gonna introduce someone important to 'ya." Naruto cheerfully greeted the dumbfounded group which returned to reality after hearing his voice.

"You know what? Screw it! Just be done with so that we can finish what we came for and go back home. I'm so damn tired for worrying for a certain _someone_ who fought a dragon, and a dragon king at that! And at the end, those two are now acting like siblings and like nothing happened!" Vivianne snapped and glared at Naruto and Tiamat who was exchanging glances after hearing her outburst. The others on the other hand looked at her with pity for they too were worried at the blond even they only met him a week ago.

"Woah, Na-kun. You sure made some good friends." Tiamat said and smiled at Vivianne who glared at her which she just shrugged off.

"Heheheh. Sorry for worrying you guys. Tia-nee wanted to test me of how strong I am now. Anyway, I'll formally introduce to you guys my familiar and my surrogate sister, Tiamat, also known as the Chaos Karma Dragon and the strongest of the Five Dragon Kings." Naruto formally introduced Tiamat who smiled at the silent group and waiting for their reaction.

What? Even if she's a dragon doesn't mean she don't do these things for fun.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH~~~~! SISTER?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief of what they just heard.

"That's right! But the story about it will be told for the another time since we still have things to do just what Viviane-chan said earlier." Naruto cheerfully said and looked at Tiamat who's staring at Issei and Saji. Well, it was more on Issei actually.

"Fufufu. Why hello Ddraig-chan! From what I can sense, you're still not awaken huh? But it's fine because I know that you can hear me loud and clear." Tiamat stopped her words when she saw Issei clutched his left hand that was now covered with red dragon scales with a green gem on the back of his hand.

"Oho? Getting feisty, aren't we? Consider yourself lucky this time you bastard." Tiamat was now surrounded with a black aura which caused the group to gulped and shivered in fear at her appearance. "If your host right now isn't Na-kun's friend, I already killed him the moment he arrived in this forest." Tiamat finished her words after releasing a bit of her killing intent which made them held their breaths for a seconds at it's intensity. And suddenly, she turned her gaze to Saji who stood still in fear under Tiamat's dark blue eyes. "And imagine my surprise that the portion of Vitra is here too. The world is sure a small place~." Tiamat said in a singsong voice.

"Geez, Tia-nee! You're scaring them! Besides, is it really okay for you to be here any longer? Not that I mind though. But wasn't your home was destroyed at our little fight earlier? And you already received what you wanted me to get for you." Naruto reminded the blue haired woman who gasped loudly after hearing his words.

"You're right, Na-kun! Thanks for reminding me about that! I still have to fix my home after our sweet little reunion." Tiamat unfurled her dragon wings and tiptoed towards Naruto. Seeing the confused face of the blond, it made her laughed softly and planted a quick kiss on her cheeks which made Naruto blush.

"Tia-nee! What was that?!" A blushing Naruto shouted at Tiamat who was now flying away at them.

"Fufufufu! You're so cute when you're like that, Na-kun. I guess some things don't change after all. Take care, my little maelstrom." Tiamat voice echoed throughout the forest as her figure slowly disappeared at the horizon.

"You too, nee-san." Naruto smiled softly and looked at the group he was with. He was greeted with a dumbfounded looks from the Sitri and Gremory group but his peerage, with the exception of Shikamaru was glaring at him.

"Uhm, sorry for all the trouble I just caused." Naruto bowed down at the group who sighed loudly at him which made him chuckle.

"Who was that Naru-kun? Why did you call her "nee-san"? Why did you fight earlier, then she..she h-hugged you! Then she held your hand and last but not the least, s-she k-k-kki-kissed you!" An enraged Shouko was now walking slowly towards Naruto who gulped at the incoming danger.

"She is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon and one of the Five Great Dragon Kings and the strongest of them all. As for why I called her "nee-san", she became my elder sister figure after I met her when I was ten years old when dad brought me here. As for how I met her, I got lost and ended up at her resting place and she helped me to find dad. She then made a bet that if I got stronger, she'll agree to be my familiar and that happened last three years ago. And as for the hug and kiss, she always to that to tease me." Naruto rapidly blurted out all of it in just few seconds which surprised the group at Naruto's fast talk and his lung capacity. And as for Shouko, she stopped and now blinking owlishly at Naruto's answer.

"W-well, okay. If she's your surrogate elder sister, it's fine." Shouko calmed down and smiled at him.

"Hm, so you guys already got some familiars?" Naruto asked the group which glared at him with intensity that could make a hole in his face.

" **NO!** " All of them shouted at the blond which made him cover his ears in reflex to protect his poor eardrums.

"Geez, why you guys have to shout at the same time? I'm really sorry, alright? To make it up for it, me and Satooji here will help you guys." Naurto sheepishly said and pointed Satooji at the corner who grunted at the blond's antics.

"Fine but you're in a lot of trouble later, _Naruto._ " That statement came from Noella made him gulped in fear. It was cold and authoritative, which tells you there's no more room for arguments to escape her wrath.

"O-okay N-noella-chan. L-let's go, everyone." A heavily sweating Naruto stuttered and gestured everyone to follow him and Satooji who looked at Noella with wide eyes for making Naruto act like that. Well, the other members of Naruto's peerage just snickered at Naruto's misfortune.

And the Paimon, Gremory, Sitri with Satooji roamed around the Forest of Familiars in order to get those who don't have a familiar to have one. But at the end of the search, only three were able to find their familiars. They were Asia, who got a baby Sprite Dragon, Tomoe who got a youkai that looks like a flying lemur and Shouko who got a spirit fox. After their little adventure in the Familiar Forest, the three Kings and their peerage said their farewells and went home separately.

 **After a few days**

Naruto and Vivianne was now walking towards the Occult Research Club at the old school building for another 'club activity' as they called it. As for why they weren't with the others? Well, the teacher of their last class asked both of them to help him to carry the books to the teacher's lounge. As the two walk, Naruto decided to break the silence between them.

"I received an update of their possible locations this morning with Kichii and Noella's familiar."

"Really? It's about time! I really can't wait to see them with my eyes! So, when do we leave?" Vivianne excitedly asked Naruto who was contemplating something.

"Tomorrow morning. I already talked to Sona that we will be out for school for more than ten days."

"Good. But you know, I still can't get over of what happened at the Familiar Forest." Vivianne said honestly at Naruto.

"What? I thought you already forgotten about it, like the others."

"Hah! As if they already forgot about that! They just don't want to confront you with it since it what did happen was ridiculous!"

"So cruel, Vivia-" Naruto stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at the direction of their club after sensing a spike of an unfamiliar demonic power. Vivianne did the same but only a few seconds late at Naruto's reaction at the spike. They looked at each other and rushed towards the clubroom. As they getting close, he couldn't help but to wonder who were the visitors of their club.

"I will not marry you, Riser!" Both of them heard Rias loud shout coming from inside.

Turning her gaze to Naruto for what will be their next move, she was shocked to see that Naruto was now pissed off.

Big time.

She just kept her mouth shut and waited for her King to move. She saw Naruto put his one hand forward towards the door. And before she could say anything, Naruto already shot a bolt of his lightning which obliterated the clubroom's door.

"What? An attack?" Everyone inside became alert while Grayfia, just stood still but narrowed her eyes at the door which was full of dust.

"Tch, still can't control my powers huh? I guess I should take up Pervy Mad Scientist's advice on improving it." A calm yet deep voice resounded which made Rias, Riser and Grayfia became alert of the unknown intruder.

"Woah, still flashy as ever huh, Naru-kun?!" Shouko shouted but kept her mouth shut when she saw Naruto's face. It was not his usual happy-go-lucky face but a serious and cold Naruto.

"Naruto-sama." Grayfia bowed down and greeted Naruto who just nodded back at her. Even Grayfia was taken back at Naruto's sudden change of attitude. As far as she remembers, when she call Naruto with "-sama", he always corrected her but now, he's not which made her think of what happened to him.

"Naruto/Naruto-sempai?" The Gremory group didn't know how to react at Naruto's new demeanor. They glanced over his peerage who adapted the same expression as him which made them confused more.

" **YOU! HOW DARE YOU INTERU-** " An enrage Riser shout was cut off when Naruto flared up his demonic power which made the Phenex member held his breath for a moment at it's density. Even his peerage and the Gremory group were having trouble breathing at the pressure of Naruto's demonic power. The only one who wasn't bother by it at all was Grayfia. But she was surprised to see that a devil at such young age possessed a large magic reserves.

"Why hello, Riser Phenex. It's nice to see you again after all these years." Naruto dropped his demonic power and glared at Riser with his cold blue eyes.

 **And that's a wrap! Please send your honest opinions abot this update. I really appreciate it.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Some clarifications :**

 **Tiamat — I wanted her to be in the story since in the canon, she still haven't showed up yet. (Not until the release of Volume 19) So in this story, she is Naruto's elder sister figure who loves to troll on others. The details of their relationship will be revealed as the story goes on. As for her abilities, I have some things in my mind but feel free to suggest some.**

 **Kichii or Gamakichi — Naruto is not Naruto if there is no ramen, orange, Kurama and toads. Without the love in the color orange and Kurama, I decided to put the toads in the story.**

 **Rias — She won't be in Naruto's harem. Why? Because Oppai Dragon won't exist without her. And personally, I don't like her. No offence to Rias' fans. Her relationship with Naruto will only be bestfriend/surrogate sister.**

 **Naruto's harem — His relationship with his peerage (except Shikamaru, duh?) will progress slowly as the story goes on. As for Ravel and Sona? Well, it will be a surprise. As for our beloved Maou Shoujo (you should know this already if you're a fan of DxD), I'm still trying to thinking of a plot to put her in Naruto's harem.**

 **The "their" and "they" in the last chapter were not refering to people but objects. But I think some of you already have a clue about it.**

 **As for the OC's appearance, I still haven't search about it but I'll try to add it together at the next update.**

 **And lastly, Naruto in here can use the Flying Thunder God technique. What? Everyone loves that technique. =)**

 **So please suggest some badass moniker that without "Flash" at the end. It's getting old.**

 **Until next time! Kirisakichii out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note : Well, this is chapter 6. Blah blah blah.**

 **Some clarifications before we start...**

 **Naruto won't have a Scale Mail by** _ **using**_ __ **Tiamat. But I'm still debating on myself to give him an Artitificial Sacred Gear at the Youth Gathering Arc.**

 **For the last time, Rias won't be paired with Naruto. The reason? It will be revealed next chapter so chill.**

 **And lastly, some characters may be a bit OOC so please forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Why hello, Riser Phenex. It's nice to see you again after all these years." Naruto dropped his demonic power and glared at Riser with his cold blue eyes.

"YOU! Why the hell are you here?!" Riser hissed and sent a death glare at Naruto who returned it with his own.

"Well duh? I'm a member of this club, Royal Flaming Turkey" Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged off.

Naruto's peerage and the Gremory group snickered at Naruto's response while Riser was now fuming in anger.

Naruto looked at the silver haired maid that didn't fit the gloomy club room of theirs. "Grayfia-san, I apologize for my rude actions earlier. On my way here, me and my Knight..." Naruto pointed his thumb on Vivianne. "felt a sudden spike of unfamiliar demonic power and thought of it as an attack." Naruto apologized at the silver haired maid.

"It was understandable, Naruto-sama. You don't need to apologize for it." Grayfia said to Naruto who looked at her and Rias with serious face.

"Seeing the _Royal Flaming Turkey_ with you here, I take it that you are here to talk with Rias about her engagement with him?" Naruto asked Grayfia who nodded back at his question and ignore the blatant insult that he thrown to Riser. "Do you wish for me and my peerage to leave the room? Since this meeting is between the Houses of Gremory and Phenex." Naruto formally asked Grayfia who just stared at Naruto.

"No. It isn't necessary for you and your peerage to leave, Naruto-sama. I'm just here to inform Rias-sama that Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex moved the wedding day to an earlier date. And also, I'm here to tell Ojou-sama's new Pawn and new Bishop about her engagement." Grayfia said keeping her stoic face.

"I see. Well then, please continue your business. As for us, we'll just stand here and wait for your talk to finish. I have some things that I need to talk to Rias later." Naruto signaled his peerage to stand near the window with him.

"Now, let's get back to business." Grayfia said to the occupants of the room.

"I already said it countless times! I won't marry Riser!" Rias shouted with clear frustration on her face.

"Ojou-sama, this matter was decided by Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex." Grayfia reasoned to a scowling Rias.

Rias crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't care about their agreement! I refuse to marry him!" Rias gave Riser a dark glare, to which he simply gave her a cocky smile.

"It seems that I have no choice." Grayfia released a tired sigh that made Rias giving her a confused look. "Sirzechs-sama said to give you a chance to get out of the engagement if you're still against it."

"Nii-sama?" Rias asked Grayfia to elaborate further.

"Yes. In a situation that you're still against the engagement, you'll be allowed to play a Rating Game against Riser-sama." Rias' widened her eyes at Grayfia's words. "If you win, the engagement is nullified and either of the family won't push you to the wedding. However, if you were to lose, then the wedding should continue regardless." Grayfia explained to Rias professionally.

Rias was on a deep thought for a moment, staring at her peerage then Naruto and his group. Then she turned to Riser and gave him a dark glare. "I'm not going to marry you Riser. I'll play you in the Rating Game!" Rias declared at Riser.

Naruto on the other hand was on a deep thought. After hearing Rias' answer on Grayfia's words, he was thinking the chances of Rias winning against Riser in a Rating Game.

 _"I haven't seen Riser's peerage yet but from what I heard, he was considered a genius when it comes to Rating Games and with their Clan's abilities. Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis and 'Immortality'. He already had an experience in it with his eight wins and two loses. And his defeats were all intentional." Naruto looked at Rias' peerage with a calculative eyes and return to his musings. "They're strong in their own rights but that alone isn't enough. Especially if two of them are inexperienced and newly minted devils_." Naruto stopped his eyes at Issei and Asia. As he was about to continue his rants, he was pulled back to reality when Riser laughed cockily.

"You? Challenge me in a Rating Game? What a joke, Rias!" He lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. "Let me show you what a real Peerage looks like, my dear Rias." A large orange seal appeared in the club room, fire flickering from the seal. Within moments, fifteen young women rose out of the seal.

Seeing the girls, only one thing that crossed in Naruto's mind.

"What the fuck? This dumb ass has a girl for almost every fetish known to man!" Naruto blurted out accidentally which made his peerage chuckle at his words.

"How dare you mock Riser-sama!" One of Riser's peerage yelled at Naruto who gasped dramatically after realizing what he just did and stared at the one who yelled at him.

"And you are?" Before adopted a disinterested look. "Never mind, I don't care." He glanced to his amused looking peerage. "I blurted out my thoughts again, didn't I?" Naruto deadpanned at his peerage who nodded at him with a big smiles.

"N-no w-way! Is that really you, Naruto-sama?" A teary eyed blonde girl asked Naruto who looked at her and smiled softly.

"Oho? If it isn't Ra-chan! Cute as always huh? And how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to add '-sama' in my name? Just call me Naruto." Naruto waved at a red faced Ravel.

"B-but" Ravel stuttered only to be cut off by Naruto's blank face. Seeing now way out of it, she took a deep breath and stared at Naruto's blue orbs. "Y-yes, N-naruto-kun."

"See? It wasn't so hard." Naruto smiled at her which made her look away from him in order to hide her red cheeks.

Everyone except for Grayfia and Riser sweat dropped at the scene they had just saw. They can't help but to wonder what was the relationship of the two.

"Oi fishcake! Stop flirting with my sister right in front of me or I'll burn you!" Riser snarled at Naruto who just stared blankly at him, not taking Riser's threat seriously.

"Onii-sama! What are you saying?! We are just friends!" Ravel yelled at his older brother and threw the most terrifying glare that she could muster. But it was failed because she was still blushing after hearing what Riser just said.

"She's right, _Royal Flaming Turkey_." Naruto added and glared at Riser.

Seriously, why did he accuse him of flirting with his sister? Is he stupid enough to call that short conversation as an act of flirting?

"As amusing it is to see you guys bickering like children, don't they have an important discussion here?" An irritated Vivianne whispered at Naruto.

Reminded of what they were doing earlier, Naruto coughed enough for the occupants of the room to look at him.

Seeing how effective it was, Naruto looked at Riser. "Hey _Royal Flaming Turkey,_ continue your business with Rias and finish it immediately. I have some urgent matters to discuss with Rias and you already wasted my time enough." Naruto said seriously at Riser who grunted in agreement and looked at Rias and chuckled darkly.

"Do you see the difference between us, Rias? I have full fifteen while you have only.." Riser looked at the devils that aren't close with Naruto. "Six? Hah! This is rich! Do you think you have a chance against me?" Riser laughed arrogantly ignoring the small glares from Rias' peerage.

Normally, Naruto would laughed at Riser's arrogance but right now, he's back again into his little world inside his head.

 _"Tsk, I didn't expect that Ra-chan would be in Riser's peerage. Maybe their parents decided to put her in it to let her have some experience to be in someone's peerage. And this unexpected development just made Rias' chances in winning against Riser close to zero. And speaking of Ra-chan, judging from her expression earlier, she have many questions in her mind about my sudden disappearance last five years. Damn, she'll probably whack me with her pink fan of hers. And from the looks of it, we can't even talk in here like we used to. Maybe I should go to the Underworld for a visit, especially to the Phenex estate. And maybe.."_

His stay in his own world was interrupted when he felt Noella nudged his side. Snapping out from his thoughts, he looked at her with a questioning gaze. Noella jerked her head towards Issei and a pissed Riser.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted and raised his left hand and looked at Riser with anger and jealously in his eyes.

Wait, jealousy? What in the earth did he miss in such a short time while zoning out?! Well, let's just watch what's going to happen next.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with buchou!" Issei pointed his finger to Riser, to which just blinked at him few times.

Riser? A womanizer? Well duh? Thank you for stating something so obvious, Issei!

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer? You were even crying and pounding the floor earlier." Riser responded blankly at Issei.

Oh, so that's why there's a jealous look on Issei's face. This guy's dream is to be a Harem King after all.

"S-shut up! That's different with the thing about buchou! At this rate, even you were married to buchou, you'll still be flirting with other girls!" Issei retorted at Riser.

How is it a different thing? Devils were known to be lustful beings you know! It's not rare that most of the male devils have their own harems. Hell, there's even a reverse harem!

"And why do you even care? You're just her measly Pawn, right?" Riser shot back at Issei who was clearly angered at Riser's words.

Ouch! A low blow to Issei's pride! And it's only natural for Issei to care for Rias like this. The Gremory's infamous affection must rub into him. But his guts told him that there was more, but he didn't want to think that possibility since it will be a hell of a road for Issei.

"I told you to shut up, yakitori!" Issei shouted angrily at Riser.

What the? Yakitori? Why didn't I thought of that? But this is bad! I know that Riser won't let that insult slide.

"Yakitori? Y-ou low class devil! Don't get ahead yourself! That's not how you talk to a High Class Devil!" Riser broke out in anger and flared his demonic power.

"Hey guys? Is it only me or the room suddenly got hot?" Shouko whispered to the others.

"I think you already know the answer Shouko." Noella said not even glancing at the red head. She was about to retort back but stopped her mouth from opening when she heard Issei declared some stupid words.

Yup, just as I predicted. The temperature rose because of Riser.

"Hey, Yakitori bastard! I will beat the shit out of you right here, right now with my Boosted Gear! We don't need to play the Rating Game anymore!"

Oh boy, I don't know if this is arrogance or just confidence.

Riser sighed and muttered something that made Naruto stop his monologue to himself.

"Mira, do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama." The girl, who was called Mira said and took up a fighting stance with her wooden staff.

 _"Oh, things are gonna get ugly."_ The collective thoughts of Naruto and his peerage when they saw the girl charge at Issei _._

Naruto, expecting that Issei can handle his mess, frowned when he saw Issei was not moving at all. As the girl gets closer...closer...and closer, Issei didn't move a muscle at all.

"Fuck this. I don't think he's frozen in fear or what. But this is ridiculous! He can't even react at her speed? Damn, and here I thought he can handle it." Naruto ranted at his head and decided to intervene.

In an instant, he move at Issei's side and kicked him with a little force and quickly faced at the charging Mira who's eyes were widen in fear as Naruto already grabbed the shaft of her weapon. Before everyone else could react at his stunt, he gripped Mira's wooden staff and shoved it towards her making her lost her balance for a second and fell down with her butt.

Everyone gasped at shocked after what happened in front of their eyes. It was just too fast that they had trouble in following the blond's speed. At an instant, Naruto moved and saved Issei from a beating and neutralized the attacker.

But some of them didn't reacted like the others. They were Grayfia and the Paimon group. Reasons? Simple. Grayfia is known as the Strongest Queen for a reason. But she was impressed at the Paimon heir's speed. And the rest of the Paimon group? Well, they knew Naruto long enough to know his strength and capabilities but still having a trouble of following the blond's speed with their eyes.

"Royal Flaming Turkey, I told you to finish your business with Rias as soon as possible, right? So stop playing around and be done with your damn thing here. You can 'punish' Issei but not in here. Do it in the upcoming Rating Game." Naruto told Riser with a cold and emotionless voice which surprised everyone except for his peerage while Riser was fuming in anger of being told again by Naruto. "And you, as much as I admire your willingness to fight for Rias' sake, do it when you can back your words up. And think of the consequences of what your actions will be before doing it. You just insulted and challenged a High Class Devil into a fight that you can't even win as of you right now." Naruto looked at Issei who lowered his head at Naruto's harsh words.

Riser gave Naruto an angry glare. "I'm getting tired of your arrogance, you shit! Who do you think you are to order around me around? An immortal Phoenix!"

"Pfft, immortal? Please, stop it. Just be done with your talk to Rias and be gone." Naruto snorted and walk back to his peerage.

Riser was now seething at Naruto's nonchalant response. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked at Rias who was silent at the whole little speech that Naruto gave to him and Issei.

"Rias, I'll give you ten days to train your peerage. Your Pawn is so weak even with one of the fabled Longinus, the Boosted Gear." Riser arrogantly said with a smirk.

"Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias frowned but not rejecting the idea.

"Are you against it because it's humiliating? A Rating Game isn't something you can win with feelings alone. I've seen many devils that lost without using their power to the fullest a countless times, no matter how great their power and potential was." Riser said seriously to Rias who listened to him intently.

"And besides, it's not weird for you and your peerage to train first. This will be your first Rating Game after all." Riser added.

"As much as I hate to admit but the _Royal Flaming Turkey_ is right, Rias. As of you guys right now, it's an easy win for him." Naruto begrudgingly agreed to Riser which surprised Rias.

"Did you just agree on Riser?" Rias skeptically asked Naruto.

"Yes. Because what he said was the truth after all. But that didn't change the fact that I despise him." Naruto admitted honestly to Rias.

"The feeling is mutual, fishcake." Riser spat out and looked at Rias. "Ten days, Rias. I'm sure you can improve your servants within that time." He turned to Issei. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Sekiryuutei. Your blow is Rias' blow too." Issei flinched at Riser words. He then looked at the bored looking Naruto. "We may not be the ones who will fight but just for the future, I will show you why you should fear a Phoenix in a Rating Game, you mongrel." Riser boasted with an arrogant smirk then cast a teleportation circle for him and his peerage.

"Ra-chan!" Everyone looked at Naruto who was back to his usual self. Ravel on the other and was surprised and turned at him. Hell, even Riser just let him talk to his sister casually since he knew that Naruto was one of the few friends that her sister has.

"I know that you have many questions on your mind." Seeing her gave a small nod, Naruto continued. "But we can't talk in here, maybe later at your estate after I finish my business with Ria-tan and So-tan." Naruto said as he watched Ravel, and the others engulfed by an orange fire. But before she was gone completely, he saw her smiling happily while nodding at him.

The club room was dead silent for a minute until Rias decided to break the ice. "Well, I'm really glad that it was over. And what is the business that you want to talk about, Naruto-kun?" Rias looked at the cheerful Naruto.

"Ah, that! Me and my peerage will be absent for a few days because of an important trip. How long? We still don't know yet. It will depend on how long we will finish them. But from what our familiars told us, we will able to find them within 8 to 10 days at time." Naruto expained to Rias not telling them the whole details of their trip.

Well, 8 to 10 days were short enough to locate those items after two years of searching their possible locations.

"W-what? You're leaving again? But I-" Whatever Rias was going to say was cut of by Naruto, who waved his hand telling her that her assumption was wrong.

"Yes, I am leaving but only for a short time. And judging from the way you looked at me and my peerage earlier, you wanted us to train you for your upcoming match with the Royal Flaming Turkey, right?"

"Yes, you're right. But I didn't know that you already have plans for the next few days." Rias answered dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Rias. But I think I can still help you guys train. But not with me, of course." Naruto said making Rias looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Really, Naruto-sempai?" Issei asked Naruto with a hint of desperation on his voice. He really wanted to get stronger after what happened earlier.

"Yeah. Since not all of us are needed to go to the trip. So I think I'll only leave with Noella-chan, Fu-chan and Gene-chan." Naruto said to them which made them wonder of why he only need three of his peerage. He then turned his head to his peerage and looked at the ones he didn't mentioned.

"I'm sorry guys that you won't be with us for the trip. I need you to help Rias and her peerage to train for her upcoming Rating Game." Naruto apologized to his group.

"Nah, it's better than to move around. This is much less troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, if that's you wanted, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

"Woah, this will be fun!" Yakumo jumped and looked at her group with a glee in her eyes and a sweet smile.

Well, too sweet for their taste.

"Hmpf! Just make sure that your trip will be successful, Naruto." Vivianne huffed away at Naruto earning some chuckles at the rest of the group at her action.

"I just want to have a lots of NaruShou time when you comeback." Shouko pouted at Naruto.

"I know Shouko, I promise." Shouko jumped in joy at Naruto's words. "And Vivi-chan, don't you trust me?" Naruto said while pretending to be hurt at Vivianne's statement earlier.

"I told you to don't ever call me like that!" A red faced Vivianne shouted at the smiling Naruto.

"Pfft, Vivi-chan? Hahaha! This is rich!" Shouko laughed at Vivianne who threw her a dark glare.

"S-shut up! You tomato fox!" Vivianne shot back at Shouko.

"Pfft." A small laugh escaped from Yakumo and Noella which made the two snapped their head at them.

"What's funny, ice witch/brocon?!" Shouko and Vivianne glared at the two.

"B-brocon? Who said that I have a brother complex, you tsundere sword otaku!" Yakumo shot back at Vivianne.

"Ice witch? It's getting old you know, tomato fox." Noella retorted at Shouko with a small smirk on her face.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru sighed at the bickering girls.

"Hahaha! This is definitely new! Right, Genevieve?" Fu asked the quiet Genevieve.

"I know, Fu." Genevieve replied with a small smile on her lips.

"Hahaha! Oh my, what will be the new nicknames we'll be hearing this time?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

Meanwhile in the sidelines, the Gremory group and Grayfia were dumbfounded at the scene that's playing in front of them.

Who can really blame them? On one moment, all of the Paimon group were serious and acted like professionals. And now, they were now acting childishly without a care in the world.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough. We should talk about how will you help Rias and her peerage them in their training." Naruto called out the four girls.

"Humpf!" The Vivianne, Shouko and Yakumo huffed at the same time while Noella returned to her stoic face.

"Shika, I trust that you could formulate a training regime for each one of them?" Naruto asked his lazy yet trustworthy pawn.

"Troublesome blond. Just leave it to me." Shikamaru assured Naruto.

"Well, that's the end of our discussion here. Me and the others will make a short visit in the Underworld first for some business." Naruto told everyone and looked at Grayfia. "Grayfia-san, do you still have some matters to discuss with Ria-tan?" He asked Grayfia.

"No more, Naruto-sama. I'm just waiting for ojou-sama here if she still have some questions regarding her engagement." Grayfia answered Naruto.

"I see. Well, Ria-tan? I'm really sorry that I can't help you guys train personally." Naruto apologized to the Gremory heiress.

Rias sighed and rubbed her temples and looked at Naruto. "You really won't stop calling me that huh?" Naruto grinned sheepishly at her. "It's okay, I understand. I really appreciate that you leave some of your peerage to help us train for the next ten days. But I'm curious though, what will you do in the Underworld?" Rias asked Naruto with a curious look.

Everyone looked at Naruto and waited for his answer with curiosity written in their faces.

"Hm? I'm planning to visit my parents first. And then, to the Sitris and your parents next. After that, I'm going to the Phenex Household." Naruto truthfully answered to them. But the last destination of his visit made the others confused of his reason of going there.

"Why are you going to the Phenex estate? Don't tell me, it's because of the girl you called 'Ra-chan' earlier?!" Shouko asked, no, DEMANDED the answers at him.

The Gremory group gulped silently as they saw Shouko who was now covered with dark, menacing aura surrounded her body and her hair started to move like they had a life of their own, just like her tails when they first met her. While the rest of Naruto's peerage just ignored the jealous and enraged Shouko. And Grayfia? Well, she was not disturbed at the scene in front of her.

"Yes, Shouko-chan. It was because of her. And before you do anything to me, let me tell you that Ra-chan is one of my few friends before I ran away from the Underworld. And I think she deserves an explanation at my five years of disappearance." Naruto calmly explained at Shouko.

"I see, just be careful though. From what we saw earlier, you and Riser were really on bad terms. I'm surprised that you didn't beat him to pulp earlier." Shouko calmed down and smiled at Naruto's explanation which made the Gremory group sighed in relief when Shouko's dark aura dissipated.

"As much as I wanted to kill that asshole, I can't do it. I don't want the whole Phenex clan to be my enemy just because of him." Naruto said with a shrug, not bothering that he said some disturbing words.

"Hm, good point." Shouko shrugged off and ending their talk.

"Now that's over, I think it's time for us to go. It's a little bit late but I think we can finish our visits in the Underworld at the end of the night." Naruto said as he watch the current time at the club room's wall clock. "Vivianne, I'll give you the authority for Yakumo, Hinata and Shikamaru can use the Promotion." Naruto took a card with a Paimon crest in his pocket and tossed it to Vivianne.

"Just leave it to me." Vivianne nodded her head and caught the card.

"Ria-tan, just talk to them about your plans about your training trip." Naruto turned to Rias who nodded at him with a smile.

"And Grayfia-san," Naruto looked at the silver haired maid. "It's nice seeing you again. And please stop putting '-sama' on my name. Just call me Naruto." Naruto smiled and looked at everyone in the room.

"Guys, good luck with your training. Kick Riser's flaming ass at the Rating Game!" Naruto flashed his fox-like grin while doing a nice guy pose. Before everyone could say anything at his short motivational speech/instruction, he snapped his fingers and he, Noella, Fu and Genevieve disappeared in the room with a black flash which startled and surprised everyone.

"What the hell was that? Naruto-sempai just disappear in an instant!" Issei exclaimed loudly. All of the Gremory group looked at the remaining Paimon group.

"Hm? That? Well, how should we explain this." Vivianne gulped at the questioning eyes she's receiving.

"Troublesome blond. Why did he have to use that? I thought he didn't want the Gremory and Sitri heiress to know about his exploits in the past." Shikamaru grumbled while massaging his forehead.

Little did he know that Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra were standing at the club room's ruined door.

"What was that, Nara-san? Naruto still keeping some secrets from us about what he had done five years ago?" Sona asked Shikamaru with a strict, cold voice. Everyone looked at Sona standing at the ruined door with Tsubaki.

"Sona? What are you doing here?" Rias asked her fellow heiress.

"I felt a powerful and familiar spike of demonic power earlier. We could have arrived here sooner but some of the students felt it and fainted at its pressure." Sona released a tired sigh making the others looked at her with sympathy. "And where's that idiot who caused me that problem?" Sona asked everyone with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto-sama just left, Sona-sama." Grayfia answered the Sitri heiress' query.

"So he already left huh? I'm curious though, why Naruto left some of his peerage here?" Sona looked at Rias then turned her gaze to Shikamaru. "And what are the things that Naruto wanted to keep a secret from us?" Sona narrowed her eyes at the lazy pawn that look back at her with half lidded eyes.

"Hey guys, do you think it's okay for us to tell them about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked to his comrades.

"Why not? He already gave us enough trouble of explaining his seemingly impossible way of leaving here." Vivianne shrugged off at Shikamaru's question.

"Go ahead. It's not that he can do something about it, right?" Yakumo sighed tiredly, ignoring the incredulous looks they were receiving.

"Yeah, this will be his punishment for leaving us here. Fufufu." Shouko chuckled darkly.

"And they're bound to know it anyway. So, will you do the explanation?" Hinata nodded and asked Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell us what are you talking about?" Tsubaki politely asked the Paimon group.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. We are talking about who's gonna answer Sitri-sama's question about Naruto-kun." Hinata apologized to everyone.

"It's fine. So, what are the things that Naruto still keeping from us, Shikamaru-san?" Rias asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and look at the Strongest Queen, Grayfia Lucifege. "Grayfia-sama, you're Lucifer-sama's Queen, right?" Shikamaru asked at the silver haired maid respectfully.

Grayfia raised her eyebrow at the unexpected question but still answered Shikamaru's inquiry. "Yes, Nara-san."

"So, as a Queen of Lucifer-sama, you opt to know some things that the other devils were unaware of." Shikamaru continued his words.

Everyone tensed at what Shikamaru words could imply. Seeing Grayfia who narrowed her eyes into dangerous levels, everyone was worried at Shikamaru.

Sensing the atmosphere, Shikamaru sighed and decided to let the cat out of the bag before things were misunderstood.

"You guys, have you heard of the ' _ **Black Flare**_ '?" Shikamaru asked to no one particular.

Everyone's eyes widened at Shikamaru's sudden question except for Issei and Asia, who were new to the world of supernatural.

 _ **'Black Flare'**_ is a nickname that the Heaven, Grigori and many other Youkais and magicians given to the single, unknown devil who popped out of nowhere four years ago and became the most dangerous enemy that their kind encountered. Even one of the Underworld and its higher ups don't know a thing about his identity and origins. For the years, this unknown devil fought and defeated some of the top figures of the other factions. Those who survived at their fight with him had been utterly humiliated and lost their will to fight or mentally broken down in fear when they hear his name.

"O-of course! Who wouldn't know about him?! He's a devil that became infamous because of his strength and abilities! He is one of the top priority targets of the Church and Grigori because of his power! But no one, not even the Underworld knows from what household he came from." Rias exclaimed making Issei and Asia getting more curious of who were they talking about.

"You can't mean?!" Grayfia and Sona's eyes widened when they connected the dots of the conversation from the start and looked at Shikamaru who nodded at the two.

"What is it, kaichou?" Tsubaki asked her King worriedly.

"But if it's true, then he really didn't told us about the things he had done during his disappearance." Sona sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, ignoring the worried look of her Queen.

"What are you talking about, Sona?" Rias asked her childhood friend/rival.

"It's about the infamous _**'Black Flare'**_ , Rias. Or should I call him Naruto Paimon? I should've known it sooner after we confirmed that he's the one responsible of the Portugal Massacre." Sona said blankly at Rias making her, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba gasped at shock of what they had heard.

"Bah, you're giving him too much credit." Vivianne said with laughter.

"Yeah! Some of the rumors that involve him are really exaggerated." Shouko voiced out her own opinion.

"But some of it was true and we know it." Hinata pointed out at Shouko and Vivianne.

"Who cares about that? We still have some explaining to do. Troublesome women." Shikamaru said, ignoring the small glares he felt from the four girls.

Looking at the other devils in the room, Shikamaru resisted groaning as he saw the curious stares that he was receiving. Well, except for Grayfia though, she still wore her stoic face.

"Gremory-sama, what you saw earlier was one of the reasons how Naruto earned the name ' _ **Black Flare**_ '. And yes, that was an instant teleportation spell." Shikamaru said at the gaping heiress politely.

"W-what? An instant teleportation spell?! Is that even possible?!" Kiba voiced out his doubts. Even if he is a Knight and focused on his swordsmanship, he wasn't ignorant when it comes to magic.

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to Naru-kun 'ya know? Do you know that he already met most of the Longinus possessors of the current era?" Shouko smirked mischievously when she saw the gob smacked faces of the others. But she was kind of disappointed when she noticed that Grayfia didn't show her reaction on her words.

"H-how many did you guys already met?" Rias asked skeptically at the Paimon group.

"Hm, we only met four. But Naruto and Noella met most of them. From what he told us, those two already met the possessors of the **True Longinus** , **Zenith Tempest** , **Dimension Lost** , **Divine Dividing** , **Boosted Gear, Canis Lykaon** , **Incinerate Anthem** and Noella herself, the **Absolute Demise**." Vivianne nonchalantly reminisced what she heard from Naruto and Noella.

"8 out of the 13.. How did they meet them?" Sona asked at Vivianne, barely suppressing her shock at what Vivianne just said.

"Hm? The possessor of the **Absolute Demise** should be obvious. As well as the **Boosted Gear**." Vivianne looked at Issei and continued her words. "The **Canis Lykaon** , we met him during our stay at Grigori, at the same time, meeting the Hakuryuuko. The **Zenith Tempest**? Dulio Gesualdo has it. The others, I don't know. Naruto won't tell us but he only told us that the wielders of **Dimension Lost** and **Incinerate Anthem** were magicians." Vivianne told the group of what she know.

"Powerful beings attract powerful enemies and allies huh? Troublesome blond." Shikamaru mumbled not caring of those who heard him.

"But to meet most of the Longinus possessors of this generation at young age. He's definitely not normal." Akeno said with astonishment.

"Ojou-sama." Grayfia called out to Rias. "I shall take my leave. I would like to talk to Lucifer-sama about this news." Grayfia informed the crimson haired girl.

"Okay Grayfia. Say hello to everyone for me." Rias nodded at the silver haired maid.

Everyone watch Grayfia summoned a silver white transportation circle and left the clubroom.

"So, what happened earlier, Rias? Why is the door of your club room is busted and why did Naruto carelessly flared up his demonic power earlier?" Sona asked Rias as she crossed her arms.

"Well, about that.." Rias decided to recount the events earlier to the two members of the Student Council while the others waited for the two heiresses to finish their conversation.

 **In the Underworld**

Naruto, Noella, Fu and Genevieve arrived in a black flash at a quiet and desolated place in the Underworld. Or specifically, at the cemetery where the late Minato Paimon and Kushina Uzumaki were buried. The three girls, who were first timers in the Underworld, looked around the area and looked at the person who was responsible for bringing them here.

"Where are we, Naruto-kun?" Noella asked her King.

"We're at the cemetery. I want to visit my parents first and introduce you guys to them." Naruto said with a solemn voice.

The three girls widen their eyes at Naruto's answer. They knew that Naruto's parents died in different circumstances and the reason why Naruto go to the Underworld from time to time. But today was their first time to be in here in all the years they had been with Naruto.

"Come on guys. I know that it's unfair for the others but I'll make it up to them." Naruto started to walk to the particular tombstones and smiled sadly.

"Hey mom, dad. I want you to introduce three members of my peerage. I didn't bring the others because of some circumstances but I'll bring them here next time." Naruto brought down his one knee and summoned a small magic circle at his hand. When the light died down, he was now holding a bouquet of flowers and laid it down at his parents' gravestones.

"The white haired onee-san is Noella Crowley, my Queen. The green haired fairy is Fu, one of my Rook. And last but not the least, the silver haired girl is Genevieve du Lac." Naruto chucked and smiled as he introduced his companions.

The three could only lower their heads and kept their mouth shut as they didn't want to disturb their King's moment.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer. I still have somewhere else to go to. But don't worry, next time when I go here, I'll introduce you to all of my peerage members." Naruto stood up and turned to his friends. "Let's get going guys." Naruto smiled and started to cast a normal transportation circle. As they slowly got engulfed by the bright light, the three girls couldn't help but to put a sad smile as they stared at the late Lord and Lady Paimon's graves. But Fu and Genevieve eyes widen for a moment when they realized that the name that Naruto was currently using in the Human World was her mother's.

 **In the Occult Research Club**

"So that what happened huh?" Sona sighed tiredly when she heard Rias recounted what happened earlier.

"That's the gist of it. But I'm glad that Naruto didn't attacked Riser despite his provocations." Rias felt her body shudder a bit recalling the 'fight' they saw at the Familiar Forest and the chills she felt when Naruto flared up his demonic power.

"His demonic aura felt so cold and intoxicating." Akeno blushed a bit which noticed by Shouko who glared at the raven haired beauty.

"…So dark." Koneko closed his eyes and shivered a bit as she remembered Naruto's demonic power. Out of their group, she has the best sensory abilities since she was a former nekoshou, a rare breed of nekomata. And when Naruto released his demonic power earlier, she was overwhelmed by the darkness of it like she was thrown to an abyss.

"Well, that's Naru-kun for you." Shouko proudly said as she puffed her chest.

"You guys are lucky that Noella-nee wasn't the one who flared up her magic power." Yakumo shivered a bit as she recalled one of the terrifying presence she felt in her life.

"What about Noella-sensei, Yakumo-san?" Asia asked the brown haired girl with curiosity.

"Cold." The five members of the Paimon group said as they hugged themselves at the phantom cold just thinking about Noella's demonic power.

"Cold? It can't be that bad, right?" Rias raised her eyebrow.

"N-no, please don't ask for any details anymore!" Yakumo yelled and at the verge of crying which startled everyone.

'They must be traumatized at Noella-sensei's demonic aura.' Everyone thought as they looked at Naruto's remaining peerage with pity.

"Okay, Ose-san. We're sorry for bringing up unwanted memories to you guys." Rias apologized at Yakumo.

"It's okay. So, do you still have some questions regarding Naruto-kun? If not, we would like to go home and prepare ourselves for the training trip." Yakumo composed herself and looked at the two heiress with serious face.

"No more, Ose-san. You and the others can leave now. Just meet us up here tomorrow morning at 7." Rias said and smiled as she saw them sighed in relief.

"If that's the case, goodbye everyone! See 'ya tomorrow!" Shouko jumped cheerfully and summoned a black transportation circle. The others did the same and waved their hands until they disappeared with a bright flash of light.

"We should also take our leave, Rias. We still have some paperwork to finish." Sona started to walk towards the door but suddenly stopped and looked at Rias. "Good luck in your training and your upcoming Rating Game, Rias." And she proceeded to walk out the room together with Tsubaki who bowed at the Occult Research Club before following her King.

Rias clapped her hands and looked at her peerage with a smile. "Alright everyone. We should go home too and prepare for tomorrow's training! Have a good night sleep and be here before 7 in the morning. Understood?"

"YES BUCHOU!" Everyone shouted enthusiastically.

 **In the Underworld**

Naruto and his friends were now currently standing in front of the large gates of the Gremory estate. After visiting the resting place of the late Lord and Lady Paimon, the four went to the Sitri estate via transportation magic. As they arrived in front of the gates of the Sitri estate, the guards told Naruto that Lord and Lady Sitri weren't at home because of a business meeting. So Naruto decided to move to the next destination which is the Gremory estate that led them now to the current situation they're in.

"Woah! It's a castle too! Just like the Sitris earlier!" Fu exclaimed and admiring the home of the Gremory clan. Instead of a large mansion or an average European castle for nobles, this one is larger than the castles for the royalties in the Human World.

"I know, Fu. But this is ridiculous even at the standards of a High Class Devils." Genevieve agreed at the green haired girl.

"Mah, it's only natural since the curent Lucifer came from the Gremory clan." Naruto nonchalantly said as he strode towards the gates of the estate. The three girls followed the suit of the blond devil. As they neared the guards, the girls waited a few steps away from their King as he talked to the guards.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Paimon and I'm here to visit Lord and Lady Gremory if they're available. The three girls on my back are my peerage so they're with me." Naruto said in a friendly manner and waved his left hand that has a crest of the Paimon Clan in it.

"Lord and Lady Gremory are in here, Paimon-sama. Please wait for a moment. A maid will lead you to them." One of the guards politely said as he opened the gates.

Naruto gestured a hand to the girls to follow him inside and waited for the maid that the guard spoken of.

After a few minutes, the maid arrived and guided the four towards the study room where the masters of the estate were. After a few minutes of walking in silence in the large hallways of the Gremory castle, the maid stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked on it thrice.

"Come in." A masculine voice called out, granted the maid a permission to enter the room.

The maid opened the door and entered the room while Naruto and the girls waited for them to enter the room.

"Lucifer-sama, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Grayfia-sama, Paimon-sama, with his peerage are here to see you." Naruto and the girls heard the polite voice of the maid.

"Naruto? Well, that was fast. Let them in." A feminine voice told the maid who hurriedly went back outside the room to call Naruto and his company. As they were about to go inside, Naruto looked at the maid and gave his thanks with a smile. He continued his walk and entered in the room with his peerage.

"Good day, Lucifer-sama, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, and Grayfia-san." Naruto greeted the occupants of the room formally.

"Well, it's only been weeks since you last visited us. Is there any problem?" Lady Gremory asked the blond with a soft voice.

"Well, no. I'm planning to pay a visit the Phenex estate so I decided to drop by." Naruto sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oho? So you're seeing the lone daughter of the Phenex?" Lord Gremory joked at Naruto.

"Well, in a sense. But after that, me and the girls were going on a trip." Naruto said while he gestured at the three girls at his back.

"Now that you mentioned it, who are they?" Lady Gremory asked Naruto as she stared at the three girls. Everyone in the room waited for Naruto to introduce his company.

"Guh! I forgot to introduce them immediately!" Naruto face palmed which made all of the devils in the room sweat dropped at the blond. "She is my Queen. The current possessor of the Absolute Demise, Noella Crowley." Naruto pointed to Noella. "She is one of my Rooks, Fu. A former knight of the court of Avalon." This time, Naruto pointed at Fu. "And she is one of my Knights, Genevieve du Lac. You should've heard of her before." Naruto pointed at the silverette.

"A Longinus possessor, former knight of Avalon and former excorcist huh? You got strong members on your peerage, Naruto." Sirzechs praised at the blond.

"I'm just lucky that I met them." Naruto shyly said as he noticed the girls were staring at him with unreadable expressions.

"But what surprised me is the news that Grayfia told us earlier." Lord Gremory said earning a questioning look at Naruto.

"Oh? Just what happened when she went to Rias earlier and some interesting things." Lady Gremory said cryptically.

"Huh?" Naruto felt a dread crept his heart when he heard the second part of Lady Gremory's sentence.

"It was about the infamous ' _ **Black Flare**_ '." Sirzechs smirked as he watch Naruto's face morphed in comical horror.

"Or how many Longinus possessors he encountered." Lord Gremory added, making the blond fell on his knees and started crying in anime tears.

"NOOOO! WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT STUFFS?! RIA-TAN AND SO-TAN WILL SURELY KILL ME IF THEY KNEW I DIDN'T TELL THEM ABOUT THOSE! WHY?! OH WHOEVER DEITY THAT'S WATCHING ME, CURSE YOU FOR MAKING MY LIFE YOUR DAMN ENTERTAINMENT! AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THOSE PESKY STALKERS WHO WANTED TO EITHER KILL ME OR WANT ME FOR THEIR OWN SHITTY REASONS! AND DON'T FORGET THE ANNOYING FANGIRLS!" Naruto shouted in horror as he pounded the floor with his fists.

Seeing this, Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory and Grayfia sweat dropped at Naruto's reaction. They didn't expect him to react like this since in their minds, Naruto's reaction would be like, _'So you found out the results of my self-imposed exile huh?'_

Meanwhile, the three girls behind Naruto just giggled at their King's predicament.

"I told you so. Not that we're complaining about it, Naruto-kun. As we said in the past, we'll stick with you through thick and thin." Noella said in a comforting manner.

"Yeah! She's right, Naruto-kun! Who cares about those stalkers? We'll just beat them up like we always do!" Fu cheerfully said to the poor blond devil.

"Don't worry about your enemies, Naruto-sama. They have to face me first before they could reach you." Genevieve added making the blond stand up and look at them and smiled.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me." Naruto sincerely said.

"So, all of it was true huh?" Lady Gremory muttered as she sighed at seeing Naruto nodded.

"Yes. There's no more hiding it since I planning to reveal it anyway." Naruto shrugged, back to his usual self.

"I see. The upcoming Gathering of the Youth will definitely be interesting because of you." Sirzechs smiled at Naruto.

"Oh, by the way, Grayfia told us that you left some of your peerage to train Rias and her peerage. I really appreciate it, Naruto." Lady Gremory smiled at Naruto.

"Nah, it's nothing. But I feel bad though, I can't personally help Rias with her training because of my scheduled trip." Naruto said in dejected voice.

"I see. But it's still nice for you to left some people to help Ria-tan, Naruto." Sirzechs tried to cheer up Naruto.

"I know, Lucifer-sama." Naruto smiled at the crimson haired overlord.

"So, do you still have some business with us, Naruto? You do still have a appointment with Ravel Phenex, right?" Lord Gremory asked Naruto.

"Oh! No more, Lord Gremory. I only plan to stop by here in the Underworld before we start our treasure hunt." Naruto waved his hands in front of him.

"Treasure hunt?" Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lady Gremory asked at the same time.

"Uh-uh. That's one of the things we did during my time exploring the Human World." Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"Hm, then good luck on your hunt and take care, Naruto." Lady Gremory said and flashed a motherly smile at Naruto.

"Sure thing, Lady Gremory. It's nice seeing you again guys!" Naruto said while wearing his usual grin. He snapped his fingers and the four if them were slowly engulfed by the black transportation circle. As the light was halfway in consuming them, Naruto looked at Sirzechs and said some words that made the Crimson Satan focused his attention to Naruto's voice. "Lucifer-sama! _**Black Flare**_ 's identity is just the tip of the iceberg of the surprise! When the time comes for me to reveal it, the whole Underworld will be in one hell of a surprise! So you better be prepared for it!" Naruto shouted and disappeared with a bright light. This left the occupants of the room to ponder really hard at Naruto's cryptic and disturbing words meant.

 **In front of the Phenex Estate**

Now, Naruto, Noella, Fu and Genevieve arrived in front of the gates of Phenex estate. The three girls couldn't help but to stare in awe and admiration at the beautiful castle in front of them. Even if the Phenex castle/estate was smaller compared to the first two clans they'd visited, its beauty was on par with them because of the large flower garden surrounding the castle.

"Hey guys." Naruto called out the three. Noella, Genevieve and Fu turned their heads to Naruto and waited for him to continue his words.

"I know this sounds selfish but can you three go ahead at our first destination?" Naruto sheepishly said as he scratched his spiky hair.

"Huh?!" The girls chorused together at Naruto's unexpected words.

"Erm, how should I say this.." Naruto was now fidgeting under the questioning gazes of the three. "I'm only here to talk with Ravel Phenex, the one I called 'Ra-chan' earlier. I know that she have a lot to ask about my disappearance 5 years ago. And I don't want it to be awkward for you guys when we talk about it." Naruto explained at the three. "And besides, I think the current time in our destination is different compared to Japan. So it's better for us to find a place to stay in there and eat and rest a bit before we begin our search." Naruto added.

"You do have a good point, Naruto. But will you be okay? From the way you and Riser acted earlier, you two aren't the best of friends." Fu sarcastically said at the blond.

"I hate that arrogant, egoistical douchebag the moment we first met. And I can only control myself for not to beat him into a bloody pulp because of Ravel and the damn rules." Naruto seriously said.

"Just don't do anything stupid. Understand?" Noella sighed at his King.

"Ouch! Don't you trust me, Noella-chan?" Naruto whined at his Queen who just deadpanned at his silly antics.

"No." The three girls said blankly at him making his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Mou~! Fine! I promise I'll behave. This meeting can be a great benefit to us for the future if I play my cards right so I don't want to screw it up." Naruto said to them.

The three girls raised their eyebrows for a second, and realized that Naruto had an hidden motive at his visit with the Phenex. Not that they were disturbed about it, they're Devils after all.

"Alright. Just be careful, okay? And please finish whatever you're planning immediately. We still don't know if the locations that our familiars gathered were the right ones after all." Genevieve softly said with a sigh.

"Uh-uh. I'll join you girls after an hour or two. So please wait for me." Naruto reassured the silverette.

"Then, we'll be on our way. Remember, don't cause any unnecessary troubles." Noella reminded at Naruto as she casted a transportation spell for Fu, Genevieve and her.

"Yes _, onee-chan_." Naruto teased at his Queen as the three engulfed by the magic circle.

"I told you to-" Noella's words were cut off as the spell finally did it's job.

Naruto chuckled at that. He then turned his sights at the gate of Phenex castle and started to walk calmly. As he head towards the guards, sighed deeply because he really don't know what to say to Ravel at the moment. Thinking of it now was a waste of time so he decided to do it like he always do.

Just do it.

 **Inside the Phenex estate**

Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex were now currently watching their only daughter, Ravel Phenex, getting restless as the minutes passed by.

The three Phenex were now currently in the living room of their castle and just ended a rather long conversation.

The conversation? Well, it's about what happened earlier with Riser's meeting with Rias. Lord and Lady Phenex listened to their daughter's rant about Riser being arrogant again, the Gremory Pawn who stared at her and Riser's other peerage members with a perverted look and the last thing that their daughter said really surprised the two.

Naruto Paimon was still alive and well and already came back.

The two couldn't help but to wonder why the whole Underworld still don't know about his return. And judging from what Ravel had told them, the Gremory and Sitri already knew about this. Thinking about this, they couldn't help to think that the two clans planned to hide this but dismissed the idea when Ravel told them that Naruto himself will visit them later.

Now back to the current situation.

Ravel was now having a trouble of what to feel at Naruto. Should she be angry at him for leaving at the face of the Underworld without telling anyone? Should she be happy that her friend was now finally back? Should she be upset that she didn't told her sooner that he's finally back? She didn't know what to do when she will face Naruto later.

"Ravel." Lady Phenex called out to her daughter with a worried tone. She's been like this right after he came back with his brother.

"Yes mother?!" Ravel squeaked, surprised at her mother's voice.

"Are you alright? You've been restless right after you came back." Lady Phenex asked.

"Eh? Uhm. I-I'm fine mother." Ravel reassured her mother.

"Ravel, we can clearly see that you are troubled. So there's no point in hiding it with us." Lord Phenex shot down Ravel's words with a fatherly smile.

"W-wha?" Was the only thing that escaped from Ravel's lips.

"Are you nervous that your childhood crush will visit us later after his disappearance 5 years ago?" Lady Phenex teased at their daughter.

"W-what are y-you saying, m-mother?!" Ravel stuttered at her mother's teasing.

"Our sweet daugther is finally growing up! To think that the little girl who used to follow and call us "Okaa-sama" and "Otou-sama" is acting like a maiden in love, it really makes me want to cry!" Lord Phenex joined the fray while wiping a couple of fake tears in his eyes.

"FATHER! I-it's not like what you think! We're just friends, okay?!" Ravel screamed out in embarassment.

"My my. Don't try to deny it my dear. It's not like it is a big secret. After all, you cried so hard when you heard what happened to him and his clan. And don't even let me get started on the days that you two met and played. You were brimming with happiness and can't stop talking about him after all." Lady Phenex said with a sly smile which now made Ravel's whole face red at her words.

"You're mother is right, Ravel. Though I'm now curious of what kind of man did Minato's son right now. He's really a good child when he was still a kid." Lord Phenex hummed, ignoring his red faced daughter.

"You're right, dear. He's a polite and humble boy. I clearly remembered the day Ravel first met him." Lady Phenex started her teasing again.

"M-mother!" Ravel yelled at her mother, who in turn just laughed at her.

And before another batch of teasing and denials came from the mother-father-daughter trio, a several knocks on the door stopped them from what they were about to say.

"Come in." Lord Phenex ordered whoever was on the other side of the door.

The door opened and a maid entered and bowed at three Phenex.

"Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex and Lady Ravel, Paimon-sama is here to see you." The maid said with a respectful tone.

Lord and Lady Phenex looked at each other and smiled as they saw their daugther.

A flustered and nervous Ravel Phenex.

"Let him in." Lord Phenex said to the maid.

The maid went outside of the room and within a few seconds, Naruto entered the room with a smile plastered on his face.

"Greetings, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, and..." Naruto left his words hung in the air for a few seconds and looked at Ravel with soft eyes. "Ra-chan."

Before the Lord and Lady of the Phenex clan return the greeting, Ravel's outburst stopped them from doing it.

"I told you not to call me that! I-it's embarrassing." Ravel yelled at the grinning Naruto.

"Eh?! Why should I? It suits you very well. Don't you agree, Lady Phenex?" Naruto asked the Phenex matriarch who just chuckled at him.

"Yes. Yes it does, Naruto. I'm glad that you're doing fine after all the years you left the Underworld." Lady Phenex said.

"See, Ra-chan? Even your mom said it!" Naruto said childishly at the flustered Ravel.

"F-fine! Suit yourself! Just don't forget the reason why you're here in the first place." Ravel crossed her arms and huffed away from Naruto.

"Oh? And what is it?" Lord Phenex spoke with curiousity in his eyes.

"Erm. I wanted to explain myself to Ra-chan about my self-imposed exile 5 years ago." Naruto sheepishly answered.

"Now that you brought that up, we're also curious about it too. Mind if we join your conversation about it?" Lady Phenex asked Naruto.

"Sure thing, Lady Phenex. I see no problems in it." Naruto said to her.

"So, what did you do last 5 years? You didn't even tell anyone before you left and made some people worried to death at your escapade." Lord Phenex said as he glanced at her silent daughter.

"Well, I decided to leave because I want to forget about _that_ incident so I went to the Human World and explored it." And Naruto started to talk the entire thing he did during the last 5 years in the Human World and leaving some parts of it. Sometimes, the three Phenex asked him some questions from time to time about the things he said and answered them truthfully. And after a few minutes of storytelling, questions and answers, the topic was now about Naruto's peerage.

"From what Ravel told us earlier, you already formed your peerage." Lady Phenex said at Naruto. It was more of a statement than a question which made Naruto smiled sheepishly at her words.

"Yeah. I already have some peerage members but it's not yet full." Naruto said.

"Oh? And what are the pieces that you still haven't used?" Lord Phenex asked at the Paimon heir. He was intrigued at him and his peerage if they survived long enough in the Human World and met some powerful beings.

"A Bishop and a Rook." Naruto answered as he summoned his two Evil Pieces from his pocket dimension.

"Only two more left and you'll complete it huh?" Ravel said in admiration since it usually take a long time for a High Class Devil to complete his peerage.

"Yup! I'm planning to search for suitable members before the Youth Gathering." Naruto grinned like a mad man at the mere thought of the reaction of other Devils at his full peerage.

Lord and Lady Phenex was looking at each other and hummed at themselves of what Naruto just told them. As for Ravel, she was slightly disturbed at the way our blond hero was grinning.

"Erm, Naruto-kun? When will you announce about you're return to the whole Underworld?" Ravel asked Naruto.

"Hm? Most likely after the result of Rias and Riser's Rating Game. Regardless of the result, I'll be there and let myself be known. Be it the wedding day itself or a victory party of Rias. I'm still going to a trip so I won't be able to see the outcome of the Rating Game." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"A trip? To where?" Ravel asked the blond curiously.

"The Human World. Me and some of my peerage gonna finish our treasure hunt that we started 2 years ago." Naruto said excitedly like a child.

"Eh? Treasure hunt? What kind of treasures you are searching?" Ravel asked with enthusiasm. She was really curious of what Naruto and his peerage searching that it took more than 2 years to find them.

"Hm... SECRET! You'll find out about it soon enough so I don't want to ruin the surprise." Naruto playfully said as he blew his tongue childishly.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Ravel whined at the laughing blond who kept making funny faces at her.

As Naruto and Ravel were playing like children, the Phenex Matriarch and Patriarch were watching the scene with a fond smile. They haven't seen their daughter act like ths since the blond Paimon disappeared 5 years ago. The two looked at each other and gave a small nod to each other, agreeing in the silent plan that they had earlier.

"Ravel, Naruto." Lord Phenex called the two.

The two immediately stopped their childish sqabble and straighten themselves up as they looked at Lord Phenex.

"Yes Lord Phenex/Father?" The two of them responded with a sorry look at their faces at the behavior they had shown.

"I hate to ruin the reunion you two were having but we have some urgent matters to talk about." Lord Phenex said as he looked at her daughter with serious face.

"It's okay, Lord Phenex. I apologize for my childish conduct that I shown and took up your time. I'm also planning to leave a little bit later so it's not really a problem." Naruto formally said to the male Phenex.

"No, it's alright Naruto. We're happy to see that Ravel is happy. It's been so long that we saw her like this again after you disappeared 5 years ago." Lady Phenex said with a smile.

"M-mother! Don't say things like that!" A red faced Ravel shouted at her mother who giggled at her daugther.

"I see. I'm really sorry for what I did. If only thrre's anything that I can do in order to make it up to Ra-chan." Naruto said with a weak voice and guilt was clearly written all over his face.

"I-it's fine, Naruto-kun! I'm just happy that you're already here." Ravel stuttered at Naruto.

"Well, you heard Ravel. But if you ever try to make her sad again..." Lord Phenex left his words hung in the air and glared at Naruto.

Naruto gulped when he felt the temperature rose a bit and was now sweating like crazy under the intense eyes of a protective father. He did the most logical thing that first popped out in his mind.

Bowed and swore to never hurt Ravel in anyways. It's not like he's planning to do it with his friend though.

"I swear in my clan's name and honor that I will never hurt Ravel Phenex in any possible means. As a friend of her, I will protect her with all the power I have and will be there for her when she needs me." The nervous blond blurted out with a serious face with matching voice.

This made Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex widened their eyes in surprise and shock. They didn't expect for Naruto to go as far as swearing an oath with his clan's name and honor for Ravel's well being. The two knew that swearing an oath like Naruto just did was very important to a High Class Devil, who was a member of the remaining pillars at that. This act put their clan's name in the line at the oath they swore. If the Devil broke their oath, it's the same as putting your clan into shame for not holding into your words. After all, Devils were known for being a selfish and prideful race.

"Naruto-kun! You don't need to go as far as swearing an oath for me!" Ravel frantically shouted at Naruto. She knew the consequences of what Naruto just did and was worried at him.

"Eh?" Was the only thing that came out in Naruto's lips before realizing what he just done. He just swore an oath, a goddamn oath in front of the Head of the Phenex clan and his wife in the spur of the moment! Seeing no way out of this without having repercussions, he decided to accept his fate for the stupidity he just done. After all, he doesn't go back to his words.

"No, it's fine Ra-chan. I don't go back to my words after all. And besides, even if I didn't swear an oath about it, I'll do it anyway." Naruto said to Ravel with utmost sincerity.

Ravel kept her mouth shut and stared at Naruto for few seconds before turning away to hide her furiously blushing face.

The two other Phenex recovered from their shock and looked at each other with a twinkle in their eyes. Not that Ravel and Naruto saw them. Their silent plan was going smoothly after all.

"Ah! Look at the time! I was already here for more than 2 hours?! NOOOO! I'm already late at my schedule!" Naruto panicked which caused the three Phenex to look at him worriedly. "Ra-chan, it's good to see you again! Let's talk again next week, okay?" Naruto said cheerfully at Ravel then turned his eyes to the Head of Phenex clan and his wife. "Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, it's nice seeing you again. Don't worry about the oath I swore earlier. It was not a joke. I intend to carry it out regardless of what will happen in the future so don't worry about it." Naruto said formally and closed his eyes for few seconds, concentrating in locating the mark that Noella has and teleported to her with a black flash. His actions startled the three Phenex at his unexpected way of leaving the room.

"Still eccentric as ever huh? I'm glad thtat you didn't change after all these years, Naruto-kun." Ravel said softly as she continued to stare at the place where Naruto was standing earlier.

"D-did he just leave in a flash?" Lady Phenex asked to no one in particular, still shocked at Naruto's way of leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Lord Phenex was on a deep thought after seeing what Naruto just did. The blond Paimon just instantly teleported himself with a black flash, which was seemingly impossible except for one person. That person in question was the hottest topic that the Underworld was talking about because this unknown devil made a name himself to the other factions with his strength and fighting prowess. But seeing Naruto used the technique that the mystery devil made him infamous, he grinned and started to laugh loudly which startled the two female Phenex at his unexpected action.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What's wrong, dear?" Lady Phenex asked at his husband worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong my dear. I just learned something interesting. But to think that he deliberately showed us that." Lord Phenex said while still laughing. He can't believe that the silent plan that he and his wife made up earlier was really a good decision.

"What did you just learned, father?" Ravel asked Lord Phenex.

"Hm? That your love interest is the mystery devil that made quite a reputation in the supernatural world." Lord Phenex teasingly said to his daughter.

"Wh-what are you talking about, father?!" A flustered Ravel yelled at his father. Normally, she could've deducted already what his father said but she was embarrassed at what he just said.

"The mystery devil that made quite reputation in the supernatural world? There's only one person that I could think of and that's..." Lady Phenex didn't finish her words and looked at his husband who nodded at her.

"What are you talking about? The only mystery devil that's infamous nowadays is..." Ravel widened her eyes in disbelief, realizing what her father said earlier.

"Yes it is. As I said, your love interest is the mystery devil, or the infamous ' _ **Black Flare**_ '. Didn't you see the way he left? He seemingly vanished in a blink of an eye with a black flash, which he was famous of." Lord Phenex laughed heartily, seeing her daughter's gob smacked face which was actually funny.

"N-no way! Naruto-kun is _him_?!" Ravel exclaimed in pure disbelief, couldn't believe that her close friend was actually the infamous unknown devil.

"Oho? Just now, you didn't try to deny that he's you're love interest? My my, they grew up so fast." Lady Phenex teased her daughter again with a smirk on her face.

"Wha? Wha-?" Ravel stuttered but can't say anything to rebuke her mother's words because of embarrassment.

"Hahahaha! I think you just broke her, dear." Lord Phenex laughed at her daughter's face.

"I-I'm n-not! Urgh! Stop teasing me!" Ravel yelled at her parents, not bothering that she was now red all over from too much blushing.

"Okay okay. Geez, it's not like it isn't obvious. Do you remember earlier that your father have some urgent matters to attend to?" Lady Phenex asked her daughter with a smile.

"Yes mother. But what is it to me?" Ravel asked her mother politely.

"Well, it's about you after all, Ravel." Lord Phenex answered her question instead.

"Eh?!" Was the only thing that the confused Ravel could say.

"You do know that after your brother, Riser's Rating Game match with Rias Gremory, he would trade you with my unused piece, right? So you'll be free at his service and can do whatever you want. So, what are your future plans?" Lady Phenex explained to her.

"Yes, I know that. But..." Ravel hesitated to say what she wanted to do after Riser's Rating Game with Rias.

"What is it?" Lord Phenex asked his daugther.

"I want to go to the Human World." Ravel said in a low voice, afraid that her parents will reject her idea. But she was surprised to hear her parents' next words.

"Okay." The two said in unison with a smile.

"Eh? Really?!" Ravel almost jumped in happiness at what he just heard.

"Of course, we can arrange that. We know that you want to go to a human school just like your love interest, right?" Lady Phenex smirked playfully at her daugther.

"He's just a friend!" Ravel retorted buy failed miserably because of her flustered face.

"Mah mah, calm down Ravel. About your future plan, are you sure that's all of it?" Lord Phenex asked her daughter calmly.

"W-well, there is one. B-but I don't think it will happen." Ravel said shyly.

"Hm? What is it? Maybe we could do something to help you about it." Lady Phenex asked Ravel but she already had suspicions on what her daughter wants.

"I want to be in Naruto-kun's peerage." Ravel whispered softly but heard by her parents clearly.

"You know, that is possible. We only have to wait for next week, right?" Lord Phenex said with a fatherly smile, inwardly sighed in relief that they wouldn't have to resort in some plans to make a bridge between the Households of Phenex and Paimon. He was skeptical about it at first, but after seeing his daughter acts around the Paimon heir, the oath he made earlier, and the last thing that nailed the coffin was Naruto being the infamous ' _ **Black Flare**_ ', he wholeheartedly wants her daughter to be with him.

Why not? Her daughter will get her happiness, the Phenex clan will have a boost in power at the extension of Ravel with Naruto, and they don't have to worry about Ravel's well being. Naruto is capable of protecting her as his reputation as the ' _ **Black Flare**_ ' says and he knew that Naruto was a good kid, not like the other devils who will only looked at her daughter like some kind of a prize trophy. And Naruto will surely accept the deal because it is really unusual for a High Clas Devil to request to another High Class Devil to let him/her join his/her peerage. And Naruto just said to them earlier that we was searching for candidates for his unused Bishop and Rook piece. And what's better than having your childhood friend takes that role? And a Phenex at that?

All in all, it was a win-win situation for the Households of Phenex and Paimon.

Now back to the reality and present situation.

Ravel was really surprised that her parents agreed to her selfish request. She really didn't expect that they would immediately agree on it without even asking her about the benefits their clan will have. Still having some doubts about it, she asked her parents for another confirmation.

"R-really? You're fine with it?" Ravel asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course, my dear. I'll talk to your love interest next week as soon as I see him and tell him about you're plan." Lady Phenex teased her daughter again.

What? It's a parents' privilege to tease their children.

"Urgh. Stop teasing me! H-he's not my love interest, okay?!" Ravel denied her mother's statement again.

"Oh? If he's not your love interest, why are you getting flustered by our teasing?" Lady Phenex shot down her daughter's denial.

"Graah! Fine! He's my love interest! Happy?!" Ravel yelled in frustration while blushing madly at embarrassment of what she just did.

Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex looked at each other before looked at the red faced Ravel who was about to cry.

"Fufufufu. Now that wasn't that hard, right?" Lady Phenex chuckled at her daughter.

"They really grew up fast." Lord Phenex said sagely while rubbing his chin.

"Uwuuuh! I don't really care anymore!" Ravel started to cry and casted a magic circle for transportation that intended to bring her straight to her room. She was too embarrassed at what her parents did to her and didn't care that she cried and acted like a child in front of them.

As the magic circle finished its job, Lord and Lady Phenex looked at each other and said one thing at the same time.

"We teased her too much, did we?"

 **And that's the end of chapter six!**

 **You guys may think that Riser is a bit OOC in here so I'll apologize about that. I'm not really good at portraying a douchebag, arrogant asshole type of character so it's kinda hard for me. And as for why Riser and Naruto loathed each other, it will be explained at the next update so please be patient about it.**

 **And Ravel? Well, we all knew that she's a tsundere ojou-sama but I kinda added that she acts like a normal girl at his age when she's with Naruto and her parents.**

 **As for the Longinus possessors that Naruto met, I know that some of you will definitely find it outrageous but who cares? His meeting with them will play very important points in the future so don't worry about it.**

 **So basically, yeah. The next chapter will be about the treasure hunt, training and the Rating Game itself. Though I might skip the Rating Game and proceed to the wedding day. What are your thoughts about this?**

 **And some readers suggested about Shikamaru's Sacred Gear to be the Night Reflection. I might change it since Shikamaru haven't seen fighting yet in the story. So I'll probably make a profile about all Naruto's peerage.**

 **So, please read and review. =)**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! SEE YOU ON JANUARY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello readers! Happy New Year to you guys!**

 **(Got nothing to say anymore...)**

 **Well, here's Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **And before we start, I decided to change Shikamaru's Sacred Gear into Night Reflection (Canon) and changed some things.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High school DxD and any elements from other anime/manga.**

It's a bright and beautiful day as the cries of birds can be heard throughout the forest. The leaves of the surrounding trees rustled as a gentle breeze blew. In the middle of the field, there's a group which consisted of three males and eight females.

They were Rias Gremory and her peerage together with most of the peerage of Naruto Paimon.

Now, you must be wondering what these teenagers doing in the middle of the forest, right?

The reason for that was actually simple. It was all because of yesterday's events.

Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan which was one of the remaining 34 pillars of the Underworld was currently engaged to Riser Phenex, the youngest son of the Phenex clan, one of the most influential clans in the Underworld and also one of the remaining 34 pillars of the Underworld.

Showing her complete distaste and refusal to the engagement, the two Lords of their respective clans and his brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, or formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, gave Rias a chance for her to annul the engagement with Riser. The condition for her to get herself out from a loveless marriage was to face Riser Phenex, her fiancé, in a Rating Game and win it.

So Rias and her company was now here in the villa that the Gremory clan owns to train for the next ten days in preparation for the Rating Game. As for the members of the Paimon clan being here, their King requested them to help his childhood friend to train her and her group.

Now, the group was now gathered in the clearing and waiting for the instructions of what they were going to for today.

"Troublesome. Alright everyone, listen up. I don't want to repeat what I'm going to say because it's troublesome so pay attention." Shikamaru lazily said to everyone.

This made the Gremory group sweat dropped at his attitude and his group sighed tiredly at his antics.

"As you all know, the troublesome blond told us..." pointed at the four girls with him. "to help you guys train. And as for the training plans that he told me to make, I didn't do it because it was so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"WHAT?!" The expectant Gremory group cried out in outrage at his words except for Koneko who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Keep it down, troublesome bunch. How are you gonna expect me to make a training regimen for you if I don't know about a damn thing about your abilities and the way you fight?" Shikamaru defended himself, ignoring the sheepish faces of them.

"So we'll gonna do this the old fashioned way. We'll divide ourselves in groups and spar with each other for the whole day. That way, we'll know about the things that you guys need to improve." Shikamaru continued, not giving the Grenory group to say anything.

"The whole day? Isn't it a bit too much, Shikamaru-san?" Rias frowned a bit at the unorthodox plan that he said.

"No, it isn't. The reason for that is because we can train ourselves with you too." Shikamaru tiredly said, not liking the idea a bit.

"Eh?" Rias raised her eyebrow at what she just heard.

"Damn right, princess! Do you expect us to do nothing but to babysit you guys? We don't slack of our training you know!" A grinning Vivianne told Rias.

"Troublesome blonde, do you have to have to say that?" Shikamaru turned his gaze at Vivianne.

"Shut up, lazy bum! Just group us already so we can get this thing started!" Vivianne shot back at the lazy Pawn.

"Tsk, troublesome blonde woman." Shikamaru clicked his tongue and looked at Rias and her group with a calculating gaze.

"Gremory-sama and Himejima-san will be with Yakumo and Shouko since you two are most likely Wizard Types. They can help you with it since it's their specialty. Toujou-san and Hyoudo-san will be with Hinata. She can help you train with close quarter combats. Yuuto-san will be with Vivianne. I don't need to explain it, right? And lastly, Argento-san is with me." Shikamaru told everyone their groups.

"Won't that be hard for Hyuuga-san to have two people to watch over?" Akeno raised her doubts at his plan.

"Nah, she can handle herself. Besides, she's the hand-to-hand combat specialist in our group. Not counting that troublesome King of ours." Shikamaru lazily reassured at them, making them blinked a few times at his statement.

"It's fine, Himejima-san." Hinata reassured the raven haired girl.

"Okay, I get the other groups but why is Asia with you?" Issei asked Shikamaru.

"It's simple. As Gremory-sama told me earlier, she's a healer and not a combat type so I'll start her training right away." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Weh? Or is it just less tiresome to teach her some evasive manuevers and some defensive spells? After all, it's a common tactic for the enemy team to eliminate the healer of the group." Shouko rolled her eyes at Shikamaru's words.

Rias and her group were surprised at Shouko's words. They didn't really think about it yet.

"Troublesome red heads." Shikamaru muttered, gesturing Asia to follow him while ignoring Rias mild glare and the others' chuckles at him.

Seeing the two started to sort themselves out, the others did the same. As they walked towards the designated area that they picked themelves, each one of them had different expressions in their faces.

Rias and Akeno looked determined but slightly disturbed at the grinning Yakumo and Shouko.

Kiba was excited to train with a fellow Knight but failed to see the Vivianne's sadistic smile.

Hinata was smiling as Koneko kept her expressionless face while Issei was smiling perversely at the thought of being with two girls alone.

And last but not the least, the ever sleepy Shikamaru and the timid and innocent yet determined Asia.

Little did the Gremory group, except for Asia, knew that today will be the very first day of the hellish days of their lives.

 **Somewhere in Naples, Italy**

In the middle of the night, where the only things you can see were the stars in the pitch black sky and the city lights, Naruto, Noella, Genevieve and Fu were walking back towards their hotel.

They just finished their search in the whole city, which according to their familiars and informants was rumored that the strongest fragment of the Holy Sword Excalibur, the Excalibur Ruler was here.

Naruto and the gang started to search for it when he and Noella started to continue their traveling after their unexpected stay in Avalon where Fu met and joined them. The three decided to look for it because of two obvious reasons.

Firstly, it was because of the artifact that the King of Fairies, Oberon entrusted to him after it reacted to his presence, which was a bizarre phenomenon because he was a Devil. And it was kind of his reward for saving Fu and other fairies from several groups of Stray Magicians.

The said artifact was the scabbard of Holy Sword Excalibur, Avalon. The fairies of Avalon found and kept it after it was lost by King Arthur before the Battle of Camlann. It said that it can be sealed into the wielder's body and grants him/her a potent regeneration, allowing for fatal and critical wounds to be rapidly healed to restore the wielder's health and an ability to dissipate into particles of light and form an impenetrable barrier at the wielder's will. The duration of the barrier depends on how long the wielder can sustain magic power needed. But Avalon's abilities can't be used without the presence of the Excalibur or currently, one of it's Fragments.

The second reason was greed. Who wouldn't want to get their hands at the only Excalibur Fragment, and the strongest one, that the Church doesn't have? And he can use Avalon's full potential with it. And lastly, Fu, his Rook, being a half springgan at birth was interested in treasure hunts and wanted to try her luck at it.

So for the last two years, the Paimon group gathered information about the Fragment's whereabouts. And as they searched for it, Fu voiced out her desire to change her spears. While the dual-wielding-spear-woman's weapons, which were the mass produced spears that the Knights of Avalon used were formidable, she wanted to change her weapons for a change.

So as they traveled around the world, the group heard rumors that the spears of a certain famous Irish warrior, that were thought lost in time, still existed but their locations or current owners were unknown.

These spears were known as Gae Dearg, the 'Crimson Rose of Exorcism' which had an ability to destroy any forms of magic. Be it barriers, seals, and magical attacks by severing the magic energies that supplied the said magic. But it's power to nullify magic was heavily depends on the skills of the wielder and his/her mastery on Gae Dearg.

And the second spear was Gae Buidhe, also known as the 'Yellow Rose of Mortality'. This spear was famous on its curse, to inflict wounds that won't be healed by any forms of magic, Sacred Gears or any means within a day as long as the one of the three conditions was not fulfilled.

One : Kill the spear's wielder.

Two : Destroy the spear itself.

Three : If the wielder won't lift the curse itself.

These two spears were famous because of Diarmuid Ua Buidne or known as 'Diarmuid of the Love Spot' that was hailed in Ireland a long time ago.

So after knowing about the spears, the Paimon group decided to look for it too, together with Excalibur Ruler. Though the other members wanted to have some 'treasure', like Vivianne who wants the Demonic Sword Emperor, the Gram ; Shouko who wants one of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, the Yata no Kagami and lastly, Genevieve who wanted her ancestor's ring ; the Ring of Dispel. Their wants maybe absurd for others but hey, they're devils after all. Possessed by greed, fulfill greed, award greed and desire greed.

Sadly, the 'treasures', as Fu called them were currently owned by the others so they don't want to do some drastic measures to get their hands on them for it will only attract them unwanted attentions.

Now back to the four 'treasure hunters'.

"I'm hungry." Naruto absentmindedly blurted out and rubbed his stomach.

"Let's grab a snack before we head back at our hotel. I'm feeling a bit hungry too." Fu suggested at three.

"Sure. Just finish it quickly, we're a bit tired." Noella sighed at the two. Seriously, where do they get all their energy? Those two clearly didn't show any signs of fatigue in their faces the whole day!

"YEAH!" Fu and Naruto pumped their fists up and started to run away, in search of any 24/7 convenient stores near the vicinity.

"Those two..." Noella growled in irritation at her King's attitude and Fu.

"Relax, Noella-san. It's not like those two will get into trouble by just buying some snacks in a convenient store." Genevieve told the Queen of their group.

"You know, you're too soft when it comes to Naruto-kun." Noella remarked at the former exorcist.

"Of course, Noella-san. I would do anything for him, even if it kills me." Genevieve said while smiling but her eyes were not.

"Just don't do anything stupid that will kill you, Genevieve du Lac. I don't want to see him broken like he was when I first met him." Noella warned and narrowed her eyes at the smiling Genevieve. While she admired her loyalty and her over protectiveness for Naruto, she don't like her selflessness that comes with it.

"It seems that you were mistaken in something, Noella Crowley. I don't plan on dying anytime soon. And if you think that I'm a selfless, obsessed and overprotective bitch, better think about it again." Genevieve scowled and glared at the white haired girl dangerously.

True, she may act like what she just said but that was all an act when she was with the others. The only time she acts like herself was when she's alone with Naruto. Still over protective at him but acts like a girl at her age should do.

"I'm sorry, Genevieve. It's just that I don't really want to see him like that again. You know him, acting like a silly child but deep inside..." Noella sighed depressingly and looked at the night sky.

"I know, Noella-san." Genevieve said softly and stared at the sky too. They kept this for few minutes in silence before it was broken by a cheerful voice came from their backs.

"Hey guys! We're back. We bought some snacks for you too." Fu cheerfully said as she lift her one hand that held a bag of snacks.

"Yeah. We're sorry for not returning here sooner. I kinda took my time picking these." Naruto showed his own bag of snacks sheepishly.

"It's okay. Let's just head back to the hotel. We need to move to the next location first thing in the morning." Genevieve said with a small smile and started walking. The others followed her without saying a thing.

They were not here for a vacation after all.

 **In the Gremory Villa**

After a whole day of training/sparring/torture, it was now dinner time and the exhausted and battered Gremory group with most of Naruto's peerage were now eating their dinner together.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Issei exclaimed as he continued to eat his food.

"You're right, Ise. This is definitely good." Rias praised.

"I must say, this is really good. Who cooked these?" Akeno asked.

"Not surprising. It was Hinata and Yakumo cooked them after all." Vivianne shrugged as she continued to eat.

"Wooh! This soup is really good too!" Issei cried, earning nods at the others.

"Erm, I cooked the soup." Asia pouted, prompting Issei to finish his soup quickly.

"Ah Asia-chan! You'll really be a great wife someday!" Issei praised Asia with his biggest smile making the former nun flushed red.

"I'm so glad...Then I can be Ise-san's..." Asia mumbled to herself softly. Everyone shook their heads at Issei's confused face.

Shikamaru coughed a few times and looked at everyone. "So, what did you guys learned today?" He was answered by several groans and some small laughs.

"Vivianne-san is a sadist."

"Ose-san and Akagi-san are merciless."

"Hinata-sempai is ruthless."

"..."

Kiba, Rias, Issei said with a groan and gave them a tired glares while Koneko just looked at Shikamaru blankly.

"Ara ara, that was really quite thrilling if you ask me." Akeno said with a smile that slightly disturbed the lazy Pawn.

"But seriously, what did you guys learned with them?" Shikamaru sighed and pinched his nose, ignoring the smirking Vivianne, Shouko, Yakumo and the smiling Hinata.

"My magic is unrefined and sloppy." Rias said as her shoulders slumped.

"Not using the other traits of the Queen piece." Akeno truthfully admitted.

"My swordsmanship fits too much of a 'traditional knight' that made my fighting style predictable." Kiba said with a small smile.

"...Can't move fast." Koneko said in monotone and continued to eat at her pace.

"Erm, not to heavily rely on others to protect me." Asia said softly.

"I'm the weakest of us here." Issei said depressingly.

"Oi. No one is born weak. You were just a normal pervert before you got reincarnated so it's not really surprising that you feel that you're weak compared to us." Vivianne chided with a dangerous edge on her tone. The Gremorys were surprised at her reaction. They expected to insult Issei like usual but not like this.

"Vivianne-san.." Hinata tried to calm the blonde girl down.

"Tsk." Vivianne clicked her tongue and drank a glass of water.

"Sorry for her outburst but she's right. I somehow understand what you're feeling right now, Hyoudo-san. When that troublesome blond reincarnated me, I felt so inferior compared to my fellow peerage members. And add to the insult of my pride was that they're all troublesome women." Shikamaru said and sighed tiredly.

His words earned some laughs at the rest of his group and strange looks at the others.

"So I trained myself even if it's troublesome, so that I could catch up and be able to stand beside him. And here I am, glad that even I'm the weakest one in terms of firepower in our group, was trusted by him." Shikamaru finished his words with a lazy yawn.

"Weakest in firepower yet have a frightening mind. Don't sell yourself short, Shika." Yakumo said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah. Even you're lazy, we always trust you're plans when shit hits the fan." Vivianne added with her haughty smile.

"Troublesome women, thanks." Shikamaru mumbled and stifled another yawn.

"I know this will be a weird thing to ask but who is the strongest in your group? Not counting Naruto of course." Rias asked with curiosity written in her face. Her question made all of them looked at the Paimon group who were glancing at each other.

"Honestly, we don't really know." They shrugged at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked immediately. He was really intrigued at the skills of Naruto's peerage after a day of sparring, or a one-sided beat down at his opinion with Vivianne.

"What we mean was, we don't know who really is the strongest since Noella and Genevieve has yet to go all out at their spar with each other." Hinata answered at Kiba.

"Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, her swordmanship is a bit better than mine. And with her water-based magics and ability to control water in small scale makes her a very dangerous opponent. She's a perfect example of an All-Rounder since her skills are perfectly well balanced with each other." Vivianne said with a small frown on her lips.

Her words made the Gremory group widen their eyes in shock and looked at Kiba, who paled at what he heard. If Genevieve was stronger than Vivianne, who thrashed him around earlier at their spars. He couldn't help but to shuddered in fear at Genevieve's battle prowress.

"What did you expect from her? She was formerly known as one of the Church's top exorcist. Second only to Dulio Gesualdo, who possesses the Zenith Tempest, the second strongest Longinus." Yakumo said nonchalantly.

"W-what about Crowley-sensei?" Kiba shakily asked, still not yet recovered from his initial shock.

"Well, ice witch is already a monster with her skills in magic alone. And with the Absolute Demise, she's entirely on a whole new level. She's a Wizard-Technique Type and weak at close quarter fights that can be easily exploited by Genevieve with her versatile skills and speed." Shouko answered Kiba's query.

The Gremory group shivered at the mere thought of what Noella and Genevieve could do if they went all out in a fight.

"Wow, Naruto-kun really have good eyes in picking his peerage." Rias said in awe and a bit jealousy at how strong Natuto's peerage members are. Her peerage members just nodded in agreement at her words.

"That's Naruto for you, princess. Go ahead and clean yourselves up. You need to rest for tomorrow's tortu-I mean training. We'll be the ones to clean this up." Vivianne smirked and started to gather the eating utensils, not minding the tired groans and whimpers she heard.

"Thank you, Vivianne-san." Rias thanked her then stood up and gestured her peerage to follow her which they did immediately after they excused themselves.

As the Gremory group walked away from the dining table, the rest of the Paimon group helped each other in cleaning while ignoring the conversation of the Gremory group about 'baths', 'joining' and 'pervert'.

"I really wonder why that troublesome blond told us to help them train. He obviously know that even if we push them hard, they really have a slim chance on winning the Rating Game." Shikamaru said in a low voice.

"You know him. He just wanted to help Gremory-sama at this, even knowing it's futile. She really must have big confidence on her and her servants' skills that she challenged her fiancé at a Rating Game." Hinata said, handing some plates to Shouko.

"Pfft, maybe she thinks that just having the Red Dragon Emperor in her peerage gave her a chance on getting out from her engagement. He's their only chance in winning but also, the weakest of them all. But it will be a different story if he can attain his _**Balance Breaker**_." Vivianne snorted at that. She really didn't like the Gremory heiress because in her eyes, she's just a spoiled brat that hides at her family's reputation.

"In just 9 to 10 days of training? Impossible! He still haven't made a contact with Ddraig as you observed. Hell, the Boosted Gear's appearance is still like that of Twice Critical." Shouko huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. The others just nodded at her in agreement.

"I'm just glad that she didn't use Naruto-kun to get her out of her engagement by breaking the contract." Yakumo forced a smile as she said this.

"What do you mean by that, Yaku?" Shouko growled after just hearing the words 'Naruto' and 'use'.

Yakumo sighed and looked at the rest and began her explanation. "My mother taught me all that I need to know about the Underworld's heirachy before she passed away. And that includes about the clauses of marriage contracts and the rules for the heiresses of a clan.." Yakumo frowned and continued her words. "Rias-san is an heiress of a clan and will lead her clan in the future. So basically, she needs to keep her chastity until she got married to ensure that the child she'll bear, which will be the next head of the clan after she retires, is a legitimate son/daugther of her husband. And I'm sure you can figure out the rest after hearing my words." Yakumo shrugged and casted a simple spell to clean the table.

"I see. So she just need to lose her chastity to someone who can fight and defeat Riser since the Phenex clan will definitely not accept the breach of the contract." Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

"And not only that, she'll be engage to the person who she gave her chastity. You know, legitimacy of the child and whatnot." Yakumo scowled at the mere thought of her words.

"Hmpf! Good thing that she didn't do it to Naru-kun because I'll rip her into pieces even if she's his childhood friend. Consequences are damned!" Shouko said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, being manipulated just because of some old rules and a selfish princess. Not cool." Vivianne nodded in agreement with a deep frown plastered on her face.

"You know, she did actually tried to sneak in at Naruto's room at the night before Grayfia-sama came in the clubroom. But luckily, she can't since our house have a powerful defensive barrier, courtesy of Naruto-kun himself. Anybody who isn't a member of the Paimon Household can't just teleport themselves inside our house because of it." Hinata said with an unusual frown on her face.

"WHAT?!" Yakumo, Vivianne and Shouko shouted in anger and started to released their killing intent. Shikamaru just raised his eyebrow, waiting for Hinata to continue.

"Calm down guys. Keyword : tried, right? Naruto-kun told me and Noella-san about this yesterday in the morning. His barrier picked up Gremory-sama's magic signature and from what he told us, she attempted to break through the barrier several times. He thought that she may have an important business with him. But when Naruto-kun asked her in school, she just said that she just wanted to talk to him. Which was really an obvious lie." Hinata said while piling the eating utensils and casted a simple spell to clean it.

Magic is really useful in doing such menial tasks. Well anyway, back to the story.

"That bitch!" Shouko shouted, barely restraining her anger.

"I'm so excited to train her tomorrow." Yakumo said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Argh! Do Genevieve know about this?"A frustrated Vivianne asked Hinata with a worried face.

"No, Noella-san said that it's better to keep it a secret at her. Who knows what will happen if she knew about it." Hinata said with a shrug.

The others just nodded in agreement at her words. Out of them, Genevieve was the most protective at Naruto and will not hesitate to destroy anyone or anything that will harm him in anyways.

"What was the troublesome blond's thought about this?" Shikamaru asked Hinata.

"He was disappointed at Gremory-sama. He said that he knew from the start that she doesn't want to be married with Riser but to stoop so low just because she's desperate to escape from it." Hinata said in a barely audible voice.

The Paimon group just sat at their seats in silence for the next few minutes, contemplating on what they just talk about. True, they knew that Devils were selfish and greedy beings but to use your friend just to get what you want without thinking the consequences of her actions will bring? That rubbed them off in the wrong way.

"Troubleswomen, just act like this talk never happened. What's done is done and it never happened anyway." Shikamaru told the four sternly, dropping his usual lazy act.

He's really worried of what they will do at the Gremory heiress. Genevieve, Yakumo, and Shouko were very protective when it comes to Naruto that they became infamous because of it. But he was glad that Vivianne, Noella, Fu and Hinata had some restraints at their feelings at the blond.

Vivianne, Shouko, and Yakumo gave him a reluctant nod while Hinata just waved her hand a several times, telling him and the others that their conversation was over.

And after a few seconds, Rias entered the dining room and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey everyone. We're already finished with the baths. We're gonna head to our rooms and go to sleep ahead. Is it okay?" Rias asked them in a friendly manner.

"Sure thing, Gremory-sama. We'll just help ourselves with the bath and hit the sack too." Hinata said politely and sneaked a glance at Vivianne, Shouko and Yakumo who were impassive at their conversation.

"Troublesome. This is so awkward." Shikamaru whispered in a barely audible voice to himself and face palmed.

"Well, good night guys. See you tomorrow morning." Rias waved her hand and left the room.

"Well that was awkward." Vivianne snorted and started to pick up the eating utensils to put them in the cabinet.

"Tell me about it." Shouko rolled her eyes and started to help Vivianne.

"Troublesome women. I'm going to the bath first." Shikamaru stood up and left the room.

"Let's go too. We're already done in here." Vivianne prompted Hinata and Yakumo to go.

"Yeah yeah." Yakumo rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the room which followed by the rest of them.

 _"This gonna be a long week for us."_ The four of them thought at the same time and released a loud sigh.

 **Somewhere in Pevek, Russia**

The merciless cold winds of the snowy plains of Northern Russia howled but didn't bother a particular four figures in the middle of the freezing plains devoid of any signs of a civilization.

The group were consisted of a lone male and three girls who wore the same black cloaks that covered most if their bodies to protect them from the unrelenting snow that fell from the sky.

They were Naruto Paimon, Noella Crowley, Genevieve du Lac and Fu.

Today was the 10th day of their 'treasure hunt' and were now down to the last item that they were searching for, the Gae Buidne. In the last few days, they went to different places like New York, London, Athens, Beijing and many more cities that you wouldn't expect a powerful weapon was located there. The quartet found the Excalibur Ruler in a cave in one of the isolated islands of Greenland which baffled the four since the cave had a strong barrier to keep outsiders from intruding the cave. Luckily, they found Gae Dearg first which they found and replaced it with a fake in one of the historical museum in Madrid, Spain.

So now, they're here with the hopes of finding the 'Yellow Rose of Mortality' and go home.

"Any luck?" Naruto asked the three, not minding the irritating snow that fell into his face.

"No, it seems this place is a bust too." Fu said with a small twich on her face.

"I see. It seems that the spear is really on Alaska. But how the heck it reached there?" Naruto asked them in irritation. They decided to go last on the cold places since he was really not a fan on those places.

"I don't know. But the rumors said that some rich guy from there bought it in an auction in Canada." Noella said with a shrug.

"Urgh. Damn them." Naruto growled in irritation. He really want to go home and have a bowl or two of ramen since Noella forbid him to eat the 'unhealthy junk food'.

Damn it, ramen is the food of gods! Even Pervy Chief God agreed with it!

"So, what's the plan?" Genevieve asked Naruto.

"Well, let's head to Alaska and-" Naruto was cut off when a small communication-type magic circle, with the Paimon crest appeared in front of him. After a few seconds, a small holographic image of Shouko greeted them.

"Hi Naru-kun! Gene-chan! Fu-chan! And...ice witch!" Shouko cheerfully said but spat out the last name she mentioned.

Genevieve and Fu just waved at her and smiled while Noella just gave her a curt nod, showing no signs of emotions on her face.

"Yo, Shouko-chan. I take it that you wish to inform us about the result of the Rating Game?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"Uh-uhn!" Shouko nodded her head vigourously. "Just as you and Shika predicted, they lost, but not without a good fight. We asked the Sitri heiress for a video copy of the match, just as you told us." Shouko said in her usual jolly attitude.

"I see, I think we might hasten our trip here so that we can be there tomorrow at the wedding ceremony. We'll meet you guys there." Naruto said and looked at his three companions who nodded in agreement.

Naruto released a long tired sigh and looked at the miniature Shouko in front of him. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

He was now worried when he saw Shouko bit her lower lip and hung her head down. It didn't ease him a bit when he saw her two fox ears drooped down, adding to the depressed look she was having now.

"What's wrong, Shouko-chan?" Naruto asked her seriously. It's very rare to see the energetic Shouko like this. Even the others looked at the hologram with concern.

"Naru-kun, will I be just like the Gremory heiress in your life?" Shouko asked him with a weak and shaky voice.

"Huh?" The only intelligent answer came from Naruto while his companions just raised their eyebrows at Shouko's unexpected question.

"I overheard her conversation with the pervert a few days ago, Naru-kun. She told the pervert about her displeasure that the other devils just see her as 'Rias Gremory', not 'Rias'. And she told him that there were only few that saw her as 'Rias', and one of them was you." Shouko stopped her words, having a hard time controlling her raging emotions and continued talking, not giving Naruto and the others a time to react. "The pervert asked her if what you are to her, Naru-kun. And imagine our surprise when the heiress gave him a cryptic answer." Shouko was now trembling, not in fear but because of her emotions. "You know what she said?" She looked at him with her golden orbs.

 _"My childhood crush and perhaps, my first love."_

Shouko, Noella, Genevieve and Fu didn't know how Naruto reacted at Shouko's words because of the black cloak that covered his face.

"The pervert was clearly curious of what happened and asked Rias about it and her answer was.." And with that, Shouko started to cry, but still continued her words.

"SHE TOLD HIM THAT YOU TOLD RIAS ONCE IN THE PAST THAT SHE'S JUST YOUR LITTLE SISTER THAT YOU SHOULD HAD IF YOUR MOTHER WAS STILL ALIVE! AND DON'T FORGET THAT YOU EVEN COMPARED HER TO YOUR MOTHER, WHO'S HAIRCOLOR WAS RED! BLOODY RED! WILL I BE SEEN JUST LIKE HER?! A REPLACEMENT?! A BITTERSWEET REMINDER OF YOUR MOTHER?! HUH?! ANSWER ME, NARUTO PAIMON!" Shouko broke down and started to cry hard, not even bothering that the others saw her.

The girls with Naruto just looked at Shouko with sad eyes, understanding what she's getting through right now. Feeling insecure of how Naruto sees her after hearing what Rias been through. As for Naruto, he's face still obstructed with the black cloak that he's been wearing.

"What you heard were all true, Shouko. But it was all in the past. I was immature and really wanted to have a sibling back then 'ya know. But like I said, it was all in the past. You are neither a replacement nor a bittersweet reminder of my mom." Naruto spoke for the first time, earning a glare at Shouko. "You're one of the precious people in my life, Shouko Akagi." Naruto removed the hoodie of his cloak and looked at Shouko with a sincere smile.

"R-really?" Shouko asked with a trembling voice, barely containing her happiness at Naruto's words. But her hopes were sent crashing down when she heard Naruto's answer.

"Yeah! You, Noella-chan, Gene-chan, Fu-chan, Vivi-chan, Yakumo-chan, Hinata-chan and Shika are all precious to me." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Idiot." Shouko, Noella and Genevieve whispered softly at the same time while Fu just laughed at their misfortunes.

"Rias may be a beautiful, kind and sweet girl but as far as my feelings goes, she'll just be a surrogate little sister and close friend to me." Naruto said with a small smile.

"O-okay, but what about me?" Shouko asked the blond with hopeful eyes.

Noella, Genevieve and Fu held their breaths and looked at Naruto, waiting for him to answer Shouko's question.

"Ah-eh, urgh! I'll answer that once we return, Shouko-chan. Goodbye! We need to search for the Gae Buidne as fast as possible so that we can head home and attend the wedding ceremony of Rias." Naruto said hastily and cut off the magic circle before Shouko could react.

Noella, Genevieve and Fu looked at Naruto with blank faces at what he just did.

"You're so dead when we get back home." Fu deadpanned at Naruto.

"Yeah." Genevieve and Noella nodded their heads in agreement at Fu's words.

"I know. It's just that I don't know what to say to her. It's really awkward." Naruto sighed and rubbed his cheeks in irritation.

"Yeah right, Mr. Denser-Than-A-Brick." Fu rolles her eyes and ignored the glare that she received from Naruto.

"I'm not denser than a brick Fu-chan!" Naruto shouted indignantly while making some childish gestures with his hands.

"Yeah right." Noella and Genevieve shot his words down, ignoring his protests and summoned a transportation circle, with Alaska as their destination in mind.

"I'm so dead when I get back." Was Naruto's last words before they were engulfed with a bright light.

 **At the same time in Kuoh Academy**

It was late in the afternoon and the students were now leaving the campus in groups, the teachers and staffs finishing their remaining works as well as the Student Council too. It was really a normal, peaceful afternoon until a loud feminine scream of fury echoed throughout the school campus that sent shivers at their spines but couldn't feel sorry at Naruto, the target of one of the men's greatest fear in the universe.

A feminine fury.

"HOW DARE YOU, NARUTO! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL SHOW YOU THAT IZANAMI'S FURY PALES COMPARE TO MINE!"

 **Phenex Household, Underworld**

In the large hall of the Phenex castle, there were many influencial devils gathered around and were chatting among themselves as they wait for the reason why they were here in the first place.

The union of the Gremory heiress, Rias Gremory and the youngest son of the Phenex clan, Riser Phenex.

"Urgh, troublesome party. Why do we have to be in here?" Shikamaru groaned as he loosen up his neck tie. He was now wearing a simple black suit with white undershirt and a black tie with matching black shoes.

He and the others separated themselves at Rias' peerage and Sona, who was only with her Queen and chose to stay at the secluded area of the hall to avoid gaining unwanted attentions.

"Well, the princess invited us here you lazy bum. And Naruto said that we'll meet up here since they got delayed at their intended schedule." Vivianne said as she took another sip of a non-alcoholic drink in her hands. She wore the same suit as Shikamaru, giving her a boyish look at made some female devils stole glances at her.

"She's right though. But did you notice the way Himejima-san and the others act?" Hinata asked at the others. Hinata was wearing long lavender colored dress with a corsage at her upper left chest.

"Who wouldn't? It's like they were waiting for something to happen." Yakumo said and looked at Rias' peerage. She wore the same dress like Hinata but only it was colored violet.

"The pervert and the nun is not here too. Not that it's suspicious when he got beaten like that." Shouko said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Just like Yakumo and Hinata, she wore the same type of dress but only it was colored red. They're not the type of girls that loved to dress elegantly after all.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE WELCOME THE BRIDE, MISS RIAS GREMORY!" Someone shouted and right after that, an expressionless Rias entered the hall and walk towards Riser, who was smirking smugly. All of the occupants of the hall stopped whatever they're doing and looked at the two.

"Now I understand why Naru-kun hated him." Shouko hissed as she looked at Riser.

"An arrogant Grade A douchebag with a superiority complex? Oh joy." Vivianne sarcastically said at Shouko.

"Maybe I should try if his regeneration will work at my illusions." Yakumo innocently said as she hummed a happy tune.

"NO." Shouko, Hinata, Vivianne and Shikamaru shot her idea down immediately. They saw now deadly and devastating Yakumo's illusions were and pretty sure that Riser won't last long at her.

"Bou~! You guys are killjoys! He's a Phenex, you know!" Yakumo whined childishly at them.

"Yaku-"

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Whatever Hinata was going to say was interrupted when the large wooden doors of the party hall was blasted by a tremendous force, obliterating it into splinters.

All of the devils in the room looked at the intruder and saw a brown haired teenager who was glaring at them defiantly.

"Listen up High Class Devils! I'm Issei Hyoudo and I'm here to take Rias-buchou back!" Issei boldly declared at everyone in the room.

"Y-YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! Guards, restrain him!" Riser barked out in anger when he saw Issei.

The guards immediately move towards Issei but were intercepted by Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"...You're late."

"Leave this to us Issei-kun."

"Fufufu. Just do what you need to do, Ise-kun."

Koneko, Kiba and Akeno said as they kept the guards occupied, giving Issei a way in.

Issei run forward and stopped at the middle of the hall and adjusted his breathing before he looked around the room. The devils watched him silently and waited at what the reckless devil's next action.

"RIAS-BUCHOU'S VIRGINITY BELONGS TO ME!"

His bold declaration was met with utter silence. Even Rias, her parents, Riser and his family was stupefied at his bold and idiotic proclamation.

"Pfft, wahahahahah!" Vivianne broke the silent and tense atmosphere with her loud laugh.

"Oh my Maou! That was the most idiotic thing I heard in my life!" Shouko joined her and laugh hard as she could while clutching her stomach.

"I agree. He even shouted it in front of Rias-san and her parents!" Yakumo laughed, ignoring the eyes of the other devils in the room at them.

"Eh? Vivianne-sempai? Yakumo-san? Shouko-san? Hinata-sempai and Shikamaru-sempai too?" Issei dumbly said as he looked at the laughing group.

"Troublesome pervert." Shikamaru sighed and cracked an amused smile at him.

"Who are they, Rias?" Lord Gremory asked her daugther and pointed at them. Lord and Lady Phenex looked at her, wanting to know about them too.

"Ah? They're part of Naruto-kun's peerage and the ones who helped us train." A red faced Rias answered his query dumbly, still not snapping out from her stupor at her Pawn's embarassing proclamation.

"I see." Lord Gremory just said. He only met his Queen, Rook and Knight few days ago and was already intrigued at the rest of his peerage.

"YOU! Why are you here? Where is your worthless King?!" Riser snarled at the Paimon group in anger.

The Paimon group stopped their laughs and glared at Riser. The other devils in the room were also curious of which household they belong since they knew the intruder. But the ones who knew them, Rias, her peerage, Sona and her Queen looked at them worriedly since their King was currently not present.

"Who are you calling a worthless king, a pathetic excuse of a man?" Yakumo hissed and glared at Riser with animosity as an eerie shadow formed at her figure.

"What did you just say, you filthy Low Class?!" Riser snarled at Yakumo with raging hatred. But his insult was only met by a brief silence before Yakumo and her group laughed at him.

"Low Class?! Pfft, ahahahahaha!" Yakumo laughed at Riser mockingly as she ignored the confused looks she felt from everyone.

"What's so funny, bitch?!" Riser spat out and started to release his demonic enery, making his surroundings hotter than usual.

"It's your ignorance, fool." Yakumo sneered and released her own demonic energy to match Riser, surprising him a bit.

The other devils looked at the confrontation with interest between the unknown girl and the Phenex. Sona, Tsubaki, Rias and her peerage looked at the Paimon group in worry as the Lords and Ladies of the Gremory and Phenex clan were about to step up before things will get messy. But all of it was stopped by a masculine voice that rang out in the entire hall.

"Oh my, it seems like we're in some kind of predicament." A smiling Sirzechs said as he enteted the hall with his maid/wife/Queen, Grayfia Lucifege at his side.

"Lucifer-sama." Riser averted his attention and greeted the Crimson Satan with respect.

"Hello, Riser. Can you kindly tell me what are the problems here?" Sirzechs said as the gestured his hands at the gaping Issei and the bored looking Paimon group.

"This peasant.." Riser pointed his finger accusingly at the glaring Issei. "..interrupted my wedding and shouted some nonsense. While this lowly bitch and her group mocked and insulted me, a Phenex!" Riser said, barely restraining his urge to lash out in front of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Oh? Well about the first thing you said, it was actually my plan. An entertainment for my beloved little sister's wedding, if you say." Sirzechs said with a smile.

The guests gasped at what Sirzechs just said while his parents, Rias, Lord and Lady Phenex just raised an eyebrow at his words. But there were some people who had different reactions at that.

Riser, a pure disbelief look all over his faces and the continuously nodding Paimon group, who seems to know about it already.

"So...It seems that our suspicions earlier was right eh, Yaku?" A grinning Shouko elbowed the brown haired girl.

"It's pretty obvious you know. Seeing princess' peerage is tense since the beginning." Vivianne shrugged, not caring that they were at the presence of one of the rulers of the Underworld.

"And who might you be? Riser said that you insulted him, a High Class Devil. You know that he can enact a punishment to you and your friends, right?" Sirzechs asked Yakumo with a smile.

"Ahahah! Sorry to burst his bubble but he can't do that since I'm a High Class Devil myself." Yakumo said amusingly, seeing the confused and dumbfounded faces of everyone. Except her friends, of course.

"I see. May we know what you're name is? And who are your friends? Are they you're peerage?" Sirzechs asked her curiously.

"Mah mah, Lucifer-sama. What gave you the idea that they're my peerage?" Yakumo said with a mischievous grin, that really reminded Sirzechs and Grayfia of a certain blond.

"They're not? Then please enlighten us of who's peerage they are and also you're name." Sirzechs said seriously, not wanting to play games anymore.

"Very well then, Lucifer-sama. My name is Yakumo Ose, the last living member of the 'extinct' Ose Household and one of Naruto Paimon's Pawn." Yakumo introduced herself loud enough for everyone to hear her. But before anyone could react, she began talking again. "The ones with me are Vivianne Pendragon, descendant of Mordred Pendragon and one of Naruto-kun's knight." She geatured at Vivianne who smirked and gave everyone a mock bow. "Shikamaru Nara, a fellow Pawn." Pointed at the sleepy Shikamaru then moved her hand at Hinata's direction. "Hinata Hyuuga, a fellow Pawn too." And Yakumo walked towards the grinning Shouko and snaked her arm at her shoulder. "And this is my awesome, beautiful and sexy bestfriend Shouko Akagi, a former Kyuubi no Kitsune and one of Naruto-kun's Bishop." And as on cue, Shouko revealed her fox features for everyone to see.

And just as they expected, chaos followed after she finished her words.

"I-impossible! An Ose?!"

"I thought they were gone!"

"A Kyuubi?! How is that even possible?!"

"A hero descendant too?! Just who is their master?!"

And many things can be heard at the large hall regarding about Yakumo and her group. Even Riser and his family were utterly flabbergasted at what they just learned.

 _"So this is the surprises that Naruto talked about."_ Sirzechs, Grayfia, Lord and Lady Gremory thought at the same time.

"Do you have any proof that you're really an Ose?" Sirzechs regained his composure and asked Yakumo seriously. This made all of the chattering devils shut their mouths up.

"Oh, here." Yakumo lifted her left hand which had a crest of the Ose Household together with the Paimon crest with it.

"It's really an authentic clan's crest. It seems that you're really a member of the Ose Household. Though why did you choose to be in someone's peerage when you can make your own?" Sirzechs asked in genuine curiosity after checking the crest at her hand.

"Well, I wanted to be with Naruto-kun. And since I'm not planning on reviving the Ose Household, I requested him to let me join his peerage. I don't care about you Satans and the Elders think about it because technically, you can't do something about it since I'm part of Naruto-kun's peerage." Yakumo said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Her words made some Lords and devils gape like a goldfish in disbelief at her since what she said were all true.

"You're right about that. Well, it's such a shame that one of the pillars that thought to be extinct won't be revived back huh?" Sirzechs said with a small frown on his lips.

Before anyone could say anything about Yakumo and Sirzechs' conversation, four black magic circles appeared in the busted doorway and shone brightly for a brief moment.

As the light died down, there were four figures appeared who seemed to be curious why all eyes were on them.

"We're not late, aren't we?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Naruto-kun, you should already know about it because of this." Noella said in exasperate tone and gestured at the ruined door, Issei and his other peerage members.

"Mou~! Noella-chan's so serious! But seriously, what the fuck is going on in here?" Naruto asked her with a childish pout.

"Language, Naruto-kun." Noella chided and pulled his cheek hardly.

"Ow! Iwt hwurts Nwoella-chwan!" Naruto whined and waved his hands on protest.

This made the devils in the room sweatdropped at the scene they were witnessing. Yakumo and the company just giggled at them since it's a daily occurrence at them. But the Gremory family, especially Sirzechs couldn't help but to pity Naruto at his misfortune since he knew it too well to be in his shoes.

"Noella-san, please unhand Naruto-sama's cheek." Genevieve said dangerously at the white haired young woman.

"Shut up, Genevieve. I'm teaching him to have some manners." Noella scowled and released a killing intent, solely focused on Genevieve.

"Do you want to die that badly?" Genevieve shot back fiercely, sending her own dose of killing intent at Noella.

"You're free to try, _yandere-san_?" Noella taunted Genevieve with her patent cold deadly glare.

Now everyone is now utterly confused of why the two girls had such hostility with each other even though they belong in the same group.

"NARU-KUN!" Everyone's attention was shifted to Shouko's enraged shout and watched her silently as she marched towards the blond.

"H-hey, S-shouko-chan." Naruto said with a nervous gulp as he caressed his swollen cheek after he managed to free himself from Noella's deadly pinch.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouko delivered a strong punch at his stomach then gave him another punch at his face, sailing him few feet away.

Total silence. All of the devils were flabbergasted at the another disturbing scene they just witnessed. All their admiration at the unknown group were all drained down in the sink after realizing that the said group were all crazy bunch of devils.

"I clearly deserved that." Naruto groaned in pain as he stood up, ignoring the amused Fu. "Again, what is going on in here?!" Naruto shouted at everyone as he walk back towards his group, snapping them out in their stupor.

"One word. Chaos. Courtesy of Issei and us." Vivianne proudly said as she puffed her chest.

 _"This group is definitely crazy. No, scratch that. They're nuts!"_ All the guests thought at the same time.

"S-sempai! What are you saying?!" Issei indignantly yelled at the smirking Vivianne.

"ENOUGH! Your peerage already caused enough trouble earlier and now, you're here too?!" Riser shouted and pointed at Naruto accusingly.

"Bah, I'm not here to interrupt you're wedding, Royal Flaming Turkey. But the Sekiryuutei won't just stand by with you taking her love interest." Naruto said and grinned when he saw Rias and Issei's flushed face. "Besides, Lucifer-sama have some plans for this unexpected event, right?" Naruto turned his gaze to the calm looking Sirzechs.

"You're right, Naruto. But I didn't expected you to arrive here in an unorthodox manner though." Sirzechs amusingly said to Naruto, ignoring the fuming Riser.

"What can I say? I'm just unpredictable. But I'm curious at something, what chaos did my peerage have caused?" Naruto asked Sirzechs amusingly.

"The supposedly extinct Ose, Mordred's descendant and a Kyuubi no Kitsune, is this the surprise you told us?" Sirzechs just shot him back with a rhetorical question.

"Oh, I see. It's seems that they revealed themselves huh?" Naruto nodded sagely and rubbed his chin.

"Yes and it caused quite a commotion if you ask me. So, what will you do now?" Sirzechs asked Naruto.

"Watch your planned entertainment of course. Now please start it before my back will be full of holes from the stares that I'm getting from everyone." Naruto said jokingly and looked at his peerage, sending a silent message to join him.

"Sure." Sirzechs chuckled and looked at everyone in the room. "Sorry about that. Well anyway as Naruto said, the Sekiryuutei-kun here.." Pointed at Issei. "..won't just sit around at this wedding. So what do you think of a match between a Dragon and a Phoenix?" Sirzechs said to everyone.

Everyone in the room seemed to agreed at the Lucifer's idea and were talking about it while Lord Gremory just shot his son a concerned look at what he is planning.

"If that's what you want, I'll be honored to oblige at your words Lucifer-sama. I'll show you the fearsome power of the Phenex!" Riser arrogantly said with a smirk, making other devils scowled at his arrogance.

"Bring it, Yakitori! I'll beat you up and bring buchou back!" Issei shouted at Riser with a fierce glare.

"It's settled then, a match between-" Sirzechs was interrupted by several loud coughs from Naruto.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Sirzechs asked the grinning Naruto.

"Can I fight them both?" Naruto said with an innocent face and pointed at Riser and Issei. "Or...can I team up with Issei against Riser? With his whole peerage of course." A grinning Naruto proposed at Sirzechs.

This made the Crimson Satan blink a few times and laughed at Naruto's idea amusingly while the others gaped at his crazy and suicidal proposal.

"Hm, an interesting idea indeed. I think it's time for you and Riser to settle your feud with each other and to see if the rumors of _**Black Flare**_ 's strength is real or not. Don't you agree, Naruto Paimon?" Sirzechs said with a small smirk, knowing what Naruto had planned in his mind.

Now this revealation really did caused uproar in the large halls of the Phenex estate. The infamous unknown devil that made a name in the supernatural world was the last living member of the Paimon Household that vanished in the face of the Underworld 5 years ago? That really shocked them since they never heard any news about him except the fact that he's still alive and at the Human World. But there were two particular devils that reacted differently.

They were Sairaorg Bael, the heir of the Bael Household who was grinning at the prospect of another rival and a good challenge in the future and Seekvaira Agares, the heiress of the Agares Household who gasped and muttering 'impossible' repeatedly at herself.

"Kukukuku. So, what do you think?" Naruto chuckled darkly as he rubbed his hands together like a certain Fallen Angel who had discovered a new specimen to study in his lab.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto/Naruto-sama/Naru-kun..." Yakumo, Noella, Vivianne, Genevieve and Shouko deadpanned together at the same time while Hinata, Fu and Shikamaru just sighed at Naruto's bloodlust tendencies.

"Wh-wha? I'm sorry!" Naruto immediately apologized.

"Well, you're really eager to fight so why not? Don't you all agree? To witness with our very eyes the fight between a Phenex with his whole peerage and the Sekiryuutei with the infamous _**Black Flare**_?" Sirzechs asked the guests in the room with a wide smile on his face. His statement was answered by several shouts of 'Yes!' and cheers.

"The trash just keep coming and coming! Let's finish this so that we can proceed at my wedding ceremony!" Riser spat out in anger, missing the concerned looks from his family.

"Pfft, as if you can beat us _Yakitori-chan_. Right, Issei?" Naruto sniggered and walked towards Issei and slung his arm at Issei's shoulders.

"ARE YOU INSANE, SEMPAI? IT'S 2 VS 16! 16 PEOPLE I TELL YOU!" Issei screamed at the outrageous situation he got in.

"Bah, 16, 101, 300. Who cares about them?" Naruto grinned at the nervous Issei.

"So, what do you want if you win this fight, Isse-kun? Do you want wealth? Fame? What is it that you want?" Sirzechs asked the brown haired boy.

"You can't do that, Lucifer-sama! He's just a Low Class Devil!" Riser protested at Sirzechs' question. The others agreed at his statement.

"Why not? He's a devil too, Riser-kun. I think it's just proper to give him a reward if he wins." Sirzechs said casually, making all of them shut their mouths.

"I want Rias-buchou back and she can chose whoever she wanted to be married with! Not like this!" Issei said with conviction, earning a smile at Sirzechs.

"I see. Well, it can be done. What about you, Naruto?" Sirzechs asked the blond who was clearly thinking on what he wants.

"Hm, it seems that Issei here solved Ria-tan's problem. So, what to do..." Naruto comtemplated and looked at his peerage and grinned. "Nah, I can't think of anything. As long as I can fight Riser, it's enough for me. I'm still angry at him for insulting my mom back then." Naruto said as his grin became more manical.

"Alright, now the field is already set up so are you ready?" Sirzechs asked Riser, Issei and Naruto.

"Of course! I'm gonna show these trash not to mess with a Phenex!"

"Bring it on, KFC wanna be!"

"Let me just summon Tia-nee first. I'm pretty sure she's bored right now and would love to see the Sekiryuutei in action." Naruto said casually and snapped his fingers.

This made everyone curious of who is 'Tia-nee' that Naruto spoke of while those who knew her paled at what Naruto just said.

"S-sempai!" Issei yelled in fear at Naruto. He still experiencing nightmares involving Tiamat, after the events in the Familiar Forest.

 **[B-boy! Why do you have to summon** _ **her**_ __ **here?!]** The Boosted Gear gem glowed as a deep, dragonic voice rang out.

"Who is this 'Tia-nee' you refer to, Naruto?" Sirzechs asked with curiosity after hearing Ddraig's panicked voice.

As if answering Sirzechs question, a blue magic circle, with a Paimon crest appeared beside Naruto and shone for a brief moment. As a light died down, a young woman with slim figure appeared. She have blue long hair with matching blue eyes with black slits and wore a simple light blue shirt, a black jeans and a pair of orange sneakers.

"She's my familiar and surrogate elder sister, Tiamat." Naruto said nonchalantly and braced himself for an incoming intimate greeting from Tiamat.

"NA-KUN!" Tiamat rushed at Naruto and hug him tightly.

An eerie silence and a stupefied faces were all you can see at the Phenex's party hall at Naruto's statement. Tiamat, one of the Dragon Kings and the strongest of them all was a familiar of this..abnormal devil in front of them. They couldn't help but to fear him and be jealous at the same time.

"Tia-nee, me and the Sekiryuutei are gonna fight so I summoned you here so you could watch it." Naruto said as a blush crept up in his face.

"Oh? Greetings, Sirzechs. You don't mind me being here, don't you?" Tiamat released Naruto from her grasped and greeted Sirzechs.

"No, actually I'm still shocked that you're Naruto's familiar." Sirzechs smiled at the Dragon King but still having a hard time in coping at Naruto's 'surprises'. He just hope that this was the last of it.

Oh if you only knew, Sirzechs.

"Okay!" Tiamat shrugged and looked at the nervous Issei. "Hello Ddraig-chan. Kukukuku. Just don't do anything stupid with your host that may endanger Na-kun, or else..." Tiamat narrowed her eyes and released a bit of her power briefly, shaking the whole place at it's intensity.

"NO MA'AM!" **[NO MA'AM!]** Issei and Ddraig immediately replied in unision.

"Good. Now Sirzechs, please start the fight. And I would like to join you to be this fight's commentator." Tiamat said and walked towards Naruto's peerage.

"O-okay. All of those who will fight please move towards the magic circle that Grayfia made. It will transport you to the arena that I specially prepared for at this event." Sirzechs instructed Naruto, Issei, Riser and his peerage which they followed immediately.

As they stepped in the magic circle, it suddenly glowed and after a few seconds, they're on the different place. The place itself was not big as they expected to be an arena for a fight and there were no obstacles in the field at all. Just a plain flat ground with a checkered designs similar to a chess board. Naruto and Issei were on the opposite side of Riser and his peerage, which the distance was roughly 500 meters.

"S-sempai! What are we going to do?! We're clearly outnumbered here!" Issei panicked and don't know what to do. His plan was to fight Riser on one-on-one fight after he and Ddraig made a deal for him to use Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker just for ten-fucking-seconds in exchange for his left arm. He also had some ace in the hole in case things went south for him. But all of his brilliant plans that he thought so hard was wasted thanks to his eccentric sempai.

"Hm? Just go ahead and face Riser. I'll handle his peerage so don't worry about them." Naruto said causally and looked at Riser's side with a predatory gaze.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE NOW ABOUT TO WITNESS A FIGHT THAT WE SHOULDN'T MISS! RISER PHENEX WITH HIS PEERAGE VS. THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR WITH NARUTO PAIMON, THE _**BLACK FLARE**_ __HIMSELF!" Sirzechs voice echoed at the whole place.

"AND NOW, LET THE FIGHT/CHAOS...BEGIN!" Sirzechs and Tiamat announced loudly at the same time.

"Issei, let me fight first. I'll take all of his peerage first so that you can fight that bastard without any interruptions. Okay?" Naruto said seriously and stepped forward after seeing Riser's peerage already began to move.

"O-okay sempai." Issei nodded and watched Naruto just stood a few meters in front of him.

Naruto raised his right hand at his eye level and focused a small portion of his demonic energy at the said hand. After that, a high pitch sound, akin to many birds chirping was heard as a jet black lightning coated his hand. Nodding to himself in satisfaction at the energy output of one of his techniques, he flashed a maniacal grin before charging at Riser's peerage members and shouted something with delightful voice.

"LET'S ROCK!"

 **And that's it. A cliffhanger. Bwahaha!**

 **A/N : On the serious note though, I really don't know if I made things developed so fast in thia update but meh... I really don't care about it since this Arc (Engagement Arc, Riser Arc, whatever you guys called..) is solely focused on Rias and her group and I kinda skipped a lot of things as you guys have read.**

 **And about Avalon's abilities, I kinda changed it compared to what it was on F/SN's one since it was really too OP. And as for the Gae Buidne, I tweaked it's curse for it can be lifted by the wielder's will because if you think about it, a curse is freaking OP in the DxD setting.**

 **And as I said last chapter, I made a new Character Profile and here they are.**

 **Name : Naruto Paimon**

 **Piece : King**

 **Age : 17**

 **Skills and Abilities : Expert in Rune Magic (Magic version of Fuinjutsu), Hiraishin (Can be used in two ways. 1 ; Markings 2 ; Anywhere as long as in 1km around Naruto), Demonic Lightning (Black Lightning), Aerokinesis, Master at various forms of Martial Arts, and Adept in Swordsmanship.**

 **Equipment : Excalibur Ruler and Avalon**

 **Name : Noella Crowley**

 **Piece : Queen**

 **Age : 22**

 **Skills and Abilities : Expert Magician but mainly focused on her own magic, Invisible Blast (Attacks her opponent with an invisible blasts) and Expert user of Absolute Demise.**

 **Sacred Gear : Absolute Demise**

 **Name : Fu**

 **Piece : Rook**

 **Age : 16**

 **Skills and Abilities : Expert on Fairy Magic and Dual-wielding of spears.**

 **Equipment : Gae Dearg and Gae Buidne**

 **Name : Genevieve du Lac**

 **Piece : Knight (Mutated)**

 **Age : 16**

 **Skills and Abilities : Expert Swordswoman, Water-based Magics and Water Manipulation in small scale.**

 **Equipment : Holy Sword Arondight**

 **Name : Vivianne Pendragon**

 **Piece : Knight**

 **Age : 17**

 **Skills and Abilities : Expert Swordswoman, Prana Burst.**

 **Equipment : Demonic Sword Clarent**

 **Name : Shouko Akagi**

 **Piece : Bishop (Mutated)**

 **Age : 15**

 **Skills and Abilities : Expert in Foxfire, Adept in various forms Martial Arts, Senjutsu and Youjutsu (manily focused on illusions).**

 **Name : Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Piece : Pawn (2 Pieces)**

 **Age : 17**

 **Skills and Abilities : Master in various forms of Martial Arts and Magic Analyst**

 **Name : Yakumo Ose (2 Normal Pieces and 1 Mutated)**

 **Piece : Pawn**

 **Age :15**

 **Skills and Abilities : Illusions (Can make them into reality depending on her demonic energy output on the technique and target's will.) and Devil Magics**

 **Name : Shikamaru Nara**

 **Piece :Pawn (3 Pieces)**

 **Skills and Abilities : Adept in Devil Magics and Night Reflection, Expert Strategist.**

 **Sacred Gear : Night Reflection (Canon)**

 **And done. I changed some things because I kinda changed my mind on them so please forgive me~!**

 **See 'ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hi guys! Here's Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **A fair warning first. The characters is a bit OOC so please forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything except some Original Characters in this fanfic.**

Naruto raised his right hand at his eye level and focused a small portion of his demonic energy at the said hand. After that, a high pitch sound, akin to many birds chirping was heard as a jet black lightning coated his hand. Nodding to himself in satisfaction at the energy output of one of his techniques, he flashed a maniacal grin before charging at Riser's peerage members and shouted something with delightful voice.

"LET'S ROCK!"

But he abruptly stopped himself after a few steps and looked at the approaching group of girls and Riser at the distance.

Riser, together with his little sister Ravel, stayed behind while two young women flew above the field. The rest were charging towards their direction in pairs.

 _"Damn, my excitement have clouded my mind! Why did I join this fight again? Oh right, to help Issei win this match so that Rias won't have to marry that prick, don't let the Sekiryuutei get himself killed because of his stupidity and to destroy Riser for insulting my mom back then but if I can't, I'll just troll the shit out of him! Kukukuku! Okay Naruto Paimon, enough with your petty battle hunger urges! Time to end this as fast as possible!"_ Naruto thought to himself and forgone his psycotic demeanor and put his game face on while canceling his technique.

Naruto relaxed his body and his changed demeanor that radiated a calm yet intimidating aura by the way he carried himself. His face wore a serious expression with his matching cold sapphire eyes that seemingly pierce through the souls of whoever he set his gaze to.

Seeing the girls coming straight to him, he released a small portion of his demonic energy and spoke something with an eerie cold tone that made the girls unconsciously flinched by his voice.

"Enough with this childish game. Time to end this farce."

And with that, Naruto disappeared with his signature black flash and instantly began his assault with simultaneous black flares of light. Before Riser's peerage could comprehend what happened, their consciousness started to fade from the sudden excruciating pain they felt. The last thing they saw before the darkness consumed them were flashes of black light, a mop of yellow hair and a pair of icy blue eyes that held nothing at all.

 **WITH THE SPECTATORS**

Right after Sirzechs and Tiamat gave the green light at the fight between 'Team Riser' and 'Naruto/Issei Duo', the spectators of the match had different feelings about it.

The guests were excited to see how things will turn out in the fight.

Sona Sitri and Seekvaira Agares was worried of Naruto's well being but they didn't show it to their faces.

Rias and her peerage was worried for Naruto and Issei but at the same time, hopeful that they'll win.

Sirzechs Lucifer, and Tiamat was watching the broadcast with interest of what the Sekiryuutei and Naruto would do.

The Lords and Ladies of the Gremory and Phenex were intrigued on the match but at the same time, concerned at the combantants.

And last but not the least was Naruto's peerage. They were annoyed at the fact that Naruto just gave in with his bloodlust.

"LET'S ROCK!" They heard Naruto shouted gleefully and started to face Riser's charging peerage.

"The hell?! Did he really just lost his cool?!" Vivianne shouted exasperately.

The group joined themselves with Sirzechs, Tiamat, Rias and her group and the heads of the Gremory and Phenex Household with their respective spouses before the match started while Grayfia went somewhere else to oversee the match.

"Yup. He just did." Her groupmates answered her blankly.

"Oi, what is he doing out there?! He just suddenly stopped his dash!" Fu said loudly and pointed at Naruto's figure.

All of them saw Naruto changed his demeanor in an instant and were surprised by the way he carried himself, except his peerage who looked at the gigantic screen with small frowns on their faces.

"Oh no. That can't be good." Yakumo said softly.

"Why is it, Ose-san?" Rias asked the brown haired girl curiously. The others looked at her too, waiting for her answer.

"Aha! Finally! It's been a long time I saw Naruto like that!" Vivianne grinned and focused watching the match excitedly.

This piqued the curiousity of others because of Vivianne's reaction.

"It's Naruto-kun. He rarely acts like that. And when he does..." Yakumo hesitated for a second but continued her explanation.

"He'll completely destoy his enemies without hesitation at all." The Paimon group said in unision and focused back at the match.

Their statement earned several gasped and eyebrows raised from the others. And Tiamat? Well, let's just say that she had a shit eating grin on her beautiful face at the prospect of her surrogate little brother causing chaos and total annihilation.

"Enough with this game. Time to end this farce." Naruto's chilling voice was heard before he vanished in thin air with a black flash.

And what happened next struck awe and fear at the hearts of everyone in the party hall.

They saw Naruto instantly appeared in front of a busty woman with long, wavy hair with matching eyes. She was one of Riser's peerage that flew up and heading towards Naruto and Issei.

Before she could react at Naruto's unexpected appearance right in front of her, Naruto gave her a lightning infused punch in her solar plexus and followed by a devastating palm strike at her chest before teleported again on his next target, an elegant black haired Japanese girl without a weapon in sight who was a bit farther at his first victim and the second one that took flight.

He teleported right behind her and struck the back of her vunerable neck and teleported himself again to his next victims, the remaining servants of Riser on the ground.

He reappeared in the middle of the identical-chainsaw-wielding-twin girls who were getting near at Issei. He delivered a strong kick at the girl in his right while he shot his jet black lightning on the other girl just to make her unconscious. Naruto didn't wait to see what happened to those two and quickly coated his right hand with his lightning and flashed away from his location.

The remaining girls were utterly shocked on what they just saw. It was too fast for their eyes that they didn't clearly see what just happened with their fallen comrades before it was too late.

Naruto flashed right in front of them one by one at unprecedented speed and shoved his lightning coated hand in their guts and flashed back at Issei without sparing a glance on the bloody aftermath of his rampage.

"Hey Issei, it's your turn now." They heard Naruto casually said to the dazed Issei while dispersing the lightning on his hand.

And Grayfia's announcement rang out for everyone to hear.

 **Riser Phenex's 2 Rooks, 1 Bishop, 2 Knights and 8 Pawns retire.**

"Urgh, the Queen managed to survive? I guess I have to finish her off so that you can start with your duel with the _Royal Flaming Asshole_." All of them saw Naruto face palmed and unfurled his wings and went to the place were his first victim fell.

Silence. Total silence reigned the Phenex's party hall at the display of Naruto's domination of strength, speed and technique that happened within a span of six seconds at most. The spectators can't even call it a fight but instead, a one sided massacre.

"See? I told you it will be a total annihilation." Yakumo said dryly to the gob smacked others.

"He's on a different level compared to us." Rias said in awe as she continued to stared on the broadcast.

"That's my Na-kun!" Tiamat said proudly.

"Hmpf! Let's just focus on what will happen next." Shouko huffed and scowled at the grinning Dragon King.

 **IN THE ARENA**

Riser Phenex was having a bad day. No, scratch that. Today was probably the worst day of his life.

He was about to be wed at Rias Gremory, who he really wanted to pin in his bed as soon as possible but was interrupted by her annoying shitty Pawn, the current Sekiryuutei.

But luck wasn't on his side today. He saw some of Naruto's peerage and even insulted his pride! And don't forget about that damn crimson haired Lucifer! He nonchalantly said that he orchestrated the Sekiryuutei's interruption on HIS wedding!

But as he said earlier, luck was a bitch today.

That son of a bitch Naruto arrived with the rest of his peerage who didn't give a damn about his presence! He's a Phenex, damn it!

And things went really infuriating when that damn Lucifer told everyone about his 'entertainment'. A fight between him, a mighty Phenex against a filthy weak dragon? Bullshit!

But the bastard fishcake intervened again, spouting nonsense of him, teamed up with that trash of a dragon against him, an immortal Phenex with his whole peerage.

And the biased Satan told everyone that the bastard was actually the infamous ' _ **Black Flare**_ '!

He's gonna show them the might and fearsome power of a Phoenix by crushing those two insects, especially that shitty weakling Paimon! So what if he had an Ose, a hero descendant and a Kyuubi no Kitsune at his peerage?! He didn't give a damn even his familiar was a Dragon King or he's the fucking ' _ **Black Flare**_ '!

And as soon as the match started, he immidiately gave an order to his peerage, except his little sister who he ordered to stay behind.

 _"Dispose of those filthy trash!"_

That was his order and his girls immidiately charged at the two pests.

But when his peerage got closer at the two, that shithead ramen topping disappeared with a black flash and the next thing he saw will be forever ingrained in his mind.

His peerage, fourteen of them fell at the hands to the bastard blond after seeing a series of disorienting flashes of black light within a span of six seconds!

 **Riser Phenex's 2 Rooks, 1 Bishop, 2 Knights and 8 Pawns retire.**

"Useless pieces of trash!" Riser howled in anger and flared his demonic energy. Orange flames flickered at his whole body as he unconsciously unleashed his feiry wings but stood still after realizing that her Queen was still on the game. For him, they're just dispensable and he didn't want to waste his time on saving them like the current situation her Queen was in.

Meanwhile, Ravel Phenex was staring Naruto's silhoutte in disbelief but at the same time at awe at the display of superiority even if he was clearly outnumbered. She couldn't help but to believe that the rumors about him were true after all.

The two Phenex siblings turned their gaze at the only survivor of Naruto's work and waited for what will happen next.

"I'm not going to fail Riser-sama!" Yubelluna, Riser's Queen and the only survivor of Naruto's onslaught shouted defiantly as she shakily stood up and coughed some globs of blood.

"Oho? You survived that huh? I guess I underestimated you. But meh, who cares? I held back from those strikes so it's not surprising that you managed to survive." An amused voice was heard that made her body froze instinctively at fear.

 _"He's holding back?! Those hits were already devastating and would have probably took me out immediately if it wasn't for the enhanced defense attribute of the Queen! Just how strong is this...monster?"_ Yubelluna screamed inside her head and looked at the source of the voice and saw Naruto hovering above her with his arm crossed. She tried to move so that she could escape away from Naruto but her body won't listen to her commands.

"You know, I really don't want to fight with you guys. I just wanted to attend whatever this farce was supposed to be." Naruto sighed and tilted his head. "And after that, I just wanted to talk to Ra-chan before heading back at my residence and have a bowl or two of ramen before training at my swordsmanship further." Naruto's visage turned into one of disgust that surprised her at his sudden change. "But no~. An idiotic brave junior of mine, the Sekiryuutei barged in here and will most likely challenge _Yakitori-chan_ into a duel with Rias' freedom at stake if me and my peerage didn't intervene the flow of this so called momentous event. Normally, I would just let him do that but..." Naruto stopped and again sighed as he looked at beaten Yubelluna straight in her eyes. "I don't want him to get himself killed just yet. After all, the White One already have awaken and it'll be boring if those two won't met and fight. But that's just my own selfish reason. I really wanted to make sure he'll win so that Rias will be free from this 'for Underworld's sake' engagement." Naruto smirked after seeing Yubelluna's angered face. "And with this, I can piss your King off. Just a little payback for insulting my mom back then." Naruto's smirked turned into a full blown maniacal smile that made Riser's Queen shuddered in fear. Naruto raised one of his arm, created simple magic circle right above the frozen Yubelluna and spared one last look at her.

"Farewell, it's nice talking to you." Naruto said and swung down his arm. A pitch black lightning came from above and struck down Riser's Queen that took her out of the game.

 **Riser Phenex's Queen retires.**

 **WITH THE SPECTATORS**

"Really?! He's pissed off because this shit delayed his 'ramen time'?! Hahahaha! Typical Naruto!" Vivianne laughed loudly.

"Oh? Na-kun is really evil~! For him to keep an eye on the Sekiryuutei until he face the Hakuryukou. Oh~ the chaos it would cause!" Tiamat said proudly.

Rias and her peerage really didn't know how to react on Naruto's words. His statements were really selfish but they can't really despise him since he made Issei's chances of survival and winning higher than him fighting Riser alone. The others were neutral at what Naruto just said and their eyes remained glued at the fight.

"Shut the hell up midget! We're trying to watch here!" Shouko snarled to the snickering Vivianne.

"Grr, fine! But prepare yourself later, furball!" Vivianne spat back and focused on the match like everyone else.

They saw Naruto teleported to Issei's side again and pushed him to start his fight with Riser.

 **IN THE ARENA**

"Shooo! Just fight with all you got. Don't worry about his little sister, I'll take care of her in a jiffy." Naruto said to Issei before reappearing in front of Riser who was about to blow away any second now.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Riser roared and threw a large fireball to Naruto who simply teleported away from the incoming attack.

"As much as I want to beat the hell out of you, I'll let Issei fight you. Don't worry, I won't interrupt you two. I'm just here to take Ra-chan away so she won't interrupt you too. So...have fun!" They saw Naruto reappeared behind Ravel and place a hand on her shoulder.

"KYAA-" A startled Ravel's high pitch startled scream was cut off when Naruto flashed out with Ravel on tow.

Riser snapped his head swiftly and murderously glared on where the voice came from but he only caught a black flash. He searched the two and saw them already on the other side of the field.

"-AAAAAH!" Ravel's high pitched scream continued and slapped Naruto in his face.

Hard.

"GAH!" And the first hit at Naruto was made in such ridiculous manner.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-I'm rea-ally s-sorry Naruto-kun!" Ravel stammered and looked at Naruto, who was carressing his red right cheek from the unexpected slap.

"Ow! It's okay, it was my fault after all. But you really hit hard, Ra-chan." Naruto whinned childishly at Ravel.

"It was your fault for freaking me out! And I already apologize about it, didn't I? So stop dwelling about it!" Ravel huffed at him while crossing her arms on her chest and looked away from the blond.

"Oho? Ra-chan is in her 'tsun-tsun' mode huh?" Naruto teased Ravel.

"I'm not a tsundere!" Ravel yelled to Naruto and gave him a death glare.

"Oh, let's watch those two duke it out with each other, shall we?" Naruto ignored her denial and looked at the determined Issei that was charging on the pissed Riser.

"Eh? Don't you want to help him Naruto-kun? You know at he'll just doom himself at facing onii-sama, right?" Ravel asked skeptically at Naruto.

"You'll see it later, Ra-chan. He maybe an idiot but he's not that stupid to barge in here and challenge your brother in a fight without any hidden aces on his sleeves." Naruto cryptically said and focused his attention on Riser and Issei with a glint of light on his bright blue eyes that could be described as madness or intellect.

"I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AT TEN SECONDS FOR MAKING BUCHOU CRY, YOU SICK BASTARD!" They heard Issei yelled at Riser.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST THEN THAT SON OF A BITCH FISHCAKE!" Riser roared in anger and charged at Issei.

"Hapy place.. Happy place.. Happy place.. Happy place.." Ravel heard Naruto chanted those two words like a mantra with his eyes closed.

"Naruto-kun?" Ravel called Naruto in concern.

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!]**

A deep dragonic male voice rang out loudly and follwed by a powerful presence that washed over in the arena that made Naruto and Ravel snapped their attention at it's origin.

Issei who was now wearing a red colored dragonic scale mail with green gems at his chest, elbows, knees and at the top of his hands.

"That, Ra-chan is what I'm talking about." Naruto smirk and continued to focused on the fight between the Dragon and a Phoenix.

 **WITH THE SPECTATORS**

"Fuhahahaha! A slap?! Really?! I totally didn't expected that!" Fu laughed out hard after seeing Naruto got slapped by Ravel.

"Hahahaha!" Vivianne, Tiamat, and Yakumo joined the fray and laughed loudly.

The others were different stories though. The guests were totally flabbergasted by the unexpected turn of events. Sona and Seekvaira face palmed on the embarrassing scene since they knew Naruto could be so tactless sometimes. Noella remained her stoic face but deep inside, was embarrassed with Naruto's carelessness at a moment. Shouko was glaring on the gigantic screen, or specifically on Ravel. Hinata, Shikamaru and Genevieve just smiled on the ridiculous manner of how Naruto got his first hit during the match. Rias and her peerage was dumfounded that their jaws dropped at what they just saw. Sirzechs, his parents, Lord and Lady Phenex were pretty amused on what they just witnessed.

"I'm not a tsundere!" They saw a flustered Ravel yelled to Naruto defiantly.

"Oh no! Another tsundere rival in Naru-kun's heart!" Shouko gasped in shock and narrowed her eyes as she looked on Ravel's figure.

"Another rival? Her? Kukukuku. Things will definitely interesting. We have a strict and cold onee-san but soft and squishy when she's alone with him, a yandere knight-chan but acts like a school girl in love when she's alone with him, an obssessed, flirty, self-proclaimed future wife fuzzy butt, a tsundere sword/battle maniac and now, a tsundere ojou-sama?! Fufufufu." Yakumo said with a dark expression that disturbed the others except the four girls she mentioned.

"Shut up, closet sadist/brocon/flat chest/two face!" Noella, Genevieve, Shouko and Vivianned shot back together to Yakumo with deadly glares.

"What?! I'm just saying the truth!" Yakumo retorted back at the four, unfazed by the glares that she received.

Hinata, Fu, Shikamaru, Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko sweat dropped on the five girls bickering at each other.

 _"I wonder how Naruto managed to handle them."_ The five older devils thought at the same time while watching the five girls. After being with them for a short time, they already deducted that they have feelings for Naruto on the way they acted around him. But it's still a mystery to them that why Naruto himself didn't notice their feelings for him.

 _"Fufufufu~! Na-kun really made some good friends. Maybe I'll prank them later. Oh~! It'll be fun!"_ Tiamat thought and grinned maniacally on her latest plan to incite chaos.

What? The stories about her that she creates and loves chaos were definitely true after all. And it was the very same reason she became close to her Na-kun, her little 'Chaos Bringer' as she dubbed him. The familiar contract between Naruto and her was her gift to him at his 14th birthday and a way that she could amuse herself. And don't forget that she loves his whisker marks on his face, it's too cute for her to resist them! She's a member of the female gender too, you know. And one of the universe's law states that all girls/women love cute things. Well, except for a certain gothic lolita Dragon God that she knew.

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOST!]** A loud voice was heard from Issei that snapped the Dragon King out of her thoughts.

"So, Ddraig and his host made a deal huh?" Tiamat muttered but was heard by everyone but still kept their eyes in the match, which was getting intense from the display of the respective powers of Riser and Issei.

"Deal? What do you mean, Tiamat-san?" Rias asked Tiamat with distressed face after hearing what Tiamat just said.

"A deal, devil. You can't just have a big power up suddenly out of nowhere without paying a price." Tiamat said while watching the screen where Riser and Issei started to fight in close quarters.

"But what could possibly the price that Ise-kun paid for him to use his **Balance Breaker**?" Akeno asked Tiamat but was answered by a different person.

"His left arm. Earlier, I noticed that his _ki_ at his left arm was different than the rest of his body." Shouko answered without leaving her eyes on the match.

The others gasped in shock at what Issei sacrifice in order to get himself a power just to defeat Riser. But Rias was the most affected bt the news since she's the very reason why her Pawn did it.

"Hm, from what I can tell, he can only last ten seconds in that form." Tiamat added with a shrug.

"Ise.." Rias bit her lips and was about to cry her heart out but Yakumo's harsh words stopped her.

"You, don't pity him. He sacrificed his left arm for your sake. It'll be insulting to him if you do that."

"She's right, Ria-tan. Let's just focus ourselves on the match, shall we?" Sirzechs said before anyone could talk.

"Y-you have a holy cross?! How can you even touch it! You're a devil too! Wait, y-you sacrificed your arm, didn't you?!" They heard Riser's disbelieving shout that made them all look on what was happening in the match.

"Asia told me that devils are weak with this, right?" Was Issei's retort before charging at Riser again as he clutched the small cross with his left hand.

"Ohoo~! It seems the pervert used his brain for this fight!" Shouko said amusingly while ignoring the screams that came from the guest and the gasps of shock from people she was with. Not that she can blame them though, Isse's plan was really absurd but effective.

"Troublesome pervert, turning the sacrifice he made into his own advantage." Shikamaru complimented Issei's ingenuinity.

"Hm, but it has a flaw, right Genevieve?" Vivianne asked the former exorcist.

"What do you mean, Vivianne-sempai?" Kiba asked curiously.

"A simple crucifix is not enough to deal heavy damage on a Phenex. It'll only make his strikes more painful and slow down Riser's regenaration ability a bit because of the holy attribute from the cross." Genevieve smoothly explained what Vivianne meant.

All of them accepted the explanation of Genevieve. After all, she was formerly one of the top exorcist that the Church had.

 **IN THE ARENA**

"BURN TO ASHES YOU FILTHY DRAGON!" Riser roared in anger as he swung down both of his arms, sending a large wave of flames to Issei.

After Issei used his **Balance Breaker** , he instantly charged to Riser and engaged him in a brawl. They traded kicks, punches, knee and elbow strikes with intensity. But Riser didn't foresee that Issei sacrificed his left arm to Ddraig, which turned his arm into a dragon's that allowed him to touch items that's dangerous to a devil like himself. Such items like a crucifix, an instance. Thus, making it his secret weapon against Riser by clutching the little crucifix that he got from Asia at his sacrificed left hand.

"FUCK YOU YAKITORI SCUM! SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO DON'T EVEN KNOW BUCHOU'S FEELINGS IS NOT WORTHY TO BE WITH HER!" Issei yelled and charged through the flames at great speed and punched Riser in his face.

"GUAH!" Riser was blown away by Issei's strike.

"SHE HAD A DREAM! A DREAM THAT I WILL GLADLY HELP HER TO ACHIEVE!" Issei charged at Riser but was blown away by a powerful fireball that hit him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHITTY LOW CLASS!" Riser fired several fireballs at Issei followed by a powerful gust of wind, making his fire attacks stronger and faster.

Seeing this, Issei dashed through Riser's attacks while dodging them all and quickly arrvived in front of Riser.

"BUCHOU'S VIRGINITY IS MINE YOU BASTARD FRIED CHICKEN!" Issei roared and was about to sent an upper cut at Riser but his armor suddenly disappeared with tiny particles of red light making him trip at the sudden loss of power and narrowly missed Riser.

This gave Riser an oppurtunity to grab Issei's neck with one of his arms and lifted him, choking the air out of Issei.

 _"What the hell, dragon-san?! I was about to finish the fight!"_ Issei yelled via telepathy at Ddraig as he struggled to set himself free at Riser's death grip.

 **[Your ten seconds is up. While your sacrifice was enough at the exchange of my power, your base form is pretty weak that you can't handle the stress of my power.]** Ddraig replied at Issei's whinning.

"YOU INSOLENT WHELP! I'LL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE AND CRIPPLE YOU FOR LIFE AT DEFYING ME!" Riser yelled at Issei and increased the pressure at his grip in Issei's neck.

"GUUH!" Issei chocked and feeling weaker at the lack of air at his lungs.

Riser smirked cruelly and cocked his flaming fist, intending to strike at the vunerable Issei but stopped and quickly dropped him after his instincts screamed to get away from Issei.

And as soon as he jumped away, Naruto instantly appeared and caught the barely conscious Issei with his arms. Riser searched around where Ravel was and saw her standing at the far end of the arena.

"Tsk, bothersome dragon. I guess I'll give you A— at your ingenuity and F at your planning. Just rest easy Issei, I'll take things from here." Naruto whispered at Issei who nodded with a tired smile on his face in response and let his exhaustion took over him and left the game.

 **Rias Gremory's Pawn retires.**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN WIN AGAINST ME? AN IMMORTAL PHOENIX?! EVEN THAT FILTHY DRAGON FELL AT MY MIGHT!" Riser snarled at back turned Naruto.

"WHAT . DID . YOU . JUST . SAY?!" Naruto quickly turned at Riser and growled at what Riser just said.

"I SAID THA-" Riser stopped his words when suddenly, Naruto several of his mental restraints for surpressing his abnormal magic energy and unleashed it all in an instant, making the atmosphere suffocating for Riser at the sheer density of the magic energy that Naruto was releasing.

Riser noticed the ground shook like there was actually an earthquake and saw Naruto, with a creepy pitch black aura outlined his body and small sparks of jet black lightning danced around his body.

"Riser." Naruto's steel-laced voice called the flying Phenex. "Calling me a son of a bitch once was okay for me. But twice? Thrice?! Now that's really unacceptable." Naruto began. "Like what I told your Queen earlier, one of the reasons I joined this farce is to annoy the shit out of you from calling my mom a bitch in the past. But you just have to shout it all again, do you?!" Naruto unfurled his wings and levitate at Riser's level. "Now, I can fight you here with no repercussions at all. Don't disappoint me, _immortal_." Naruto said without any shred of emotions in his voice

"Hah! As if you can defeat me, a loser of a Paimon who didn't inherit his pathetic clan's bloodline!" Riser arrogantly said at the emotionless Naruto.

"Bloodlines don't mean anything to me, asshole." Naruto hissed at Riser and instantly teleported in front of him.

"GAH!" Riser cried out in pain as Naruto's fist smashed his face. Before he was blown away at the punch, Naruto teleported again at behind him and delivered a kick at Riser's back and began his onslaught by utilizing his prized teleportation technique. Warping and delivering devastating strikes repeatedly at any points of his opponent's body as he wish.

"GUH!" An elbow strike at Riser's mid section.

"BRUAH!" An axe kick at the back Riser's head.

"GUAH!" A knee strike at Riser's face.

"GRAGH!" A punch at Riser's side.

"GAAH!" A heel drop on Riser's back.

"GUAHH!" A palm strike at Riser's chest.

"GAAH!" A roundhouse kick at Riser's head.

"AARGH!" And a palm strikes with both hands at Riser's back, sending him crasing in the ground, shaking the floor and created a mini crater at the impact.

"Hmm, it seems that beating the life out of a Phenex until either their demonic energy exhausted or mentally broken are the long way to defeat them. Let's see if the which of the last two remaining ways of mine to defeat a Phenex is the fastest way. Don't die yet, _immortal_ , I held back at those strikes so that we could still have lots of fun. And you still haven't manage to land a hit on me, a loser from a pathetic clan as you call me." Naruto coldly said and landed a few meters away from Riser.

"Let's try the fourth way of defeating a Phenex, shall we?"

 **WITH THE SPECTATORS**

Everyone was stunned in silence at Naruto's merciless punishment at Riser. All they saw was several flashes of black light and Riser was thrashed like a rag doll in the mid air before crashing into the ground.

"Why he had to call Naruto-kun with those words?!" Noella said with a grave tone.

"What do you mean, Crowley-san?" Sirzechs asked the white haired magician.

"Did you know the reason behind the Portugal Massacre, Lucifer-sama?" Noella answered him back with a question.

Her words made the others, except her groupmates looked at her with curiosity.

"Back at that time, Naruto-kun only had me in his peerage when that incident happened." Noella began her story. "We stopped by at a small village in the Eastern Portugal to rest for a night after our whole day of journey. But when we were about to sleep, the village became a battleground by the European Youkais. The war was between the current government of the area and the rebels. In the middle of the war, where humans became the collateral damage, Naruto-kun was angered and asked the leaders of two sides why they involved humans in the supernatural war." Noella took a deep breath and started again. "Of course, they didn't answer him but instead, laughed at Naruto-kun's 'useless question'. We ignored them and were about to leave but some of them insulted him."

"Just because he was insulted, he eradicated a whole army of youkais?!" Lady Phenex said incredously.

"No, Lady Phenex. He was fine with the insults that was thrown at him. But some idiot said some degrading things about his mother, followed by most of them that made him snap. I was about to stop him but..." Noella bit his lower lip and closed her eyes, purging the memory of Naruto's rampage. It was the very first time she saw Naruto became enraged like that and she didn't really want to see him again like that if she could help it.

"T-then that means-?!" Lady Gremory gasped and quickly turned to the broadcast of the match. The others also returned their attention at the match.

"Shall I call off the match, Lord Phenex?" Sirzechs asked Lord Phenex.

"No, Lucifer-sama. I know that Naruto won't go as far as killing my son in this match. And Riser really have gone overboard at his attitude towards other people. I think Naruto will destroy his delusions at our clan's abilities and kick down a peg at his ego." Lord Phenex said seriously at Sirzechs with a frown.

"HAH?! WAS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?! I'M IMMORTAL YOU SHITHEAD!" They heard Riser taunted the impassive Naruto.

"Less talking, more fighting." Was all Naruto said at Riser.

"EAT THIS, SON OF A BITCH!" They saw Riser fired several gigantic ball of flames which can be compared at the size of a car at their sizes.

Everyone expected Naruto to teleport himself right away but they saw Naruto raised his right hand forward and summoned a small magic circle and flashed away from the line of the attacks.

"AAARGH!" They heard Riser's cry of agony and stunned at the reason behind it.

Riser was stabbed by an ominous dark blue Western sword in his right shoulder from his back and it actually made the Phenex devil bleed.

"G-Genevieve, t-that's-!" Vivianne stuttered and sent a look at the wide eyed Genevieve.

They heard Naruto clicked his tongue and kicked Riser at his back, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"T-that's a Holy Sword!" Kiba hissed loudly and glared at Naruto and the sword he's holding with unadulterated rage.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the hall shouted in disbelief at the anomaly they're seeing. It should be impossible for a devil to use an Holy Weapon since they were originally made to slay devils. And don't forget the powerful holy energies of the said weapons that will disintegrate the unfortunate devil who dared to touch them. But the only exception to this rule were the reincarnated devils who had affinity towards Holy Swords before they got reincarnated, which were very rare cases.

"This.." They heard Naruto casually said to the writhing Riser while playing with the sword. "..is the Holy Sword Dragon Slayer Arondight, Lancelot's sword. This sword is not mine but I asked Genevieve, Lancelot's descendant and my Knight to let me share ownership at this for while since I can't carelessly use my own sword because it'll rise many unwanted problems for me and my group." They saw Naruto returned the sword at it's pocket dimension and sighed at the kneeling form of Riser.

"G-Genevieve?! As in the 'Genevieve du Lac'?!" Some random devil shouted in shock at what Naruto said.

"N-no way! I thought she was executed because of treason by the Church!" Another canon fodder devil exclaimed.

The party hall was full of murmurs of the guests and it was all about Genevieve.

"You're pretty famous at the devils huh, Genevieve." Vivianne slyly said at the stoic Genevieve who ignored Vivianne's remark and frowned after sensing a murderous intent.

"You.." Genevieve said in a low voice and turned her piercing gaze at the murderous looking Kiba. "..I don't give a damn about your personal issues with Holy Swords but.." The others saw Genevieve formed a sword made of water from thin air and narrowed her eyes into dangerous levels. "..if you don't tone down your kiling intent at my King, I'll kill you right on the spot." Genevieve leaked her killing intent briefly and glared at Kiba with the same intensity.

But before things escalated, Sirzechs interrupted the two. "Stop it, you two. Rias, keep Kiba on the line. And Crowley-san, please control your friend." The Crimson Satan said with an authoritative tone.

"I'm sorry for my misconduct, Lucifer-sama." Genevieve returned to her stoic face and bowed at Sirzechs in apology right after dispersing her water sword.

"I apologize for my rash behavior, Lucifer-sama." Kiba said while gritting his teeth because of his raging emotions. He didn't even notice the concerned looks of his group.

"Bah, quit your yapping and let's just enjoy the show, please?" Tiamat said exasperately and focused her attention on the fight.

 **IN THE ARENA**

"H-how can you wield an Holy Sword?! It shouldn't be possible!" Riser yelled at Naruto and winced as he noticed his wounds took longer to heal. He was now starting to feel the toll of Naruto's ruthless beatdown at him earlier and now, feeling weak from the searing pain from the stab from an Holy Sword.

"Hm, you can call it a _glitch_ like the others said to me." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

 _"And t's not like you know that He's dead and Heaven's system is pretty much messed up."_ Naruto added to himself.

He, Noella, Fu and the fairies of Avalon almost had an heart attack when the scarbbard of the Holy Sword Excalibur, the Avalon reacted or more like chosen him to be the next owner of it after King Arthur. When they consulted the King of Fairies, Oberon about the bizzare phenomenon, Oberon hyothesized that it may be due to the glitch of the Biblical God's system that granted him an affinty towards Holy Weapons. He asked Oberon how it is possible for Him to not notice this glitch in His system. And there, King Oberon told them the real reason behind the glitches of the system since he knew that Naruto had a right to know about it after the anomaly that happened to him.

The Biblical God's death during the Great War.

He, Fu and Noella sworn that they won't carelessly tell anyone about His death because they knew that the news of His death will cause chaos between the Three Factions and maybe would spark another Great War. Not like he cares about the death of the Big Boss of the Above though.

Well anyway, back to reality.

"T-that's ridiculous!" Riser screamed in total disbelief and stood up shakily.

"Bah, I don't care. So, was the fourth way effective?" Naruto looked at Riser's shoulder, which already healed itself after 'poking' it with Arondight.

"HHAHAHAHA! I'M STILL STANDING HERE, AM I?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!" Riser mocked Naruto and flared his wings of fire, but his weary face told Naruto a different story.

"Hm, it's effective then, even the power output of the sword was at it's lowest. You're lucky that I didn't stab you straight to your heart or head." Naruto nodded to himself, missing Riser's terrified face. "Maybe I should try it if you'll survive another hit from it but with a higher power output?" Naruto summoned again the Arondight from Genevieve's pocket dimension and looked at the horrified Riser with bored eyes.

"N-no wait! S-stop!" Riser stuttered in panic as he saw Naruto casually walk towards him. "A-are you really gonna kill me?!" Riser screamed in terror. "Do-don't you know about this marriage's importance?!" Riser wanted to fly away from Naruto but his body was rooted in fear and terror.

"Importance?! For what?! For the sake of the Underworld's next generation?! A new bloodline?! To satisfy the greed of some people who don't even give a shit about Rias?! Answer me!" Naruto yelled at the frozen Riser and unconsciously poured his magic energy at Arondight, making it's holy energy stronger than before.

"No answer huh?! I really despise those who control the lives of others just to get what they want, especially if they're using their friends and families at their own selfish reasons." Naruto sneered at Riser who flinched at his harsh voice.

"Let's end this boring fight, shall we?" Naruto jumped towards Riser, planning to slash him but a figure blocked his path making him abruptly stop.

"P-please stop this, Naruto-kun. Onii-sama can't fight back anymore." Ravel said while shaking just by being near at Arondight's presence.

"Ra-chan.." Naruto softened his eyes and smiled as he returned the Arondight again into Genevieve's pocket dimension. "Alright, I'll stop. Just tell your brother to concede this match." Naruto said and patted Ravel's head.

"O-okay." Ravel blushed within milliseconds and nodded at Naruto then turned back to face the seething Riser. "Onii-sama, just please give up this match. You should know by now that you won't win this fight as of you right now." Ravel tried to reasoned his older brother but only received a harsh glare from him.

"YOU USELESS LITTLE SISTER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, YOUR BROTHER AND KING! YOU'RE A DISAPPOINTMENT FOR THE PHENEX CLAN YOU TRAITOROUS GIRL!" Riser shouted at Ravel harshly.

"N-no! I'm not!" Ravel denied her brother's claim and was about to cry at the pain she felt from his brother's words.

"SHUT UP! SIDING WITH MY ENEMY AND TELLING ME TO FORFEIT THIS IMPORTANT MATCH?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A PHENEX!" Riser screamed and sent a gigantic fireball at the silent Naruto and broken Ravel.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled and quickly held the crying Ravel in his arms and erected a barrier to protect them both.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A loud explosion echoed throughout the arena at the impact of Riser's enraged attack.

"HAHAHAHA! WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU TWO SHOULD BURN TOGETHER AT MY MIGHT!" Riser laughed arrogantly.

 **WITH THE SPECTATORS**

Everyone had different reactions at what they just saw between Naruto, Ravel and Riser.

The guests frowned in displeasure at Riser's ego and arrogance.

Rias and her group were seething in anger at Riser's actions towards her little sister, Ravel.

Sirzechs, Tiamat, Noella and the rest of Naruto's peerage just watched silently at what just transpired.

Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory were disgusted at Riser and were hopeful that Naruto would give him another beating.

And Lord and Lady Phenex were enraged at Riser. No, scratch that. They're furious and were close in blowing up.

"Ra-chan.." They all heard Naruto's soft and comforting voice in the middle of the torrent of flames. "Don't let that asshole's words get the best of you. And don't worry, after this whole ordeal is done, I'll talk to your parents to set you free from that dumbass' peerage." The fire started to die down and they saw Naruto hugging the crying Ravel with one of his arms protectively while the other one maintained the barrier.

"HAHAHAH! AS IF THEY'LL LISTEN TO YOUR WORDS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" They all scowled at Riser laughed mockingly at Naruto.

"Oh believe his words, Riser. Ravel won't be your Bishop anymore as soon as the match is over." Lord Phenex growled at Riser's ignorant rant.

"What do you mean by that, Lord Phenex?" Lord Gremory asked curiously.

"Our original plan is to trade my unused Bishop Piece to Riser in exchange for Ravel after the wedding is over. But after witnessing this, we can't help but to hasten the Trade because of Riser's actions towards Ravel." Lady Phenex was the one who answered the question.

"SHUT UP!" They heard Ravel screamed and glared at Riser with hatred in her eyes and continued yelling in anger.

"MOTHER AND FATHER TOLD ME THAT I'LL BE FREE FROM YOUR PEERAGE AFTER THIS NIGHT IS OVER BY TRADING MOTHER'S UNUSED BISHOP TO YOU!" They saw Ravel started to glow in orange aura by unconsciously releasing her demonic energy in anger. "THEY EVEN ALLOWED ME TO GO TO THE HUMAN WORLD BY MYSELF AND TO PICK THE ONE THAT I'LL BE TRADED IN THE NEAR FUTURE! SO STOP YOUR IGNORANT RANT ABOUT ME!" They heard Ravel screamed at the dumbfounded Riser.

"HAHAHA! She got some spunk! I like her!" Tiamat roared in laughter after hearing Ravel's outburst.

The others nodded in agreement and started to look at Ravel in new light. But her parents reacted differently from the rest. They were actually surprised at their daugther's uncharacteristic outburst towards Riser.

"Wooah~! Ra-chan, you're hot!" The serious atmosphere was broken by Naruto's...disturbing words.

"Wha-?!" They saw the furious Ravel switched into a flustered Ravel in a matter of milliseconds and was now blushing madly at Naruto's statement and lost control with her powers. It didn't help that Naruto was hugging Ravel closely with his one arm protectively.

"Ow! Ra-chan! You're getting hotter!" Again with Naruto's innuendo.

"Fue~!" They saw the unfortunate Ravel fainted in embarrassment at Naruto's poor choice of words.

"NO! RA-CHAN!" They heard Naruto's frantic call of Ravel before she was teleported out of the fight due to fainting from embarrassment.

 **Riser Phenex's 1 Bishop retires.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The whole guests roared in laughter at the most ridiculous thing they saw.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh gosh! Na-kun is so innocent!" Tiamat laughed so hard that she clutched her stomach in pain.

"HAHAHAH! I can't believe that the one who is feared by the other factions is so dense and innocent!" Sirzechs joined Tiamat in laughing.

The Paimon group just face palmed at their King's obliviousness and was embarrassed at it. And there were two certain heiresses did the same action.

"Only you, Naruto-kun. Only you." Rias giggled and smiled at what she just saw while her peerage gaped at what they just witnessed.

The Lords and Ladies of the Gremory and Phenex Household chucked heartily at Naruto's poor choice of words and Ravel at misunderstanding them.

"OI RISER!" They stopped their laughing and looked at the on going fight where a furious Naruto was glaring at Riser with muderous expression.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RA-CHAN?!" Naruto yelled accusingly at the blank faced Riser.

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's obliviousness and yelled one thing in their minds.

 _"It was actually your fault!"_

"It was actually your fault, dumbass!" They heard Riser yelled the same thing at Naruto.

"Oho? So you accused me of making her lost her consciousness?!" They saw Naruto made a single large magic circle above Riser in just an instant and sent a death glare at Riser before saying something to him.

"Your funeral." Everyone heard Naruto snapped his fingers and instantly, a large pillar of black lightning struck down the dumbfounded Riser.

"AAAAARRGGH!" Riser's agonizing scream of pain echoed through the hall and they saw him fell into the ground, unconscious and had many burns at his body from electrocution.

 **Riser Phenex retires. The winner of this match is the Naruto Paimon/Issei Hyoudo Pair.**

Grayfia's monotone voice rang out throughout the hall, followed by a loud round of applause even if the match was ended in an awkward manner.

 **WITH NARUTO**

After the fight had ended, the guests started to leave the hall by one by one since the wedding between Rias and Riser won't be happening because of the outcome of the match. Naruto immediately returned to his peerage who welcomed him with a slap, a hug, a kick, a punch, a hug again, and another hug. And when he arrived, he noticed that Rias and her peerage was not present and concluded that they visit Issei in the medic bay. He also noted that Lady Phenex herself was away and thought that she may be in the medic bay too, visiting her son and daugther. Now, he was with his peerage, Sirzechs, Grayfia who rejoined them, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Lord Phenex and Tiamat.

"So, what now?" Naruto nonchalantly said at the rest.

"We'll cancel the engagement. A deal is a deal after all." Lord Phenex said.

"Yes. Lord Phenex is right. And you're words made us realize that we're too greedy to have pure blooded grandchildren and forgot about Rias' feelings on the matter." Lord Gremory added, making Naruto and Sirzechs smile in relief.

"So, can I go home now? I think we already caused enough chaos for the day and Tia-nee will be bored if we continue to stay here. And a bored Tia-nee is something that you should fear." Naruto said and shivered at the memories of Tiamat's deeds when she's bored.

"Just wait a moment, Na-kun. I have to do something before I return to my home." They saw Tiamat grinned and walked towards Naruto and grabbed his head and did something that made their hearts almost stop in shock.

The Dragon King Tiamat pecked Naruto's lips with her own and suddenly jumped away and casted a transportation circle to ditch the poor shell shocked Naruto.

"Fufufufu~! That was my first kiss, Na-kun. Enjoy the chaos you'll be in~!" Tiamat laughed and sent a flirty wink at Naruto before leaving the vicinity.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIA-NEE!" Naruto cried in embarrassment but soon stood frozen at the enormous amount of killing intent from 6 particular girls and a two pairs of eyes that glaring at him intensely from far away.

"Naru-kun/Naruto-sama/Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Shouko, Genevieve, Vivianne, Noella, Yakumo and the newly arrived Ravel with Lady Phenex hissed at him and slowly approached him.

"Erm, mercy?" Naruto gulped and braced himself at the aftermath of Tiamat's latest prank at him. He may be strong enough to annihilate a whole army of youkais and groups of Stray Magicians and vampires singlehandedly but he had things that terrified him greatly.

One of those things was a woman's wrath, one of men's greatest fears in the universe and it didn't help that there were six of them focused entirely at him. Sure, he can flash the hell out away from them but it will only anger them more.

" **NO!** " The girls denied his plea and started to...well, you probably knew it already.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few minutes of hellish beatings and girlish screams later..

"Why, Tia-nee? Why?!" Naruto lamented as he nursed his bruised cheeks from the beating he received. He recieved several bruises, burns and cuts at his body at made him look like he just fought a powerful opponent and miraculously survived.

"Hmpf! Serves you right!" Shouko huffed at him.

"I really don't know about it, I swear!" Naruto desperately defended at the scowling six girls.

And his irritation was doubled when he heard the others, who were not involved at his misfortune chuckling at his pathetic state.

"Where can you find a surrogate elder sister and familiar kissing her surrogate little brother and master?!" Vivianne growled at Naruto.

"Argh! I didn't want you to know about this but I guess it's time to tell you guys what Tia-nee's contract is all about." Naruto said uncomfortably and continued his words. "She agreed to be my familiar after four painstaking years of persuading her. She told me that I can only summon her between the two situations myself will be in." Naruto looked around and confirmed that everyone was listening to him. "The first one is my life is really in a dangerous situation. The second one is if ever I cause some 'chaos' as she calls it but we all call it 'trouble'. And my compensation for her service is.." Naruto stopped and started to mumble incoherent words.

"IS WHAT?!" Shouko yelled at Naruto.

"To freely tease me in anyway she wanted, without any complaints and escaping them." Naruto said sullenly and shrunk down in shame at the outrageous deal he made with his surrogate elder sister, which was the strongest of the Dragon Kings.

Everyone was dumbfounded at the terms of the contract between Naruto and Tiamat. They were easy to fulfill but can't understand why Naruto was lamenting at his misfortune. Well, except for the older devils in the group, Fu, Hinata and Shikamaru who laughed at him after they realized the reason of Tiamat kissing Naruto in front of the girls. But the only one who didn't show any reactions at all was Grayfia, who still wore her stoic expression but deep inside, she was amused at Naruto's predicament.

"What's funny?!" Naruto grunted and glared childishly at those who were laughing.

"Troublesome blond. You just told us the very reason behind Tiamat's actions." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, to tease me?! But why the hell did they.." Pointed at the ones who gave him a beating. "..beat me up?!" Naruto asked Shikamaru in a frustrating manner.

"Hahaha. Well Naruto-kun, I think they're just jea-omph!" Fu said cheerfully but was stopped by Shouko and Yakumo by covering her mouth with their hands.

"Jea— what?!" Naruto titled his head in confusion.

"NOTHING!" The culprits of his bodily pains said immediately and glared at the amused Fu.

"Okay. So what now?" Naruto said and ignored the girls who were acting weird in his opinion.

"Naruto, can we talk about something in private?" Lord Phenex said in his 'business mode'.

"Of course, Lord Phenex. You guys don't mind about this, right?" Naruto asked the others who shook their heads in response.

"Hey guys, you can go home ahead. I'll follow you right after I finish my business here, except Noella-chan. I need you to stay with me." Naruto said with a tone that there's no more room for an argument and ooked at his peerage while sending a reassuring smile at them. Seeing them relectantly nod at him and casted their own transportation spells, Naruto and Noella looked at Lord Phenex. "You don't mind bringing my Queen with me, do you?" Seeing Lord Phenex shook his head, Naruto smiled and motioned Noella to stick beside him. "Lead the way, Lord Phenex." Naruto said formally at the Head of the Phenex Household.

"Dear, please take Ravel with you and join us." Lord Phenex said to his wife and looked at the Gremorys. "Please excuse for a moment, we have something important to talk about." Lord Phenex excused themselves at the Gremorys and gestured Naruto, Ravel and his wife to follow him into the balcony near them.

"So what do you want to talk about, Lord Phenex?" Naruto didn't beat around the bush and asked Lord Phenex immediately right after arriving in the balcony, away from the others.

"Straight to the point huh? Have you already picked someone to be your another Bishop?" Lord Phenex asked Naruto.

This made Naruto and Noella raised their eyebrows at the unexpected question that thrown at him while Ravel looked nervous at the topic they're talking about.

"Not yet, Lord Phenex. Why?" Naruto asked in idle curiosity but somehow already had a vague idea at what the Phenex patriarch was planning.

"Well, my daugther talked to us that she wanted to be your second Bishop if you don't mind." Lady Phenex said with a smile and put her hand on Ravel's shoulder.

"M-mother! Don't say it like that! It's not that I like to be with him! Not at all!" Ravel denied loudly at her mother's claim but her facial expression betrayed her words.

"A-are you sure about this?" The wide eyed Naruto asked Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex skeptically.

"Why don't you ask Ravel herself, Naruto?" Lord Phenex suggested at Naruto.

"Ra-chan?" Naruto looked at the nervous Ravel.

"Erm, I asked mother and father about what I want to do after mother traded her unused Bishop to Onii-sama for me." Ravel said softly. "I said I wanted to go and stay in the Human World and maybe go to school like you do. A-and..." Ravel stopped and turned away from Naruto's curious stare that was focused at her.

"And?" Naruto asked Ravel to continue.

"For the love of! Just say that you like him and you wanted to be at his side, my daugther." Lady Phenex said exasperately but her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Dear.." Lord Phenex deadpanned at his wife.

"Wha-? Mother!" Ravel yelled at her mother at embarrassment. She stole a glance at Naruto to see what was his reaction at her mother blurting out what she felt for the blond.

And she saw Naruto mimicking a goldfish perfectly that made her laugh inside her head. But she raised her eyebrow when she saw the stoic Noella but her eyebrows twitched several times.

"Hello Naruto?" Lord Phenex called the gaping Naruto.

"Y-yes sir?!" Naruto immediately snapped out from his shock and looked at Lord Phenex.

"So? Are you just gonna gape like a fish or tell us about your answer?" Lord Phenex said amusingly.

"Erm, I'm honored to have Ravel Phenex in my peerage, Lord Phenex." Naruto bowed at the three Phenex.

"Oh us! Now you have more time to be with your love interest, Ravel!" Lady Phenex squealed and teased her bright red daugther.

"L-love interest?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief and blushed a little at Lady Phenex's words. Noella just kept her blank face but deep inside, was conflicted at the news she just heard.

To have a pure blooded Phenex with them in the group was a big boost at their power and influence. But it also means another rival for Naruto's heart that she didn't want to have more.

"MOTHER! WHY DID YOU BLURTED THAT OUT?!" Ravel started to cry because of the embarrassment.

"My dear Ravel, I'm just helping you in your love life. Naruto is not really the sharpest tool on the toolbox when it comes to a maiden's heart." Lady Phenex said to her daugther with a motherly smile.

"Hey!" Naruto indignantly shouted at Lady Phenex's words after seeing Lord Phenex and his own Queen nodded in agreement.

"B-but it's embarrassing!" Ravel retorted at her mother.

"My dear, Ravel, I think we should finish our business here since the Gremorys are still waiting for us." Lord Phenex reminded his wife and daugther.

"Sorry dear/father." The mother-daugther duo apologized.

"So when we will do the trading?" Naruto recomposed himself and asked Lord Phenex.

"Hm, how about now?" Lady Phenex answered Naruto with a question.

"Eh? You're okay with this, Ra-chan? Don't you want to enjoy your freedom a little bit more?" Naruto asked Ravel with a thoughtful face.

"I-I'm fine with it, Naruto-kun. I also wanted to get away from our estate for awhile after what happened earlier." Ravel answered weakly.

"Is it also the reason why you wanted to do the Trade right now, Lady Phenex?" Naruto asked the Phenex matriarch.

"Yes Naruto. Me and my husband decided to let Ravel go to the Human World as soon as possible after what Riser have done to her. And about the Trade, we planned to do it near the future but we believe that my son will do some things to her even if she's already not in his peerage anymore and if we don't send Ravel sooner." Lady Phenex explained sadly at Naruto.

Naruto nodded in understanding and turned his gaze to Noella. "Noella-chan, your thoughts about this?"

"Do you have to ask that, Naruto-kun?" Noella sarcastically said at Naruto.

"Well, I guess it's time to take another step closer for my complete peerage!" Naruto said excitedly and summoned his unused Bishop.

"Do you know how to Trade, Naruto?" Lady Phenex asked Naruto.

"Yes, Lady Phenex. Let's get this thing started." Naruto saidexcitedly and let his Bishop Piece float between him and Lady Phenex.

"I, Layla Phenex, trades my Bishop, Ravel Phenex, to Naruto Paimon." Lady Phenex recited the ritual for the Trade.

"I, Naruto Paimon, accepts Ravel Phenex as my Bishop." Naruto recited his own part of the ritual.

As soon as the ritual was finished, they saw the Paimon crest appeared in Ravel's left hand with her clan's crest, making the Trade official.

"Welcome to the family, Ravel Phenex. Each one of us in the group may have unique quirks but we're all friendly and watch each other's back." Naruto said at Ravel sheepishly.

"I-I'll be in your care, Naruto-kun and..." Ravel said and looked at Noella with a questioning gaze.

"Noella. Noella Crowley. Naruto-kun's Queen. Let's get along, Ravel." Noella said with her usual monotone voice.

The three Phenex devils widen their eyes at the identity of Naruto's Queen but quickly dismissed it because nothing really surprise them anymore when it comes to the anomaly called Naruto.

"So when will you move in to our house, Ra-chan?" Naruto asked Ravel.

"Tomorrow. She'll just pack her things up and will be in your residence as soon as possible." Lady Phenex said with a sly tone that made his husband sigh at her, again.

"Mother!" Ravel's yell was ignored by the others.

"Eh? Sure. I'll just talk to So-tan later for Ra-chan's admission in the school. But I need Ra-chan's documents that are necessary for her admission in the school." Naruto said dumbly.

"So-tan?" Ravel blinked owlishly at the odd name and took her documents that were needed for the enrollment in her personal pocket dimension and handed to Naruto.

Basic Storage Spells were pretty useful in keeping your things with you always.

"Please forgive my King for naming people with such names. He refers to Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri Household." Noella clarified at the three.

"Ah~." The three Phenex just nodded in understanding at Naruto's naming his friends while ignoring the sheepish Naruto.

"Let's head back, shall we? I think we stayed here long enough." Lord Phenex suggested at the others.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk at See-chan and So-tan if they're still here." Naruto sighed and started to walk back towards the Gremorys.

"See-chan?" Ravel asked Naruto with a small frown on her face.

"Seekvaira Agares, the heiress of the Agares Household." Noella clarified again to Ravel.

"So the rumors that you and her are in a relationship is true?" Lord Phenex asked Naruto with an emotionless voice.

"What?! NO! That's why I'm going to have a talk to her. Possibly with Lord Agares too. I suspect that he's the culprit behind those stories about me and her daugther." Naruto answered Lord Phenex's query quickly.

"I see." Lord Phenex nodded and looked Ravel at the corner of his eye and smiled at himself after seeing her daugther sighed in relief.

The five of them arrived at where the Gremorys were waiting for them but were surprised at only Sirzechs and Grayfia were the only ones left.

"Lord Phenex, my mother and father excused themselves first because of some urgent matters came up regarding the cancellation of the wedding tonight." Sirzechs explained to Lord Phenex the absence of the two Gremorys.

"It's okay, I understand. So do you still have some business with us?" Lord Phenex asked Sirzechs.

"No more, Lord Phenex." Sirzechs said formally.

"Well then, may we excuse ourselves too? Me, my wife and my daugther have some thinngs to finalize and to clean up the mess of tonight's event." Lord Phenex asked the Crimson Satan.

"Go ahead, Lord Phenex." Was only Sirzechs said and watched the three Phenex left the vicinity.

"You took a big gamble earlier, Lucifer-sama." Naruto said to Sirzechs after making sure the three Phenex were out.

"I know, Naruto. But thankfully, you arrived to ensure the success of my plan." Sirzechs laughed while Naruto just deadpanned at him

"It's the least I can do after not personally training Rias and her group for the Rating Game." Naruto said dejectedly.

"Oh come on, Naruto. I saw Ria-tan and her peerage's performance in the match and was impressed at their improvement." Sirzechs tried to cheer up Naruto.

"I guess I should be thankful that things went well in the end, huh?" Naruto chuckled and smiled at Sirzechs.

"Of course, we all do. Well anyway, nice seeing you again Naruto. Got to go now and finish my paperwork for the day before Grayfia strike me with her paper harisen again." The ruler of the Underworld laughed nervously under the stern glare of the Strongest Queen.

"Sure thing, Lucifer-sama." Naruto waved his hands as the Strongest Couple of the Underworld left through a transportation circle. The two stood in silence and enjoyed each other's company until someone called their names out.

"Naruto, Crowley-san." A familiar cool feminine voice called him out from behind right after Sirzechs and Grayfia left.

"Yah~ So-tan. Miss me?" Naruto responded with a smile and looked at the source of the voice. He saw Sona and Tsubaki were walking towards them.

"Barely. You really love to cause trouble for the others huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hahaha! Not really. I just wanted to help Ria-tan 'ya know. Oh hi, Tsubaki!" Naruto chuckled and greeted Sona's Queen.

"Hello Paimon-sama, Crowley-san." Tsubaki greeted Naruto and Noella back.

"Mah, Tsubaki. Just call me Naruto. Don't be so uptight like So-tan here. One of her is already enough." Naruto laughed and looked at the annoyed Sona amusingly.

"We just practice good manners and a proper behavior, Naruto." Sona reprimanded Naruto, to which he ignored her words. "Never mind, you're just like onee-sama. So, how was your trip?"

"Hm, it was a success. So-tan, can you do me a favor?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"What is it? I'll do it as long as it's reasonable and within my power." Sona questioned Naruto further.

"Can you process an enrollment of a friend of mine in the school?" Naruto asked the Sitri heiress again.

"Sure. We can handle it. But may I know who is the friend you speak of?" Sona asked Naruto in curiosity.

"My another Bishop." Naruto said with a grin on his face and handed Ravel's files to her.

"Bishop? So you found another mem-Ravel Phenex?! When did this happen?!" Sona was shocked and read the papers that Naruto gave to him again if she just seeing things. Tsubaki was on the same boat at her, staring at Naruto in pure disbelief.

"Hahaha! Just earlier. Her parents planned to Trade her to me in the near future but seeing what happened earlier, they hasten their plans." Naruto explained to Sona.

"Unbelievable. Another High Class Devil in your peerage?" Sona whispered to herself and released a tired sigh. "I'll process her admission later so that she can attend her classes by tomorrow or the other day. I trust that you want me to keep this a secret for a while to Rias?" Sona looked at the nodding Naruto, giving her a thumbs up gesture.

"Fine. But you owe me one. Perhaps we can play a game or two of chess tomorrow?" Sona looked at Naruto with a challenging gaze.

"Sure thing, So-tan. Just don't cry again in frustration like you did back when we were still kids." Naruto smirked smugly at Sona just to tease her.

"W-why did you have to bring that up?!" Sona hissed and glared at Naruto.

"Hahaha! Sorry. I just wanted you to loosen up a bit, Sona. You're being too serious with your life. We, devils live for a very long time so please don't take everything in life seriously. You're still a teenager and should do things that girls at your age should do." Naruto said to Sona seriously. Before she could retort at his words, Naruto continued. "I know that you'll say things like 'I'm an heiress and will act as such' or 'I'm just doing my responsibilities as the future Head of the Sitri Household'. You can do those things while having fun, Sona. That's why Sera-nee always teases you. She wanted you to enjoy your peaceful teenage life that most likely she didn't have because of the war during her younger years." Naruto lectured at the silent Sona.

"Besides, I like it when you smile and laugh, which are actually very rare to happen." Naruto whispered softly but were heard by the others. They just listened silently at Naruto the entire time.

"Since when did you become good at counselling, Naruto?" Sona said with a small smile on her face.

"I dunno. Maybe I picked it up during my travels." Naruto shrugged and smiled back.

"There's something that actually bothers me about your actions earlier, Naruto." Sona put back her usual face and looked at Naruto.

"Hm, let me guess.. The fact that I didn't challenge Riser directly into a fight for Rias' sake and instead, joined Issei in his fight?" Naruto hummed and stared at Sona. Tsubaki and Noella looked at him curiosly too, wondering why he didn't do that on the first place.

"Yes. If you have done that, Hyoudo-san won't be beaten up again by Riser and the whole fiasco would've ended earlier." Sona told Naruto her thoughts.

"Tell me Sona, if you were in Lord Gremory's situation and I challenged Riser in a duel for Rias, what will you do if I won the fight and managed to free Rias free from the engagement?" Naruto asked Sona seriously.

Sona thought for a moment and widen her eyes in realization at what Naruto said. Tsubaki and Noella also did the same and waited if their conclusions were right.

"To have her engaged to you since you are more powerful than Riser and the act of figthing for Rias' sake can be seen as fighting your love for Rias." Sona said softly and saw Naruto nodded at her conclusion.

"Yeah, since they won't have a problem on losing an heiress because Lucifer-sama's son can take up the role of the next clan head." Naruto said and sighed tiredly.

"But that didn't actually answer my question, Naruto." Sona reminded the blond.

"It actually does, Sona. I don't want to be engaged on Rias if I can do something about it." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face.

"I see." Sona just nodded in understanding since she knew why Naruto distanced himself at Rias during their childhood.

"So-tan.." Naruto called Sona in her nickname again which her eyes twitched in irritation again. "May we excuse ourselves first? I'll search around if See-chan is still here before going back in the Human World and prepare Ra-chan's room for tomorrow." Naruto said while grinning like usual.

"Sure Naruto. And I doubt that you'll find Agares-san is still in here. I saw her with Lord Agares leaving the vicinity right after your fight with Riser ended." Sona said to Naruto with a sigh.

"I see. Damn it! I really wanted to ask them about those rumors." Naruto cursed. "Anyway, we'll be going ahead first." Naruto moved closer to Noella and put his hand on her shoulder. "And Sona, me and my peerage won't go to school tomorrow. I hope you understand and won't kill me for it. Bye bye!" Naruto waved his hand and warped out with Noella before Sona could retort.

"Still haven't changed a bit." Sona released a tired sigh and started to walk out of the hall.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki followed her King and walked by Sona's side.

"It's about Naruto. He just do anything he wants at his own pace. And it makes him unpredictable and uncontrollable, just like his name." Sona said to her Queen with a smile.

"NA-RU-TO? As in 'fishcake'?" Tsubaki said with a puzzled look.

"No, Tsubaki. It means 'maelstrom'." Sona said while laughing at Tsubaki's mistake.

"Sorry about that, kaichou." Tsubaki apologized in embarrassment.

"Don't be. I made the same mistake when I first met him, which he didn't take it kindly and yelled at me." Sona just chuckled at the memory of Naruto and her shouting at each other with silly names just to anger the other.

"I see. You two are really close friends eh, kaichou. But something bothers me at what Naruto-san said earlier. Why he dislikes to be engaged with Rias-san?" Tsubaki asked Sona curiously.

"About that, let's just say that Naruto just see Rias as a friend and will only stay like that. Besides, I don't want my rival to 'steal' my 'business partner' in the future." Sona smiled mischievously that actually worried Tsubaki but widen her eyes at the last words of Sona's statement.

"Let's get going Tsubaki. I want to talk to my parents about this." Sona said and hasten her pace, heading towards the gates of the Phenex estate.

"Yes kaichou!" Tsubaki followed her King with a smile. She rarely seen Sona openly express herself and glad that Sona started to loosen up.

 **And that's a wrap! I know that this chapter rushed many things. And I somewhat don't care about it.**

 **And please forgive me for my lousy fight scenes since this was actually my first time writing this!**

 **And yes, Naruto, Noella and Fu knew about the Biblical God's death during their time in Avalon. And that's the reason why Naruto had an affinity in Holy Swords and Artifacts, the "glitches" in God's System. Hey, in the canon, it stated that some high ranking angels were members of the Khaos Brigade and the reason why they didn'y fall was because of the "loopholes" and "glitches" of God's System.**

 **Oh and about Tiamat, she sees Naruto as her surrogate younger brother after Naruto persistently persuaded her to be her friend first, not a familiar which baffled Tiamat. And as the time passed by, she grew close to Naruto and agreed to be his familiar.**

 **So please be gentle with me and tell me what points should I improve in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **(Next Chapter will be the start of the Excalibur Arc, Confrontations, and the appearance of Naruto's future Rook.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N : Hello guys. I apologize for a long update. I kinda suffered from a 'writer's block' for more than two weeks. And it didn't help that I became addicted to "Cytus". =)**

 **So this is chapter 9 of 'The Maelstrom of Black Lightning'. I hope you'll enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, High School DxD and any elements that belongs to other anime. They all belong to their respective owners.**

It's been a day since the Paimon group went to the Underworld and stirred up some trouble because of their actions.

Normally, they'll just move forward on their lives and continue their daily routine for the day which were mostly consisted of a short training session early in the morning before going to school, do things that a 'normal' student should do, meet the other members of the Occult Research Club until late in the afternoon, go home and prepare for dinner, another short training session and hit the bed.

But normalcy wasn't in the dictionary of the Paimon group.

When Naruto and Noella went back home, the two told the rest of the group of what else had transpired when the two stayed behind. The about the talk between the Head of the Phenex Household with his wife and daugther, which was about Ravel's Trade and a day off from their school, which didn't actually agreed by the other party, the Student Council President, Sona Sitri.

The others were excited about having a new member in the group and glad that they had a free day away from school after yesterday's event. So now, the group started to enjoy their free time after they finished their morning routine.

Noella was reading a book in the porch about the basics of Norse magics, which they got during their 'treasure hunt'.

Yakumo was reading a novel while sitting on her own rocking chair, enjoying her book silently.

Shikamaru was still sleeping soundly in his room. No one woke him up earlier because Naruto told them so.

Hinata and Fu were tending the garden in the backyard like they usually do.

Vivianne and Genevieve were sitting on the bench near the garden and talking about the things that happened last week.

And Shouko dragged Naruto to the basement of the house, where the training room was located to finish their talk two days ago.

It was really a perfect morning for them until a horrified girlish wail of pain echoed through out the Uzumaki residence that destroyed the peace that they all enjoyed.

"GYAAAH! SSSTTOOOOOOP! MY ARM DOESN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY, SHOOOOOUUUKOOOO!"

"COME BACK HERE, NARUTO PAIMON!" Shouko's enraged shout made the others sigh, already expected the outcome of their 'talk'.

"NOOOOOO! WHY ARE YOU THROWING THOSE FIREBALLS OF DEATH AT ME?! HEY, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU USING SENJUTSU NOW?! OOOOIIII, STOP WITH THOSE CLAWS OF YOURS!" They heard Naruto's scream of terror coming from the basement.

"STAY STILL AND STOP WARPING AWAY FROM MY ATTACKS YOU JERK! I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FROM CUTTING MY CALL TWO DAYS AGO!"

"NO WAY I'M GONNA LET MYSELF HIT BY THOSE!"

"Noella-nee, is it okay for you to sit this one out?" Yakumo asked Noella without even sparing a glace on her.

"Naruto-kun can handle himself, Yakumo. And I'm pretty sure that he doesn't really understand why Shouko is furious at him." Noella released a tired sigh.

"I think he knows-" Yakumo stopped her sentence when a familiar flare of light flashed near Noella, startling them both by his unexpected appearance.

"N-Noella-chan, p-please save me." A terrified Naruto panted and rushed towards Noella's side.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME FOREVER, NARU-KUN!" Shouko's enraged voice became clearer, indicating that she's heading towards them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Vivianne arrived at the scene with Genevieve and saw the cowering Naruto hiding on an irritated Noella's back and the giggling Yakumo.

"F-fox d-demon. S-scary. H-help me." Naruto managed to stuttered out and flinched as he felt Shouko was getting nearer.

"Don't help him, Genevieve. He brought this to himself by being rude and inconsiderate to Shouko." Noella told Genevieve sternly before the girl could follow Naruto's desperate plea of help.

Genevieve looked at the pleading Naruto but steeled herself and gave a stiff nod to Noella.

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T-" Naruto stopped his cry of despair and slowly turned his head to the entrance of the living room and saw an enraged Shouko.

"WILL YOU JUST STAY PUT? I JUST WANTED TO KNOW YOUR ANSWER TO MY QUESTION BEFORE YOU CUT OFF THAT CALL!" Shouko stormed her way in and grabbed the terrified Naruto on his collar.

"Hahahahaha!" Yakumo and Vivianne laughed while Naruto was being forcefully dragged by Shouko into the sofa.

"Troublesome people, what's with all the racket?" Shikamaru lazily entered the living room and blinked several times when he saw the furious Shouko and a terrified Naruto.

"S-Shika. H-help me!" Naruto pleaded but shut his mouth after Shouko gave him a harsh glare.

"Troublesome blond. You're on your own." Shikamaru yawned and walked away from them, leaving the wide eyed Naruto and the amused Vivianne and Yakumo.

"NOOOOO! SHIKA YOU TRAITOROUS SLOTH!" Naruto cried in outrage to Shikamaru.

"Hey, what's happe-" A concerned Fu joined the fray and stopped talking as soon as she saw the situation.

"Oh~! So this is the continuation of Shouko's punishment to Naruto-kun?" Fu asked the occupants of the room excitedly. Everyone sweat dropped after seeing Fu shifted her mood instantly.

"Fu-san, you shouldn't be happy about this at all." Hinata chided from the energetic Fu.

"Fine! But we'll stay and watch how Naruto-kun will handle this." Fu relented and turned her eyes to the cause of disturbance in the Uzumaki residence.

"Hmpf! So what's your answer, Naru-kun?!" Shouko narrowed her eyes and asked Naruto.

"Erm.." Naruto was now squirmming under the intense golden eyes that were solely focused in him. "S-Shouko-chan, y-you're not like Rias, okay?" Naruto weakly said to the instigtator of his terror early in the morning.

"Damn it, Naru-kun! I know that! What I'm asking is what the hell do you think of me?" Shouko shouted in frustration and glared at Naruto with her teary eyes.

The other girls just kept their mouths shut and watch the confrontation intently. It was very unusual for Shouko to press a matter like this to Naruto and they're interested on how things will turn out.

"Erm, you're beautiful, sexy, clingy, energetic, temperamental, possessive when it comes to me which I don't understand, scary when angered, likes to give nicknames to other people which I think is cute and fun to be with." Naruto blurted out the lists of Shouko's qualities that popped out in his mind under the pressure of her intense eyes.

Shouko blinked owlishly then blushed after Naruto's words sunk in her brain. "R-really?" She managed to ask Naruto shyly.

"Um, yeah. So, can you please let me off the hook now?" Naruto asked the flusteted red head, hoping that the problem has been solved.

"NO! Now that everyone's here..." Shouko narrowed her eyes and took a quick glance to Noella, Yakumo, Vivianne and Genevieve then returned her eyes to the horrified looking Naruto. "Tell us what you think about those four." Shouko pointed to the four girls she checked just now one by one.

"EEH?!" Naruto was dumbfounded of Shouko's interrogation. He looked the mentioned girls and had different reactions on Shouko's curve ball.

Noella had no facial reactions at all but her menacing glare towards Shouko told them different story.

Yakumo was fidgeting her fingers and had a massive blush or in Naruto's eyes, she may be feeling sick.

Genevieve was pretty much the combination of Noella and Yakumo. Giving Shouko a harsh glare and having an atomic blush on her stoic face while fidgeting in embarrassment.

Vivianne was the most expressive of them all. She had a killer blush on her cheeks, which again mistaken by Naruto as a sickness while having a furious look on her face which confused him of why she was angry.

And Naruto stole a glance on the two girls that Shouko left out and saw the usual Hinata and the grinning Fu, which made him wondering on why the green haired girl was amused on his 'unfortunate' predicament.

"Damn it Naru-kun! Why the hell are you so dense to notice abou-" Shouko was tackled by Yakumo and soon followed by Vivianne to restrain Shouko.

"Damn it furball! Don't just indirectly tell Naruto our feelings for him!" Vivianne hissed lowly and clamped Shouko's mouth tightly with her hand.

"She's right, Shouko-chan! And don't forget that you aready pissed off Noella-nee big time!" Yakumo whispered to the struggling Shouko as she took a glance on the silent white haired magician.

"You know that we can hear you guys from down there, right?" Fu said nonchalantly to the three while Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Vivianne and Yakumo stiffened and loosened their hold to Shouko who took advantage of it and squirmed out and stood up immediately.

"W-what did you just say, Vivi-chan?" Naruto asked dumbly which proved Fu's statement just now. He really don't understand a thing about girls since he grew up without a mother figure and his father didn't teach him about the world's greatest mystery, a woman's heart because of his early demise. And it didn't help that his dad once told him that women were more complicated than the Uzumaki's Rune Magic. Thus, making Naruto not bothering to understand women at all.

Sure, his friends during his childhood were girls, but he was a child back then. And her surrogate elder sister was always affectionate to him and just thought of it as a form of her usual teasing by making him fluster in embarrassment. This results his own idiotic views on women.

"There's no more point in hiding it, damn it! Don't you guys get it? Naru-kun announced his return in the Underworld in a flashy way that earned the attentions of various influencial Households! They would definitely send him several marriage proposals because of the power that he displayed on that farce! Somewhere down the line, Naru-kun will definitely accept one of those proposals since he's dream is to revive the Paimon Household on it's former glory and to do that, he needed to have a wife to help him with his dream!" Shouko screamed her frustrations to everyone.

"That's the thing, Shouko. If someone would be on his side, it'll be the future Lady Paimon. And I don't think that having a mere reincarnated devil to take that role will definitely help on Naruto-kun's image in the future." Noella retorted to Shouko coldly. Genevieve and Vivianne flinched by Noella's frosty voice.

"Oi! Back it up! What are you guys talking about? I'm lost in here!" Naruto yelled to everyone after hearing the conversation turned into something serious.

"Oh for the love of!" Shouko screamed exasperately and crouched down into the sitting Naruto and quickly grabbed his head then smashed her lips to Naruto's.

The others dropped their jaws on shock by Shouko's bold move but Naruto himself was frozen at the unexpected kiss from Shouko. The kiss may be sudden and quick but Naruto felt that it was a soft and sweet before Shouko pulled herself away and stared directly on his cerculean eyes with her own golden orbs.

"SHOUKO-CHAN!" Yakumo snapped out from her reverie and screamed her lungs out while quickly separated the red head away from the shocked Naruto.

"Damn it furball! Don't you have any shame at all?!" Vivianne growled in fury and kicked Shouko in her mid section, forcing out all the air on Shouki's lungs. Shouko glared defiantly to Vivianne and saw Genevieve and Noella approaching her with fury in ther eyes.

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST..." Shouko started to cry and began shouting to everyone. "I-I...I LOVE NARU-KUN, OKAY?! IT HURTS THAT HE JUST SHRUGGED OFF ALL OF MY ADVANCES AND THINKING OF IT LIKE IT WAS IN MY NATURE OF BEING A KITSUNE!" Shouko broke down in tears in front of everyone.

The other girls widen their eyes on Shouko's outburst and just looked at her with understanding and pity in their eyes. If Genevieve was the most loyal and over protective one in the group when it comes to Naruto, Shouko was the one who grew attatched to Naruto the most in the group. They knew that for her, Naruto was the pillar that supports her very life right after she met Naruto for the first time and joined Naruto's peerage.

"It's so unfair! I know that devils practice polygamy in their society but how the hell will that happen if Naru-kun himself is blind enough to see our feelings for him?! " Shouko cried harder and slumped down in her knees and covered her face with her hands.

Everyone in the room just let their resident Kyuubi cry her heart out and turned their gazes to Naruto on how he reacted on Shouko's emotional outburst and were surprise to see the pained look in his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Shouko." Naruto said on an apologetic tone. "I didn't mean to hurt you by ignoring your advances on me. I-It's just that I really don't know a thing about a girl's feelings." Naruto said with a depressing tone. Everyone, including Shouko who stopped her crying after hearing Naruto's sincere apology and listened to him as he continued to talk. "No one taught me about that, 'ya know? All I did when I started to explore the Human World were training and searching for possible candidates for my peerage, not even once thought having a romantic interest in my life. So I didn't even bother to see you guys more than friends because I don't know what to do next." Naruto let out a self-deprecating smile on his lips and began again. "The only older female figure in my life is Tiamat, who constantly teased me in an affectionate manner. And that led me to believe that all of the girl's affectionate gestures towards me are just a way to tease me." Naruto chuckled to himself and roamed his eyes to everyone. "I know it's stupid for me to assume my own twisted view of women but I really don't know to deal about it."

"You're really an idiot, Naruto-kun." Fu immediately said, not waiting for the others to react first. "Tiamat's teasing is astronomically different from these five's affection towards you." Fu elaborated her words by pointing Shouko, Yakumo, Vivianne, Genevieve and Noella one by one.

"HUH?! W-wait! F-five?! Even Vivi-chan? And Noella-chan too?!" Naruto exclaimed and stood up in surprise and pointed to the red faced Vivianne and the stoic Noella.

"Duh? Why do you think that Shouko here-" Fu dramatically pointed the sobbing Shouko. "-is always antagonizing Vivianne and Noella?"

"Fu, that's enough. I think Naruto-kun gets it." Noella sighed and looked at the dumbfounded Naruto with a small smile on her face. "I guess that subtlety don't work on you. I should've known it from the very beginning since I was the one who met you first."

"W-wait. Let me get this straight. You-" Naruto pointed Noella. "Shouko-chan, Vivi-chan, Gene-chan and Yakumo-chan l-l-likes me?" Naruto asked everyone.

"And the Phenex girl too." Fu added, making Naruto groan and looked at everyone.

"Eh?! But why someone like me? And more importantly, since when?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Naruto-sama. You saved me me from my execution and gave another chance to live my life." Genevieve chided.

"But did it ever cross in your mind that I just did it because of my greed?" Naruto countered to Genevieve's words.

"But you didn't abuse us. You treated us like a family and gave some of our most cherished memories in our lives, Naruto-kun. You made it possible for all of us to meet each other and created bonds that we all treasured." Yakumo rebuked Naruto's words.

"Cheesy words but that's the truth, Naruto." Vivianne added with a bright smile on her face.

"I, I don't know guys. I don't know what to say. I like you all even with your own unique personalities and qualities but I don't really know what to do next." Naruto slumped down into the sofa.

"Just be yourself like usual, Naruto-kun. And maybe, ask somebody for an advice. It'll be helpful with your current problem." Hinata suggested to Naruto.

"O-okay. I think I'll just do that. I'll be gone for a bit and be sure to be home before dinner time. Please welcome Ra-chan later and brief her all about our group. And if possible, tell her about the reason that I'm out." Naruto stood up and looked to the girls around him. "And I'm really sorry for everything." Naruto teleported himself out of the room.

"Great. Just great! This will be pretty awkward later, thanks to your blabbering mouths!" Vivianne snarled to Fu and Shouko right after Naruto left them.

"I-I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I really couldn't take it after the stunt that Tiamat pulled off yesterday." Shouko hung her head low and started sobbing.

"Shouko-chan." Yakumo moved towards Shouko and embraced her in a comforting manner.

"I just hope that things will be better between you guys and Naruto-kun. He really needs to have a girl or girls in his case right now. He's getting more volatile than usual and I'm afraid that he'll do something that will get himself hurt if this continues." Hinata said to everyone.

Everyone nodded in understanding at Hinata's words. They knew that behind Naruto's happy-go-lucky face was an emotionally unstable Naruto. He sometimes lost himself in his bloodlust and turns himself into a ruthless monster that Noella had first witnessed in Portugal. And the whole group would do anything just to prevent Nauto from acting like that ever again.

 ***DING DONG***

The short grim atmosphere among the girls were broken by the ring of the doorbell.

"Troublesome. Will someone get that? I'm still eating in here!" They heard Shikamaru's shout from the dinning room.

"I think that's Phenex-san. I'll go and welcome her. Tell Shikamaru to hurry up and join us here. We have a new member to welcome." Noella told the others and walked towards the door.

"Sure thing, Noella-nee!" Yakumo's cheery voice was heard as she opened the door and looked outside the gate and saw a nervous looking Ravel Phenex in her casual attire with two suitcases on her side.

"Hello, Crowley-san." Ravel greeted with a strained smile on her features.

"Good morning Phenex-sama. Please come in." Noella greeted her back with her usual monotone voice as she opened the gate and motioned Ravel to follow her inside the house and took one of Ravel's suitcases.

"Please just call me Ravel, Crowley-san. After all, we do belong to the same group. And a friend of Naruto-kun is a friend of mine too." Ravel said to Noella as she entered the house and frowned a bit after sensing that someone was missing.

"Okay, Ravel. Please just call me Noella too." Noella said and raised her eyebrow after seeing Ravel frowned. "Is something wrong?" Noella stopped walking and stared at Ravel.

"I couldn't sense Naruto-kun in here. Did he go somewhere else?" Ravel questioned Noella.

"Yes. We will explain later about his absence right after I introduce you to the others." Noella answered and strode towards the living room where the others were waiting for them.

"Okay." Ravel followed the white haired magician.

As the two arrived in the living room, Ravel stared at the scene that was playing right in front of her with wide eyes and mouth agape. The girls were having a glaring contest, except for Hinata and Fu, who were trying to diffuse the situation by herself while the lone male of the group was dozing off on his seat.

"I just received our guest and you lots started to fight with each other again?" Noella said with a chilling voice that sent shivers to the others' spine.

"But Noella-nee! They're insisting that they should be the 'Alpha' of Naruto-kun's harem!" Yakumo rebuked and glared back again at the others.

Ravel's mind shut down right after she heard Yakumo's words and stared to others blankly, not sure of how she will react on it.

"Shut up and behave yourselves. We have a guest right here." Noella hissed at the girls who flinched from her cold voice and put down Ravel's luggage on the side. "Genevieve, I thought that you should've known better than anyone else about proper manners and right conduct. So why did you joined their petty argument?" Genevieve hung her head low in shame and didn't retort on Noella's scolding. "As for the 'Alpha' of Naruto-kun's harem, isn't that too soon to talk about? We still don't know what he'll decide after what happened earlier."

"What happened earlier, Noella-san?" Ravel asked Noella after snapping out from her reverie because of Noella's words.

"We'll explain it later after we introduce ourselves. It'll be easier to talk about it if we knew each other's name." Noella released a tired sigh and looked at Ravel. "Why don't you start, Ravel-san? And please hand over your suitcase. I'll put them on the side first."

"O-Okay." Ravel handed her suitcase to Noella and took a deep breath and looked to the others as she started introducing herself to them. "Hello everyone. I'm Ravel Phenex. The fourth child and the lone daugther of the Phenex Household. I was formerly my brother's Bishop but I asked my parents to Trade me to Naruto-kun. Please take care of me from now on." Ravel finished her introduction with a short bow.

"Hm, a Phenex that is skilled on their clan's specialty and from what he told me, you're talented in magic and good in tactics and strategies. You have a potential to surpass your brother, Riser, on a short time if you train hard enough. Not that it won't happen eventually though, especially if that troublesome blond is now your King." Shikamaru looked at Ravel with calculating eyes.

"Eh?" Ravel dropped her jaw in surprise by Shikamaru's unexpected assessment on her.

"Great, another troublesome blonde." Shikamaru groaned and ignored Vivianne's indignant shout. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, one of the troublesome blond's Pawn. Nice to meet you, Phenex-sama." Ravel just nodded stiffly and waited silently of the introductions of others.

"Heya! You probably heard about my flashy introduction yesterday but just for the formalities, I'm gonna introduce myself again." Yakumo said cheerfully and looked at Ravel. "I'm Yakumo Ose, one of Naruto-kun's Pawn."

"Hello Phenex-sama. I'm Hinaya Hyuuga. I'm also one of Naruto-kun's Pawn." Hinata said politely to Ravel.

"I'm Fu! Naruto-kun's Rook! Nice to meet 'ya!" Fu chirped as she waved her hand like a child.

"Vivianne Pendragon, descendant of Mordred, not Arthur's. Naruto's Knight." Vivianne followed Fu's introduction with her own.

"Greetings, Phenex-sama. My name is Genevieve du Lac. Naruto-kun's another Knight. A pleasure to meet you." Genevieve said formally and did a short bow after her introduction.

"Hi! I'm Shouko Akagi, a fellow Bishop and one of the girls of Naru-kun's upcoming harem!" Shouko proclaimed with her chest puffed proudly at her words.

"Shut it, Shouko." Noella warned Shouko with a dangerous edge on her voice. "You already knew about me so there's no point on introducing myself again, right? Just call us with our first names. After all, we're going to be together from now on." Noella said to the silent Ravel who just nodded in response to her inquiry.

"Erm, Noella-san." Ravel hesitantly called out Noella.

"Yes, Ravel?" Noella raised her delicate eyebrow and stared at Ravel with a questioning gaze.

"Where did Naruto-kun went? And what Yakumo-san and Shouko-san meant earlier with their words?" Ravel asked in a low voice and turned her gaze to Noella.

"About that, you better take a seat and make yourself comfortable first." Noella rubbed her forehead as she released a tired sigh and gestured Ravel to the sofa.

"Thank you, Noella-san." Ravel walked towards the sofa and took a seat. Yakumo and Shouko sat with her and sent their bright smiles to Ravel.

Seeing that Ravel already taken a seat, Noella took a deep breath to calm her nerves down at the upcoming headache she'll be facing thanks to Naruto's absence.

"For you to understand the whole picture of the story, let's begin on what happened on the day before we 'crashed' your brother's wedding..." Noella began from the start on how things escalated from a simple call into a confession of their feelings to Naruto.

 **Kuoh Academy**

It was now close to lunch time and in the Student Council room, Naruto was now currently sitting while staring on the window with a troubled face. He just arrived in the room using his prized teleportation spell and sat down on one of the chairs in the room, waiting for Sona to arrive. After the shocking revelation that most of his peerage members had feelings for him (because of his obliviousness), he sought for someone to give him an advice at his current headache.

He went to Tiamat first but his surrogate elder sister just told him to accept the girls because they were genuinely in love with him. He asked her on how he should do that but only to be laughed by Tiamat and told him to figure it by himself before he was forcefully kicked out from her humble abode in the Familiar Forest.

So now, he was waiting for the second person he planned on asking an advice. He just hope that he'll get his answers immediately so that he could go home, fix the problem and probably blow off some steam in the training room on their house.

"Argh! I should have known that Tia-nee would say something like that!" Naruto groaned to himself and face palmed.

His ears perked up when he heard the school bell rang, indicating that the morning classes had just ended.

"I just hope that Sona can help me. If not, I'll go to Rias." Naruto said to no one. After a few minutes of silence, he turned his gaze to the door, sensing someone familiar behind it.

The door opened and Naruto saw Sona, together with her Queen, Tsubaki entered the room casually, unaware of Naruto's presence in the room.

"Yo, So-tan, Tsubaki." Naruto greeted the two with a huge smile plastered on his face.

The two widen their eyes in surprise on seeing Naruto sitting casually on a chair and looking at them with a big smile.

"What are you doing in here, Naruto?" Sona narrowed her eyes immediately and asked Naruto with her patent stern voice.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto's smile vanished instantly and stared at Sona with serious expression on his face.

"I take that it's really important?" Sona raised an eyebrow and head towards her seat.

"Yeah. And if possible, I want to talk about it privately. Do you mind? This won't take too long." Naruto said and continued to stare at Sona's violet eyes.

"Tsubaki, please go out for a moment and tell the others who will arrive that I have some business with Naruto. I'll call you in immediately after we're done." Sona said to Tsubaki and waited for her to leave the room.

"Yes kaichou." Tsubaki bowed to Naruto and Sona before leaving the room.

"Alright. Spill it, Naruto. It's pretty unusual for you to talk to me about something seriously." Sona said as her eyes narrowed into dangerous levels.

"Before that.." Naruto snapped his fingers and the whole room was enclosed by a small barrier. "There, that should do it."

Sona was now definitely curious and worried at the same time of what Naruto wanted to talk about with her after seeing the blond went as far as to erecting a simple barrier to make sure no one eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Sona, relax. I just want to ask some advice regarding a...certain issue of mine." Naruto reassured Sona with a smile.

"Advice? On what?" Sona adjusted her eye glasses and stared at the blond.

"Erm, how should I put it.." Naruto frowned a bit, unsure on how to start talking about his promblem. "Earlier in the morning, I kinda discovered that Noella-chan, Shouko,-chan, Yakumo-chan, Vivi-chan, Gene-chan and it seems Ra-chan too have feelings for me."

"And what's the problem with that?" Sona questioned Naruto again. But deep inside, she had mixed feelings of what Naruto just told her.

"You should probably know it, Sona. I'm clueless on what should I do next. Sure, I like them but I really don't know what to do. I don't want our friendship to be destroyed because of my cluelessness and lack of knowledge on how to deal with this. Should I accept and reciprocate their feelings? Or let them wait until I know what to do? Pretend to not knowing about their love for me and be a dense idiot? Please, tell me what to do." Naruto said confusingly.

"Are you an idiot?" Sona said harshly to Naruto. "You just said that you like them but you don't know what to do with them, right? So just accept them and let things go naturally! Just don't give them a false hope and play with their hearts unknowingly. You're stupid when it comes to girls after all." Sona continued but smiled at the end of her statement.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I'm just slow on picking up when it comes to a woman's heart!" Naruto indignantly shouted at Sona.

"Sure, and I love to dress up as a magical girl." Sona rolled her eyes and smirked after seeing Naruto childishly pouting at her.

Naruto released a defeated sigh and smiled warmly at Sona. "Thanks for that, Sona. Your advice is better than Tia-nee's."

Sona's brows twitched dangerously at hearing Tiamat's name. "Oh? And what did that kiss-stealing Dragon King told you?"

"Kiss stealing?" Naruto asked in confusion but shrugged it off when he saw Sona's innocent smile that disturbed him. "She just told me to accept them and kicked me out from her home while laughing maniacally as usual."

"Stupid overgrown lizard." Sona mumbled under her breath but was heard by Naruto.

"Heh, are you per chance angry at Tia-nee? I kinda noticed that you pretty much burned a hole at the backof my head with your infamous glare after Tia-nee kissed me yesterday." Naruto joked at Sona and smirked when he saw a faint blush on Sona's face.

"Woah, you really are angry at her. It was just a kiss, Sona. It's not like it was my first." Naruto absentmindedly blurted out and quickly covered his mouth but the damage was already done.

"Just a kiss huh? Well, spill the beans Naruto. Who was your first kiss? After all, it was just a kiss." Sona asked the horrified Naruto with an amused face.

"H-hey! Why are you suddenly curious about it?" Naruto tried to divert the direction of the conversation lamely.

"Hm? We're friends, right? And I know that you still keeping a lot of secrets from me and Rias. We respect your privacy but this particular one seems to piqued my curiousity." Sona uncharacteristically smirked deviously at seeing Naruto's panicked face.

"O-oi, that only works between girls!"

"Just spill it."

Naruto groaned and sigh in defeat, knowing that Sona won't stop him from bugging about it.

"S-S-Se-Sera-nee." Naruto mumbled softly and turned his head away from Sona's view.

"WHHHAAAT?!" Sona dropped her jaws from shock and jumped from her seat. "HOW?! WHEN?!" Sona yelled at Naruto loudly. She totally didn't expect this revelation at all.

"I-It was an accident, Sona." Naruto shrunk on his seat and continued his explanation. "It happened during one of my visits on your estate. I was walking leisurely towards your library to meet you but on my way there, Sera-nee was running around on the hallways, searching for you like always." Naruto was now cursing his loud mouth inwardly as he felt Sona's glare intensified. "Argh! It's embarrassing to recount that day on details! To sum it up, she crashed on top of me and our lips met!" Naruto turned his head to Sona and threw his arms in the air exasperately.

The two stared with each other's eyes in silence for a minute before Sona sighed and slumped back on her chair.

"I'm sorry for onee-sama's clumsiness, Naruto." Sona said and pinched her nose and calmed herself down.

"Nah, what's done is done. I'm just glad that we are talking like this again after so many years. You're pretty good in your strict persona when you're with others." Naruto merely chuckled and stood up from his seat and stretched his bodies.

"Yeah. It's quite refreshing. So, how did onee-sama reacted on that incident?" Sona chuckled and asked Naruto.

"Eh? Hm, she just stood up immediately and apologized. Before I could do the same, she ran off somewhere else while muttering some incoherent words. And when I saw her again, she just acted like it never happened at all." Naruto said with a shrugged and dispelled the barrier on the room.

"I see. So what will you do now?" Sona switched back to her stern demeanor and asked Naruto.

"For now? Go home and face the girls. While I know that I'm not good when it comes to dealing with a girl's heart, I think I should accept their feelings and return them even if it'll be hard since they deserve it after all. And I like them too so I'll let things progress naturally." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Good for you then." Sona simply said and leaned her back on her chair.

"Thanks for your time. See you tomorrow, So-tan." Naruto waved his hand and teleported out from the room.

"Nara-san is definitely right. You are troublesome, Naruto." Sona chuckled lightly and turned her eyes on the door. "I know that all you can hear me so come in." Sona called out her peerage members.

The door opened immediately and the rest of the members of the Student Council entered with a mix of sheepish and nervous expression on their faces.

"So kaichou, what did you and Naruto-san talk about? It's very unusual for him to approach you directly like he did earlier." Tsubaki asked Sona out of curiosity. The others were interested as well and looked at their King.

"He just asked me for some advices about his peerage. Apparently, some of them confessed to him and he didn't know what to do. He's pretty stupid when it comes to things like that after all." Sona said nonchalantly as she took out her packed lunch and set them on her table.

"EEEEHHHH?!" Every one exclaimed in disbelief at the absurdness of what Sona just said.

"Since when did you became a 'Love Doctor', kaichou?" Tomoe asked Sona jokingly.

"I just told him to do the most logical thing. And please don't even joked about me being a 'Love Doctor', Tomoe." Sona deadpanned at Tomoe's words. "And let's have our lunch now, we'll be late for our classes if we keep up this talk."

"Yes kaichou!" Everyone chorused together and set their own packed lunch while chatting with the others.

 _'Let's see how things will develop at Naruto's unexpected revelation. I hope that mother and father will tell me their decision of what I said yesterday.'_ Sona thought as she started to eat her lunch with her group.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

At the same time, or a little bit earlier on the Uzumaki residence, Naruto's peerage was now gathered themselves in the dinning room for lunch.

The explanation of Naruto's absence to Ravel took a little bit longer than they had expected since the new member of the group, Ravel herself had many questions on the people involved on the incident.

So after the tedious explanation/questions & answers about the incident, they decided to have their lunch before helping Ravel into setting her things up on the house and debrief her with everyone's important things to remember.

"So Ravel-chan, how did you and Naruto-kun met?" Yakumo asked Ravel out of the blue. The other girls were also curious and stared at Ravel with anticipation written on their faces. As for the lone male of the group, he only continued his pace on eating his food, not interested in the girls' conversation.

Ravel choked at the unexpected question thrown at her and wiped her mouth with a table napkin.

"Are you okay, Ravel-san?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Y-yes, Hinata-san." Ravel waved off Hinata's concern and looked at Yakumo. "I-it's better that you don't know about it, Ose-san."

"Eh?! Why? We're curious 'ya know! He rarely talks about his life when he was still in the Underworld to us." Shouko interjected on their conversation.

"He is?" Ravel raised a brow and sighed depressingly. "It seems that his wounds still haven't heal yet huh?"

"Damn straight. Naruto-" Vivianne's words were interrupted when a familiar flash of light illuminated the room.

"I'm what, Vivi-chan?" Naruto said with his usual fox-like grin.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Ravel snapped her head into Naruto's direction. Everyone in the room turned their heads at Naruto's direction and smiled at his arrival.

"Hi Ra-chan! I'm sorry for not being here earlier. I talked to some people about my...dilema earlier." Naruto sheepishly said and head towards a vacant chair beside Noella.

"Bah, we explained all of it to her so there's no problem with it. So, have you decided what to do now, Naruto-kun?" Fu said cheerfully while eating.

Everyone, except a certain lazy Pawn, unknowingly held their breaths and stared at Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah. Good thing that I only talked to two persons about this just to get the answer I need." A red faced Naruto said shyly and turned his head away from the stares he got from the girls.

"Oh my gosh!" Fu gasped dramatically. "Naruto-kun is SHY and BLUSHING?! Is the world going to end?!" Fu shouted jokingly.

"FU-CHAN! I'M NOT BLUSHING, OKAY? IT MUST BE THE HEAT! YEAH, THE HEAT! AND I'M NOT SHY! I'M JUST HAVING TROUBLE ON HOW I WILL SAY THAT I FEEL THE SAME WAY WITH THEM!" Naruto yelled at the green haired girl.

 ***CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP***

Total silence reigned the dinning room. Everyone was frozen at Naruto's outburst.

"ARGH! See what you just made me do?!" Naruto groaned and braced himself for the reactions of the others.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Troublesome blond."

"YAHOO! I KNEW IT! NOW WE CAN HAVE SO MUCH TIME WITH EACH OTHER, NARU-KUN!"

"Fufufu. Glad that you made a decision already, Naruto-kun."

"YEY! NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK ANYMORE!"

Fu, Shikamaru, Shouko, Hinata and Yakumo showed their reactions immediately while Vivianne, Genevieve and Ravel gaped at Naruto's words while having a furious blushes on their cheeks. As for Noella...

"Are you sure about this, Naruto-kun? Not that we mind it but we don't want you to force yourself with this." She asked Naruto softly.

"Nah, I'm okay with this. I like you guys 'ya know? I didn't realize about it until Fu-chan pointed it out for me. Just take care of me and please forgive me if I'll not gonna be a good b-boyfriend for you guys at the start. This is my first time on this." Naruto flashed a sincere smile on his red face.

"DIBS ON THE FIRST DATE WITH NARUTO-KUN!" Yakumo screamed and quickly moved beside Naruto and hugged his arm.

"NO WAY YOU BROCON! I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO HAVE A DATE WITH HIM!" Vivianne yelled and grabbed Naruto's other arm reluctantly.

"H-HEY! IT SHOULD BE ME!" Genevieve yelled shyly, which was very out of her character.

"SUCK IT! I'M ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU GUYS! AFTER ALL, I KISSED NARU-KUN EARLIER!" Shouko boasted proudly, earning death glares from the others.

"Heh, it's just a kiss, you theiving fox." Noella smirked at Shouko.

"H-hey, please get along with each other, okay?" Naruto pleaded but was ignored.

"Ravel-san, aren't you gonna join them?" Hinata asked the silent Ravel.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru groaned to himself and watched the bickering girls and the troubled Naruto amusingly.

"Hahaha! This is gold! It's better than those silly stories that my comrades in Avalon read!" Fu laughed heartily.

They didn't saw Ravel stood up from her seat. All of them only noticed her when she moved towards Naruto and quickly sat on his lap, facing the baffled Naruto and quickly embraced the blond in a tight hug and buried her face on the blind's chest which made everyone flabbergasted at her move.

"NOOOOO! DAMN YOU FIRE PEACOCK!" Shouko cried in outrage and quickly moved behind Naruto and hugged his head from behind and glared at Ravel's head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FURRY TOMATO?!" Ravel snapped her head and glared back at Shouko harshly.

"WAHAHAHA!" Yakumo and Vivianne laughed at Shouko's new nickname.

"Things will definitely be interesting from now on. Righ, Fu-san?" Hinata chuckled at the squabbling group and looked at the amused Fu.

"Yeah. Especially that we have a real life galge show on us every day." Fu smirked mischievously.

"O-OI, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF MEEEEEEEE!" Naruto's scream echoed throughout the house.

And that's the beginning of the every day pandemonium that our blond hero will be facing from now on.

 **Unknown Location**

"Nii-sama!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worrried at your sudden disappearance! After you left the house, nee-sama left the house too without saying anything at all. So I left the house and searched for you two. Who knows what the two of you will do without someone looking out for you!"

"Vivianne huh? She's fine. That I can assure you. She have some comrades now to watch her back. So what are your plans now that you found me?"

"I wish to go with you, Nii-sama!"

"Where I'll go will be dangerous. I wouldn't want you to join me if I could help it."

"I can take care of myself!"

"No. Instead of joining me, how about you go to where Vivianne is?"

"But I don't know where she is now! The last time that someone sighted her, she was traveling in China."

"That information was outdated. She and her group is currently in Japan. I'll go with you there because I want to meet someone there too, other than Vivianne."

"Really?! Thanks nii-sama! So who do you want to meet in there?"

"The one who manage to find the Excalibur Ruler first, the one they call _**Black Flare**_."

"He's there too?! I also want to meet him! He's really famous in the Magic Association because of his instantaneous teleportation spell and rune magic!"

"Don't worry, you'll meet him there. After all, Vivianne is with him."

"EH?!"

 **Kuoh Academy**

Several days had past since Naruto had accepted the girls as his 'girlfriends' and the chaos followed by his decision. During those days, they returned to their daily routine with his second Bishop, Ravel with them. Those days were 'troublesome' as Shikamaru would say because Shouko became more open and aggressive with her advances to the blond while the others were still the same but became more open with Naruto when they were in their house.

And speaking of Ravel Phenex, she adjusted to her new life easily with the help of Naruto and the others. In school, she was assigned on the same class with Shouko, Yakumo and Koneko. Naruto was glad that Ravel had someone she knew in her class to help her on adjusting in her school life. But the grouo was amused when they heard that Ravel didn't get along well with Shouko and Koneko, though the two helped Ravel on her problems.

And as for the news of Naruto and the girls' relationship, it shocked the other members of the Occult Research Club, especially to Issei who cursed Naruto for being lucky to have a harem first than him. But they congratulated them and wished the best for their relationship.

However, there was something that made the group uncomfortable during the last few days. It was the animosity that Rias Knight, Kiba Yuuto gave to Naruto and Genevieve that infuriated Naruto and the rest. Noella told Naruto what exactly Kiba's reaction when he used Arondight during his fight with Riser and it baffled the blond. Naruto was curious of why Rias' Knight had a grudge on Holy Swords but he didn't want to stick his nose into others' lives. So Nauto told his peerage to do the same and ignore Kiba's ill intent on himself and Genevieve. They'll just deal with it when Rias herself will step on the fray.

And now, the Paimon group was relaxing on the club room with the rest of the club members after their classes had ended.

Naruto was sitting on the couch, with Ravel on his lap as the two drank the tea that Akeno had served them.

Shouko and Yakumo were doing their homework together with the help of Genevieve and Fu.

Shikamaru was sleeping on his personal space on the corner of the room.

Noella was checking the test papers of her students in silence while Vivianne and Hinata helped her on organizing the said papers.

Rias was on the room's shower like she always do.

Koneko sat across Naruto and Ravel, eating some sweets that she got from who knows where while Issei and Asia sat beside Koneko, talking about some stuff.

Akeno was preparing again for another set of tea for the others.

And Kiba was standing alone on the corner of the room, glaring at the Naruto and Genevieve from time to time.

"Hm? Gene-chan, did you feel that?" Naruto asked Genevieve after feeling a familiar presence entered the school campus. His inquiry made the others turned to him and looked at him with questioningly.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. And one of them is quite a powerful one too." Genevieve frowned and wondered why 'they' were here. It didn't even help her to calm her nerves down when she and Naruto felt three similar presences few days ago.

"Heh, it seems that something big will happen soon." Naruto hummed a tuned and ignored the baffled looks of the others.

"What will happen soon, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked as she got out of her personal shower.

"Hm? Something that will flip the mind of your annoying Knight." Naruto merely chuckled while outrightly ignoring Kiba's deadly glare and Rias' narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked with a stern tone.

"Heh, I don't know if you just tolerate Kiba at his obvious animosity towards me and Genevieve or blind enough to see it, Rias." Naruto said coldly as he patted Ravel, telling her to sit on the couch for a moment which she did silently.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and observed the confrontation between the two Kings.

"All I know is that.." Naruto stood up and tilted his head as he stared at Rias' eyes. "..he started to act like a bastard when he saw me using Genevieve's Holy Sword." Naruto said and turned his gaze to the murderous looking Kiba. "While I don't really care of you sending your pitiful killing intent on me, I don't appreciate it when you focus on Genevieve too. And it kinda make Ravel uncomfortable." Naruto quickly turned his eyes to the shocked Rias and raised a brow at her.

"Then I challenge you in a duel! Using your Holy Swords!" Kiba snarled at Naruto and Genevieve. Rias and her peerage gasped at their comrade's declaration while Naruto's peerage just narrowed their eyes at Kiba.

"Yuuto!" Rias' yelled at Kiba authoratively.

"How about...no. We don't want to indulge you with your childish game." Naruto shrugged off and sat back in the couch.

"Childish?! Then I'm gonna make you draw your sword!" Kiba summoned a demonic sword using his Sacred Gear and quickly moved towards Naruto with his sword raised.

 ***CLANG!***

But before anyone could react, Kiba's attack was blocked by Genevieve easily. But the former exorcist wasn't done yet. Genevieve tilted her sword, making Kiba's sword slide harmlessly on the side and quickly kicked Kiba in his gut that sent him crashing on the wall.

"GUAH!"

"Yuuto/Kiba!" The collective worried shouts of Rias and her group as they saw Kiba sent flying by Genevieve's vicious kick.

Kiba grunted in pain and tried to stood up but he saw Genevieve was already in front of him with her ominous dark blue sword raised, intending to end him. He could only close his eyes helplessly in horror as Arondight descended towards him.

"NOOOOO!"

 ***CLANG***

Everyone was surprised and sighed in relief when another person blocked Genevieve's death blow for Kiba.

"Damn it, Genevieve! Calm the hell down!" Vivianne shouted at Genevieve as she struggled on keeping Genevieve's sword at bay.

"No. He dared to attack Naruto-sama just because of his selfish reasons." Genevieve said emotionlessly as she applied more pressure on her sword.

"Naruto-kun, stop your Knight!" Rias growled as her eyes flashed in red because of her anger. The rest of her peerage tensed and were prepared to carry out any order that their King will give. However, they were confused that the rest of Naruto's peerage was not even bothered at the situation.

"Oh? Why should I stop Gene-chan from finishing what she started, _Rias_? Your Knight attacked me, a High Class Devil just because I didn't comply with his demand. And his attempt may have also harm Ravel, who is by my side, a High Class Devil too." Naruto said without his usual playfulness as he put his hand on Ravel to calm her down.

Rias could only gulped at Naruto's words. She knew that what Naruto said was true but her overprotectiveness on her servants clouded her mind for a second for not thinking of what she said to Naruto. If her Knight really did harm Naruto and Ravel unintentionally, she'll have the Phenex Household as her enemy and the Elder Council too. She doubt that even with her family's influence, Kiba will be spared from his punishment, which was an execution.

"Genevieve, Vivianne." Rias snapped out from her inner turmoil when she heard Naruto's steel laced voice.

"Put your swords away, we're all going home right now. My day is ruined thanks to someone's stupidity. And about what I said earlier, Rias will deal with the three guests that will come here later on since she's the one who manages this town." Naruto said as he motioned his peerage to ready themselves. All he recieved in response were collective nods of acknowledgement.

Genevieve and Vivianne stored away their own swords and walked away at the kneeling Kiba without sparing a single glance on him.

"What guests are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked in an irritated voice. She always hated it when Naruto acted like this.

"Yeah. What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Ravel followed up curiously.

"You'll find out a little bit later. Right now, they're on their way here." Naruto replied as he summoned a transportation circle. His peerage did the same as they ignored the Gremory group but Vivianne looked straight at Rias and said something.

"Rias Gremory." Rias narrowed her eyes dangerously at the blond. "Keep your damn servant on leash. He's lucky that the others didn't attack him for his idiocy." Rias noticed that Yakumo and Shouko were glaring darkly at Kiba. "And for future reference, Naruto uses his sword on a fight in an unusual way. He knows swordsmanship but you can't call him a swordsman with the way he fights. So I advice that don't even attempt him to use a sword if you don't want to be one of his victims, Kiba Yuuto." Vivianne warned Kiba as the light engulfed her together with the others.

"Tsk." Kiba just clicked his tongue in annoyance of Vivianne's warning.

"Yuuto." Rias called out Kiba with a hint of anger and disappointment on her voice. "Why on earth did you attack Naruto-kun?"

"You should know it buchou. My goal is to avenge my fallen friends because of those accursed Holy Swords." Kiba stood up and glared defiantly at Rias.

"Kiba, what do you mean?" Issei asked Kiba worriedly. Kiba didn't even batted an eye on Issei while Rias, Akeno and Koneko narrowed their eyes at Kiba's answer.

"Guests." Koneko said as she felt three people outside the room.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

As on cue, someone knocked on the door. Rias gestured Akeno to welcome whoever they were and looked at the others, they immediately fix themselves to look presentable.

As Akeno opened the door, her eyes widen in shock as she saw that their guests were three female exorcists. Rias and Koneko were clearly surprised too at this unexpected guests. Issei and Asia were confused of why Rias was surprised at their guest but none of them noticed that Kiba was now seething in anger at seeing three people of the Church.

 _"Great. Another major headache. Just what I need after what happened earlier."_ Rias whined on her thoughts and motioned Akeno to let the exorcists enter the room.

Little did Rias know that this was the only prologue of the incoming storm for her and the other devils in Kuoh Academy will face.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

"Damn that bitchy emo pretty boy! I should've put him into my strongest illusion in my arsenal!" An irritated Yakumo said out loud as she sat on her personal chair on the living room.

"I know, right? I mean, what the hell is wrong with him?" Vivianne agreed on the brunette.

Right after the group arrived on their residence, Naruto requested them to let Kiba's actions slide and just do whatever they want until it's dinner time. So all of them were now gathered in the living room and talking on what had transpired earlier.

"I don't care about that. What I want to know is what Naruto-kun and Genevieve meant earlier about the presences they felt." Noella said with a stern voice.

"Noella-san is right. What are you hiding from us, Naruto-kun?" Ravel asked the silent Naruto.

"Holy Swords. Three of them have entered this town few days ago. And earlier, four of them were at the school." Naruto said with a grave tone.

Everyone's eyes widen at Naruto's blunt answer and they were worried at this revelation.

"What do you think about this, Genevieve?" Vivianne asked the former exorcist.

"If the today's arrivals went on the school and talked to those High Class Devils on this area, I think they were here for a mission. And the three Holy Swords we felt few days ago is somewhat related to this." Genevieve said, not liking her hypothesis regarding the mission of those exorcists.

"So it's all about that troublesome Fragments again? What can you say about the other sword, Genevieve? We all know that the Church have only six of the Fragments." Shikamaru said his own conclsion of the whole picture of the situation and asked Genevieve about her opinion.

The others were shocked at knowing what Shikamaru meant when he said 'Fragments' as Genevieve nodded her head in agreement on Shikamaru's deduction.

"The Church have a some sort of a rule that if a Fragment is stolen or lost, a Fragment must retrive it back. And I think the other sword is Durandal. Before I was excommunicated, Ascalon still don't have a wielder, while Caliburn is possessed by Vivianne's cousin." Genevieve answered Shikamaru's inquiry.

"In short, an Excalibur Fragment is only one can take back another Excalibur Fragment? What an arrogance." Naruto snorted at Genevieve's words.

"What?! But what are those Excalibur Fragments are doing in here?!" Ravel exclaimed with a panicked voice.

"More importantly, 'if' they were stolen, who did it? And on what purpose?" Fu asked no one particular.

"This is getting nowhere. We still don't have enough information to jump into our conclusions." Hinata said with a grimace.

"Hinata-chan is right. Let's just stay vigilant and be alert at all times. If you were to go somewhere, go in pairs or group of three. Having threw Excalibur Fragments on loose in this town is very dangerous to us." Naruto said to everyone seriously. All of them nodded affirmatively at his words and knew how grave the situation was.

"So what do you plan now, Naruto-kun? All of the Excalibur Fragments are currently on this town." Fu asked Naruto with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What do you mean, Fu?" Vivianne asked the green haired girl.

"Vivianne, don't you get it? The Seven Fragments of the Excalibur are here on this town!" Fu said excitedly.

"Reforge the Excalibur? Pfft, it'll be hard. We don't know anything about alchemy." Vivianne snorted at Fu's idea.

"EH?! R-reforging the Excalibur? The Church will cry for our bloods if we take the Fragments from them!" Yakumo screamed hysterically at the reckless idea. The rest were hoping that Naruto wasn't planning to do Fu's outrageous idea.

"Please don't tell me that you're planning on it, Naruto-kun?" Ravel asked Naruto shakily in fear.

"Nah. It's tempting but I don't want to." Naruto chuckled lightly but the gleam of his eyes told them differently.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Naru-kun." Shouko chided at the blond with a small frown on her face.

 ***DING DONG***

"Noella-chan, please check who they are. If they are the exorcists, let them in." Naruto requested at Noella.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun." Noella said and strode towards the door.

"Alright guys. Just don't be rude to our guests, okay? And let me and Noella do the talking. Don't blew up if they throw insults and threats at us. Understood?" Naruto said to the rest of his peerage. They just reluctantly nodded at his words and mentally prepared themselves at the upcoming meeting with the exorcists.

After a few seconds, Noella came back with Rias, Akeno and the three exorcists on tow. Seeing this, Naruto's peerage immediately moved behind him and stood silently.

"Ara? What's your business with me, soldiers of the Church?" Naruto asked immediately at the three teenage girls in tan cloak. "Oh my bad. Please sit down first." Naruto motioned towards the sofa across him. He then sent Rias and Akeno a grateful look and returned his attention to their guests.

The three exorcists accepted his offer and sat on the sofa. "Straight to the point eh? Good. This won't take long. Unlike what happened earlier." A girl with messy chin length blue hair with green fringe on the side of her hair said with a small smirk. She had yellow eyes, fair skin and carrying something wrapped with some clothing that radiates a small amount of holy power.

"Of course. Like your companion who loathes our presence, we don't want you guys staying in our home too. Those swords of yours are making some of us here uncomfortable." Naruto said lightly as he stole a glance on the other girl. She had a pair of pale lavender eyes and long light blond hair tied in a bow. She also carries something wrapped in a cloth but smaller and thinner compared to the first girl's luggage.

"Hehehe! Sorry about my friend." The last girl said cheerfully at Naruto. This one had long light brown hair tied in twin tails. She had bright violet eyes that kinda reminded Naruto of a certain Maou Shoujo, especially with her cheerfulness despite bring on their enemy's territory.

"Nah, it's fine. It's not the first time I met an exorcist that hates me because of what I am. So let's introduce ourselves then start your business with me, okay? I'm Naruto Paimon." Naruto waved off her apology and gestured the three to start talking.

"I'm Irina Shidou! This one is Xenovia." The newly named Irina said cheerfully and pointed at the blue haired girl. "And this one is Shion!" She then pointed the scowling girl.

"So it's really you." Genevieve spoke for the first time ever since the exorcists arrived. She stood far away from Naruto because of her past with the Church.

"G-G-Genevieve-sempai?! But how?!" Xenovia gasped in shock as well as her two companions.

"Long story. Just ask that glutton when you see him." Genevieve said dismissively and gave a nod to Naruto.

"I know you have many questions about her but we still have some business. So, is this about the three Holy Swords that Genevieve felt few days ago?" Naruto asked the three girls who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. Few days ago, three of the Excalibur Fragments was stolen from the Church. And the trails about the culprit led us here." Xenovia said professionally.

"Hm. Let me guess. You three were sent here to retrieve the three Fragments. And you want us, Devils to stay out of the way on your mission. Am I right?" Naruto said as he tapped his chin and chuckling inside his head at the surprised looks of the exorcists.

"T-that's right. But how did you know?" Xenovia asked the blond, ignoring the baffled looks of Rias and Akeno.

"Hm? Deductions. Before you guys arrived here, me and my friends talked about your presence in this town. So, mind if I ask a question before we end this meeting?" Naruto asked Xenovia seiously.

"As long as it's reasonable."

"Who stole the Fragments?"

"It's Kokabiel of the Grigori."

Silence reigned for a few seconds after Naruto and Xenovia's casual game of question and answer.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I like your style. But seriously, Kokabiel? This is really bad." Naruto laughed amusingly and asked the three exorcists. He just ignored the baffled looks he received from the others and focused his eyes on their guest.

"Bad? Are you gonna mock our beliefs like the Gremory did earlier?" Shion hissed at Naruto dangerously as she shrug off Rias' glare.

"Eh? No. Why should I? I don't give a damn if your mission will lead to your deaths. But seriously, Kokabiel is bad news. He's a Cadre-level Fallen Angel that survived the Great War." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Shion just huffed away as Naruto was on a deep thought. Rias and Akeno were surprised at how cold hearted Naruto's words were. Irina and Xenovia just kept their mouth shut and didn't react on the blond's words like his peerage was.

"Okay. Me and my friends won't bother you on your mission. But if any of you dared to attack one of us, I'll kill you without any hesitation. Got it?" Naruto said coldly and gave the three exorcists a hard look.

"G-Got it." Xenovia nodded hesitantly. She was intimidated a little bit at Naruto's cold eyes that directed at them.

"Good! Now, can you please leave? I think your guides have some business with me too." Naruto stood up and pointed at Rias and Akeno.

"You don't have to tell us what to do, devil " Shion spat out venomously and stood up immediately. Her two companions did the same and nodded at Naruto.

"It was nice doing business with you, Holy Sword wielders. Noella-chan will lead you out." Naruto said cheerfully, ignoring the stupefied looks he's receiving.

"Please follow me, I'll lead you out the premises as my King said." Noella said stoically and walked ahead towards the door. The three exorcists followed her silently, leaving Rias and Akeno with Naruto and his peerage.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked Rias and Akeno bluntly, not caring that his peerage sat on anywhere they wanted as they listened to their conversation.

"I would like to apologize for Kiba's rash actions. He has some issues when it comes to Holy Swords." Rias said with a depressing sigh.

"It's fine. Just warn him that there will be no next time, Rias." Naruto responded, still on his 'business mode'.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Rias said with a grateful smile.

"Nah, So, may I know why Kiba despise Holy Swords?" Naruto waved off her thanks and asked Rias curiously. He saw Noella was now back and heading towards him. Naruto gestured her to sit beside him, to which she complied.

Rias and Akeno flinched a bit and the former released a sigh again and looked at Naruto with a sad face. "Have you heard of the Church's Holy Sword Project?"

Collective gasps were heard from Naruto's peerage except for Naruto and Shikamaru, who widen their eyes in realization ; Ravel, who looked at Naruto quizzically and Genevieve, who was now shaking because of her emotions.

"D-Don't tell me, he's a survivor of that accursed project?" Naruto asked shakily at Rias.

Rias and Akeno were now intrigued and at the same time, bothered at the reactions Naruto and his peerage.

"Yes."

And that was the last straw for Genevieve. She covered her face with both of her hands and started to cry hard, ignoring the fact that there were other people.

"Gene-chan!" Naruto immediately moved at Genevieve's side and hugged her tightly.

Everyone, except for Noella, was totally flabbergasted to see Genevieve broke down in front of everyone. The Genevieve they knew was silent, kind, strict and rarely projects her emotions.

"Naruto-kun, bring Genevieve to her room and comfort her there. I'll explain things here." Noella said to Naruto soflty.

"You don't need to say it." Naruto warped himself and Genevieve to her room for privacy.

"What the hell was that, Noella?! I haven't seen Genevieve break down like that!" Vivianne demanded answers from the stoic Noella.

"It's about the Holy Sword Project, isn't it?" Ravel stated with a worried look on her face.

"Ravel-san is right. During her time on the Church, Genevieve was tricked to be the prototype of the Holy Sword Project. After learning the inhuman experiments about the project, she started to doubt her faith in the Church. Her faith was utterly destroyed when she was ordered to lead an extermination of a small village that was 'rumored' on having contracts with devils. But in reality, there was none. Her comrades and the priests that joined the mission mercilessly killed innocents and raped women, even the children. And that lead to Genevieve's infamous exploit." Noella told them Genevieve's past with a solemn expression.

Everyone was shocked that Genevieve had such tragic experience on her short life. To carry a guilt of taking innocent lives indirectly with an emotional trauma of her experiences at such young age was heartbreaking.

"So that's the real reason of Genevieve's rampage. And I take that some of her fellow exorcist reported a false report and she was wrongly accused of treason?" Rias said her train of thoughts at Noella's story.

"Yes. Genevieve tried to escape her execution but the Church sent Dulio Gesualdo to end her. She fought him but it was futile. She was severly injured on that one sided fight. Their short battle was sensed by Naruto-kun and checked it out. He saw the beaten Genevieve and the hesitant Dulio. Naruto-kun, being a kind hearted idiot he is, confronted Dulio and fought him. But the two managed to compromised. Dulio proposed Naruto-kun to reincatnate Genevieve in order to save her. And the rest was history." Noella finished her half botch version of Genevieve's past.

"So that's why Genevieve-chan broke down. She still feeling guilty at the lives that ruined by the Holy Sword Project." Yakumo said sadly.

"Yes, she does. If it wasn't for Naruto-kun supporting her, Genevieve would've killed herself in guilt long time ago." Noella said solemnly and looked at Rias and Akeno.

"So tell your Knight this, Rias Gremory." Noella glared at Rias harshly. "He's not the only one who suffered at the hands of the bastards of the Church. So he shouldn't act like a spoiled brat around us like the world only moves for him. A sword is just a piece of metal used in killing. There's no point on hating it for being misused by a person."

"I understand. And again, I'm sorry for bringing up unpleasant memories for Genevieve-san." Rias said sincerely and bowed at the Paimon group.

"It's alright. You didn't know about her story so you couldn't avoid it. Do you still have something else to talk about?" Noella asked the Gremory heiress.

"No, that would be all." Rias answered as she summoned a transportation circle for her and Akeno.

Naruto's peerage only watched the two until they disappeared with a crimson light in silence.

"Troublesome. Glad that's over." Shikamaru yawned lazily and stood up.

"Tell me about it." Vivianne grunted on agreement and stretched her body.

"I hope Genevieve-san will be okay. She's really devastated when she heard about Gremory-sama's Knight." Hinata voiced out her concern.

"She'll be fine. Naruto-kun is with her right now. What I'm worried about is Kokabiel and the Excalibur Fragments. Those three will definitely die at Kokabiel's hands." Noella said seriously to the rest of the group.

"This will not just the problem between the Church and Kokabiel. We will surely be caught in the middle of this." Shikamaru said without his lazy demeanor.

"Bah, we'll be fine. This is not the first tine we got caught up in a big situation like this." Vivianne smirked confidently as she crossed her arms.

"E-EH?!" Ravel exclaimed at Vivianne's bold proclamation.

"YEAH!" Yakumo and Shouko high fived and smiled deviously at the prospect of another trouble ahead of them.

"Fufufu. Now I can test my new spears in a real fight!"

"Troublesome girls."

"Never a dull monent in this group. Right, Noella-san?"

"You just have to say it, Hinata."

 **Genevieve's Room**

Right after Naruto teleported himself with Genevieve, Naruto could only embrace Genevieve and let the silver haird girl cry her heart out. Only Naruto and Noella knew the whole story of Genevieve's past in the Church and they kept it that way because Genevieve requested them to keep it a secret to the others.

But the past managed to haunt Genevieve again with Kiba's life story and possibly, the people of the Church.

The emotional barriers that she built up around her torn heart were easily destroyed earlier. So now, she was crying herself in guilt and heartache at Naruto's embrace.

"Shh. It was not your fault, Gene-chan. You were a victim yourself. Don't blame yourself at what they had done." Naruto said soothingly at the trembling Genevieve.

"B-But I'm still involved at their d-deaths." Genevieve managed to say between her cries.

"No. It was _his_ fault, Gene-chan. All of it. And if I see that son of a bitch, I'll send him to hell." Naruto hugged Genevieve tighter as he started to pat her head softly.

"B-But.." Genevieve was about to say anything but Naruto released her from his grasp but she was still on his arm's lenght.

"He'll die. Okay? I have a hunch that he's here. He's the only one we know that is obsessed with Holy Swords. Especially with Excalibur Fragments." Naruto wiped Genevieve's tears on her cheeks. "So don't drown yourself in guilt. He's the one behind Kiba and your sufferings. Besides, tears doesn't suit you." Naruto leaned towards Genevieve's face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Wha-?" Genevieve blushed heavily in an instant and locked her teary eyes at Naruto's cerculean orbs.

"Rest easy for now, Gene-chan. You're emotionally exhausted from what happened earlier." Naruto was about to stood up but his hand was grabbed forcefully by Genevieve.

"W-Will you stay beside me? Even just for tonight?" Genevieve said with a pleading eyes.

"EH?" Naruto managed to let out from his lips dumbly and stared at Genevieve's face, which was his fatal mistake.

I mean, who can he refused Genevieve with the way she looked at him? Teary red eyes looking at him pleadingly, quivering lips and still trembling, making her look so weak and vunerable. So Naruto did the most logical thing he knew.

"Sure thing, Gene-chan." Naruto smiled softly and went back to bed. He laid down next to Genevieve without saying anything.

The two of them just laid down, face to face in silence until Genevieve decided to asked something.

"N-Naruto, c-can you h-hug me until I fall asleep?"

"S-Sure thing, Gene-chan." Naruto complied and pulled Genevieve in his arms and hugged her.

"T-Thanks a lot, Naruto." Genevieve snuggled closer to Naruto and enjoyed Naruto's warmth.

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead, he just tighten his embrace to Genevieve. They continued to stay like this for a few minutes until Genevieve asked something.

"Naruto, are we gonna be okay? I mean, there's a Cadre level Fallen Angel on the loose with three Excalibur Fragments. No matter how we dislike to intervene with those exorcists' mission, we'll be caught in the crossfire of their fight." Genevieve said as she raised her head to see Naruto's face.

"We'll be fine, Genevieve. I promise." Naruto smiled and looked at Genevieve straight to her eyes.

"Okay. I, no. We all believe in you." Genevieve said as she moved her body a bit for her head to reach Naruto's head.

"Thanks a-" Naruto widen his eyes in surprise as he felt something soft brushed against his lips.

"Fufufu. You don't know how long I always wanted to do that, Naruto." Genevieve didn't even wait for Naruto to react as she snuggled her face at Naruto's chest and closed her eyes with a happy smile on her lips.

 _"Damn, another girl managed to sneak a kiss on me. Am I that vunerable?"_ Naruto inwardly groaned to himself as he started to pat Genevieve's head. _"Kokabiel, I don't know if Azazel knows your actions but I'll destroy you without any mercy if your schemes involve any of my friends. And Valper Galilei, pray to the deceased God that my hunch is wrong. If not, I'll kill you with the most painful way I know for making Gene-chan like this."_ Naruto sworn to himself as he slowly closed his eyes and let his drowsiness took over his consciousness.

 **And done! :)**

 **I know that this chapter seems to have many plot holes and a bit rushed so please tell me what points should I improve.**

 **Now in this chapter, the girls confronted Naruto about his denseness and it led to him accepting them as his 'girlfriends'. But this doesn't mean that they would act like it immediately. Naruto's relationship with each girls will progress as the story goes on.**

 **And Naruto's future Rook has been revealed! The only hint about her is that, she is related to Vivianne.**

 **And I decided to make a funny history between Naruto and Serafall through an accidental kiss. (Because I can't think of any good plots of making the Maou Shoujo part of Naruto's harem.)**

 **And another character from Narutoverse appeared! I decided to add Shion to the mix because I need a third exorcist to bring the Excalibur Blessing on the scene. In this story, she hates Devils because of some bad history with them before she became an exorcist.**

 **And last but not the least, Genevieve's past wounds and another part of her, which was only shown when she's alone with Naruto. There is nothing I can tell more about this because her character will develop on the next update.**

 **So please R &R! Kirisakichii, out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hello everyone! Here's chapter ten of 'The Maelstrom of Black Lightning'! The 2nd Chapter for the 3 Chapter of the 'Excalibur/Kokabiel Arc! Hope you'll enjoy this!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto and High school DxD. They belong to their respective owners as well as the other elements in the stories that came from other series.**

"Naruto! Genevieve! It's time for breakfast!" Vivianne shouted loudly and knocked several times on Genevieve's door.

However, no response came on the other side of the door.

Ever since yesterday's events, Vivianne and the others didn't bother the two right after Naruto took Genevive to her room. They knew that Genevieve needed Naruto's presence badly after she broke down in front of them. But now, Vivianne was requested by Noella to call them for breakfast and to prepare themselves for school.

"Damn! Hey, wake the hell up you two! Don't you want to go to school today?!" Vivianne pounded her fist on the foor repeatedly after receiving another silence as an answer.

Vivianne, having dressed in her school uniform already, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for someone to respond on her call. After waiting in silence for a few minutes, the descendant of the Knight of Treachery scowled at the lack of response from the two.

"That's it! I'm going in!" Vivianne growled in anger and opened the door, which she thought was supposed to be locked.

And the sight greeted her made her irritation rose to a new level.

Naruto and Genevieve were still sleeping peacefully like without a care in the world. But their positions were the main reason why Vivianne was close to taking her sword out and blast the two with the most powerful demonic engery that she could charge up with Clarent.

The sight that greeted the short tempered Pendragon was Naruto and Genevieve, hugging each other closely while sleeping . It didn't help the fact that she saw Genevieve and Naruto himself, had a blissful and content smile on their faces.

 _"Okay Vivianne Pendragon, calm down. Don't let your emotions control you. This is only natural because Genevieve is one of Naruto's girlfriends. So don't be mad at them."_ Vivianne regulated her breathing to keep her emotions at bay.

But alas, some unwordly force of the universe really love to mess with Naruto's life.

Just as Vivianne was about to get over at her initial shock at the two intimate way of sleeping, she saw Genevieve snuggled closer to Naruto, making her face close to Naruto with an 'innocent' smile on her lips.

They're so close enough that they can feel each other's breaths.

 ***SNAP***

And that made all Vivianne's efforts of restraining herself shattered into nothingness. It didn't made herself feel a little bit better that the two in question didn't wake up at her intrusion on the room.

 _"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!"_ Vivianne screamed on her mind and took out Clarent on her pocket dimension immediately without any second thoughts.

"DIE YOU TWO!" Vivianne screamed murderously as she raised Clarent, already charged with her demonic energy and now preparing it to blast the two sleeping figures in front of her.

Good thing that Vivianne's long absence was noticed by Fu and decided to check her out.

"Oi Vivianne! What the hell?" Fu shouted at Vivianne from the door as she saw Vivianne, getting ready to unleash a powerful blast of pure demonic energy with Clarent.

Snapping out from her murderous thoughts, Vivianne turned her head to see Fu.

"I'm going to kill these two!" Vivianne growled in anger and a little bit of jealously.

Okay, it was mostly because of jealousy. But she won't admit that even to herself.

"Mmmm. Vivi-chan?" Naruto stirred up and opened his sleepy eyes groggily as he carefully move himself up. He delicately removed himself in Genevieve's grasp, not wanting to disturb her sleep.

"Any last words?" Vivianne's ominous words snapped Naruto out from his sleepy state and looked at Vivianne.

Angered face? Check. Killing intent? Double Check. Clarent on her hands? Well shit...

"Oi! Why are you so murderous early in the morning?!" Naruto yelled in panic as he saw Vivianne's blank eyes.

"Y-You and G-Genevieve! Sleeping t-together! On. The. Same. Bed!" Vivianne waved Clarent around wildly as she glared daggers at Naruro and Genevieve.

"Mmm. Please don't be so rough, Naruto-sama." And again, the universe really loves to mess Naruto's life as Genevieve mumbled some words that can be easily misunderstood by the others.

Especially a jealous, short tempered girlfriend with a deadly sword on her hand.

"NARUTO!" Vivianne screamed as she raised Clarent again, planning to unleash hell on Naruto.

"Fuahahahahaha!" Luckily, Vivianne stopped her sword mid way as she heard Fu laughing so hard at them.

"F-Fu-chan! You're here too?! Since when?!"

"Since Vivianne wanted to blast you and Genevieve to oblivion using her Clarent." Fu chuckled amusingly at the seething Vivianne and the flabbergasted Naruto.

"Hmm. Is it morning already?" Genevieve mumbled as she got herself up while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Genevieve. I wonder how you didn't felt Vivianne's presence. Did you really had a good time with Naruto last night?" Fu said mischeivously with a sly smile on her face.

"Wha-?" Naruto and Genevieve turned red at what Fu's words implied.

"FU!" Vivianne screamed in bloody murder and marched towards the grinning fairy-devil hybrid.

"Fuahahaha!" Sensing the incoming danger, Fu dashed out to escape the fuming Vivianne.

"Come back here!" Vivianne chased the green haired girl, leaving Naruto and Genevieve behind.

"Phew, that was close." Naruto sighed in relief. "But I wonder what made Vivianne angry early in the morning."

"Sometimes, I really wonder if you're really dense as a brick or just plain stupid, Naruto." Genevieve chuckled as she got out of her bed.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

"Oh sure. Let's head downstairs. I think it's time already time for breakfast." Genevieve stretched her body and walked out from her room.

"Fine." Naruto said dejectedly and followed Genevieve.

"So, can you please tell us why Vivianne chased Fu with Clarent around the house while cursing her?" Noella asked Naruto and Genevieve as she gestured at the amused Fu and the scowling Vivianne. After having enough of the game of cat and mouse of the two, Noella herself stopped them and dragged the two in the dinning room where the others were.

"I dunno. Vivianne was already in a bad mood when I woke up." Naruto said honestly with a shrug.

"Bad mood? More like murderous." Fu stifled a laugh at Naruto's words as she took a bite of her toasted bread.

"Shut up, Fu!" Vivianne hissed at Fu as she continued to eat her food.

"Can anyone tell us what really happened upstairs?" Yakumo said exasperately.

"Vivianne got jealous at Genevieve after seeing the two sleeping together while cuddling." Fu said with an upbeat voice. "Oh! It got really worse when Genevieve talked in her sleep!"

"WHAT?!" Shouko and Yakumo shot up from their seats and glared at the stoic Genevieve and the flustered Naruto. Noella and Ravel just raised an eyebrow but the glints on their eyes showed their real reactions.

As for Shikamaru and Hinata, they just continued whatever they were doing without a care in the world. Being with Naruto and the girls for a long time, they already got used to their quirks.

"I was not jealous! I only got mad because those two didn't wake up after I called them several times!" Vivianne shouted in denial.

"Yeah, right. Not jealous huh? I wonder why did you snapped when Genevieve mumbled 'Mmm. Please don't be so rough, Naruto-sama' earlier." Fu imitated Genevieve's voice with a big grin on her face at seeing Vivianne's red face.

"Genevieve! What the hell were you dreaming about Naruto-kun?!" Yakumo slammed her hands at the table and demanded some answers from Genevieve, ignoring the blushing Ravel and the confused Naruto. Noella just released a sigh and decided to ignore the conversation after realizing what really happened. On the other hand, Shouko just nodded her head in agreement and narrowed her eyes at the silverette.

Usually, she won't accept things like this easily but having the same kind of dreams about Naruto ocassionally, she'll just let this slide...for now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Genevieve said emotionlessly as she continued to eat. But her rosy cheeks told them a different story.

Before things would escalate, Noella decided to put a stop on their talk. "Enough. We still have some important things to talk about."

"You're right. Sorry, Noella-nee." Yakumo said as she calmed down and sat back on her seat.

"What are you talking about, Noella-chan?" This got Naruto's attention and asked his Queen.

"First off, are you okay now, Genevieve? You know that you can take a break on school if you want." Noella turned her gaze on Genevieve.

"I'll be fine, Noella. I'm prepared to face Gremory-sama's Knight when it comes down to it." Genevieve said with her usual attitude.

"Good for you then." Noella cracked a small smile on her face. The others nodded with smiles on ther faces at Genevieve.

"Next, the Excalibur Fragments and the exorcists. We all know that we'll be caught in this mess for sure. So what are your plans for this, Naruto-kun?" Noella asked Naruto seriously on behalf of others.

All of them focused their attention on Naruto and waited for his answer.

"There are too many variables on the field for me to think the best action for us to do. Right, Shika?" Naruto turned his gaze on Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. To say that there are 'too many variables' is an understatement. The theft of the Excalibur Fragments is too troublesome. Past grudges, animosity between the representatives of the Three Factions, different plans, and too troublesome to count them all." Shikamaru said lazily and yawned after he finished giving his answer.

Despite of the serious discussion, everyone sweat dropped at Shikamaru's antics.

"As Shika said.." Naruto awkwardly said for everyone to pay attention. "There are too many variables that can turn this mess into a disaster. Worst case scenario, our deaths, together with the exorcists at the hands of Kokabiel. This will spark another Great War and I doubt that Azazel wanted that."

Everyone suddenly tensed at the clear implications of Naruto's words. The Great War that took any lives, including the original Four Satans and the Biblical God was the most devastating war that anyone in the supernatural world knew. And a megalomaniac Cadre wanted to start another of it was really disturbing for all of them.

"N-No way! Another Great War?!" Ravel shrieked in panic and started to shake in fear. She may be a pureblood Phenex but the prospect of fighting in the war still scares her.

"That was only the 'worst case scenario', Ra-chan. Besides, we can handle Kokabiel. There's nothing to worry about." Naruto said to calm Ravel down. But his next words made his effort useless.

"What we should fear is that his unknown lackeys."

"You're right. We exactly don't know how many and how strong they are." Noella said with a frown. She may be strong in her own right but she knew that there are many beings that were much stronger than her.

"Troublesome. This is getting nowhere. If we really did confront them, just dispose of Kokabiel immediately. His lackeys will either surrender or run away if that happens." Shikamaru said lazily as he took a glance on his wrist watch.

"Hm, simple yet effective plan. I like it." Vivianne hummed in agreement.

"Are you listening to yourselves?! He's a Cadre! A Cadre! And he's one of the leaders of Grigori!" Yakumo exclaimed at the outrageous idea of Shikamaru. Sure, she prided herself as the most powerful illusionist on the current generation of devils but she was insecure of her battle prowress within a fight that would decide the future of many lives.

"A Cadre or not, he'll die if he touches a single hair of Naruto-sama."

"I'll burn him to ashes if he dares to harm Naru-kun."

"I'll have him taste the full power of a blast from Clarent if he show himself to us."

"I'll kill him if he touches anyone precious to me. Besides, he's doing this without Azazel's consent. After all, that guy is only interested on Sacred Gears. Not a war."

Genevieve, Shouko, Vivianne and Naruto vowed at the same time after Yakumo's outburst.

"You know what? Fine! I'll break him mentally if we really fight him." Yakumo exasperately said and slumped on her seat.

Ravel could only gaped at the declaration of the five and couldn't feel but to admire their conviction. She turned her gaze to the ithers who didn't say a thing and was surprised to see that they were nodding their heads on agreement.

"Ra-chan.." Ravel turned her head to Naruto. "Don't worry, I'll protect all of you from the upcoming danger so don't worry. 'Kay?" Naruto said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"H-Hmpf! Whatever! Just stay true to your words." Ravel said as her 'tsun-tsun' mode activated.

"Of couse, I will." Naruto said with a laugh and gazed at his peerage. "So now that's over, we'll just do what I said yesterday. Move by pairs or group, stay vigilant and stay away from trouble. And if you run into Kokabiel, summon me immediately using the runes I gave you. Okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and sat on silence for a few minutes, hoping that things won't be disastrous to them.

"You know, it's almost time for school." Shikamaru stood up and stretched his body.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted hysterically and quickly started to clean the table and fix themselves.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and yawned as he walked away from the dining room while ignoring the panicked group.

And that was how the Paimon group started another morning of their lives.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked the others as they walked leisurely towards their residence.

Nothing unusual happened during the whole day in the school but Naruto himself couldn't help but to ask his peerage about their day. Well, except for Rias' Knight's absence, not that they care much at him.

"It's pretty normal. Way too normal." Fu deadpanned at Naruto, making the others snicker at her answer.

"Troublesome woman, what did you expect?"

"Hmm. It wouldn't hurt if there's something exciting happened, 'ya know?" Fu said with a childish pout.

"Then you shoul've stayed with Noella-nee, Fu-chan. She's pretty busy nowadays because of her work." Yakumo suggested at the green haired girl.

"No way! Her work is too boring!" Fu rejected Yakumo's idea immediately. The rest of the group laughed at Fu's reaction.

"Ice witch's really dedicated with her work huh? I wonder how she acts around with her co-workers?" Shouko absentmindedly said, stopping everyone from their laughs and stared at her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Shouko asked all of them innocently.

"Nothing. It's just that you said something worthy to be discussed with." Ravel waved off Shouko's question nonchalantly without even looking at Shouko.

"What do you mean by that, KFC?!" Shouko growled at Ravel's jab.

"Care to repeat that, tomato head?!"

And another banter between Shouko and Ravel started as they started to walk again. The group merely chuckled at the two antics when suddenly, Genevieve and Naruto suddenly froze.

"Damn it! Now what?!" Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What's the matter, you two? You just suddenly froze." Vivianne asked Naruto and Genevieve.

"We need to go home fast. Now!" Naruto's distressed face made them nod their heads and quickly ran towards their house, which was already near at their location.

After a minute of running, Naruto and the gang arrived at their residence and quickly got inside and assembled thrmselves in the living room immediately.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Vivianne demanded some answers at Naruto and Genevieve. The rest turned their gazes at the two and looked at them, waiting for some explanation.

"Another Holy Sword just entered the town! And it's more powerful compared to the last group that we felt." Naruto said with a deep frown.

"WHAT?!" Yakumo, Shouko, Ravel, Fu and Hinata exclaimed in horror at the disturbing news.

"Troublesome. More powerful than Durandal? Then it must be.."

"The Caliburn." Genevieve finished Shikamaru's words with a deep scowl on her face.

"No way! You're telling me that Arthur's here?! But why?!" Vivianne screamed hysterically as she wrapped her hands on her head.

"Arthur? The current owner of the Caliburn and your cousin?" Ravel asked for confirmation on the information she managed to learn about Caliburn's wielder from yesterday's events.

"Yeah. He's the descendant of King Arthur and Morgan le Fay and obsessed with fighting strong foes, especially the Holy Sword users." Vivianne explained at Ravel with a surpressed groan.

Ravel widened her eyes at Vivianne's words and was about to ask something again but Naruto said something that made her stop.

"Arthur Pendragon huh? I really wanted to meet him, Vivianne." Naruto said without his cocky smile or foxy grin. Instead, his face showed his curiousity on the male Pendragon.

"I knew you would say something like that. He'll probably challenge you into a fight if he knows that you have the Excalibur Ruler." Vivianne put her hands down and looked at Naruto.

"Really? Interesting. To be challenged by the rumored 'Strongest Holy Sword User'. I wonder how long I'll last if we fight just with our swords." Naruto hummed to himself, ignoring the 'you're-crazy' looks that the others gave him.

"You won't last long. He's stronger than me and Genevieve in terms of pure swordsmanship alone." Vivianne said bluntly, surprising everyone.

"If in an all-out fight, who's stronger? Him or Genevieve?" Fu asked with mild curiousity.

"I don't know. Genevieve have many set of skills that could compensate her inferior sword play at Arthur. And don't forget about how skilled he is with Caliburn. He can rip through space using that blasted sword of his." Vivianne honestly answered at Fu's query, making everyone shocked at her uncertainty.

"Let's forget about that, okay? We'll just wait and see-" Naruto didn't finish his words as his contract seal flared up. Looking at his peerage, he saw Vivianne's seal was activated too, indicating that someone summoned them.

"This is very unusual. What kind of client would summon a High Class Devil?" Ravel said in confusion. The others looked at each other and asked the same thing on their minds.

"Hm, let's find out. See you later guys!" Naruto said as he summoned a transportation circle. Seeing this, Vivianne did the same with a grunt, praying that her job was not babysitting again.

Seeing that Naruto and Vivianne left, Fu roamed her eyes at the others and asked something that astronomically unrelated to earlier's discussion.

"Who's turn to cook dinner tonight?"

 **Outskirts of Kuoh**

In the a small clearing in the middle of the forest, two magic circles with Paimon crest came to life. As the spell finished it's job, Naruto and Vivianne appeared on the isolated field.

"What the? Who the heck summoned us here?!" Vivianne yelled in frustration, not sensing the two familiar people behind the trees because of her irritation.

"Wait Vivianne, I can feel someone behind those trees." Naruto pointed at the trees in front of them and mentally prepared himself for anything that might happen after sensing that one of them has a Holy Sword.

"No way! Arthur, Le Fay!" Vivianne shouted with a look of disbelief on her face after sensing the presences of the two.

As on cue, Arthur and Le Fay revealed themselves to Naruto and Vivianne.

Athur appears to be a young bespectable young man with blond hair who dressed in a business suit. He also had a sheathed sword on the side of his waist that radiates a powerful holy aura.

On the other hand, Le Fay is a girl that can be mistaken as a middle schooler because of her height. She has a slim body, a shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. But her attire was something that definitely stood out from her image even wiyh her foreign looks.

She wore a sorceress-like dress with a blue huge hat that has black bow and yellow stars. She also has a matching cape of her attire that has pink flowers and a white interior on it.

All in all, you can say that these two were definitely not 'normal', like their cousin.

"Nee-sama!" Le Fay immediately ran towards Vivianne and glomped at her.

"Le Fay, what are you doing here?" Vivianne asked Le Fay as she returned the hug.

"Well, I wanted to see you! You just left the house without even saying goodbye to me!" Le Fay released Vivianne from her grasp and looked at her accusingly.

"I wanted to fight some strong foes too, just like Arthur there." Vivianne pointed at the calm Arthur who seemed to be staring at Naruto with a calculating eyes.

"Naruto Paimon, I presume?" Arthur said with a cool voice.

"At your service, Arthur Pendragon." Naruto replied with a short bow towards Arthur.

"Hey nee-sama, is he really the _**Black Flare**_?" Le Fay asked Vivianne with enthusiasm.

"Yes, he is. Is that the reason why you two in this town?" Vivianne asked her cousins or more like to Arthur.

"Partly. I heard that someone found the Excalibur Ruler first, and a devil at that." Arthur said as he glanced at Vivianne and turned his eyes back at Naruto. "Tell me, how is it possible that a devil like you can wield a Holy Sword?"

"Eh? Is that even possible, nii-sama?" Le Fay asked skeptically at her brother.

"I guess it really sounds impossible huh?" Naruto said sheepishly as he took out the Excalibur Ruler in his pocket dimension that was still sheathed with Avalon. He took out Excalibur Ruler from it's sheath and casually twirl the strongest Fragment of Excalibur.

The Excalibur Ruler was a dazzling white silver sword with blue decorations hear it's hilt. The power that it radiated was definitely stronger than the other Excalibur Fragments that were running around in Kuoh. On the other hand, Avalon was a luxurious scarrbard that made of gold that was decorated with blue enamel.

"N-No way! T-That's Avalon! How did you find it?!" Le Fay gasped in pure disbelief at seeeing the long lost scarbbard of True Excalibur. As for Arthur, his eyes widened for a moment and quickly recomposed himself and waited for an explanation.

"Avalon eh? I found it during our time in the Land of Fairies, Avalon. It kinda reacted at my presence and on that day, I discovered that I have an affinity towards Holy Swords. That's why we painstakingly searched for the Excalibur Ruler so that I can use Avalon's potential. Is that enough?" Naruto explained himself as he twirl his sword around one last time and sheathed it before he returned it on his pocket dimension.

"But that doesn't answer the question on do you have an affinity on Holy Swords." Arthur retorted calmly as he took verything that he heard from Naruto.

"Hm, a 'glitch' in His system. That's all I can say." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Glitch?" Le Fay tilted his head on confusion on the conversation of Naruto and Arthur.

"I see." Arthur accepted Naruto's half baked excuse as he got what his words really meant.

"Oi, stop with that serious conversation and tell us what you really want." Vivianne said rudely to Arthur with a glare.

"I already told you that I wanted to see you, nee-sama! And as for nii-sama, he said that he just wanted to meet Naruto-sama here." Le Fay answered Vivianne's question as she pointed to Naruto. "And I also wanted to meet him, the _**Black Flare**_."

"Him? What do you want with this idiot?" Vivianne snorted, ignoring Naruto's indignant shout at her insult.

"He's famous in the Magic Association because of his teleportaion spells." Le Fay said with a bright smile at her cousin.

"Oh, that." Vivianne said with a boring voice and turned her gaze on Arthur. "So what is it that _you_ really want? I'm not that stupid to believe that you only came here to see Naruto, Arthur."

"About that nee-sama, it was actually because of me." Le Fay interjected before Arthur could speak. "I wanted to go with nii-sama but he told me it's dangerous and suggested to see you first before deciding what I should really do."

"Where the hell do you plan to go, Arthur?" Vivianne asked the calm swordsman.

"I joined a certain group that will let me face strong foes in the near future." Arthur said cryptically at his cousin.

On the sideline, Naruto widen his eyes and decided to join the conversation between the Pendragons.

"You're talking about Khaos Brigade, aren't you?" Naruto said calmly.

Vivianne and Le Fay gasped in shock while Arthur narrowed his eyes at Naruto after hearing his statement.

"Hm, I'll take that as a yes. So from what Le Fay told us earlier, you don't want her to join that group?" Naruto asked Arthur coolly.

"You should know best on how dangerous it is. After all, you had run ins with some of the high ranking members of the group." Arthur stated with a neutral expression on his face.

"Hell yes! I'm against at Le Fay joining that group!" Vivianne yelled at Arthur with anger on her face.

"So am I, Vivianne. That's why I told her to meet you and accompanied her here. And if possible, let her stay with you so that she can continue living her everyday life. And I doubt that she just left the house without leaving the Golden Dawn behind." Arthur said to Vivianne calmly, not bothered at her evident anger.

"Is that true, Le Fay?" Vivianne asked Le Fay with surprised tone on her voice.

"Yes, nee-sama. I left the cabal in order to search for you and nii-sama." Le Fay said with a downcast expression on her face.

"Why don't you let her stay with you, Vivianne? She's your family after all." Naruto suggested to his Knight, surprising Vivianne and Le Fay.

"But with what's going on this town right now, she'll surely be caught up in the middle of it." Vivianne looked at Le Fay with worry on her eyes.

"I can take care of myself just fine, nee-sama!" Le Fay said with confidence.

"Urgh, fine! Just don't get yourself in this problem. It involves members of the Three Factions and you are not affiliated in any of them." Vivianne relented and agreed on Naruto's idea. She turned her head to Arthur. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes. She's safer with you than with me. And from what I heard about your King's caabilities, I have nothing to worry about." Arthur answered Vivianne's query.

"Well I'm honored that the 'Strongest Holy Sword User' thinks highly of me. Just leave Le Fay's well being to us. I don't want Vivi-chan kills me if something bad will happen to her while she's on my care." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched his cheeks awkwardly. Arthur and Le Fay thought for a second on who 'Vivi-chan' was but they were answered when the person in question reacted immediately.

"Naruto! I told you not to call me that!" An embarrassed Vivianne stomed off towards Naruto.

"Eh? But it's cute, right Le Fay?" Naruto said as he looked at the amused Le Fay as he ignored Vivianne.

"Yes it is, Naruto-sama." Le Fay nodded her head vigorously with a smile.

"NARUTO!" Vivianne caught Naruto in a headlock and tightened her grip on Naruto's head.

"Ahrgh! It hurts, Vivianne!"

Meanwhile, Arthur couldn't help but to smile inwardly at seeing his cousin acts normally with Naruto. He turned his head at Le Fay and was surprised to see that she's laughing happily at the scene.

"Well, I think it's tine for me to go. The others will find it odd that I'm gone for too long." Arthur said as he unsheathed Caliburn, making Naruto and Vivianne stopped their actions as they felt a high output of holy power washed all over the clearing while Le Fay looked at her brother with sad eyes.

"Nii-sama, will I ever see you again?" Le Fay asked sadly to Arthur.

"Of course, we will." Arthur said as he tore the space in front of him with Caliburn, making it look like some kind of a portal. "Naruto Paimon, I look forward to cross blades with you in the future. And please take care of Vivianne and Le Fay." Arthur stepped in on the tear he created with Caliburn. As he entered fully, the portal instantly closed, leaving Naruto, Vivianne and Le Fay on the area.

"Erm, Vivianne." Naruto called out Vivivianne who still holding him on a headlock.

"What is it?"

"I feel something soft pressing against my face. What is it?" Naruto said innocently, making Vivianne blushed furiously and let go of Naruto.

"Woah. Nee-sana is blushing!" Le Fay snapped out from her depression because of Athur's departure and giggled at the sight of Vivianne's red face.

"Yes she is." Le Fay jumped in surprise when she heard Naruto's voice behind her.

"Wha? How?" Le Fay asked dumbly at Naruto.

"Instant teleportation. So what's your plan now, Le Fay-chan?" Naruto asked Le Fay with a smile on his face.

"Naruto! Don't you dare use your sweet talk on Le Fay!" Vivianne shouted at Naruto as she head towards the two.

"Ouch, Vivi-chan. I'm hurt. Don't you trust me?" Naruto said playfully with a mock hurt face.

"No! I won't let you turn Le Fay into a devil!" Vivianne said accusingly to Naruto.

"Eh? I only plan to convince her to be my contracted magician, Vivianne. So that Rias and Sona won't question her presence in this town further. But your idea is very tempting, right Le Fay?"

Le Fay, who had been listening to the talk between her cousin and Naruto, couldn't help but to gaped at what they just said. Sure, she kinda predicted that Naruto will try to persuade her to join his peerage but he said that was not his intention on the first place.

Naruto himself said that he just wanted her to be his contracted magician but her cousin planted another idea at Naruto, which was the same as what she thought first.

"W-Wha? Sorry for accusing you then." Le Fay was snapped out from her thoughts as she heard Vivianne apologize with a faint blush on her face.

"So Le Fay-chan, what are your plans now? To me, any of those options work well. Noella-chan once mentioned you to be a prodigy in magic." Naruto asked again Le Fay with a thoughtful face.

"Noella-sama? As in Noella Crowley-sama? How did you know her?" Le Fay asked Naruto with a surprised face.

"She's part of his peerage and a Queen at that." Vivianne answered stoically at Le Fay. She heard about Noella from Le Fay before she left their home and met Naruto. She knew that Le Fay holds Noella highly regarding her skills as a magician and she believes Le Fay words after being with the descendant of Aleister Crowley for years.

"Really?! So that's why there was no words about her in the Magic Association after she left the Golden Dawn." Le Fay nodded to herself and turned her gaze to Vivianne. "I'm in!"

"In? In what?" Vivianne asked confusingly to her cousin.

"I want to join your group! So that I can work together with Noella-sama again and watch you, nee-sama! I know that you can be reckless with your fights. And with this, maybe I can study Naruto-sama's rune magic too!" Le Fay said excitingly with her eyes shone in anticipation.

"Naruto, I blame you for this." Vivianne growled and glared darkly at Naruto.

"Hey! She said she wanted to join us! Besides, she's right. You are really reckless with your fights." Naruto said indignantly as he put his hands up defensively.

"Nee-sama, this is my decision. And if the factions know about nii-sama's involvement with the Khaos Brigade, they'll be suspicious at me, even if I'm Naruto-sama's contracted magician." Le Fay said forlornly at the mention of Arthur.

"But he only had a Rook piece left! It's attributes contradicts with your abilities as a magician!" Vivianne tried to reason out Le Fay as hard as she can.

While she had no qualms on Le Fay turned into a devil, she was worried at her safety from the group's unique quirks. She doesn't want to let her dear cousin to be corrupted by the likes of Shouko, Noella and Fu! Heaven and Hell forbid that it will be Shikamaru influences Le Fay!

"So? The type of Evil Pieve doesn't matter to reach your full potential, nee-sama. And I could use Rook's enhanced defense for my protective barriers and wards." Le Fay chided at Vivianne lightly and made a wide smile on her face after seeing Vivianne slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Just promise me that you'll be the one to explain this to Arthur, okay?"

"Okay!" Le Fay pumped her fist on the air and jumped cheerfully in her victory against Vivianne in their argument.

"You guys done? Noella just used her rune marking to summon me at our house. It seems that something happened while we are here." Naruto called out the Pendragons urgently.

"Yup! We're done, Naruto-sama. Nee-sama finally agreed on me joining your peerage." Le Fay responded enthusiastically.

"L-Let's just go home, Naruto. So that you can reincarnate Le Fay and explain yourself to the others." Vivianne said tiredly as she massaged her temples.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned and quickly grabbed Le Fay and Vivianne on their arms and used his technique to go home.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

"That's odd. Vivianne's contracts shouldn't take this long." Noella said with a frown on her face.

"Really? I think it's just pretty normal to me." Rias said with a thoughtful face.

"She doesn't have a patience to do any time consuming things." Shouko deadpanned at the Gremory heiress, making Rias and her company sweat dropped at the blunt answer.

Right now, Rias was in the Uzumaki residence together with Issei, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Saji and Tsubaki. They were sitting on the sofa in the living room as they wait for Naruto to come back from his contract.

As for the reason why they wanted to see Naruto, it was actually Noella's doing. After she was done with her work in school, Noella walked her way to their house when she spotted Rias and Sona with their respective Queens, reprimanding their respective servants.

Witnessing the unusual sight, she approached them and asked what happened. And they explained things from Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Saji formed a little group to help the exorcists destroy the Excalibur Fragments until the confrontation with Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei.

Noella suggested to talk this out with Naruto in order to plan for countermeasures for the near future together with the two heiresses.

Thus, resulting the current gathering on the Uzumaki residence.

"Hey ice witch, have you tried alerting Naruto through his rune marking in you?" Shouko asked Noella with a hint of impatience on her voice.

"Rune marking?" Sona asked Noella with an inquisitive gaze.

"I just tried, Shouko." Noella answered Shouko and turned her head to Sona. "It's a mark that allows Naruto-kun use his teleportation spell to instantly go wherever the mark is, regardless of the distance. By channeling some magic on it, it can alert Naruto that we need him in our side." Noella explained to their guests.

"That's really convinient." Tsubaki said in awe at Naruto's spell.

"It really is. He can go anywhere at anytime as long as there are markings on the places he wants to go." Akeno added on Tsubaki's compliment.

"Wow, Naruto-sempai is really a genius to make something like that." Issei said in admiration at Naruto's work.

"Of course he is. Don't even start at his combat abilities. He's a monster that you wouldn't wanted to face if he goes all out." Yakumo said with pride written on her face.

"Pfft, monster? More like an incarnation of a war god. Seriously, where can you find someone who is good at using any kind of weapons?" Fu said sarcastically as she remembered when Naruto sparred with her comrades back at Avalon. Naruto used different kinds of weapon at each opponent he faced and won. From swords to spears, staffs to dagger and any weapons that could be found in Avalon's armory. While everyone can tell that Naruto was not a master on the weapons he used, his ingenuity and being pragmatic on his fights compensated for the lack of his masteries on those weapons.

Sona, Rias and their company could only gaped at Fu's words. If what she said was true, then in what way Naruto fought when he is serious?

"Only good at any kinds of weapon. Not a master of all of them. But he's really good with swords, especially that he trains with Genevieve-san and Vivianne-san everyday." Hinata clarified what Fu said but didn't make any change at their guests' reactions.

But before anyone could say anything again, a familiar light flashed briefly near Noella and revealed Naruto with Vivianne and Le Fay on tow.

"Wow! So that's what instant teleportation feels like." Le Fay said with an upbeat voice.

"Le Fay?" Noella widened her eyes in shock at seeing a familiar face with Naruto.

"Noella-sama! It's nice to see you again!" Le Fay said with a cheerful smile on her face.

Seeing Noella recognized the stranger that Naruto and Vivianne had brought, everyone was baffled at the strange development.

"Who is she?" Fu bluntly asked Naruto with the question that run through everyone's mind.

"My cousin, Le Fay Pendragon. And..." Vivianne answered but hesitant to continue her words.

"I'll gonna be Naruto-sama's Rook!" Le Fay finished Vivianne's words proudly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shot up on their seats in surprise that Naruto just found his last member for his peerage. And from what her name told them, she was a...

"P-Pendragon?! That means.." Ravel stopped talking and look at Vivianne, asking for confirmation.

Vivianne sighed heavily as she felt all eyes were on her. "Yes, she's a descendant of King Arthur and Morgan le Fay, Arthur's little sister."

"N-No way, another hero descendant. Just how lucky are you, Naruto-kun?" Rias said in awe regarding Naruto's unnatural luck on attracting people with famous lineages.

"Nah, I'm not that lucky. This one is partially Vivianne-chan's fault." Naruto sent a smirk to the scowling Vivianne and looked at the smiling Le Fay.

"Naruto-sama is right. Nee-sama gave Naruto-sama the idea to invite me on his peerage." Le Fay supported Naruto's claim which made Vivianne groan loudly, making Shouko and Yakumo snickered at her.

"Naruto." Noella's chilly voice made the atmosphere tense immediately. "We have a problem."

Hearing the lack of the honorific on his name, Naruto knew that what Noella wanted to say was very important. And seeing Rias and Sona with some of their peerage in the room didn't make him feel any better. So he decided to drop his playfulness and said two words with a cold tone.

"Tell us."

And so the old tradition of epic story retelling began by their guests. They didn't tell the other members of Naruto's peerage earlier anout this because it'll be a drag to repeat the same story twice. Everyone listened intently as the story tellers narrate their story but stopped when an enormous killing intent washed all over the room as soon as the name Valper Galilei, the Archbishop of Genocide was mentioned.

Everyone in the room shivered in the room from the raw anger, disgust and hatred that someone could project and surprised that the source of it was Naruto himself. The experienced ones on the room managed to held themselves together but the inexperienced ones like Issei, Saji, and Ravel started to hyperventilate at the murderous aura that the blond was emitting.

"That son of a bitch!" Naruto hissed, having a hard time on controlling himself to lash out. "I'll kill him with the most painful way if I ever see him!"

"N-Naruto, your killing intent." Genevieve chided at Naruto.

"Sorry." Naruto dropped his murderous intent and started to regulate his breathing to calm himself down. "Just hearing his name makes my blood boil."

"W-what's your history with him, sempai?" Saji asked fearfully, still not having himself recovered from Naruto's actions.

"Not with me, but with Genevieve." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth in anger. Rias and Akeno had a look of realization when they remembered what Noella had told them yesterday.

"Genevieve-san?" Issei followed up.

"You heard of the Holy Sword Project right?" Seeing them nod, Naruto continued. "He made Genevieve the prototype damnable project. And don't let me started with his stunt that destroyed Genevieve's reputation on the Church." Naruto said venomously, not minding the shocked looks on their faces.

"That bastard!" Issei snarled in disgust at Valper's deeds.

"Stop it. I don't want anyone's pity about my past. I'm prepared to face it when the times. And sorry Naruto-sama, I'll be the one who'll take his head if we run in to him." Genevieve said sharply at everyone before anyone could speak.

"Don't be. I'm glad that you'll put an end to the ghost that keeps haunting you." Naruto said sincerely and flashed a smile on the silverette.

"It was all thanks to your efforts last night, Naruto-sama." Genevieve smiled back at Naruto.

Everyone smiled at the herat warming scene that they were seeing and glad that Genevieve managed to take a step at ending her nightmares. But a certain green haired girl ignored the mood and decided to spice things up.

"Of course you are. Especially when you're sleep talking about him in your dreams. Naughty Knight-chan~!"

"FU!" Naruto, Genevieve and Vivianne shouted at Fu and glared at her.

The guests and Le Fay looked at the four quizically as their fellow group mates shook their heads at them while Issei and Saji looked at Naruto with jealousy on their eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Noella yelled at the four, startling everyone at how loud her voice was. "We still haven't finish our business yet with Rias and Sona so stop acting like children!"

The four in question nodded their heads repeatedly and recomposed themselves.

"Sorry about the interruptions that me and Fu had caused. Now back to the business, from what you told us, you still planning on working with the members of the Church, right?" Naruto said to Rias and Sona as he looked straight into their eyes.

"Yes. It will be beneficial to us if we help them destroy the Fragements. They can finish their mission faster and.." Sona stopped her words when Naruto took the words out from her mouth.

"The Church will have to reforge the Fragments, which takes three years at most to finish them."

"That's right. So will you help us?" Rias asked Naruto and stared at him with hopeful eyes.

Naruto thought about what Rias and Sona had told him and turned his gaze to his peerage to see their reactions at the news. Seeing them looked at him with neutral faces, Naruto groaned loudly and looked at Rias and Sona with a smile.

"We're in." His smile turned into a crazed grin, followed by a loud cheers from Fu and Vivianne.

"Eh?! Why are they happy?!" Saji exclaimed in disbelief at seeing the jumping Fu and Vivianne.

"Nee-sama is a battle maniac." Le Fay said lightly.

"Fu-san loves adventures and controlled chaos." Hinata said as she chuckled lightly.

"And Naruto-kun is a crazy, battle maniac, knucklehead idiot." Noella deadpanned at their guests ignoring their flabbergasted faces.

"Ouch! That hurts, Noella-chan. It really does." Naruto said playfully.

"It should be, Naruto-kun." Noella coldly said with her usual bluntness.

"So mean, Noella-chan." Naruto said depressingly as a dark cloud miraculously manifested above Naruto's head.

Everyone watched the banter between Naruto and Noella amusingly. However, their amusement was stopped by a certain person.

"Troublesome blond, just finish the meeting with Gremory-sama and Sitri-sama already. We still have a lot of work to do later." Shikamaru reminded Naruto as he thought of the things he must do later.

Sleep. Eat dinner. Sleep. A little workout. And sleep again.

"Pfft, you just want to doze off until you fall asleep you lazy bum!" Vivianne snorted at Shikamaru.

"Just finish this already. It's not like you got something else to talk about, right?" Shikamaru ignored Vivianne's statement and turned to Naruto lazily.

"Not that I know of. What about you guys?" Naruto straightened himself up as he turned his eyes to the two heiresses.

"The same here, I'm just glad that you'll lend us a hand on this predicament." Rias said as she looked at Sona.

"As much as I don't want to get my group involve in this, it seems that I have no choice. I'll assist you if you ever needed some support." Sona said as she glared at squirmming Saji.

"Just leave the rest to us, Sona." Naruto gave a thumbs up to Sona and continued. "Now that I think of it, I think that the rest of So-tan's peerage are waiting for her. And so is the former nun, waiting for Ria-tan and Issei." Naruto said thoughtfully, making the said people widen their eyes briefly at forgetting about their other comrades.

"Thank you for reminding us about that, Naruto. See you tomorrow morning at school." Sona stood up from her seat, followed by Saji and Tsubaki immediately.

"Nah. It was my fault that you guys were held up in here." Naruto waved his hands dismissively and notived that Rias and her peerage also stood up.

"Let's just plan about this predicament tomorrow in school, Naruto-kun." Rias said with a smile as she made a transportation circle for her and her company.

"Yes. We need to think of countermeasures if this alliance will backfire at us." Sona said tiredly and summoned a transportation circle too.

"Definitely." Naruto grinned as he watched their guests consumed by a crimson light and a blue light before leaving the Uzumaki residence.

 ***CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP***

Everyone didn't move or make any sound at all for a minute or two. They just enjoyed the silence after another 'normal' day for their group.

"Erm, Naruto-sama?" Le Fay decided to spoke up first.

"Yes Le Fay-chan?"

"When will we do the ritual?" Le Fay asked as she tilted her head on the side and put a finger on her cheek.

Now everyone's attention was at the two. After all, before this night was over, they'll have an another family member.

"Oh~! Thanks for reminding me about that, Le Fay-chan." Naruto snapped his hands in realization and summoned his last Evil Piece, the Rook.

"Let's do it right now!" Naruto said excitingly as he played with the Rook Piece.

"Uh~uh!" Le Fay nodded her head with enthusiasm.

"Oh~ Vivi-chan. Can you help Le Fay lay down on the couch?"

"Shut it, Naruto." Vivianne hissed at her nickname and motioned her cousin to lay down on the couch for the ritual. Seriously! When will Naruto stop giving everyone nicnames?! It's irritating!

Oh little did Vivianne know that she'll get what she wished sooner than she had expected.

"Nee-sama?" Le Fay called out to Vivianne, snapping her out from her reverie.

"Oh? Sorry Le Fay. Just relax, okay? Leave everything to that idiot."

"Okay nee-sama!" Le Fay chirped with a big smile.

"So let's get started then." Naruto spoke seriously as he roamed his eyes to his other peerage. Seeing everyone looked at him with smiles, he returned the gesture and let the Rook piece float above Le Fay's body.

"Ready, Le Fay Pendragon?" Naruto asked Le Fay seriously.

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" With a smile that could be compate to the sun for it's brightness, Naruto gave a nod and began to recite the chant needed for the ritual.

 **"I, Naruto Paimon, commands thee, Le Fay Pendragon, heed my call and lead your new life as my Rook!"**

After Naruto finished his words, the Rook piece sunk on Le Fay's chest and briefly engulfed her with a bright ligjt. As soon as the blinding light died down, everyone saw a familiar bat-like wings on her back, indicating that the ritual was a success.

"So how do you feel?" Naruto asled Le Fay with a smile.

Le Fay brought herself up and clenched her fists few times and glanced on her back to see the new part of her body.

"I feel so alive! My physical strength have improved drastically and I think I can receive any kinds of attacks!" Le Fay bounced off the couch and flapped her wings.

"Well? Welcome to the family, Le Fay Pendragon!" Naruto said with a big smile and was soon followed by several claps from the rest of the group.

"Please take care of me from now on, everyone. And thank you for taking care of nee-sama." Le Fay said politely with a bow to everyone.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's have a small party tonight at Naruto's completion of his peerage!" Fu yelled cheerfully.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto, Vivianne, Yakumo and Shouko jumped excitedly as they pumped their fist on the air.

As for the others, they just shook their heads with amused smiles on their faces at the lively scene in front of them.

"Troublesome bunch. That's why I like this group even if all of the members were troublesome." Shikamaru whispered to himself and cracked a small smile on his face as he watched everyone started to separate themselves to prepare for the celebration.

"Shika! Help us in here!" Shikamaru decided to join the others when he heard Yakumo calling him.

"Okay, geez. Troublesome woman."

"What did you just say?!"

"Nothing."

And so, everyone helped each other to make the sudden celebration come to life, unaware of the coming storm over the horizon.

"DIE NARUTO!"

"HAH! AS IF YOUR PETTY ATTACK CAN KILL ME!"

"I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!"

"BRING IT, VIVI-CHAN~!"

"GRRAAAH! DIE! DIE! DIE YOU ANNOYING IDIOT!"

"Are nee-sama and Naruto-sama always like that when they're playing?" Le Fay put her book aside and asked Noella at her side.

"Unfortunately, yes. Those two always go overboard when playing those fighthing games on their PSPs." Noella shook her head exasperately at Naruto and Vivianne's antics.

"I see." Le Fay decided to drop the issue and read her book again.

"NOOOOO! DAMN IT!" Le Fay and Noella heard Vivianne's loud frustrated shout, followed by Naruto's obnoxious laugh.

"BWAHAHAHA! I WIN AGAIN!"

"OI! Will you two lower your voice down?!" Yakumo yelled from her seat as she glared menacingly at the two from her personal seat.

"MAKE US!" Naruto and Vivianne taunted Yakumo as they began another round of their game.

"WHY YOU TWO!" Yakumo growled at the and two but decided not to fall from their taunts. She took a deep breath and calmed herself as she turned her eyes to her book once more.

It's been an hour after their small celebration, which was actually just an extravagant dinner and introducing themselves to Le Fay. Everyone, with the exceptions of Noella and Vivianne, were surprised to know that someone young as Le Fay was proficient on many kinds magics such as black magic, white magic, Norse magics, fairy spells, teleportation circles and some forbidden spells. And from what everyone could say about the newest addition to their group, she was an outgoing type of person and a polite one at that. A proof of that was her habit of addressing anyone with '-sama'.

And when the group was done with their little celebration, all of them talked about Le Fay's accomodation. Vivianne suggested that Le Fay will sleep with her until they shopped Le Fay's neccessities and furnitures. Le Fay wholeheartedly agreed on this and thus, ending their discussion as a group.

And after that, Naruto and the others just separated themselves and do whatever they wanted for the rest of the night. For an instance, Vivianne and Naruto playing with their game consoles. Le Fay and Noella talked about magic and exchanged opinions from time to time. And Yakumo reading her book as usual in her own chair. As for the others, they decided to went to their own rooms and prepared themselves for the bed.

And this lead us to the current situation that the five in the living room were in.

"Tsk, Vivi-chan. Why are you so persistent on winning?" Naruto said mockingly as he ignored the dirty look that Vivianne giving him.

"Shut up idiot! And don't call me that!"

"If only you beat me in this game even **once** , then I'll stop using nicknames." Naruto said cockily as he waved the console on Vivianne's face to infuriated her more.

Vivianne slapped away Naruto's hand and growled at him. "Fine! Be prepared to lose Naruto!" Vivianne declared boldly despite of her 56 losing streaks against Naruto.

"Bring it, Vivi-chan~!"

And again, they played another game that pretty much annoyed Yakumo with their loudness.

"Those two.." Noella sighed exasperately as she noticed Le Fay's giggles.

"Nee-sama is still the same as ever. Competitive and stubborn."

"And it didn't help that Naruto-kun is also the same." Noella said as she looked at Naruto and Vivianne.

As she stared at the two, she saw a small magic circle with a Sitri crest appeared on the middle of the table, which goes unnoticed by Naruto, Le Fay and Yakumo. As for Vivianne, her undivided attention was on the game and ignored everything on her surroundings.

"Sona?" Naruto dropped his console and waited for the magic circle to start it's function. The magic circle shone briefly and revealed Sona's figure for everyone to see.

"Naruto, come to Kuoh quickly! We have an emergency in here!" A distressed Sona immediately said.

As soon as her words left her mouth, Naruto glanced at Noella and Yakumo, sending them a silent message to gather everyone. The two just gave a subtle nod before standing up on their seats and do as what they had been requested and left the three on the room.

"What's the problem, Sona?" Naruto asked Sona seriously.

Before Sona could answer him, a sudden burst of power from Kuoh snapped Le Fay and Naruto's attention, giving him the vague answer to his question.

"It's Kokabiel." Was the only thing that Sona answered to Naruto.

"Got it. Me and my group will be there in a minute. Just hold on and wait for us." Naruto said to Sona as he stood up and stretched his body.

"Please hurry up. We already requested help from Lucifer-sama but it'll take an hour for them to get in here. As for Rias, she and her group are already in here, confronting him as me and my group made a barrier to isolate any damages on the school grounds alone. Though I doubt that we can hold this on if Kokabiel goes all out on us." Sona said urgently, trying to stay calm on the current predicament they're in but failing greatly.

"Okay. As soon as we arrived there, I'll let the other members of my group to help you strengthen and maintain the barrier." Naruto said as he gestured Le Fay to stop Vivianne playing. Hearing this, Sona just nodded her head and ended her call.

"HAH! I WON!" Vivianne jumped on her feet and pumped her fist victoriously on air.

"Nee-sama, we have a situation." Le Fay tried to talked to her cousin but failed miserably on gaining her attention.

"Vivianne, we don't have a time for games now." Naruto said sternly as he looked at Vivianne with his cold blue eyes.

"I know, I know. I heard it all. Just keep your words about those nicknames, Naruto. It's kind of annoying if you used them on daily basis." Vivianne said with a glare to Naruto.

Before Naruto could retort on Vivianne's words, the rest of his group came in with Yakumo and Noella.

"Troublesome blond what now?" Shikamaru whined as he yawned.

"Kokabiel in Kuoh." Those three words made everyone stiffened and became serious.

"I see. So, what's your plan?" Fu was the one who asked this to Naruto.

"We split up into two groups. One will help the Sitri group on maintaining the barrier while the other one will help Rias and her group on Kokabiel." Naruto told his plan to others. But he wasn't finished yet. "The one's will help on the barrier will be Ravel, Le Fay, Shouko, Shikamaru, Hinata and Yakumo. Noella, Genevieve, Fu and Vivianne are with me. We'll help the Gremorys with Kokabiel. The Satan's forces will take 1 hour to arrive in here so we have to hold back Kokabiel until then."

"Do you really plan on letting him live long enough for the reinforcements to handle him?" Shikamaru asked Naruto skeptically. This made everyone tensed more and stared at Naruto.

"No." Naruto answered bluntly and summoned a magic circle for everyone. "Because before those 'so-called' reinforcements arrive, Kokabiel will ceased to exist on this world." Naruto said emotionlessly, making some of his peerage shudder at the tone of his voice.

 _"You messed with the wrong place, Kokabiel. With Excalibur Fragments or not, you'll die tonight because of endangering my friends with your schemes just to start another war."_ Naruto sworn to himself as he and his group were engulfed with bright light.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Issei was having the worst night of his short life. Now, you must be wondering what made this young, oppai-obsessed man thought such thing, right?

Well, it was because of a one crazy warmonger Cadre named Kokabiel.

It all started when Rias, Asia and Issei were about to sleep together then out of nowhere, Kokabiel and Freed Sellzen confronted the three and declared a war towards the devils that live on this town with Kuoh Academy as a starting point. And it didn't help that Kokabiel handed the unconsciuos Shion and Irina, without their Excalibur Fragments to the three before the Fallen Angel-Stray Exorcist Duo went off towards Kuoh Academy.

As soon as the two left, Asia healed the unconscious exorcists. As the trio were about to go to Kuoh Academy, Shion woke up first. Rias explained the current situation to her and asked her to stay with Irina and repucriate as her group will face Kokabiel. Shion begrudgingly agreed and did what Rias told her and let the three go to Kuoh Academy to confront Kokabiel.

And when the trio of the Hyoudou residence arrived at Kuoh via teleportation, they saw that the other members of their group and Sona, with her group but Kiba, the two other exorcists and the Paimon group was nowhere at sight. As soon as everyone of the two groups gathered, Akeno, Rias' Queen informed the two Kings that she already contacted Sirzechs Lucifer about the problem and requested for back up, which will arrive in one hour.

So Sona and Rias planned that Rias and her group will keep Kokabiel busy at the span of one hour and Sona and her group will erect a barrier to isolate the whole Kuoh Academy and contact Naruto for help.

Thus, Rias and her peerage confronted the megalomaniac Cadre with his lackeys, who happened to be Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei.

As the group faced the three, they learned that Kokabiel wanted to start another Great War by stealing the Excalibur Fragments and killing the two sisters of the two of the new Four Great Satans. And seeing that Valper wanted to start the little plan of his with the stolen Excalibur Fragments, Kokabiel summoned two Cerberus, the guard dogs of Hell to distract Rias and her servants.

With Rias' quick planning and their teamwork, they managed to kill one of the two Cerberus. As they were about to kill the second one, Kiba and Xenovia arrived and ended the Cerberus. But the time that they were fighting the two Cerberus was enough to finish Valper's plan.

The forging of Excalibur Nightmare, Mimic, Blessing, Rapidly and Transperency into one sword. And it didn't help that Kokabiel told them that the grounds of Kuoh Academy had an Earth Breaker Spell, courtesy of the Cadre himself.

And so, the two on one fight of Kiba and Xenovia with Freed began. However, even if the Stray Exorcist was outnumbered, he still had a big advantage with his new sword. But between the fight of the three, Valper Galilei began his cliché villanous speech about the result of the Holy Sword Project and tossed the Light Crystal, the result of his inhumane experiment to Kiba, hoping for the boy to break mentally and emotionally.

What happened next was something that shocked all of them. With his emotional turmoil, Kiba attained his unique **Balance Breaker** of the **Sword Birth** , the **Sword of Betrayer**. This allows him to make any kind of Holy Demonic Swords, which were an anomaly because light and darkness can't be combined due to their opposite nature.

With the encouragement of his friends, Kiba fought Freed once again and managed to go toe to toe with him. Seeing this, Xenovia decided to go all out and took out her another sword, the Durandal, which shocked everyone especially Valper since as far as he knew, no one was capable of wielding Durandal in the Church.

So with Excalibur Destruction, Durandal and Sword of Betrayer, Xenovia and Kiba fought Freed and managed to destroy his Fused Excalibur into pieces and knocked him out.

And now, this lead us to the current time as Kiba was planning to kill Valper for revenge.

"H-Holy Demonic Swords?! I-Impossible, the-.. I see, this is possible because during the Great War, not only the Four Great Satans perished but also-" Valper didn't manage to finished his words as he felt someone's presence behind me.

When he turned around, he saw something that make his heart almost jump out from his throat at the absurdness of the scene in front of him.

From what he can tell, the blond young man infront of him was a devil. And judging from the aura that the boy has, he was a pure blooded devil. But the act of saving him from Kokabiel's attack wasn't that shocked his whole being. It was the sword and it's scarbbard that he held with his hands were the real reason that his mind went blank.

A Holy Sword and a majestic scarrbard that he held proudly.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-sempai!" The collective shouts of Rias and her peerage at the sight of Naruto.

"Heh, it seems that a filthy devil wants you alive, Valper." Kokabiel sneered in mid air as he glared at Naruto.

"H-How?! A devil that can wield a Holy Sword?! How?!" Xenovia screamed in disbelief as she stared at Naruto.

"Don't get this wrong. I didn't save Valper because I want him alive. It's just that a certain someone wanted his head badly. And I don't want anyone to steal the privilege of killing this scum." Naruto said coldly as he sheathed his sword and looked around to assess the situation.

"N-No way! S-She's supposed to be dead!" Valper stuttered in fear as he saw a thick mist forming from the other side.

"Hahahaha! More scums have joined the party! Now things are getting interesting in here!" Kokabiel barked in laughter as four girls stepped out from the mist.

They were Noella, Genevieve, Vivianne and Fu.

"G-Genevieve-sempai " Xenovia managed to let out as she saw Genevieve, her former senior in the Church.

"Damn, just look at this! Durandal and seven Excalibur Fragments! This night is totally awesome!" Vivianne exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wait, back it up! Did you just say SEVEN Excalibur Fragments?!" Rias managed herself not to shout at what she just heard. Everyone, even Kokabiel stared at Vivianne and waited for her answer.

"You heard right, princess. What sword do you think that idiot is holding?" Vivianne shrugged and looked at Kokabiel with a smirk.

"T-That's Excalibur Ruler?! But I thought it was lost right after it's creation!" Xenovia shouted in disbelief ad he looked at Naruto.

"Sempai.." Kiba said as he gritted his teeth, not sure on how to react on the revelation.

"Genevieve, do your thing. After that, help Vivianne and Noella occupy Kokabiel for a moment. Fu, destroy the Earth Breaker Spell and protect me. I will try something." Naruto gave his orders as he walked towards Rias and her group.

"Do you think your weak slaves will stand against me, puny devil?!" Kokabiel snarled at Naruto but was ignored.

"Go." Was the only thing Naruto said and all Hell break lose.

Genevieve raised her hand towards the cowering Valper. As soon as her hand was above her head, thousands of water needles above Valper formed from thin air. Seeing this, everyone was astounded at Genevieve's ability to control water even from the moisture in the air. But their astonishment soon turned into disgust when all the deadly needles rained down into Valper, killing him in a gruesome way that almost made them sick.

"N-No way. She killed him without even trying at all!" Kiba exclaimed in shock and fear as he looked at the emotionless Genevieve gave a nod to Noella and Vivianne. The three unfurled their wings and charged at Kokabiel, engaging him on an aerial fight.

"Arrogant brat, sending his slaves to fight me? I'll show him!" Kokabiel roared in anger as he summoned two light spears in his hands and blocked Vivianne and Genevieve's sword strikes. As he was about to start his counterattack, Kokabiel saw Genevieve gave a small nod at Vivianne.

"Look up." Vivianne said with a smirk as she flew away from Kokabiel. Genevieve did the same and flew as far as she can away from the Fallen Angel.

Doing what Vivianne had told him, Kokabiel widen his eyes for a moment when he saw hundreds of magical attacks coming straight towards him, courtesy of Noella.

Kokabiel merely raised his hand and made a large defensive barrier to protect himself from Noella's onslaught.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A large explosion rocked the whole place as Noella's barrage hit Kokabiel's barrier.

"Strong." Issei said in awe and amazement at the magnitude of Noella's attack.

"What do you expect? She's my Queen after all." Naruto said with a grin as he took out Excalibur Ruler on Avalon.

"What are you planning, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked Naruto suspiciously as she paced her eyes back and forth between Naruto and the fight.

"Experiment." Naruto said cryptically and looked at Fu. "Destroy the spell, Fu. We don't want Kokabiel to use it in this town, right?"

"Right-O!" Fu grinned as she summoned Gae Dearg on her pocket dimension.

"How is that going to help us?" Xenovia asked skeptically as she eyed the two meter red spear, wrapped in a thin cloth with a talisman near it's tip.

"Duh, just watch." Fu said as she strolled towards the center of the Earth Breaker Spell and made with her spear.

"Release!" Fu shouted, making everyone that was not fighting looked at her strangely. But after seconds, they started to notice the cloth that wrapped around the spear fall apart and felt that the spear that the green haired girl had was definitely not normal judging from the deadly aura the spear was emittingg.

"HAH!" They saw Fu spun the spear around a few times before stabbing it into the center of the magic circle of the spell. As soon as the spear pierced through the ground, the magic circle glowed a bit before it was destroyed.

"What was that?!" Akeno uncharacteristically yelled after seeing what Fu just done.

"Y-You destroyed my Earth Breaker Spell with that spear?!" Kokabiel shouted in outrage as he fend off the hit and run tactics of Noella, Genevieve and Vivianne.

"Uh~uh! Geez, this spear's name is not 'that'. This is Gae Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism!" Fu proudly proclaimed as she took out the red spear from the ground and dashed besides Naruto.

"G-Gae Dearg?! The spear that renders all magics useless?!" Rias said in disbelieving voice. Everyone was shocked that such powerful spear exist and was now in front of them.

"You." Kokabiel pointed at Naruto. "What your name, boy?"

"Oh, my bad. My name is Naruto Paimon. The last living Paimon and it's heir. I'm also known as the _**Black Flare**_ __because of my actions." Naruto said nonchalantly as he willed Avalon to enter his body and held Excalibur Ruler with both of his hands. "Fu, protect me. I can't move if this test of mine will succeed. Rias, please help Noella and the others with your group."

"Sure thing, Naruto." Fu gave a thumbs up at Naruto.

"I'm planning on it anyway, Naruto-kun." Rias said and looked at her peerage. "Everyone, let's go!"

"Yes buchou!" Rias' peerage shouted and followed her lead as Noella, Vivianne and Genevieve started their onslaught to Kokabiel.

"Come at me, your mortal enemy, you devils!" Kokabiel shouted and engaged all those who attacked him in a fight.

Xenovia was about to join the devils in the assault but aspike of powerful magic energy stopped her. She looked for the source and saw it was originated from Naruto. Before she could question him for what he was about to do, one word made all of them in the area stop in whatever they're doing.

" **Unite**."

It was a simple word and yet felt powerful to those who heard it.

"Naruto you sly fox~!" Fu laughed at Naruto's actions after thinking of what he wanted to unite.

And the next thing that happened shocked everyone. The "cores" of Excalibur Nightmare, Blessing, Mimic, Rapidly, and Transperency glowed and one by one assimilated themselves into the Excalibur Ruler.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at the phenomenon they were witnessing as Naruto struggled on supplying his magic reserves to finish the process of his experiment.

"You guys! Don't let Kokabiel interrupt me! I don't know what the hell withh happen if he does!" Naruto shouted urgently to everyone, snapping them out from their shock and resumed their attempts on harming the Cadre.

"Using Excalibur Ruler's ability to reform the True Excalibur eh?! Interesting! Let's see if you succeed on your foolishness, boy!" Kokabiel said amusingly as he swatted all the attacks aimed at him like they were an annoyance.

"What?! You're planning on taking all the Fragments by yourself?!" Xenovia said threateningly as she got into a stance with Durandal and Excalibur Destruction.

"What do you suggest? Waste my life fighting Kokabiel without any chance of winning?!" Naruto lied through his teeth as he shot Fu a look to shut up.

"But you said you're-?"

"So what?! Most of the stories related to my moniker are really rumors!" If this was an action movie Naruto would likely win an award for his acting skills.

Seeing Xenovia conficted face, Naruto decided to do the last push. "I don't care if the Church will demand the True Excalibur back 'if' it really reforms! As long as no one will die tonight!" Naruto said with conviction but inwardly, smirking. "Well, except for Kokabiel and Freed over there. Those two need to die." He added sheepishly.

 _"Damn, Naruto is really a good actor."_ Fu laughed inside her head as she kept her guard up.

"How do we know if you're not lying, devil?" Xenobia hissed at Naruto as she prepared to strike him down.

"Erm, Xenovia?" Seeing her reluctant nod, Naruto continued as the last Fragment slowly assimilate in the Excalibur Ruler. "You wouldn't. Seeing that you hate devils in general, it's impossible for you to trust one."

"I won't hand over the Fragments to a devil like you." Xenovia ignored Naruto's words but was flabbergasted when Naruto started laughing.

"Who said you have a choice?" A soon as those words escaped from Naruto's lips, the "core" of Excalibur Destruction left from her sword, turning it into an ordinary sword. The Excalibur Destruction's "core" flew towards the Excalibur Ruler and slowly assimilated themselves on the glowing sword.

"YOU!" Xenovia thrown the former Excalibur Destruction and was about to charge but was stopped by Naruto's words.

"As I said, I don't care. This event was predicted by the King of Fairies, Oberon himself when he entrusted me with Avalon, the True Excalibur's scabbard."

"But the-"

"Drop it. If we managed to survive Kokabiel, we'll talk about this." Naruto said sternly as beads of sweat formed on his face.

"That's it!" They heard Kokabiel yelled in frustration and unleashed all of his surpressed magic energy, making everyone, except Naruto and his peerage dropped on their knees and glared at him defiantly. Seeing that the wielder of the Durandal struggling to stood up, Kokabiel glared at Xenovia.

"Why do you still insistent on fighting when your leader is dead?!"

"Who do you refer to?!" Issei glared defiantly at Kokabiel.

"Oh, this is gonna be rich!" Kokabiel laughed manically as he dropped his aura. "During the final stages of the Great War, not only the Four Great Satans died. But also-"

"The Biblical God." Naruto ruined Kokabiel's cliché speech nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Rias, her peerage and Xenovia shouted in total disbelief as they stared at Naruto. They also noticed that Noella and Fu pretty much okay with the news while Vivianne and Genevieve were scowling.

"You three knew about this and you kept it from us?!" Vivianne shouted with a betrayed look on her face.

"It's the biggest secret that the leaders of the Three Factions wanted to keep, Vivianne. It was not really my place to say it. We only knew about this when King Oberon told us the reason why I can wield Holy Swords. And Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword is also the result of His absence." Naruto tried to buy time as much as he can when he noticed the last Fragment was about to emerge completely in the fusion.

"Your friend is right on all accounts." Kokabiel laughed at the looks that everyone had.

Total disbelief and despair.

"No..No..NO!" Asia fainted because of the news she just heard.

"Asia!" Issei ran at Asia's side and caught her.

"So from here and out, I'll start the Great War again with the deaths of Lucifer's sister, the Sekiryuutei, the wielder of Durandal and the last Paimon! Michael and Sirzechs will surely come at the doors of Grigori at this!" Kokabiel raised both of his hands on air and started to creat a single light spear that slowly grew on size until it's size was like the main building of Kuoh Academy and still growing in size.

"T-That magnitude of light spear will eradicate the whole town!" Rias widen her eyes in fear but soon calmed down a bit when she felt Issei held her hand.

"I'll Boost as much as I can buchou!" Issei said as he swallowed up his fear from the gigantic light spear.

"It won't work. No matter how you Boost. Hell, even if using Durandal, we won't survive that since she's not yet a master at it." Vivianne snorted at Issei and Rias as she looked at Xenovia.

"Then do you suggest that we should stay here and wait for our deaths?!" Rias screamed at Vivianne.

"Not really." Vivianne answered nonchalantly to Rias as she stole a glance to Naruto.

"It's done." Naruto said as he braced himself at the incoming surge of power from the sword.

Every devil in the field shivered and started to hyperventilate as a powerful holy energy bursted out from the glowing sword that Naruto was holding. The golden light became more powerful and potent as it shot a pillar of bright holy light towards the sky, destroying the barrier that the others were maintaining at it's intensity.

"S-So powerful. Is this the power of the True Excalibur?!" Xenovia said in awe as she stared at the pillar of light.

"You're too late, boy. Even if you managed to reform the True Excalibur, you won't have a luxury to use it for you scums will die tonight!" Kokabiel shouted a battle cry as he sent the enormous light spear down to Naruto and his company.

"Pfft, too slow." As the bright light from Naruto's sword died down, Naruto disappeared with his signature black flash and reappeared at the trajectory of the light spear. He stretched one of his hands and summoned a large black magic circle and waited for Kokabiel's attack to hit his spell.

"Hah! As if your petty barrier wi-" Kokabiel widen his eyes when he saw his attack didn't explode after it's contact on Naruto's barrier. Instead, he saw that his light spear was being sucked up slowly into the barrier.

"W-What was that?!" Xenovia ouldn't help but to shout at the phenomenon she's seeing for the first time on her life.

" **Telrportation Barrier**. A barrier that can teleport an attack like that to one of Naruto's 'marks' or around him in a one kilometer area." Noella explained as she turned her head on the side at sensing familiar group of people coming towards them.

"What going on in here, Rias? A pillar of holy light destroyed the reinforced barrier that we maintain." A frantic Sona asked Rias as she looked around the field.

Rias pointed at Naruto, who held a golden western sword in his one hand while pointed his stretched out hand towards the sky. As soon as the action was done, Kokabiel's gigantic light spear flew up towards the night sky and exploded.

"Heh, it seems that your reputation really do justice with your skills, boy." Kokabiel sneered at Naruto, who had a deep frown on his face as he stared at the True Excalibur, it's holy energy pulsing violently.

"Damn it!" Naruto's frustrated yell echoed throughout the area as he summoned back Avalon and sheathed the newly formed True Excalibur. "I can't control True Excalibur's power output at the moment! I really wanted to test it but meh, who cares?!" After throwing his childish tantrum, Naruto returned the True Excalibur into his pocket dimension.

Every devils in the vicinity sweat dropped at Naruto's behavior. while Xenovia just looked at him disbelievingly. As for Kokabiel, he glared at Naruto murderously at his action.

"Boy." Kokabiel's aura spiked up on dangerous level, making the ground shake at it's intensity. "Do you honestly believe that you can beat me without the True Excalibur?!"

The others were now breathing hard at the thick atmosphere of the area because of Kokabiel's aura. Good thing that Noella and Le Fay quickly erected a protective barrier for everyone after noticing this.

"Hm, I really don't know." They heard Naruto's carefree answer as he unleashed his own aura, matching Kokabiel's level and still getting higher. "Why don't you see it for yourself, Kokabiel of Grigori?"

"I'll kill you brat!" Kokabiel screamed in anger as he saw Naruto's mocking grin and formed several dozens of light spears around him and sent them flying towards Naruto.

"Let's dance~!" Naruto shouted as sparks of his lightning danced on his body charged towards the deadly light spears aimed at him.

Everyone in the sidelines held their breaths as they watched the two in the air as they started their fight that will decide their fate and the paper thin peace of the Three Factions.

And with a flash of a black light, the fight between Naruto Paimon, the _**Black Flare**_ __and Kokabiel, a Cadre of Grigori began.

 **And that's a wrap for chapter ten!**

 **A/N : Some clarifications.**

 **1\. Shion — Her backstory will be revealed when Irina will join the ORC. She'll be with Irina as an another representative of Heaven in the Kuoh Academy.**

 **2\. True Excalibur — Cliché, right? Well I don't really care. Since in the canon, the Excalibur just became a fucking sheath for Durandal. I mean, come on!**

 **3\. A magician as a Rook — The type of Evil Piece isn't really neccessarily need to reincarnate someone. But if the Piece's attributes compliments to the person, the better. After all, the Evil Pieces' attributes are just a boost in order for the reincarnated devils to reach their full potential.**

 **That's all I wanted to say. Please Rate and Review!**

 **Next Chapter : Aftermath, The Vanishing Dragon, A day with the Sitri Heiress, Open House and Peace Talks!**

 **~ Kirisakichii, out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hello guys! Before anything else, I would like to thank you all for reading this! I mean, I didn't expect to reach 900+ Favorites and 1k Follows for this story!**

 **So thank you very much!**

 **And without further ado, here's the new chapter for this story!**

 **Disclaimer : Do I have to write this up again? You and I know that I don't own High School DxD and Naruto. The other elements in the other series too.**

As quickly as Naruto disappeared, he reappeared in front of Kokabiel, startling the Cadre and didn't have enough time to react when Naruto struck a devastating punch in his chest.

"GAH!" Kokabiel cried out in pain at the unexpected blow and was sent flying at the force of Naruto's strike. He didn't even notice the magic circle implanted by Naruto in his chest lit up briefly. Kokabiel's battle instincts kicked in and righted himself in mid air and made light spears in each hands and entered a stance immediately.

But Naruto didn't give him a chance of fighting back. Kokabiel felt an immense pain came from his back when Naruto ripped off a pair of his wings. Before a cry of pain could escape from his lips, a putch black lightning from the sky struck him down.

"B-BUAGH!" Kokabiel crashed down with a tremendous force that made a miniature crater on the ground due to the strong impact.

"Here's a dose of your own medicine." Up in the air, Naruto made a three-feet long spear made out of his condensed demonic lightning and immediately threw it down at Kokabiel.

However, Kokabiel's instincts and reflexes that honed from the countless battles saved him when he heard something cutting the air at high speeds, coming straight at him. He quickly rolled away and successfully avoided Naruto's deadly spear. But he didn't count the power behind Naruto's attack that blasted him away from the shockwave of the explosion.

 **BOOM!**

Dust covered the place where he had been a moment ago as Kokabiel stumbled on the ground several times before he managed to stood up and glared murderously at the stoic Naruto as he spat out globs of bloods.

"Y-YOU SCUM! MY WINGS! HOW DARE YOU!" Kokabiel roared in rage and created dozens of light spears but before he could actually fire them, Naruto disappeared again on his sight, leaving only a trail of black light.

"You are marked." Naruto's chilling voice was heard from Kokabiel's back. Kokabiel was about to use his wings to attack Naruto but another pair of his wings was torn off brutally. Naruto wasn't done with his merciless assault at the Cadre as he struck a vicious kick in the middle of his back, earning a strangled cry of agony from the Fallen Angel and sending him skidding several feet away.

"You don't need these filthy wings Kokabiel. You already have 'fallen' so low even here down the Earth. Do you even still to fly with these?" Naruto said coldly to the downed Cadre as he channeled his lightning on his hands, disintregating the wings into ashes.

"H-He's just toying at him!"

Inside the barrier, Issei shouted in disbelief at the one sided fight of Naruto and Kokabiel. They couldn't believe that Kokabiel still haven't land a hit on Naruto.

"Wow! Naruto-sama is really strong!" Le Fay exclaimed in awe as she saw how Naruto dominated the fight without trying at all.

Ever since the fight started, everyone watched in silence at how Naruto controlled the fight without any effort at all. They couldn't believe that Kokabiel, the one who bested Rias, together with her group, Noella, Vivianne and Genevieve was beaten up like a rag doll by Naruto himself.

"This is nothing compared the power he displayed during his fight with Riser." Sona said with awe as she kept her eyes on the fight, still having a hard time on believing on the fight they're watching.

"Hah! If you think that this is Naru-kun's full power, think again!" Shouko boasted with a grin as she saw Naruto calmly walked towards Kokabiel.

"Even if we launched our most powerful attacks earlier, we can't even put a scratch on Kokabiel. But Naruto-kun on the other hand.." Rias said in disbelief as she noticed Kokabiel struggling to stand up.

 _"Pfft, if Noella, Vivianne and Genevieve went all out earlier, Kokabiel is already a dead man. But Naruto-kun just ordered those three to 'hold' him off until he's ready to deal with him."_ Fu laughed inwardly and stole a glance on the three in question. Her eyes met Vivianne's and the two smirked after getting what were the thoughts of each other.

"YUO'LL PAY FOR THAT, BRAAAAAAAAATT!" Everyone heard Kokabiel's enrage shout.

"Oh~ things will get messy!" Vivianne said in a cheerful manner, making everyone sweat dropped at her questionable sanity but quickly turned their eyes to Naruto and Kokabiel.

"Pay? How much?" Naruto taunted Kokabiel as he stopped walking.

"DIE!" Kokabiel screamed in fury and created dozens of light spears with different sizes and sent them towards Naruto.

Seeing the incoming projectiles, Naruto sighed and decided to try out True Excalibur in this situation.

"I really don't want to use this but warping out from your futile attacks bore me." Naruto quickly summoned True Excalibur and unsheathed it from Avalon. As Naruto relaxed his body, time slowed down on his perspective as the first light spear came into his range. As quick as lightning, he slashed the light contruct weapon with a deadly speed and precision, destroying it with ease.

 **SHCHING!**

 _"Let's see if I can use Rapidly and Destruction's ability on an acceptable levels on my first time."_ Naruto willed his body and the True Excalibur to move faster as the rest of the Kokabiel's attacks got nearer.

And the next thing that happened shocked Kokabiel and the rest at the feat that Naruto done.

 **SHCHING! SHCHING! SHCHING! SHCHING! SHCHING!**

With blinding speeds, Naruto moved his body fluidly as he slashed down the barrage of light spears that supposed to make him a pin cushion. Each light spears that Naruto struck down were shattered into tiny particles of light before dissipated into the wind.

 **SHCHIIIING!**

After destroying the last light spear, Naruto sighed in disappointment and shook his head disapprovingly as he looked at the enraged Kokabiel.

"Is that all you got? I really wanted to make you my training dummy for True Excalibur, you know. I only have a better grasp on Ruler, Rapidly and Destruction's ability for now. I still need to master them and learn the others." Naruto said nonchalantly to Kokabiel, planning to use his pride and arrogance to enrage him. However, Naruto frowned when he can't control the raging holy energy that the True Excalibur was radiating.

"DAMN YOU ARROGANT BRAT!" As expected, blinded by arrogance and anger because of Naruto's insults, Kokabiel created a light spear on his hand and charged recklessly at Naruto.

"Tsk, really? Charging head first at your opponent?" Naruto sighed but inwardly smirked and teleported behind Kokabiel. Not wasting any moment, Naruto quickly cut down all Kokabiel's wings.

 **SWISH! SQUELCH!**

As soon as the remaining wings were removed from Kokabiel's back, Naruto struck his knee on Kokabiel's back and flashed away from his position before the bloodied three pairs of wings fell on the ground.

"ARGH!" Kokabiel crashed on the ground with his face first as he felt a seering pain came from his back. His mind was now numb but not because of the physical pain from the beating he got from Naruto. But it was because of the mental and emotional pain from losing all his ten wings from a young devil.

"Pathetic. And you say that you'll start a war with a strength like this?" Naruto mocked the Cadre. "And here you are, your disgusting wings clipped by a young devil, inexperience compared to you, who fought and survived the Great War." Naruto casually walked towards Kokabiel while he activated the rune that he implanted on Kokabiel's body earlier, paralyzing him when intricate rune markings covered his entire body.

Ah~… The wonders of the Uzumaki's Rune Magic ; Paralysis Rune.

"Play time is over, Kokabiel. I'll kill you but not with the True Excalibur. " Naruto was now standing in front of Kokabiel and sheathed True Excalibur before returning it into his pocket dimension. "After all, I don't want to stain such beautiful sword with your filthy blood." And for the first time tonight, Naruto saw fear in Kokabiel's eyes as he unleashed most of his magic power to get rid of his paralysis and to fend off Naruto but failed on his attempt.

 _"T-This b-boy! No, t-this monster! The amount of his demonic energy he has makes him an Ultimate Class Devil! How c-can someone young as him possessed such power?!"_ Kokabiel screamed in his mind and willed his body to move but failed miserably because of the glowing red runes restraining him. As he do this, he eyed Naruto's right hand, which was now encased with a jet black lightning and looked like a short blade with sparks of lightning danced around Naruto's arm.

"Farewell, Kokabiel." Naruto brought down his hand, intending to stab the Fallen Angel straight to his heart. But as his hand was only a few inches on Kokabiel's bloody back, Shouko's frantic yell stopped him.

"NARU-KUN, GIN-KUN IS HERE!"

"That was..." Kiba let out in amazement as he saw Naruto destroyed all incoming light spears with his deadly dance using the True Excalibur.

"Awesome? Badass? Unorthodox?" Vivianne grinned at the gob smacked faces of the others after seeing Naruto skillfully defended himself from Kokabiel's deadly light spears just with True Excalibur.

"Y-Yeah." Rias merely nodded dumbly at Vivianne's words. Now, she understood what Vivianne meant yesterday about Naruto's way of fighting with swords.

Unpredictable and unorthodox.

She can tell that Naruto knows swordsmanship. But instead of focusing entirely on using his sword, he incorporated various ways of fighting with it, making him more dangerous. And she couldn't help but to fear Naruto inwardly at his ruthless way of fighting the one of the leaders of the Grigori.

Tearing off Kokabiel's wings one by one.

It was a common knowledge that an Angel and Fallen Angel's wings were their pride that show how powerful they were. The more wings they had, the more powerful they were. And taking them away was a huge blow on their emotional pride, and also in a physical way.

"Farewell, Kokabiel." Rias snapped out from her thoughts when she heard Naruto's cold voice.

 _"Wait, what did I miss?!"_ Rias yelled inside her head but decided to watched Naruto delivering his killing blow to Kokabiel like the others.

Well, except for Shouko. Her attention was somewhere else when she felt a familiar powerful presence coming towards their location.

Knowing about the said person's affiliation, Shouko decided to inform Naruto about him.

"NARU-KUN, GIN-KUN IS HERE!" Shouko screamed her lungs out, hoping to stop Naruto at killing Kokabiel.

The Sitris, Gremorys and the new members of the Paimon group looked at Shouko with puzzled looks while the rest of Naruto's peerage tensed and got serious at Shouko's words.

As for Naruto, everyone saw him stopped his attack and dispersed his technique. He stomped Kokabiel's head, ignoring his muffled cries and struggling before looking up into the night sky.

Before anyone could question Naruto and Shouko, everyone felt a powerful presence coming to them at lightning speed. As they looked at the source, they saw a figure in an dazzling white armor with blue colored light wings on his back, coming towards Naruto.

 _"The Vanishing Dragon?! Why is he here?!"_ Everyone cried out on their thoughts but the Paimon group had some vague idea on the Hakuryuukou's intentions.

"What should I call you in this meeting? Albion or Hakuryuukou? Or perhaps you prefer to be called in your name?" Naruto nonchalantly asked the new commer as he dropped his demonic energy and eyed the figure clad with white armor.

The others in the sideline gaped at hearing Naruto's casual greeting at the new arrival, especially Issei since it was his destined rival.

"Just call me by my name, Naruto." The figure casually answered as he assessed the surroundings and stared at the wingless Cadre. "And it seems that you did quite a number on Kokabiel."

"Pffft. He's too boring, Vali." Naruto snorted at the Hakuryuukou as he kicked Kokabiel's body away from him. "Fighting you is more exciting than him."

"As much as I wanted to continue our fight, I only came here to pick up Kokabiel." The newly named Vali descended down and picked up the struggling Kokabiel. Vali sighed and struck Kokabiel's stomach, rendering the Cadre unconscious and slung him on his shoulder. He looked at Freed's lying form. "And I should pick this one up too. I wanted to interrogate him all about this incident." Vali did the same to Freed and flew up but stopped himself in mid air.

"Oh~ by the way, say hello to Azazel for me!" Naruto, with his cheerful persona said to Vali.

"I'll send him your regards later." Vali responded at Naruto's words and was about to depart but a deep voice originated from Issei's red gauntlet stopped him on his tracks, which also made everyone stood still as they heard the gruff voice.

 **[Are you just gonna ignore me, white-one?]** Issei's gaunlet glowed for a brief moment as the voice was heard.

 **[So you were awake, red-one. But I don't feel any hostility from you like before.]** From the jewels of Vali's armor, another voice was heard.

 **[You're the same too, white-one. It seems that there are other things that interest us besides more than our destined fight.]** Knowing that this was a conversation between the Two Heavenly Dragons, everyone listened intently at the two.

 **[It seems so. Until next time, Ddraig.]**

 **[Hmp. See you later, Albion.]**

"So you are my rival, huh. Get stronger." Vali said to Issei and flew off in high speeds, leaving Naruto and the others on the area. Seeing that the fight was over, Le Fay and Noella dropped the barrier.

"Damn! Using Ruler to reform the True Excalibur is exhausting!" Naruto let his body fell on the ground and smiled to himself.

"Oi, Naruto! Don't you dare sleep in here!" Vivianne yelled and ran towards Naruto.

"B~ut Vivianne, I'm ti~iired!" Naruto whined and closed his eyes, ignoring the incoming figures at him.

"Oi, don't sleep!"

"..."

"Damn it, Naruto!"

"..."

"Wake the hell up!"

"..."

"Is he really asleep?" Ravel stared at Naruto's sleeping face disbelievingly.

"There's one way to find out!" Shouko grinned mischievously as she crouched down and extended her hand towards Naruto's face.

"Hell no! I won't let you do 'that', Shouko!" Naruto immediately opened his eyes and stood up as he crossed his arms in front of his face defensively.

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's behavior but noticed something out of place, especially his peerage.

"Naruto-kun, since when did stop using honorifics?" Noella asked Naruto worriedly since the Naruto she knew always uses honorifics when calling his peerage members.

Well, except for Shika. It'll be…weird to hear it.

"Ah, that?" Naruto rubbed his head sheepisly as he looked at Vivianne, grinning smugly at him with her arms crossed on her chest. "I made a bet to Vivianne that I'll stop using nicknames and honorifics to my friends. And I lost."

"WHAT?! YOU LOST A BET?! HOW?!" Yakumo and Shouko screamed in shock on what they just heard. From all the times they were with Naruto, he never lost a bet, ever. No matter how small or big the bet was. Heck, even if his opponents cheat on him, he still somehow manage to win miraculously.

Hearing Naruto's words, their fellow peerage members were utterly shocked at the news. Well except for Le Fay, she still don't know Naruto's legendary luck.

Sona and Rias had also the same reaction at this and stared at Naruto. But their peerage looked at them with quizzical looks as they noticed their Kings' faces.

"Kaichou, is Naruto-sempai losing a bet was really that shocking?" Ruruko, Sona's Pawn asked Sona. Instead of her King, Rias gave the answer to Ruruko.

"You have no idea. Since we were kids, Naruto never lost a bet, even if the odds are against him. Be it card games, chess or any games that you could think of. You'll lose badly at his abnormal luck." Rias explained grimly and thinking of the possibilities that what caused Naruto to lose a bet.

Everyone on her peerage and Sona's was flabbergasted on what the Gremory heiress said.

"Erm, I was answering Sona's emergency call when that happened." They heard Naruto's sheepish answer as he sent a look at Sona. "So I kinda left my PSP in the mid game and Vivianne owned my character while I was preoccupied."

Now everyone was dumbfounded at Naruto's explanation. They turned their eyes to Vivianne who looked embarrassed at the reason why she had won.

"Hey! A win is a win!" Vivianne shouted indignantly but was ignored.

"Yeah right, nee-sama." Le Fay chuckled at her cousin's childishness.

"Not you too, Le Fay!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed at Vivianne's betrayed look and started to bicker and tease each other as they forgot all about the aftermath of the battle and the Vanishing Dragon's appearance.

After thirty minutes of laughing, childish banters and teasing, the reinforcements from the Underworld came and everyone went home and let their respective Kings with their Queens to report what had transpired.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

It's been a few days had passed after the battle with Kokabiel and things were definitely got interesting after that incident. Naruto enrolled Le Fay on the Academy as a first year student and were placed in Shouko, Yakumo and Ravel, much to Le Fay's delight since she had a chance to get the four know better.

But things got really interesting to the Paimon group when they heard that Xenovia, the wielder of the Durandal got excommunicated when she mentioned the death of the Biblical God when she and her comrades returned to the Vatican to report about their mission.

But that was not the thing that surprised them at all.

It was the fact that Xenovia requested Rias to let her join in her peerage, which the heiress gladly accepted. And after telling them the reason why she became a devil, Xenovia informed Naruto about the Church's reaction about the reformation of the True Excalibur.

She said that the higher ups of the Church were enraged but at the same time, can't believe that one of the Four Holy Swords was possessed by a devil but were calmed down when the leaders of the Heaven themselves telling them that they will be the ones to deal with it during the upcoming conference between the Three Faction leaders about Kokabiel's stunt, the True Excalibur's return and it's devil possessor.

Naruto just told Xenovia and others that things went according to his predictions and just laughed at their flabbergasted faces. And after that meeting, all of the members of Occult Research Club welcomed Xenovia, especially Asia and Genevieve. Due to their former affiliations before becoming a devil.

So now, the Paimon group was enjoying their weekend like they usually do.

Le Fay, Vivianne and Noella went to the mall to shop Le Fay's needs for her own room in the residence.

Ravel and Shouko were training together with Hinata and Yakumo in the training grounds in the basement.

Shikamaru was…well, sleeping on his room, much to everyone's dismay.

Genevieve and Fu were on their respective rooms, doing whatever they had planned on their free time.

And as for Naruto, he was now on his room and looking at himself in his mirror after changing into his casual clothes.

"I wonder if what are they doing right now…" Naruto muttured as he walked out on his room and checked his clothing again.

He was wearing a black jeans with matching black sneakers, a simple orange long sleeved shirt, one of his casual clothings picked by Yakumo and Shouko themselves.

Naruto wanted to wear his school uniform, but that attire was too stuffy for him. So this lead to his current attire, not caring if Sona will skin him alive for not wearing the school's uniform when she saw him inside the school campus.

"Hm, Rias said that they had been requested to clean the school campus today and were given permission to use it because the Student Council is pretty much busy for the Open House on Tuesday. And on the next day, the conference of the faction leaders huh…" Naruto said to himself as he walked towards Genevieve's room.

"Maybe I should visit Sona a bit and play a game of chess like I promised to her." Naruto grinned at his plan and knocked on Genevieve's door.

"Genevieve! I'll be out for a bit, okay?! I'll be back before the sun sets." Naruto shouted and waited for Genevieve's response.

"Okay Naruto-kun! Take care!" Genevieve's voice was heard from inside her room.

"Student Council Room, here I come!" Naruto teleported himself with the Sitri's base of operations as his destination.

 **Student Council Room**

"Are the preparations going well, Tsubaki?" Sona asked Tsubaki as she skimmed through the paperworks on her desk.

"Yes, kaichou. And just to inform you, Rias-san and her group are now in the pool." Tsubaki answered to Sona's query.

"I see." Sona said with a sigh and leaned her back on her chair.

It's really been hectic for her and her group after the incident with Kokabiel. She had to gave a report about the incident, which lasted about two hours at most. And on the next day, she had been informed about the meeting of the leaders that will take place in the Kuoh Academy, and it was right after the Open House Day.

So all in all, the Sitri group was busy for the preparations for the upcoming Open House and the conference.

"Tell me again, Tsubaki." Sona called out her Queen. "Why did I volunteered to prepare and organize for the conference? Why ddn't I pass this tedious work to Rias?"

"Eh?" Tsubaki let out a suprise before staring at Sona. "Didn't you say that Rias and her group were inexperienced on such tasks?"

"Oh, right." Sona absentmindedly said as she looked around the room, ignoring her flabbergasted Queen. Her other peerage members were busy on doing the tasks that she assigned on them.

 ***BOOM!* *BANG!* *BAM!***

A series of explosion were heard on the direction of the school pool were heard that made the two shot up on their seats. As they turned their eyes on that direction, they saw Rias and Akeno, fighting in mid air with reasons unknown to the two.

"Those two..." Sona narrowed her eyes but quickly dismissed it and returned her eyes on the dreaded enemy of all leaders.

Paperwork.

"Well, this is interesting." A familiar male voice rang out the room that made Sona and Tsubaki almost screamed in shock with his sudden appearance.

"Naruto! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Sona yelled sternly at the sheepish blond.

"Nah, sorry Sona, Tsubaki." Naruto looked at the piles of paperwork on her desk. "Woah~! Paperwork, how dreadful."

"Tsk, you just have to remind us." Sona said frustratingly.

"Mah, chill Sona. Why can't you be just like Tsubaki here?" Naruto said playfully as he walked towards the two. "I mean, she's strict like you but still acts like a girl on her age."

"So you do really uphold your lost on Pendragon-san." Sona said with a small smirk on her face, happy that Naruto won't call her with the accursed nickname, 'So-tan'.

"Of course I am." Naruto snorted at Sona with a childish pout.

"Now tell me, why are you here, Naruto?" Sona ignored Naruto's childish behavior.

"Hm, care to play a game of chess?" Naruto gestured the chess board in the center table and grinned at Sona, who blinked at him several times before smiling.

"Sure. Might as well take a break for awhile." Sona stoop up on her seat and looked at Tsubaki. "Tell the others to have a break too, Tsubaki."

"Yes kaichou." Tsubaki complied and got out on the room, leaving Naruto and Sona.

Naruto moved on the center table and looked Sona straight in the eyes and asked, "White or Black?"

"White." Sona replied as she sat across Naruto and stared at the board.

"Well, let's start!" Naruto excitingly said as he sat down.

"Man, I'm glad that kaichou gave us a break!" Tomoe said as she sighed in relief as she walked towards the Student Council Room together with her group mates.

"Yeah, today's workloads are too many compared to yesterday's." Saji grumbled under his breath as he ruffled his hair.

"Mah~ Gen-chan! I'm sure that we'll finish this all before the day ends!" Momo reassured Saji with a big smile.

"Of course! I'll finish all of my tasks that kaichou gave me!" Saji said enthusiastically.

Hearing this, Ruruko and Momo frowned while the others shook their heads exasperately at Saji's obliviousness.

"Whatever, Saji." Reya said dismissively at Saji as they got near their destination.

As they were few steps near on the door, they heard something defiinitely new.

"AARGH! MY PLAN WAS PERFECT AND YET YOU MANAGED TO WIN AGAINST ME?!"

Their cool, strict, mature and calm King, Sona Sitri's childish and frustrated yell.

"EHH?! I JUST MOVED MY PIECES WHERE I FELT RIGHT, SONA!"

And Naruto's scared voice. Really, really scared voice.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT ALL THE TIMES YOU WON AGAINST ME WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR LUCK?!"

"YES MA'AM!"

The eavesdroppers in the door sweat dropped on the ridiculousness of the situation of the two Kings.

"AARRGHH! ONE MORE TIME AGAIN, FISHCAKE!"

"BRING IT ON, SISCON!"

"…"

All of them just looked at each other and thought one thing on their minds.

 _"What the hell is going on with those two?!"_

"OI, YOU GUYS! JUST GET INSIDE ALREADY!" They all heard Nauto's yell that made them gulp nervously. All of them looked at Tsubaki, who nodded and opened the door first.

And what they saw almost made them choke in laughter. They never imagined this to see the scene after meeting and knowing their King for a long time.

A frustrated Sona with random doodles on her scrunched face and focused entirely on the board. As for Naruto, he looked at Sona with an amused face as he played with a marker on his hand.

"Pfft!" Tomoe was now having a hard time on controlling her laughter as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Ka-Kaichou, what's going on?!" A horrified Saji asked Sona.

"Shut up for a moment, Saji." Sona, with her patent stern voice reprimanded Saji without even glancing on him.

"Check." Naruto nonchalantly said as he cornered Sona's king piece with his queen.

All of the members of Sona's peerage looked at the board and were surprise to see that Sona was on the pinch on their game of chess. As far as they know, Sona was very good at chess, even one of the best in the world. She was also known in the Underworld because of her skills in the game and when she annulled her engagement through a game of chess with her fiancé.

And to see their King, who prided herself as a master tactician and strategist, losing to Naruto clearly surprised them.

"No, this is already a checkmate, Naruto." Sona released a sigh and stared at her opponent. "Well? Go on with the penalty so that we can have another round again."

The new commers in the room now understood why Sona had many drawings on her face after hearing what Sona just said.

A game of chess where the winner can write or draw something on the losers face.

A simple and childish punishment but seeing that only Sona had drawings on her face, they had a vague idea that she still haven't win against Naruto.

"Nah, Sona. I already had enough. But you don't mind that your peerage saw you like this?" Naruto said mischievously as he pointed the amused peerage of Sona.

"Wha-?" Sona lost her composure for a second before she casted a simple spell to clean her face and glared at Naruto. "I hate you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed heartily and soon followed by Sona's peerage.

Sona just shook her head exasperately as she saw that even her Queen, Tsubaki was laughing softly.

"Y-You know Sona, I came here just wanted to talk to you like old times since you're always busy." Naruto said as he calmed himself, not noticing the surprise look on Sona's face. "But seeing you scream in frustration earlier, it really brings back a lot of memories. Especially when you ran ar-" Naruto didn't finish his words when Sona threw a baseball sized, sphere of water on Naruto's face, followed by her dark glare that promised pain and death if he continued his words.

"I thought you promised me that you'll never speak about 'that' again!" Sona hissed at Naruto dangerously.

"Hahaha. Right, sorry." Naruto laughed awkwardly as he dried himself up with a gentle breeze using his wind manipulation.

On the sidelines, Sona's peerage watched the scene with an amusingly and with a tint of curiousity. What happened in the past that made their King became murderous just by talking about it? And judging from Naruto's words earlier, it must be an embarrassing memory

"Fine." Sona sighed and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes. "So do you still have something else to do in here, Naruto? As you can see..." Sona stood up and pointed at the piles of paperworks on her desk. "I still have a work to finish." She finished as she head towards her desk and sat down on her chair.

"Nah, I'm done here." Naruto as he stood up. "It's been nice playing with you again, Sona." Naruto turned his head on Sona's peerage. "Make sure that this-" Naruto pointed at Sona. "workaholic won't push herself too hard. She's stubborn just like her elder sister." Naruto said jokingly before he disappeared in a black flash.

"Tsk. Meddlesome blond." Sona shook her head exasperately as she looked at her amused peerage. "So how are the tasks that I assigned?"

Her Knight, Tomoe was the one who spoke up first on the group. "Mah, kaichou. We're on a break, right? Just try to relax. Sempai was right you know. You always push yourself too much." Tomoe said with a knowing smirk on her face as she looked at her fellow groupmates. "Right, everyone?"

Everyone nodded affirmatively and looked at Sona.

"Tomoe.." Sona said with a glare but quickly dismissed it as she released a tired sigh. "Alright, let's rest for a bit."

Her peerage members cheered and sat down on the sofa and started to chat with the others while Tsubaki and Tsubasa prepared for a tea and a snack for everyone.

 _"You just have to say it to my peerage, Naruto."_ Sona said on her mind as a small smile appeared on her lips.

 **Occult Research Club Room**

"Ma~n, today is too boring." Fu whined as she rested her chin with her knuckles.

"You're right. Why Azazel didn't summoned us through a contract? Why Vali confronted Issei when I was away in the campus? Why?!" Naruto lamented as he threw an accusatory glance at Issei, making the brunnette uncomfortable.

"It's not like I wanted those to happened!" Issei indignantly yelled to the bored Naruto.

"Shh, no one asked you." Naruto deadpanned at Issei.

All of the occupants of the room sweat dropped at Naruto. After his visit on the Sitri heiress, Naruto focused all his free time on training with the True Excalibur. And on those busy days, many things happened that Naruto had missed, like what he just complained like a child who didn't get his toy.

"Hey Naru-kun, what should we do tomorrow?" Shouko said as she put her notes and books on her bag.

"Tomorrow? The Open House? Hmm. Nothing. Let's just go to school as usual. But something tells me that things will be interesting tomorrow." Naruto said with a hum and glanced at Rias. "Especially if Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama will be here tomorrow." Naruto said with a smirk as he saw Rias' troubled face.

"You just have to say it, Naruto-kun." Rias said with a groaned as she massaged her temples.

"Can't wait to see your and Sona's faces when they observe us in our class, Rias."

"NOOOOO!" Rias wailed in despair and wrapped her head with her arms at the mere thought of that Naruto just told her. The others were confused at Rias' reaction except for Akeno, Kiba and Koneko who knew the reason of Rias' despair.

"Just joking, Rias." Nauto said as he stood up. "I think me and Ravel will also have some visitors tomorrow too. So we are all on the same boat."

"Eh? Your family will be coming here tomorrow, Tori-Hime?" Shouko asked blankly at the Phenex.

"T-Tori-Hime?! Why you…" Ravel growled at Shouko but calmed herself down and answerd her question. "Yes. Somehow, my parents learned about the Open House and told me beforehand that my mother will be coming."

"I see. And who will be your visitor, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked Naruto doubtfully. As far as she knows, Naruto doesn't have any living relatives left. So she's curious on who will be there for him tomorrow.

"Tia-nee. She won't miss this kind of event where she can embarrass me in front of many people." Naruto said with a hollow voice.

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto with pity in their eyes at what Naruto will be facing tomorrow. Having a prank-loving Dragon King as a familiar and surrogate sister may have some great perks but she's a real headache if you don't know how to deal with her.

"Well anyway, there's no point of moping over on something that will eventually happen." Naruto said with a shrug and summoned a transportation circle for himself. "I'll be going home first. I still have to train with True Excalibur and it's abilities. So see 'ya!" Naruto disappeared in a bright light as the spell ended.

Rias and her peerage just stared blankly at the spot where Naruto had been standing earlier while Naruto's peerage just looked at each other and unceremonially stood up and one by one, casted their own teleportation circle.

"Well, got to join the idiot on his training."

"I believe it's my turn to prepare our dinner for tonight."

"I'll help Hinata at her task!"

"Troublesome. I'm so sleepy."

"Me annd fuzzy wuzzy will continue our training with our fire manipulation."

"Oh~, I'll be cooking a roasted turkey for dinner. So see 'ya!"

"I'll be going home too, Gremory-sama."

"Hm, I don't have a silly excuse but who cares! Goodbye people!"

"I'm sorry for their behavior, everyone. But I got to go home too. Who knows what will happen if no one will keep a leash on them."

"Bye bye, everyone! I'll go help Noella-sama on keeping Naruto-sama and the others away from throuble!"

The Gremory group had their jaws dropped on the floor in shock at the Paimon group's actions.

 _"They all acted like Naruto-kun/Naruto-sempai!"_ Was the thoughts of Rias and her peerage when Naruto's peerage left the room, one by one.

 **Next Day**

Today was the dreaded Open House and the final preparations for the conference tomorrow. And right after the second period of the morning classes, the parents of the students came and observed their child on their classes.

And in their class, Naruto and Vivianne had a hard time on controlling themselves not to laugh loudly when Rias and Sona's visitors came.

They were none other than Lord Gremory, Grayfia Lucifege, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan themselves.

Now normally, Naruto and Vivianne won't have a difficulty on holding their laughters around these people. But seeing them getting Rias and Sona on embarrassing situations in the middle of the class, Naruto and Vivianne were now testing their self-discipline on the hilarious scenes they were seeing.

"Okay Uzumaki-san, can you read the next part of the story?" The teacher called out the grinning Naruto.

 _"Oh~ this will be easy with the devil's ability to read and understand all human languages!"_ Naruto said confidently as he stood up on his seat. As he was about to start reading, someone familiar entered the room that made him froze.

 _"SHIT! TIA-NEE REALLY DID CAME AFTER ALL! I'M DOOMED!"_ Naruto scream in despair at his mind and prayed to the Dragon God and the Apocalypse Dragon to spare him at the Dragon King's plans to troll him.

The person in question appears to be a young woman, with a long beautiful blue hair that was tied on a huge pony tail with a black ribbon. She has a white skin, a slim body and the most prominent feature of her face was her eyes. Her eyes were blue like the sky with black slits that added to her exotic beauty.

All the eyes on the room was glued to her instantly at the moment she stepped inside the room. However, for those who knew her, they were utterly shocked that she was even here. They all turned their eyes to the woman's acquaintance on the room and surprise to see that he was frozen because of her presence in the room.

"Excuse me miss, but who did you came for?" The teacher asked the woman with a dazed look, still not snapping out from his reverie fully.

"Ah, sorry if I interrupted your class. I'm Tia Paimon and I came here for Naruto Uzumaki, my _boyfriend_." Tiamat said politely with a dazzling smile on her face but inwardly, she was laughing so hard at the expressions of those who were in the room.

Everyone was stunned at Tiamat's 'declaration', especially Naruto who inwardly cursed his misfortune at Tiamat's latest prank. And those who knew Tia Paimon's real identity, they were flabbergasted on how much she wanted to see Naruto squirm in her stunt and really pitied Naruto.

"NOOOO! NARUTO-SAMA IS ALREADY TAKEN?!"

"THAT CAN'T BE! I SHOULD BE HIS BOYFRIEND!"

"I DON'T MIND BEING HIS SECOND!"

"NO WAY! I'LL GONNA BE NARUTO-SAMA'S SECOND!"

And Naruto's fan girls started to yell disturbing things as Tiamat sent a devious smirk to Naruto and slowly walked towards the observers' group. Before she could join the other visitors, Tiamat turned to the class.

"Just kidding. I'm his step sister." Tiamat said while grinning, ignoring the dumbfounded faces of the girls in the class.

"TIA-NEE!"

Naruto's shout echoed throughout the whole campus as he glared at the grinning Dragon King.

"Hahahah! You should have seen your face, Na-kun! It's so priceless!"

"You're so mean, Tia-nee." Naruto said depressingly as he, Vivianne and Tiamat were walking side by side.

"Yeah, you stupid irresponsible dragon! Now the whole school will talk about it!" Vivianne snarled at the Dragon King.

"Fufufufu~! Are you jealous, Ms. Pendragon?" Tiamat teased the seething Vivianne.

"Hah, as if! I'm one of his _real_ _girlfriends_ , blueberry!"

"Hahaha! Whatever, Pendragon. But did you see their faces earlier?!" Tiamat laughed as she saw Naruto and Vivianne scowled at her.

"I don't really care anymore." Naruto said dejectedly as he shook his head.

It was now lunch time and Naruto, Vivianne and Tiamat were now walking around the campus, searching for Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, Serafall and Grayfia to greet them.

Before their class had ended, those four left their classroom and went who knows where. But Tiamat had told Naruto and Vivianne that the four left first because of some business and were still in the campus.

So after escaping the rabid fan girls who wanted to interrogate Naruto about Tiamat, the trio searched the four all around the campus. As for Rias and Akeno, they went to meet Issei and Asia while Sona and Tsubaki resumed their duties as members of the Student Council.

"Hm, Na-kun. Those four are in that direction. They are with the red bastard and some devils. Oh, a piece of Vitra-chan is there too." Tiamat said and pointed at the direction where the gym was.

"The gym? What the hell are they doing in there?!" Vivianne said disbelievingly as she followed Naruto and Tiamat's lead.

"We'll see." Naruto shrugged off Vivianne's outburst and gazed at the gym building.

As the trio entered the building, they saw the people they were searching with some additions and were talking to each other.

"Oh, it seems that most of your peerage is here, Na-kun." Tiamat hummed and gazed at the group of devils on the area.

"It's not surprising. Seeing that Lady Phenex is here to see Ravel, she's bound to meet those four in here." Vivianne said nonchalantly as she followed Naruto and Tiamat.

"I just hope that your stunt still haven't reach them, Tia-nee." Naruto said as he eyed Yakumo, Ravel, Shouko and Le Fay on the group.

As the three leisurely walked towards the group, Shouko turned her head at their direction and sent a menacing glare to Tiamat and started releasing her killing intent. The others in the group sensed this and turned their eyes on where Shouko was looking at and smiled at the three.

"Heh, news sure travels fast, Naruto." Vivianne smirked at Naruto.

"Shut up, Vivianne." Naruto grumbled and waved his hand to the group. "Yo, everyone."

"Hey, Naruto-sempai/sempai!" Issei and Saji greeted Naruto back but gulped nervously at seeing Tiamat.

"Yahoo~! Naru-tan!" Serafall chirped and waved her wand.

"Still carefree as ever eh, Naruto." Lord Gremory chuckled at Naruto's attitude.

"You have no idea." Shouko, Vivianne, Ravel and Yakumo muttered under their breaths but unfortunately, was heard by everyone.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Naruto indignantly shouted at his peerage but was ignored.

"Fufufu~! You do really have some good friends, Na-kun." Tiamat chuckled as she ignored the glares from Shouko and Yakumo.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." Lady Phenex said to Naruto. "And I'm glad to know that Ravel is happy with you, especially when I heard about your relationship." Lady Phenex let out a giggle as she saw Naruto and her daugther blushed.

"Mother!" Ravel yelled at her mother in embarrassment.

"Relationship? Naru-tan, you already have a girlfriend?" Serafall gasped in surprised and asked the flustered Naruto.

"Girlfriends, Serafall-sama." Rias corrected with a chuckle.

"Hoh, kids these days." Lord Gremory nodded sagely.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto almost yelled at Lord Gremory.

"Relax, Naruto. It's common for a devil to have a harem." Sirzechs chastised the blond but soon withered under the glare of Grayfia.

"Yeah, lucky bastard." Saji and Issei grumbled in jealousy as they glared at the blond with fury.

"Girlfriends?! Wow~! Naru-tan sure grew up so fast!" Serafall dashed towards Naruto and glomped at him. "So tell me, who are the lucky girls? I only know Ravel-chan for now so who are the others?" Serafall rubbed Naruto's cheeks with hers in an affectionate manner.

"Hey! Get off your hands on my Naru-kun/Naruto-kun/idiot!" Shouko, Yakumo and Vivianne immediately yelled in rage at Serafall, which answered her query indirectly.

"Fuahahahah~!" Tiamat laughed at the scene while the others chuckled at Naruto's misfortune.

"Hm, you know Naruto. Me and my husband are okay with your relationship with Ravel." Lady Phenex said to Naruto, making everyone silent for a moment. "We know that you'll keep her safe and make her happy."

"M-Mother, what are you saying in front of many people?!" Ravel shrieked in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands as the others laughed lightly at her.

"Erm, thank you Lady Phenex." A red faced Naruto said respectfully as he looked at Serafall with a flustered face. "As for your question earlier, the others were most of my peerage, Sera-nee."

"I see. Good for you then, Naru-tan!" Serafall said cheerfully as she let go of Naruto.

"Ara?" Sensing someone familiar that just entered the room, Naruto turned his eyes on the entrance of the building and saw Sona and Tsubaki walking towards them.

"SO-TAN!" Serafall was about to dashed to the horrified Sona but luckily, Naruto grab a hold on the hyperactive Satan's hand.

"Sera-nee, cut Sona some slack today, okay?" Naruto chastised the Maou Shoujou.

"Bu~t Naru-tan! I missed So-tan!" Serafall whined and kept on struggling to be free from Naruto's grasp.

"I know, Sera-nee. But she'll just run away if you plan to hug her to death." Naruto said amusingly.

Serafall let out a horrified gasp. "T-Then what should I do, Naru-tan?!"

"Easy." Naruto let go off Serafall's hand and looked directly at the panicked eyes of Serafall. "Hug her later after the school is over. She'll gladly accept your affections later if her work is done."

Meanwhile on the sideline, the others watch Naruto handled one of the leaders of the Underworld with interest, especially Sona who thanked Naruto repeatedly inside her head for stopping her sister.

 _"To think that he can talk onee-sama not to do her usual antics on me."_ Sona thought as she saw Serafall jumped in joy and thanked Naruto repeatedly.

"Sera-nee, calm down!" Naruto tried to calm Serafall down but failed miserably.

"Yipee~! Thank you for telling me that, Naru-tan!" Serafall glomped at Naruto again.

"Tsk!" Vivianne, Yakumo and Shouko clicked their tongues in displeasure at Serafall's actions while the others were chuckling at the scene.

"Onee-sama, you're making a big scene!" Sona said sternly to Serafall but was ignored.

"Oh~! Is So-tan jealous?" Serafall said teasingly as she tighten her hug on the red faced Naruto.

"Shut up, onee-sama!"

"Uh~! You know, mom and dad told me about what you said to them." Serafall said childishly, ignoring the interested gazes of the others and the frozen Sona. "I agree with it wholeheartedly but…" Serafall stole a glance on Naruto without anyone noticing. "…it will be really complicated, So-tan."

"I know about it, onee-sama." Sona said stoically but her eyes told everyone differently.

 ***DING DONG* *DING DONG***

Before anyone could pry about the conversation between the two sisters, the school bell rang. Naruto looked around and saw the other students were starting to walk out of the building.

"Mou~! It's already time?!" Serafall whined childishly and acted that her conversation with her little sister never happened.

"Sera-nee, can you let go of me now? Sona will kill me if I'll be late on our class." Naruto deadpanned at the magical girl as he turned his eyes on the amused Lady Phenex. "Will you observe Ravel's class again, Lady Phenex?"

"Sadly, I can't. I still have some business to attend in the Underworld." Lady Phenex answered Naruto.

"Okay Lady Phenex. Thanks for seeing Ravel and please take care." Naruto politely said even his body was still on Serafall's grasp.

"Sure thing, Naruto." Lady Phenex said with a smile and looked at Ravel. "Can you escort me before you go into your class, my dear?"

"Of course, mother." Ravel said and turned her eyes to the others. "Lucifer-sama, Leviathan-sama, Lord Gremory and everyone, me and my mother will excuse ourselves first." Ravel said with a short bow and motioned her mother to follow her.

"I'll be going first, Lucifer-sama, Leviathan-sama and Lord Gremory." Lady Phenex told the three politely and followed Ravel.

"Ravel-chan, wait up! We'll accompany you!" Yakumo yelled at the walking Ravel then bowed politely at the two of the rulers of the Underworld before running. Shouko and Le Fay did the same and left the group.

"Onee-sama, do you have any plans on releasing Naruto?" Sona said with an air of annoyance on her sister's behavior and Naruto's lack of struggle.

"Eh~! Sorry about that." Serafall said sheepishly as she let go of Naruto.

"About time." Vivianne grunted in annoyance and glared at Naruto.

"L-Let's just-" Naruto noticed that Lord Gremory was now walking away from them with Kiba, a middle aged man and a woman.

 _"Those two are human. What is Lord Gremory's businness with them?"_ Naruto questioned himself and narrowed his eyes on the leaving figures. _"Wait, aren't they Issei's paraents? I see."_ Naruto turned his eyes on Rias' direction and saw her talking with Sizechs. After exchanging few words, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia and Sirzechs also left the group leaving Issei and Asia, who walked out the room in hurry for their class. He saw Saji follwed the suit after he excused himself to Sona.

"Tia-nee, Sera-nee. What's your plan?" Naruto decided to ignore those who left for their business and asked Serafall and Tiamat. He noticed that the only ones who left in the gym were him, Vivianne, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall and Tiamat.

"Yes, onee-sama. Don't you have duties to attend to?" Sona asked her elder sister.

"Mou~! So-tan, don't you want to spend your time with onee-chan?" Serafall whined but was ignored by an emotionless Sona.

"Hm, go home? I'm already satisfied with the chaos I caused today, Na-kun." Tiamat said with an impish smile.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Tiamat gratefully. "Anyway, thanks for seeing me here today."

"Fufufu~! Bye Na-kun! Congrats on beating a Cadre!" Tiamat said as she made a teleportation circle.

As soon as the blue haired humanoid dragon left the vicinity, Naruto released a big sigh of relief and turned his head to Serafall.

"Sera-nee, you better get back to your duties. If not, Sona will be angry at you for being irresponsible." Naruto said to the pouting Serafall.

Hearing that her sister will get angry if she continued to play around, Serafall gasped loudly and her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the stoic Sona.

"I-Is that true, So-tan?"

Knowing what Naruto had planned to get her sister off her back, Sona decided to play along. "Yes, onee-sama."

"Huwah~!" Serafall's eyes became teary as she started to panic. "Alright! Onee-chan will do her best so please don't be angry at onee-chan, okay?!"

Seeing Sona gave her a nod, Serafall beamed in she casted a teleportation spell.

"Bye bye~! Magical Girl Levia-tan out~!" Serafall did her signature pose as the spell was almost done. And with a flash of light, Serafall Leviathan was succeasfully manipulated by Naruto, with Sona's help to return to her duties.

"Pfft, your so manipulative as ever, Naruto." Vivianne smirked at the smiling Naruto.

"Mah, manipulative is too much, Vivianne. Just call it being clever. Right, Sona?" Naruto turned his eyes to the frozen Sona.

"Y-Yes. But still, I can't believe you just did that. And to my sister too." Sona said in disbelief at what they just did.

Naruto ignored Sona as he checked the time.

"We're already late, aren't we?" He said sheepishly at his three companions.

The only response he got were three annoyed glares as they started to walked briskly _._

 **Next Day**

"Man, this sucks~!" Shouko whined childishly as her tails move lazily on her back.

"For once, I'll agree with you." Vivianne said in disdain as she glared the red haired girl.

"Che, whatever tsundere!" Shouko spat out and sighed as she looked around the room where she and the others were in.

Currently, all of them were in a random classroom adjacent to the new auditorium room of the new building where the meeting will be held. Instead of staying in their clubroom, Naruto told them to stand by in this room and be alert at all times as he and Noella went on the meeting of the leaders to explain about the issue of the True Excalibur.

"I just hope that Naruto-kun will be fine." Hinata said worriedly as she gazed on the dozens of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels outside.

"Hah, he'll be fine. The only thing that bothers me if the representatives of Heaven will take the True Excalibur and Avalon back. King Oberon entrusted Avalon to Naruto-kun so they better not demand it back." Fu said her opinion as she traced her finger on unsealed Gae Buidne and Gae Daerg.

"Troublesome blond. But peace huh?" Shikamaru muttered wistfully as he yawned.

"Yeah, I never expected that this conference will possibly end the cold war between the factions." Ravel added as she let out a smile.

"But there are people who don't want peace. They'll try to destroy it and cause chaos and trouble. Heck, I doubt that this meeting will end smoothly." Yakumo voiced out her opinion.

"Like Khaos Brigade." Genevieve said with a frown as she remembered the times when they encountered the members of the group.

Le Fay tensed a bit when she heard the group that her brother joined but soon relaxed when Vivianne squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and smiled at her.

"Let's just hope that things will be okay at the end of the day." Hinata said with a smile and turned her eyes on her company.

"Yeah, let's just do that." Yakumo said with a forced smile as she tried to ignore the unsettling feeling she had.

 **In the Meeting Room**

"Excuse us." A cool masculine voice was heard as the wooden doors of the room opened and revealed Naruto and Noella.

As Naruto and his Queen walked towards the side of the room, they noticed that everyone was already here and ready to start the conference.

The leaders of the room were seated on a round table on their respective sides. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan was Underworld's representatives. Behind them were Sona, her Queen, Rias and her peerage except for Koneko and Gasper, Rias' Bishop from what Naruto had heard earlier. And on the side was Grayfia Lucifege, the Strongest Queen serving tea to the leaders that gathered on the room.

On the Grigori's side was Azazel who gave Naruto a small smirk when their eyes met. On his back was Vali, the White Dragon Emperor who gave him a predatory look which Naruto returned with his own.

And lastly, on the Heaven's side was a blond male with twelve golden wings on his back with matching halo above his head. Sitting beside him was a blond female angel with her twelve white wings unfurled, signifying her status as a Seraph. They were none other than the Archangel Michael and Gabriel, two of the Four Great Seraphs.

When Naruto and Noella joined Sona and Rias on their sides, Sirzechs decided to start the meeting. "Allow me to introduce the new arrivals.." Sirzechs gestured his hand towards Naruto and Noella. "This is Naruto Paimon and his Queen, Noella Crowley. They were also active during the incident with Kokabiel few days ago."

"Thank you for your hardwork." Michael said with a grateful smile at Naruto.

"It was nothing, Michael-sama. I only protected my friends at Kokabiel's schemes." Naruto responded politely with a small bow. "But I wanted to know about what you have decided with the True Excalibur's return later. I doubt that your people will stay quiet about it. Considering that the current owner is a devil."

"We will address about that matter later, Naruto-san." Michael said as he looked at Sirzechs to continue. "Please continue."

"Yes, about Kokabiel's actions. What do you have to say about this, Azazel?" Sirzechs questioned the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

Azazel looked at the other leaders with a bored face and said, "Sorry about that, Kokabiel planned all of that behind my back."

The devils in the room narrowed their eyes at Azazel's nonchalant apology while the Heaven's representatives gave Azazel a hard look.

"Now then, shall we start the real reason if this meeting? All of us here know about the forbidden subject of the Three Factions, the Biblical God's death." Sirzechs said as he turned his eyes at the other leaders.

Naruto didn't even care to listen about the political talks between the leaders as he let his eyes roam around the room. Outside the windows, he saw several Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels on stand by in case something happen. He also noticed that the whole school was enclosed with a barrier, to prevent any interference from outside. As he turned his gaze towards the occupants of the room, his eyes met Vali's sharp eyes, which sent some danger signals to the Paimon heir.

 _"What are you planning, Vali Lucifer?"_ Naruto asked himself as he narrowed his eyes on Vali.

Noella, who noticed Naruto's odd behavior, gently nudged his side with her elbow to gain the attention of her King. Seeing Naruto broke his intense stare on the Hakuryuukou, Noella jerked her head at Sirzechs' direction.

"Now then, Rias. Could you tell us all about the incident that happened few days ago?" Sirzechs said, gaining Naruto's full attention.

"Yes Lucifer-sama." Rias said affirmatively and stepped forward while holding Issei's hand on her side.

As Rias recounted all of what happened during Kokabiel's attack, Naruto noticed that the leaders glanced on him fron time to time with wariness and disbelief on their eyes. Naruto just ignored them and continued to listen at Rias' report.

"That's all, the report which I, Rias Gremory and the involved household devils have experienced " Rias ended her report with a bow and walked back to her peerage.

"Thanks a lot, Rias-chan~!" Serafall winked at Rias who just nodded back to the bubbly Satan.

"Now then Azazel. After hearing this, what do you have to say about it?" Sirzechs asked the Governor of the Grigori.

"Regarding the incident few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our organization, Grigori, kept quiet about this to the other leaders, as well as me, the Governor. I sent Vali to dispose him but Naruto here-" Azazel looked at Naruto then continued. "-did that in a manner that we, the leaders of Grigori, didn't expect. As soon as Vali retrieved him, Kokabiel faced our organization's court martial and his punishment was enforced. As for his punishment, it was an eternal freezing in the Cocyctus. He won't come out anymore. Even if he does, he's mentally unstable after the humiliation that he suffered from Naruto's hands. The explanation for them, were written in the report that was sent to you, right? That's all."

Michael sighed at Azazel and said, "As for the explanation, it is the worst category but I know about the story about you personally, not wanting to make anything big happen to us. Is that true?"

"Ah~. I don't have any interest in wars. They're troublesome." Azazel lazily said, making Naruto and Noella glanced on each other at the familiar words that Azazel just used.

"Azazel." Sirzechs looked at Azazel seriously. "I only want to ask one thing. Why have you been gathering Sacred Gear possessorsfor the past decades? At furst, we thought you were gathering humans and attempting to strengthen your forces. I even anticipated that you'll wage war against us."

 _"Because he's a lunatic when it comes to Sacred Gear, that's why. And maybe the threat of Khaos Brigade had something to do with it too."_ Naruto said inside his mind as he kept listening at the discussion of the leaders.

"Yes, no matter how much time passes, you didn't. When he heard that you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Michael added.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gears research. If that's the case then, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I study Sacred Gears, I wouldn't wage war against any of you or anything else.I'm perfectly satisfied with the current world right now. Damn, is my trust in the Three Factions the least?" Azazel said with an exasperate sigh.

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it~!"

"Definitely true."

Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall and Gabriel said to the sullen faced Azazel.

On the sidelines, Naruto couldn't help but to smile widely at Azazel's expense. He knew that out of all the leaders in the roon, Azazel was the least trusted leader because of his reputation.

"Che, and here I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer. But you guys are all the same. Aha! I got it, then let's us make peace. Isn't that your origibal untention as well?" Azazel said, surprising everyone at his declaration.

Even Naruto was surprised at Azazel's words. From what he thought, it was Michael, the current ruler of Heaven would bring such thing up. But to think that Azazel would do this, it threw Naruto out of the loop.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to you as well. Even if we continue the relationship of the Three Factions like before, then it will be damaging the world right now." Michael said to the other leaders.

"Ha! The stubborn Michael started to speak! Even though he was all about God, God, God before!" Azazel barked in laughter at hearing Michael's statement.

"We lost too many things in the Great War. I realized that when I took over God's System after his demise. And thete's no point in searching for something that is not here in the first place anyway. All we, the Angels qanted are to guide humanity, as God's wish and duty that He gave to us." Michael continued, unfazed by Azazel's laugh.

"Oi, with a speech like that, you'll 'fall' you know?" Azazel said jokingly to the Archangel.

Naruto noticed that Issei seemed to had a hard time understanding the conversation between the two leaders. Not that he could blame him though, Issei was only new to the world of the supernatural.

"We are the same too. Even if the Four Great Satans aren't here, in order for our us, devils to survive, we too have moved forward as well. Even we don't want to have a war. If we do, the devils will be destroyed." Sirzechs said his opinion as well.

"Yes, if we do another war, the Three Factions will definitely be mutally destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now." Azazel said with his cheeky attitude, but suddenly dropped his act and turned serious. "Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think the world without God will decay? Well, I'm sorry to say but that isn't the case." Azazel spread out his two atms and said, "The world moves even without God."

 _"Of course it is. His absence only resulted into many unique existence like Kiba's Holy Demonic Swords, Vali Lucifer and me, a pure blooded devil who can wield Holy Swords."_ Naruto silently agreed on Azazel's statement and was glad that the meeting was heading in a good direction but something told him that this conference will not end peacefully.

"And? Is this it?" Sirzechs' words snapped out Naruto from his stupor.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it alright if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono and Naruto-san?" Muchael said and turned his eyes on the two in question. Everyone turned their heads to the two who stepped forward after they heatd their nanes. Before anyone could speak, Naruto opened his mouth and said, "Please finish Issei's issue first, Michael-sama. After that, we'll discuss about the matter about the True Excalibur."

"Very well, Naruto-san. So Sekiryuutei-dono, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Michael asked Issei, who glanced at Asia and whispered something to her. Seeing her nod, Issei turned to the Archangel and faced him.

"Why did you exile Asia?"

Everyone was astonished at Issei's unexpected question while Naruto and Noella just quirked their eyebrows at this.

"I can only apologize for that. After God's death, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was to perform things like miracles. God made the system, used it to bring miracles above ground. Like to bring about the effects of holy things like exorcism, crosses and things alike are the system's powers." Michael explained to Issei.

"So in other words, many problems arose in the system because of His absence, right? The prime examples of these are Kiba Yuuto's Holy Demonic Swords and me, a devil who has an affinity at Holy Swords." Naruto said to the Archangel, who nodded at Naruto's words and continued.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who use the system with the exception of God. With me as the center, the other Seraphs somehow managed to start up the system but compared to the time when God was still alive, the system's power is incomplete. It's unfortunate but those who can received it's powers are limited." Michael took a deep breath and begun again.

"And for that, we need to keep away those people in the Church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included on them."

"She's included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?" Issei asked Michael.

"Yes. If there's a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the Church, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in Heaven is faith of the believers. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can influence the system. And also, as an example of the influence on the system-"

"The people who knew about the non-existence of God, right?" Xenovia interuppted Michael, who gave her a nod at her words.

"Yes. That's right, Xenovia. Losing you-" As Michael continued speaking, Noella noticed Naruto's subtle change of mood and was worried at him. Her King was now wearing a frustrated expression that noticed the others in the room as well. They couldn't help but to wonder why Naruto was acting like this.

 _"In all of his explanations, Genevieve's exile didn't match any of them. So that keeps the real answer of why the hell did the Church branded her as Stray Exorcist and sent Dulio to kill her?! Damn it, why?!"_ Naruto kept repeating these words inside his mind as he noticed all the eyes on the room were at him.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-san?" Michael asked in concern at Naruto's odd behavior.

"Actually, there is. But are you finished with Issei's problem?" Naruto said coolly but deep inside, was getting impatient.

"Yes, I already finished his concerns. So what's bothering you, Naruto-san? Do you find my explanation at Sekiryuutei-dono was unsatisfactory?" Michael asked Naruto.

"No. Actually, it was perfect. What I can't understand is that, my Knight's circumstances didn't belong at any reasons you just stated on why she was exiled on the Church." Naruto said stoically at the Archangel, gaining some questioning looks at the leaders while his peers looked at him in concern.

"Your Knight? May I know who she or he is?"

"Genevieve du Lac. Surely, you know about her, right?" Naruto said emotionlessly.

The representatives of the Heaven let out a small gasps at what they just heard. Of course, they knew who she was. She was one of the Church's top exorcist, second to Dulio Gesualdo, the Strongest Exorcist. As far as they know, she was reported dead by Dulio himself, who personally handled her disposal. But her exile and death was not actually approved by them. It was actually ordered by the higher ups within the Church who believed that Genevieve was under an influence of a devil when she massacred her allies on a mission. The higher ups of the Heaven tried to salvage the situation of Genevieve but they already received the report of her death. When they asked Dulio himself about it, all Dulio said to them was that Genevieve was already in good hands. Genevieve's 'death' was actually one of the Heaven's mistakes because of the wrong doings of the people of the Church.

"Seeing your reactions, I can tell that you, the Heaven didn't order her execution and that lazy glutton didn't tell you all about our first encounter." Naruto said with a sigh and smiled at the two Seraphs. "Don't worry, she's fine right now. She's here on the school premises with my other peerage members. You can talk to her later if you wanted."

"We are very thankful for that, Naruto-san." Gabriel spoke up for the second tine in the meeting and smiled at Naruto.

"E-Erm, i-it's nothing, Gabriel-sama. You should also thank Dulio for that. It was his idea after all." Naruto stuttered and tried his best to hide his blushing face after seeing Gabriel's innocent smile.

Seeing Naruto acting like this, his peers stared at him in disbelief at the way he acted at Gabriel. Sirzechs and Azazel just chuckled at Naruto's expense whileSerafall...well, she's being Serafall.

Glaring daggers at the smiling Gabriel at making Naruto like that.

"Even so, thank you for saving her even if it means turning her into a devil. That child had suffered enough at such young age." Michael said with a bow at the flustered Naruto.

"It's really okay, Michael-sama." Naruto sheepishly said as he tried his hardest to avert his eyes from Gabriel.

 _"Damn it! Why is it that an Angel's smile makes me act like this?!"_ Naruto yelled inside his mind as he glanced on Noella, who wore her usual stoic expression.

"Hey Naruto-san, are you okay? Your face us beet red." Gabriel asked in concern at the blond, making Azazel laugh out loud, Sirzechs shaking his head exasperately, Serafall scowling, Grayfia sigh tiredly, and making Naruto stiffened uncharacteristically.

"Yes, Gabriel-sama. I have a tendency to be like this when someone wishes my head on the silver platter so please don't concern yourself on such trivial manners." Naruto lied lamely to Gabriel.

 _"Who the heck will believe in such ridiculous excuse?!"_ All of the occupants of the room yelled in their minds at the stupid excuse Naruto just said. But seeing the two Angels nod their heads sympathetically on the Paimon heir, they sweat dropped at the two's innocence and naivity.

"But enough of that, Gabriel-sama, Michael-sama. Let's continue our discussion." Naruto said politely, earning all the attention of those who were in the room. "The matter of True Excalibur."

"Yes, about that. We, the Angels of Heaven wouldn't believe at first that you managed to reforn the True Excalibur by just using the Excalibur Ruler. But after thouroughly reading the mission report about the missing Fragments, we accepted the fact that someone actually did it, especially if the said person was entrusted by King Oberon, the King of Fairies, the Avalon. The True Excalibur's scarbbard." Michael said as he eyed the unflinching Naruto.

"So what is your decision? Take the True Excalibur back, together with the Avalon? Or..." Naruto didn't finish his words as he saw Michael shook his head.

"No. At first, I planned on that. But after meeting you in person, I decided to entrust you the True Excalibur. Since King Oberon entrusted you with it's sheath, it means that he saw something on you. And I, along with the other Seraphs also wanted to witness that." Michael said with a smile.

Before everyone could react at Michael's words, Naruto jumped and pumped his fist on air and yelled, "Yes! Now I can finally train with True Excalibur without holding back at all!"

Everyone on the room sweat dropped at Naruto's outburst. But before someone else could react, Noella pinched Naruto's cheek and reprimanded him with his unruly behavior.

"Naruto-kun, we are currently in a meeting with the leaders of the Three Factions. Please control yourself."

"Owkway~! Swowwy!" Naruto quickly apologized as he winced when Noella twisted his cheek before letting it go. "I'm sorry for letting my excitement get the best of me. Please continue the planned discussion." Naruto apologized at the amused occupants of the room.

"Hahaha~! No need to apologize for that, Naruto. I'm just glad that you managed to lighten up the tension in this room." Azazel laughed at Naruto, who scowled at the Fallen Angel. "Besides, this meeting is almost over, right?" Azazel asked his fellow leaders, who gave him an acknowledging nods.

"Now that we all agree to have peace I would like to ask our dragon-sama here, who can affect the world with just their existence, on what they think of the upcoming peace." Azazel said as he gazed on Vali then shifted to Issei.

"I just wanted to fight strong foes." Vali said with a battle hungry smirk as he gazed on Issei and Naruto.

"You can fight strong opponents even if there's peace, Vali." Azazel deadpanned at Vali.

"I knew you would say something like that." Vali retorted at Azazel's words.

"So what about you, Sekiryuutei? Do you desire peace, or something else?"

"Eh? Asking me suddenly with that. I don't know." A dumbstruck Issei said as he scratched his cheeks awkwardly.

"Oi Azazel, Issei can't understand your curve ball immediately! Try to simplify your question!" Naruto said to Azazel, ignoring Issei's hurt face at his unintentional jab at his capability to understand Azazel's question.

"Oh, right." Azazel nodded his head in a sagely manner. "Let me rephrase that." The Viceroy of the Fallen Angels stared at Issei amusingly. "Do you want peace or war, Sekiryuutei? If we are at peace, you can do anything you want. And from what I heard, you're infantuated with Rias Gremory and your dream is to be a harem king, right?"

Issei nodded his head vigorously and waited for Azazel to continue.

"So, if we are at peace, you can spend all of your time at making love with Rias Gremory and with other girls. But if we are at war, you can't since all your time will be fighting in the battlefield. In short, no making out with your King or harem king at all." Azazel finished his explanation with a big grin.

"Eh?! M-Making love with buchou?!" Issei exclaimed in shock, not noticing Rias' scandalized face and continued his rant. "Peace! I want peace! I love peace! I want to make babies with buchou!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto barked in laughter at Issei's bold answer. "Y-You, you know that Rias' brother is here, right?!"

"Eh?! I'm sorry! I'm just an idiot who can't understand complicated things in this meeting. But with the power inside me, I'll protect my comrades with all that I got!" Issei said with a panicked face at the amused Lucifer.

"Pfft, hahaha! I didn't expected that!" Azazel said as he shook his head and turned his head to Naruto. "What about you, _**Black Flare-san**_?" Azazel asked Naruto with a grin.

The other leaders and Naruto's peers lookes intrigued at Azazel's query.

"Oi Pervy Mad Scientist, why are you asking my opinion? I'm just an average High Class Devil." Naruto deadpanned at Azazel.

"Tsk, cheeky brat. You don't know how influencial are you, do you? Good terms with the Church's Strongest Exorcist, fairies of Avalon and Youkais of the Kyoto and a Longinus possessor as your Queen. Don't even get me started with your relationship with Tiamat and your other peerage." Azazel retorted at Naruto.

"Hm, you got me." Naruto let out a defeated sigh and looked at Azazel with a big grin on his face. "As you said, Vali can fight strong foes even if there is peace. So I'm fine with the peace between the Three Factions if I can still fight strong people."

Before anyone could react on Naruto's statement, an uncomfortable sensation crawled up on everyone's back. Then in an instant, the entire surroundings turned into an eerie purple and time around them was frozen.

"Tsk, freezing time? This can't be a work of magic. Even with my knowledge on runes, no one had yet to reach that kind of level." Naruto snarled as he roamed his eyes around the room with True Excalibur, sheathed on Avalon in his hand. He quickly unsheathed the sword and willed Avalon to merge on his body.

Naruto noticed that only few were frozen. Namely Sona, Tsubaki, Asia and Akeno. The leaders were unaffected from the time stopping effects, as well as Grayfia, Rias' Knights, Rias, Issei, Vali and Noella.

"And it seems that our swords and their Longinus saved them from the freeze." Naruto said calmly as he looked at her Queen with an ice blue tiara on the top of her head.

"You're right on all accounts, Naruto. This is a work of Sacred Gear, specifically the half vampire kid's Forbidden Valor View. They forced it to go into it's Balance Breaker." Azazel said as he gazed on the windows.

"And the timing of this attack, it looks like a-" Michael said but was interrupted by Sirzechs.

"Terrorist attack."

The younger generation were shocked at the prospect of a terrorist attack while the leaders were calm at the current situation like they had been expecting this.

"Using a member of my family for this despicable attack?! Unforgivable!" Rias snarled in fury at what she just heard.

"But this plan is only possible if they got a hold of the information about Gasper." Noella said with an uncharacteristic scowl on her face.

"A traitor." Naruto said, gaining all the attentions of those who can move. "A damn traitor is on our midst."

"It's look like they're here." Azazel called out when several dozens of magic circles from outside came to life and magicians appeared. They fired a barrage of magic bullets at their direction. Seeing this, Michael and Sirzechs erected a protective barrier for everyone in the room. They can only watch helplessly as the magicians kill the frozen guards outside with their attacks.

"Damn it! Even my teleportation spell is unusable!" Naruto shouted in frustration as he tried to use his technique.

"It seems that they locked us up in here. We should stop Gasper's Sacred Gear before it starts to affect as well." Sirzechs said grimly.

"I'll go, onii-sama! I can't forgive them at using Gasper in their plans!" Rias volunteered herself to do the plan.

As Rias and Sirzechs talked about how to save Gasper, Naruto was on a deep thought.

 _"This isn't good. I still don't know how did they managed to render my spell useless with just a damn barrier! And if Kiba and Xenovia was saved by their swords, I assume that Genevieve, Vivianne and maybe Fu were saved too with their respective weapons. But the three of them can't just move freely because the others were vuneranle at the moment! And this attack, this isn't just your typical terrorist attack. This has Khaos Brigade written all over it! And the ring leader as to show up. Tsk, this is really bad!"_ Naruto ranted on his mind. As he turned his eyes to Vali, he saw him jumping out on the window. _"Probably ordered by Azazel to distract those magicians as Rias moves to save her Bishop."_

"Naruto-kun, this is most likely the works of-" Noella said to Naruto but was interrupted by him.

"Khaos Brigade. Right, Azazel?" Naruto looked at the surprised Azazel, who just handed something to Issei.

"Khaos Brigade?" Michael and Sirzechs said in confusion at the unfamiliar words.

"Yes, this is definitely them. But how did you know about them, Naruto?" Azazel eyes narrowed as he asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Got some run ins with them. Also, me and some of my peerage got some invitation from them." Naruto said bluntly, surprising all of the leaders at his words. "I take that they are the reason why you gathered Sacred Gear wielders, Azazel? They're forces are really dangerous. Having the True Longinus and Dimension Lost on their side is already too much. Don't get me started with their major factions. The Hero Faction and the Old Satan Faction." Naruto spat out venomously.

Now all of the leaders stared at Naruto with wide eyes, especially Azazel while Rias and her unaffected peerage members were shocked at Naruto's knowledge about the terrorist group.

"Damn kid, your quick thinking is really scary. You're right on the reason why I gathered Sacred Gear possessors. And pray to tell us, how do you know so much on them?" Azazel chuckled at Naruto and asked him.

"Let's just say that me and my Queen, Noella Crowley had a death match with those two Longinus possessors and learned things from them." Naruto said emotionlessly as he noticed the other leaders' uncertainty.

"And their goal?" Michael asked Naruto and Azazel.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's really simple, 'ya know? They don't like the current peaceful world." Azazel answered the Archangel.

"To gather such dangerous people, just who is their leader?" Serafall said without her usual cheerfulness.

"Ophis. The Ourobos Dragon." Naruto said before Azazel could speak up.

"Damn kid! Why did you have to always cut off my spotlight to answer their questions?!" Azazel yelled at Naruto with an irritated face. "The kid's right." Azazel grunted and sent a glare on the smirking Naruto.

"So the dragon that even God feared started to move, huh." Sirzechs said with a grave tone.

"This is-" Michael's words were cut off when a familiar magic circle glowed in the corner of the room, making them all backing away from it.

"Lucifer-sama, that crest.." Grayfia said to the troubled Sirzechs.

Azazel laughed out loud at this while Sirzechs and Serafall had sour faces on this.

"Grayfia! Send Rias and Ise-kun immediately!" Sirzechs ordered and Grayfia complied, hastily finished the Castling ritual.

"That crest, I saw it on the Vatican's library. Isn't that-"

"The original Leviathan's." Kiba finished Xenovia's words.

"How do you do, leaders of the Three Factions?" A tanned buxom brown haired woman with staff said fearlessly after the teleportation spell faded away. Behind her pink spectacles were violet orbs that glint her true intentions.

"Descendant of the original Leviathan. What is the meaning of this, Katarea?" Sirzechs asked sharply at Katarea.

"Naruto-kun." Noella whispered worriedly at Naruto, who had his head hung low and his eyes were obsecured by his bangs. She had expected him to attack the descendant of Leviathan right after she appeared in the room. But seeing him silent and ignoring the conversation of the Underworld's leaders and Katarea really worried her.

"Noella." Naruto said in barely audible voice. "Please protect the leaders and the others while I dispose the trash."

Reluctantly, Noella nodded her head at Naruto's hollow voice. She saw Naruto snapped his head at Katarea's direction and glared sinisterly at her.

" **LEVIATHAN**!" Naruto spat out with unbridled hate and with a burst of speed, charged at Katatea Leviathan with True Excalibur on his hand.

...And **done! Kukuku, I hope this chapter satisfied you all. I really tried to make Serafall here like she is on the canon but I leave it to you guys to decide if I did good. =)**

 **Anyways, there's nothing I can say so please point out things that I need to improve.**

 **P.S. : What do you want to happen between the fight of Naruto and Katarea?**


	13. final regards

Hi, sorry for those who are expecting an update for continuing this story. But I'm not the **ORIGINAL AUTHOR** of this story nor I'm not the new writer. Simply I just post this for others to read because it was deleted. The original author of The Maelstrom of Black Lightning is Kirisakichii.

I think Jay3000 is going to adopt this story so give him support to continue.

And I apologize for the delay of putting the whole story due to me focusing first on my exams .


End file.
